The Forest of Tranquility
by AhikuBoruchi
Summary: Shion, a young ecologist, is allowed to leave No.6's protective wall for the very first time in his life. During his field research the young man rescues a silver-eyed beauty, unaware that this fateful encounter will hold him captive in the core of the Northern forest. "You shall never leave again!" Nezumi x Shion, AU, mature in later chapters
1. Salvation

**Author's note: **

Ladies and gentleman, today I proudly present a new NezuShi-story. It is taking place in an alternative universe, although I'd rather say: It's still the No. 6 universe, but we'll have another point of departure. I'll try to keep the characters as true to original as possible, but I want to warn you that Nezumi might be a bit unlike himself – because I want to give him a totally different background story; not as horrible as in the original, and his mental state is not that messed up.

Ah, another warning: This chapter will contain blood. If you can't stand something like that, please don't read. ^^° Furthermore, there will be mature content in later chapters, so I'll change the rating then. This is just the beginning. XD I guess it's going to be long.

Well, enough talk. I want to thank Yuneyn for her motivation and for correcting my assortment of typing mistakes. X3 *huggle* *gives you strawberries* And also thanks to Lawl. It's always nice to talk to you about our various ideas. ^^

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. Please let me know if there's something absolutely wrong, because English is not my first language. And I'd be very glad to hear if you liked the story. :3

Okay, let's get started! Have a nice day!

* * *

**Salvation**

A new day welcomed the residents of No. 6 with a spectacular red sunrise, a few high clouds and the sweet singing of birds. It was a wonderful, chilly morning. The shop sign of Karan's bakery, embellished with golden letters, softly swayed in the light morning wind. Whilst the front door was opened, the chimes hanging above the entry moved with their typical harmonic melody – the sound of being welcome; the sound of home.

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Karan asked, a concerned look on her face. Although she was already middle-aged she had never lost her beauty. Her hazel eyes were vivid and the little wrinkles around them just accentuated the brilliance of her gorgeous smile. Chin-length light brown hair flattered her roundish face gently, and it was caressed by the wind while she adjusted her son's collar carefully. Shion nodded, tenderly looking at his mother.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry. I'm not a child anymore," the boy answered with a soft smile in his voice. "I'll be back in a few days," he added and kissed her cheek. She did the same and sighed slightly.

"Don't forget to eat. I should double-check your rucksack. Do you have enough fresh underwear?"

"Mom!" Shion protested in embarrassment. The gentle woman laughed and stroked Shion's shaggy dark brown hair lovingly with her small hand.

"Take care of yourself, dear."

The young man nodded once again and turned around, walking down the stairs leading to the train station. Mother and son waved each other goodbye until Shion went around the next corner. Breathing in the fresh morning air, he felt the light in his heart and walked faster, smiling – excited. It was a great day for him, because he was allowed to leave the protective city walls for the very first time in his life. Specialized in ecology he had attended a gifted course and was about to write his complementary work to finish his studies. In this case, it was allowed to leave the city for research purposes, so Shion had decided to experience the major difference between e-book learning and practical experience. He wanted and needed to conduct field studies to research, to obtain his own knowledge about environment problems when he wanted to write an adequate thesis; laying the foundation of further studies.

His focus was on the differences between No. 6's forest park, an artificial recreational area in the middle of the city, and a forest in its natural state. He didn't like the forest park. Although it was called a forest, the place was under human control. But nature should be capricious, surpassing human intelligence and influence, but nothing to be managed. Shion was fired up for seeing the Northern forest, to examine untouched plants, water and soil.

After a short while Shion reached Lost Town's train station. He searched his destination "final stop Northend" and the corresponding fare on the map that showed the train lines and stations of No. 6 in a classified order. The network of routes was commendable; the public means of transport were always up-to-date, clean and fast. And yet, Shion rather used his bicycle or walked – he was an ecologist after all. Although the climate changed naturally on its own, it was a matter of the fact that humans contributed to the pollution of the environment. The boy sighed and paid for his ticket by entering his ID card in one of the vending machines. Once the cyber ticket was automatically transmitted on his ID card he was allowed to proceed through the ticket gate and waited for his train, which arrived to the tick. Shion waited for the passengers to exit before he entered, trying to heft his heavy backpack onto the baggage shelf with wobbly arms. His face turned red while he failed to move his piece of baggage at least a few centimeters, his arms quit the service and the rucksack landed right on his head with a loud bump. Shion let out a strangled sound. He had the feeling that his neck was a few centimeters shorter now, so he left the baggage shelf alone and sat down, placed his bag between his legs and embraced it tightly, resting his chin on it. During his journey, the young man looked out of the window, regarding the urban landscape. Lost Town's well structured housing complexes floated by. This area of No. 6 was extremely densely populated, the houses small and close together, followed by the grounds of industrial, utility, and warehouse enterprises, transportation rights-of-way and water conservation areas – an agglomerate of urban grey. But once the train reached the wealthier part of town, the appearance changed drastically. The houses got bigger and more individually, in the center was the Forest park of culture and recreation, there were sports parks, vegetated squares and boulevards. But although the city, or at least the inner part of No. 6, had a lot of green areas it didn't feel right to Shion, because every tree, every grass field, yes, even every single flower seemed to be planned and controlled.

"Ladies and gentleman, in a few minutes we will arrive at Chronos – 'Flowerfield'. Entering Flowerfield, the doors will open on the left. Please be careful when exiting the train. You are kindly requested not to leave any trash or empty bottles on the seats."

The announcement startled Shion out of his thoughts and let his gaze wander. Most passengers were reading, sleeping or using their ID cards for sending messages. Some left the train, some boarded. Amongst them, a young woman entered the compartment, looking around sharp-eyed. Once she found Shion, her face lightened up and she walked towards him, dragging a small trolley case along behind her. Her short, brown hair bobbed up and down while she fleet-footedly weaved her way through the crowd of passengers.

"Shion!"

The spoken to boy raised is head, giving her a gentle smile. The sun was shining from behind through the train window, illuminating his whole being warmly. The girl blushed slightly. Shion's smile took her breath away.

"Safu."

His voice was tender and soft. Safu simply loved the way he pronounced her name. Or better to say, she loved everything concerning Shion – his essence, his smile, his features, his beautiful exotic eyes. She has known him her whole life. Both of them were born and raised in Lost Town. The two friends stuck together through thick and thin.

Safu's parents died when she was very young, so she stayed together with her grandmother. Shion remembered their classmates often mobbed her due to her outstanding intelligence and her odd and old-fashioned clothes, but she had a sharp tongue and didn't put up with anything. Shion was deeply impressed by her mental strength. Safu was special, unique and he always liked her style. It gave her a sort of warm atmosphere and he felt nothing but love for her as his very dear friend. At the age of 12 both children had the possibility to join the gifted curriculum, which also included getting a full scholarship and moving to Chronos' super elite boarding school. Safu took the opportunity to unburden her grandmother, but Shion stayed in Lost Town, commuting between home and school. He didn't want to leave his mother all alone.

"Today is the great day, isn't it?" Safu stated. She looked slightly sad.

"Yes."

"I really can't believe that I'll be abroad for two whole years. But No. 5's University has the best neurological institute in the world. I really need to be educated there!"

"You _**are **_already highly educated, Safu," Shion said smilingly.

"It is definitely not enough. You should know this, Shion. We learn our whole lives. The process of learning develops neural efficiency by making new synaptic connections or by strengthening the existing ones. When neurons fire together, they also wire together. This is called synaptic understand that learning is…"

"Okay, okay, Safu, I understand," Shion interrupted the talkative girl. She pouted. The boy chuckled slightly and both remained silent for a short while, looking out of the window.

"You sure are travelling with a minimum amount of luggage," he said to break the silence. The slender girl raised one of her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm not allowed to travel like that because I'm a woman?" Safu asked, standing with her arms on her hips. Shion gulped.

"No! Erm— I mean of course…" he stammered. "Geez! I didn't mean to insult you."

"You would be better to…" Safu said with narrowed eyes, grabbing her own suitcase to put it on the luggage shelf, then transferred Shion's rucksack with one power hand next to it.

Shion sank down slightly, watching with palm-sized eyes how Safu lifted his way too heavy bag with surprising ease. He was scared.

Safu threw herself into the seat next to Shion and took a deep breath. Their shoulders touched slightly. The girl looked away, trying to hide the pinkish glow on her cheeks.

"Don't get mad at me…" Shion whispered softly.

"I'm not mad."

"You are!"

"And I said that I'm _**not**_ mad!"

"You don't even look at me."

Safu sighed quietly.

_Okay, you're right, you dork. I __**am**__ mad at you. It is the last time we see each other for such a long time and you're just concerned that I don't have enough luggages. It was hard enough that you turned me down a couple of months ago. Is it so difficult to respect my feelings towards you? Is it so difficult to tell me you'll miss me? To tell me that you don't want me to go? Do I mean nothing to you? _

A couple of months ago, Safu had commanded all her courage to declare her love to the boy. Admittedly, the confession was pretty odd and bold. Maybe it was not the best thing to ask for his sperm and sex before telling him that she'd always loved him ever since she could remember. She was so madly in love that the feeling seemingly had destroyed some of her synapses and she did stupid things in her sensual frenzy. It wasn't just because of plain sex, she didn't want his sperm. Of course she wanted to sleep with him, she wanted to feel him, be close to him – but the most important thing was that she wanted to be in a relationship with him.

She wanted to love, and she wanted to be loved….

Safu wasn't able to look in Shion's face for the rest of their trip. After nearly two hours the train had arrived at the northern end stop and both teenagers made their way to the security gate.

Two uniformed men headed Shion's and Safu's way.

"Your ID cards and exit visas."

"Yes, Sir," Safu said, handing the taller man both documents. Shion did the same.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I want to finish my neurology studies in No. 5, sir."

"And you?"

"Does that matter? We have certificated exit visas."

"Shion!" Safu hissed.

The smaller of the two men raised his eyebrows, suddenly grabbing Shion's collar, holding him strongly.

"Listen, boy. It's no problem to get rid of your stupid certificate."

"Okay, okay. Please don't use violence on me… _**sir**_. I just asked you a counter question."

"You're not legitimated to ask 'counter questions', runt."

"Excuse me?"

"Shion, please! Don't make things worse."

"Listen to your girlfriend, boy. So, why do you want to leave the city?"

Shion sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I need to do some research work so that I can finish my ecology studies."

"When are you planning on returning to the Holy City?" the taller man asked.

"In two years."

"In a couple of days…" Shion answered and had the urge to stay away completely. They were treated like traitors, although they both studied in the Gifted Curriculum for the good of No. 6.

"Elite students, huh?" the smaller said. "You may pass. A shuttle bus, waiting behind the gate, will bring you to the airport, girl." He added and gave Shion a pissed glance.

"And you have to walk 6 or 7 kilometers northbound to reach your precious forest. To the north! Make sure you'll not forget. North, got it?"

"Thank you, sir!" Shion countered with a disarming smile, completely baffling both men.

"Come on, Safu. Let's go," he said and made his first step into the outside world together with his dearest friend. Ahead was a wide grass plateau with little hills, intermitted by small groups of trees and speckled with bushes stretched all around the horizon, only broken here and there by a red roof landscape of villages and meandering streets. The northern forest seemed very tiny from the distance.

Shion's eyes sparkled. It was a nice feeling to be outside of the city wall. He had a strange feeling in his chest, but he wasn't able to classify it.

"Amazing…" he whispered. "Isn't this great, Saf–" the young man started, but those two arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around his body startled him. Feeling Safu's tight embrace he could do nothing but gasp in confusion. She snuggled tightly, stayed like that for a seemingly endless while until she finally broke her silence and mumbled against his chest: "I'll miss you so much…"

Shion tightened up slightly. He bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on Safu's small shoulders gently, stroking them reserved.

"Safu…" he whispered. "Don't. Please…"

The small body in his arms shook a little. "Why not?"

"I've already told you…"

She huffed, moved backwards and raised her head to look straight in Shion's face.

"I know, I know. You don't love me like that."

"I love you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I can't force myse–"

"It's alright, Shion. I'm demanding too much from you."

"I'm sorry."

"Give it a rest," she said and sighed. "I don't like the idea of letting you go into this big forest all alone." Safu added to change the topic.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. You should rather take care of yourself. You'll be all alone in a foreign city."

"I'll be fine. Please message me when you're home again. I want to be sure you're safe and sound."

Shion smiled gently and nodded.

"I will. Good-bye, Safu."

"Good-bye."

Safu's hands let go of Shion's cardigan. She grabbed her suitcase and turned around, walking towards the shuttle bus that would bring her to the intercontinental airport.

_You're so cruel, Shion. Why can't you just tell me that you'll miss me, too? It's the first time we'll be apart for such a long time. Why?_

Safu turned around, seeing Shion waving. He was so far away.

_You were always so close and yet so far away from me. Sometimes I wonder if you'll vanish someday, if you'll disappear from my world. _

_Although I'm the one who's going I have the feeling that you're leaving __**me**__ behind. _

_Oh, Shion. _

_Shion. _

"Shion…" Safu whispered and turned around once more, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shion followed a large path where the green of the grass and the blue of the sky reigned; thinking about Safu. Of course it wasn't nice of him to slip away without waiting until the shuttle bus was ready to go. And of course she deserved a proper send-off, a nice and warm hug and endless goodbye waving. But he couldn't deal with her feelings. Maybe he was a coward, and yes, maybe it was wrong not to give her at least a chance. But his heart told him that she wasn't the one, and his gut instincts had the same opinion. However, the main thing was that he actually never thought about a relationship, love or even sex at all. He loved Safu like a friend, like his family. She was dear to him, but there were no desire and no powerful emotions towards her…

He asked himself if he'd regret it someday. Besides that, he didn't want to lead on her or hurt her.

_Coward. You just don't want to hurt yourself. Things never got serious before. It scares the shit out of you._

Shion sighed.

"Maybe I'm just a late bloomer. I'm not ready yet. I'm not afraid; it's just… that I didn't want something like that up to now."

_What a lame excuse. _

"Just as most beautiful flowers are fading, the late bloomers take off and steal the show. There are numerous species of asters blooming late. Anemones, Frikart's Asters, Calico Asters, New England Asters and a various amount of fall asters…" Shion said to his bad conscience, hinting at the meaning of his name.

_Asters don't run away._

"Yes, because they're basifixed. In the end, I'm no flower after all."

After a short march Shion reached one of the hamlets, where a woodsman offered him a tractor-ride towards the forest. Sitting on a trailer, Shion was able to enjoy the landscape, the cobbled streets and country lanes which led through charming redbrick house villages. But the closer they came to the forest, the drearier the scenery became. Shion's joyfulness concerning his visit to the forest faded and made room for horrifying impressions.

After the woodsman dropped Shion off, the boy thanked him and took a few cautious steps towards the forest edge. Dried, grayish-green grass crackled under his feet, the vegetation looked sick – if the plants still had leaves, they had an abnormal discoloration. He discovered deformed growing trees, and dead branches cracked without cease whilst the young ecologist examined a young beech concerning infestations. He took various samples of leaves, little branches and bark, but also from soil and waters. After labeling the samples rigorously, Shion followed his way deep into the forest. He sloshed through mud and steep hillsides balancing on fallen trees. It was a catastrophe. He had expected a wonderful green paradise, a healthy ecological system, an impressive biological diversity – especially compared against No. 6's artificial forest park.

But the Northern forest was not only diseased, it was dying.

No!

Parts of it were already dead.

Shion was sure that the decline was the result of insects and diseases associated with elevated temperatures. Due to the drying out of plants and carbon starvation, some of the trees were unable to photosynthesize. But the closer the young ecologist got to the center of the forest, the healthier it seemed to be. He crossed glades with fruit-bearing trees, nearly overripe, rich green pastures, bushes and flower meadows. The vegetation showed a wide range of different vibrant colors and amazinglyhuge trees grew upwards to the light. The wind shook the trees gently, causing a soft shattering sound while moving through the leaves and lush grass. A variety of birds sang beautiful melodies while Shion followed winding paths, hills and valleys, several springs and small brooks, which flowed towards a larger river. The water was clean and fresh. Exhausted from wandering for hours and hours, the young man stopped and watched how a few little fishes enjoyed their day in the nearly translucent river water. Once he kneeled down at the riverside, bugs zoomed in every direction. He was thirsty. The boy leaned forward, regarded his reflection in the water for a few seconds, and transferred some of it in his cupped hands to drink. It was the most delicious water he had ever tasted in his whole life. It was so refreshing, sweet and delectable that he submerged his face instantly, blowing bubbles after a while. He raised his head and took a deep breath of fresh and clean air, shaking his head to get rid of the wet hair sticking to his forehead. Tiny, glistening water drops spread through the air, some of them still covering Shion's hair and face like morning dew.

"Ahhhh! This is the best. I love this place!" he said to himself with pleasure and took his empty water bottle to refill it. But before it reached the surface, Shion noticed a red cloud floating by underwater – just like swirling colors in a glass while cleaning brushes. The boy was confused and raised his head.

"Geez, what's going on?" Shion whispered to himself whilst his eyes scanned his surroundings just to widen in shock once they found the cause of the crimson rivulet. A body floated in the water facedown, surrounded by dark red billows of blood.

"Oh my god…" the boy gasped, his legs were shaking and refused to work in the first instance, but after a few seconds Shion found himself in the stream in chest depth. He struggled against the forces of water. The current was much stronger than expected, and his soaked clothes and the big, heavy hiking backpack dragged him down.

"Hang in there!" he screamed and finally reached the body, turning him around and holding him securely. It was a young man around his age. His long, grayish hair drifted limply in the reddened water.

"Keep breathing. You have to breathe!" Shion yelled again and again, pulling the taller male out of the river on the opposite shore. Hurriedly he removed his rucksack, throwing it aside carelessly and checked the pale young man's pulse and breathing. Both were gone.

"No! Don't die! NO!" the young ecologist screamed in panic. His whole body was shaking.

_Calm down. Calm down, Shion! You know what you've to do! You can do it!_

"NO! I CAN'T!"

_Hush! Everything will be alright. Save him. SAVE HIM! _

_**YOU CAN DO IT!**_

Yes. He knew what he had to do, because he had basic, theoretical knowledge. But it was just booklore, useless and superficial, without any practical experiences. The only thing he could do was recalling the first aid e-book he had read when he was about 8 years old and that was a whole decade ago. Nevertheless it was still in his head, somewhere deep hidden in the gyri of his gifted elite brain. He just needed seconds to open the whole document in his mind's eye, quickly skimming through the pages as if he had the actual e-book right in front of him.

"Got it!" he screamed, tearing the grey-haired male's shirt apart to expose his bare chest.

"Step 1: The person should be lying on a hard, flat surface. Check! Look into the mouth to ensure that the airway is clear. It's alright!" Shion screamed to encourage himself while putting his plan into action.

"Can you hear me? Open your eyes!" he yelled on the verge of tears. "You just can't die here! It's a way too wonderful place to pass away! Open your eyes!" The desperate boy shouted and placed his hand's heel on the grey-haired's slender and yet muscular chest, then added three fingers on the bottom of his sternum.

"Step 2: Add your other hand on top and press down, but just slightly, maybe a finger's breadth and let it rise. Make sure that your thumb and fingers don't touch the chest. Press it quickly… 30…times…" he croaked out stressed while following his own instructions.

"Step 3: Tilt the head to open the airway. Do it slightly. Put upward pressure on the jaw to pull it forward. Pinch the nostrils close with your index finger and thumb. And then…"

He placed his mouth tightly over the young man's pale and cold lips, spending him two quick breaths. He watched for the dark-haired's chest to rise and released his nostrils. After that he looked for the other boy's chest to fall as he exhaled. He felt for his breath on his cheek – nothing.

Fear, terror, and desperation were spreading in Shion's mind. His eyes flickered.

"No… No, no, no, no!"

He repeated the process again and again – massaged his chest, spent him one kiss of life after the other, but it seemed that all his efforts were without success. Tears floated his face, while he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry..." He cried. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you."

He bent over, crystal clear teardrops dripped on the young man's beautiful chiselled face. On his pale lips that once used to be as red as raspberries in June, they dripped on his nose, his cheeks and between his eyes, causing the tall male to furl his eyebrows. Seeing this, Shion let out a startled sound. The grey-haired's body wriggled slightly, then he suddenly sat up and took a very deep breath, his eyes widened in shock. Struggling for breath he started to cough frantically until he spitted out a huge amount of water. After his coughing fit had ended, he dropped back to the ground, panting heavily.

Watching the whole scenario in disbelief, Shion's heart had skipped not only one beat. It started racing when he looked at his patient, taking one of his hands carefully.

"You're alive…" he whispered; his eyes still full of tears. "I'm so glad," the brown-haired added and gently pressed the cold and wet hand against his warm cheek. The injured one slightly turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. It was arduously for him. He didn't understand what was going on, he just heard a person scream the whole time. His memories were only vague and he still felt very dizzy. The dark-haired blinked a few times. At a first glance he just was able to see everything in a blur, but after a few more seconds a boy with the gentlest expression he had ever seen appeared right in front of him, giving him the most beautiful warm smile in the world: A smile glowing in the sunlight that streamed through the trees, illuminating him. It nearly stung in his eyes, but it also warmed and lightened his heart.

The heart that was so heavy beating in his chest…

Their gazes found each other, stunning both of them for seconds once liquid silver met vibrant amethysts. Shion's cheeks blushed slightly. He lost himself in the other's eyes, as beautiful as shiny moonlight in a starry night and it felt like he would get sucked into them.

"Y… you're alive," Shion whispered again, breaking through the silence. He wasn't able to hold the gaze any longer, but he composed himself quickly and remembered the dark-haired's horrible injuries.

Hastily he used his sleeve to wipe his tear-stained face and smiled at the other boy encouraging.

"I'll treat you. Treat. Do you understand me?"

"Y…es…," a weak voice answered. Shion nodded.

"Good. Don't talk. Everything's alright. I'll patch you up." He said and opened his backpack. Luckily it was water-resistant, so the contents weren't soaked through. He rummaged through his bag, getting a few things out he would need – especially dry clothes and a well-equipped first aid kid. It contained various antibacterial dressing materials, medical strips, syringes, medicine, a scalpel, forceps, scissors, disinfection wipes and sanitizer in a little spray bottle, but no sterile gloves. Shion raised one of his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

_Well, I've to do it without them._

The young man had two gasping wounds – one on his left shoulder, the other on his right thigh. The ecologist student had never seen something like that before.

_Gunshot injuries? What in the world happened to you? _

Shion was horrified by the fact that someone fired at another human being, but he was also a little bit excited. He had never treated such a serious injury before, so it was his first experience. The worst things he had seen within the protective walls were sore knees, bleeding noses or little cuts and burns – injuries that normally didn't need special medical treatment, just a little plaster and a motherly, magical kiss that took all the pain away instantly.

_I guess this won't help here. _

He shook his head. It was not the time for stray thoughts. The dark-haired needed his help and a proper treatment right now. Quickly, he removed the ripped shirt, throwing it behind his back**. **

"I'm sorry, but you have to get rid of your wet pants, too," Shion said, cutting them and his soaked underwear apart to move the other body as little as possible. He blushed slightly, seeing this gorgeous pale body stark naked. Statuesque like a youngling engraved in marble – a relic of bygone times, with well-defined muscles, lithe and lissom and yet so androgynously. Dark, grey hair and long lashes contrasted the brightness of his ivory skin. He was beyond all beauty…

Shion helped him to lift his pelvis for a second and removed the cut up rags carefully, drying his skin quickly and covering the wound on his leg with sterile gauze. Luckily his mother had stuffed every blank space in his backpack with fresh underwear, so he chose one of his way too large briefs and dressed the other male in it swiftly. It fitted perfectly. The dark-haired boy didn't resist; it was hard enough for him to keep his eyes open. Persistently they fluttered closed for a while just to be opened again with all his remaining strength.

"I'm right here," Shion said with a gentle voice, stroking the long wet hair out of the young man's stunning face, drying it quickly with the towel and tying up those wonderful silky strands to get them out of the way. He didn't want them to stick in the wound. Precociously, Shion turned the young man's body to the side, placing his head on his own lap while he kneeled close beside him.

"Well, let's get started. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

He stopped the bleeding and soaked the injured area completely in a disinfectant solution. Once it was submerged he checked if there was foreign material in or around the wound. Solicitous, he removed a little stone with forceps and cleaned the injury carefully afterwards. Following that Shion applied an antibiotic solution first and thereafter the anesthetic with several injections around the wounded area. It went smoothly, although his hands shook a little.

"It should get numb soon. Just hang in there for a while, okay?"

He started with the closest edge of the wound to his face, sewing away from himself, and made sure he kept as close to the edge as possible without it hemorrhaging and releasing the stitch; putting textbook knowledge into action for the second time that day. He inserted the needle downwards through to the sub-dermal layer of the dark-haired's skin, leveling it off and venturing through the gash and its adjacent wall. Once across the other side of it he returned the needle to the skin's surface, deep enough as to not release the epidermis through a tear; finishing it with an initial holding stitch. Zigzagging his way to the top of the wound he made sure to tie it off with a decent knot. Following this, he applied an antiseptic bandage and repeated the process to treat his other injury. Shion was a quick learner and with all that practice he was able to suture the other boy's second wound very fast and easily.

When he had finished the ambulant treatment, Shion dressed the other man warmly in some of his spare clothes: Black tracksuit pants, special fiber thermo socks, a thin skintight white fine rip sweater and a fluffy hooded earth-colored cardigan. He neatly tucked the shirt in to keep his body warm and donned the hood carefully to prevent him from losing the rest of his body heat because of his wet hair through his uncovered head. His clothes were a little too short for the approximately 10 centimeters taller male, but it was better than nothing.

"An…y…ou…?" The stranger asked. His voice sounded wheezy and low. Shion looked at him startled.

"What? Me? Oh, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me," he said and gave him a gentle smile. "I think it will be ok when you go to sleep and rest for a while. I'll set up a camp now."

"Th…nk y…" The slightly shaking young man whispered, nearly choking on his own words. He felt dizzy and just a few seconds later his heavy eyelids dropped as he lost his fight against the exhaustion. Everything turned pitch-black and deadly silent.

Shion checked his breathing and heartbeat and sighed with relief. Although both were weak, they were steady, and the young ecologist felt the other's impressive will to survive even through the thick fabric of his clothes. The first weak cardiac activity increased its strength little by little with every beat, as if it wanted to break out of its osseous cage and jump right into Shion's hand.

_Amazing! _

_I'm so glad. He's over the worst. _

Shion looked around, searching for a suitable place to spend the night. He didn't plan on going that deep into the forest or even spending a night here. There were so many nearby villages, wherefore Shion thought he could stay at a guest-house or an ancient inn. It wasn't like he intended to take samples more than two or three days anyway. Now, when he thought about it properly, he didn't plan his trip thoroughly at all. Just getting the exit visa was horrible and required a lot of administration work.

Consequently, Shion didn't bring a tarp or a sleeping bag. But he had an emergency blanket. It was made from a special fabric, very light and thin, but warm. He found it in one of the side pockets of his backpack and wrapped the other's freezing body up tightly. Once he had spotted a good place to stay, under a tree with a decent-sized branch that was about his chest's height from the ground, he assembled a nice pile of dry leaves, grasses and soft moss. After making the chosen place comfortable he carried the taller man to his self-made bed, laying him down. He was heavy and Shion was glad that the grey-haired slept like a log and neither wasn't able to see his bright red face, nor could hear the horrible grunts that escaped Shion's lips due to the enormous physical effort. Thanks to his porcelain skin and his finely chiselled featured the sleeping beauty looked like a doll. He was so pale, so fragile, that it caused Shion to assume this gorgeous body was as light as a feather. But his assumption was wrong and he had a grown-up man in his arms, and even though he was cold, he also felt an incredible heat. He was alive.

It was dark now. Born and raised in a tremendous megapolis, he was used to light pollution – the brightening of the night sky caused by artificial illumination. Shion didn't know pitch-black darkness.

Armed with a flash lamp, Shion puffed and blew while he gathered fallen tree branches – long enough pieces to run from the branch in about chest height to the ground at a good, wide angle. Beginning right next to the tree, the boy leaned the sticks against the branch, contiguous to one another. Once the roof was large enough he placed boughs on it to cover the spaces between the branches for preventing rain penetration. Not that it looked like it was about to rain, but Shion wanted to make sure his patient was warm and dry. After checking if the dark-haired was still breathing, he cleared a close by stony area and constructed a fire ring surrounded by rocks he found near the river. He gathered wood and stacked in separate piles in a good distance from the fire area – tinder, kindling and larger wood that would keep the fire going. Shion started with a couple of hands full of tinder, putting it loosely piled in the center of the fire ring. Luckily he had a lighter to set fire to the dried material. He bent forward and blew softly, trying to give the little fire oxygen. The tinder started to burn; flames grew bigger and stronger, reminding the boy of the other male's increasing heartbeat, as vivid and warm as a little bird. Shion gazed into the growing blaze, imagine holding a little life in his hands and absentmindedly added some smaller pieces of kindling to it, then increasing the size of burnable material until a the young man had a good fire burning. He added some bigger branches, the fuel, in a crisscross pattern over the kindling, making sure to allow an adequate air flow.

He checked the other male's vital functions once again and after making sure the young man was alright, Shion finally allowed his worn out body to rest. The fire was nice and warm, comforting his freezing body. The boy was still wearing wet clothes, but the tiredness that embraced his body tightly like a constrictor stopped him from changing at least his pants. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Never in his whole life had Shion experienced so much fear, desperation, sadness, but also happiness and gladness. He was terrified of losing the other man, to be forced to see him die so easily.

_Hah!_

_You're a consummate hypocrite. You don't even know him. Stop acting like a saint. In the end, you're just glad that you're not the one who nearly died. _

"No!"

_No? Liar!_

"Stop it."

_Truth hurts, huh?_

"It's not like that… Every human life is valuable and must be consciously protected. That's the truth."

_So you've learned an important lesson today._

"Yes. I've learned more today that e-books could ever teach me in my entire life," Shion whispered. "I've learned a lesson that fell into oblivion, although it's so easy," he added lazily while his body slowly slumped to the ground.

Astonishing liquid silver eyes appeared in his thoughts. Eyes like the sky, when the darkness fades away and a silvery ray of light illuminates the stormy clouds. He wanted to see them again, to lose himself deep inside of them once more. Those beautiful eyes were so full of life and the warm, strong heartbeat had impressed the boy deeply.

_Life is unique, precious and holy__. Never forget that. _

The strangling tiredness carried off the victory, letting the boy fall asleep while listening to the crackling sounds of the fire, the streaming river and the grey-haired beauty's regular breathing.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Façade

**Author's note**

Hello guys! :3

I've finally finished the second chapter.

Big thanks to Yuneyn for reading it beforehand and sharing your opinion… and for finding some of my countless typos. XD *gives you some Nezushi shaped cookies*

I also want to thank Lawl, VarisVaris, Assasin8, ImpassionedWriter, Plugsover, barbello and the guest for your comments here and on AO3. Thanks to everyone who liked or followed the story… (and to those who left kudos :D) It's really motivating.

Okay, enough of that!

I have to warn you – this chapter contains violence in the end. So please don't read if you can't stand something like that.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. English is not my first language, so please tell me if there's something absolutely wrong. Thank you.

Well, let's get started. I hope you'll like the NezuShi-action. ^^

* * *

**Façade**

By the time dawn came, serenading birds nestled on treetops, small animals rustled everywhere, and it smelled of ripe berries and mushrooms that grew in shadowy places. Leaves and grass rustled in the fresh morning wind, a breeze that gently kissed and caressed Shion's sleeping smiled while the sounds and scents of untouched nature reached his senses and his subconscious mind; and although the boy slept on the hard ground, he felt nothing but deep relaxation. The fire was nearly extinguished, and the warming flames had left nothing but red embers behind. A beautiful blue winged butterfly landed on Shion's upturned nose, but the tickling sensation didn't rouse him from slumber, he just narrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his little butterfly landing place. However, the insect didn't want to leave and caused the boy to roll over, so that Shion unfortunately made contact with the still hot blaze. But he was so fast asleep that he didn't even noticed the torched seat of his pants, and changed his position once more to lie prone next to the remains of his campfire. A little flame danced right between the back pockets of his pants, swallowing the black fabric with relish. Once again Shion's nose wrinkled.

"Mom! You've let the bread scorch!" He yelled sleepily, unwilling to open his still tired eyes. "Mom!"

But instead of Karan's typical, slightly panicked: "My, my! Oh dear!" the boy just heard a low unfamiliar giggle.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

Shion's eyes opened instantly. He wanted to sit up, but before he could even try, a slim and large hand started to give him a good spanking. A startled sound left the boy's lips, especially after realizing that it was no less a figure than the silver-eyed beauty, who wasn't even able to keep his eyes open a few hours ago.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shion screeched; his voice higher and shriller than expected.

"Your… butt… is… bur…ning," the other male answered while hitting his savior – each syllable another bottom smack.

"WHAT?"

Shion wasn't sure what confused him more: The fact that the other male didn't have any fears of contact and even seemed to enjoy this whole situation, or the fact that he was already up and about. After all the young man nearly died just a few hours ago, or better to say – he **was** actually dead until Shion had restored him to life. Wouldn't such a critical state normally require intensive care? The ecologist had racked his brain how to get him to hospital, albeit the whole situation was demoralizing and hopeless. They were deep in the forest and although it was possible to track Shion's ID card, it couldn't be used as a phone beyond the walls of No.6; or better to say he just had no reception so deep in the forest.

Furthermore, Shion didn't know how long the other male was in the water facedown. He just knew that any time the heart stops pumping, the blood in the arteries and veins stops flowing. Therefore all of the organs aren't getting the blood they need to function properly. Especially the brain is a very sensitive organ which can get damaged easily if it's not receiving a proper blood flow, and the worst thing was that he couldn't even check his brain as it should be. It was a case for a neurologist.

_I wish you'd be here, Safu… _

_I know it's presumptuous to wish for that. But I also know you could help him better than I do. _

_What would you do in this situation? What would you do?_

_I felt so helpless. I still feel helpless. _

_I don't want him to die. _

"…as burning…" The dark-haired male repeated, jolting Shion out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed and the long-haired's facial expression changed from amused to angry.

"Are you deaf?"

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. And to be honest, I was also a bit startled. Normal people begin their getting to know conversation in another way."

The dark haired clicked his tongue.

"You're a fine one to talk. So deep in thoughts you forget to listen to other people, huh? For your information, I just saved your burning ass!"

Shion finally sat up, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to fire back, so he suppressed his urge to give him a snarky retort. Never in his whole life had someone talked to him like that. Shion was confused, and yet – it was amusing. He enjoyed it. Normally, his conversations with other people (apart from Safu or his mother) were mostly just scientific, plane or even boring…

He looked at the other male, meeting his gaze just to get lost in those beautiful silver eyes again.

"Are you feeling better?" Shion said softly after a while, giving him one of his charming smiles. Nezumi blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Why? Because you nearly died yesterday and I'm still concerned." The brown-haired answered, raising one of his eyebrows. This guy was unbelievable. "Do you feel any pain or numbness?"

"No," the other male answered. "The injuries hurt a little, but I guess that's normal."

Shion nodded and continued his questions: "Do you feel nauseous?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"What's 3 plus 7?"

"What do you want? Is this a riddle?"

"Answer me seriously."

"… 10!"

"Correct. And 3 times 7?"

"21?"

"Is this a question or a statement?"

"Geez, you're strict. A statement. What are you? A preschool teacher?"

"I'm not. By the way, your answer was correct."

"Do I get a gold star now?"

"Sorry, I don't have one…" Shion answered and sighed slightly. "You don't have a headache, do you?"

The grey-haired closed his eyes and shook his head solemnly.

"Do you mock me right now?" Shion asked, his brows narrowed, causing the other male to start laughing.

"I'd never mock my little savior! What are you thinking, my child?" The silver-eyed said with a giggle in his voice, but then his face turned serious in an instant.

"I don't have a brain damage and I'm also not retarded, if you think something like that, _Shion_."

The boy winced slightly, looking at the other man baffled.

"H… How do you know my name?" He wanted to know, his voice trembled a bit, causing the other male to smile faintly.

"Your name is stitched into the label of your panties… Did your mama think you might lose them in this enormous, dark forest?" He chuckled while pointing at the tag sticking out of Shion's pants. Without thinking he shoved it back inside with one of his slender fingers, causing the brown-haired male to blush.

"H… hey!"

"Ah, calm down. I just thought it might be itchy."

"It's fine."

The dark-haired chuckled again. He was obliviously amused.

"Why don't you tell me your name instead of making fun of me?"

"Nezumi," the other one answered like a shot.

"Huh? Nezumi? That's not it…" Shion said in confusion and blinked a few times. He grabbed his backpack in a lazy motion, thinking about his brain damage theory once more while he rummaged through the bag. After a while he took his water bottle and a piece of bread out of it and handed it over to the other male, looking at him in suspicion.

"Don't give me that look. I told you my name. You should be satisfied now."

"Why don't you tell me your **real **name?" Shion asked and took a bite of his own serving. Although the bread wasn't freshly baked it was still delicious and nearly melting on his tongue. Nezumi seemed to like it, too – he ate like a starving lion and finished the whole thick slice in three big bites. He seemed to be so hungry that Shion decided to give him the rest of his own.

"Is this really okay?" The dark-haired wondered, taking the slice of bread hesitantly, but he just earned an energetic nodding.

"It's alright, just eat, Nezumi. The most important thing right now is that you can regain your strength," Shion said with a warm smile. And again Nezumi had the feeling this boy was like the sun: Warm, gentle and with a never-ending brightness.

"Thanks." Nezumi whispered and took another bite. His eyes were closed while he thoroughly chewed the best bread he had ever tasted in his whole life. He swallowed and nipped from the bottle. The cool and sweet water refreshed his dry throat. It revitalized every fiber of his body like an elixir of life, making him feel like newly born. He took another big gulp, not caring about the little rivulet that found its way from his mouth corner downwards.

Shion gazed at the other male in astonishment. After a while he stood up and made his way to the nearby river, refilling the two other small bottles he had brought along. He handed one of them to Nezumi and took the emptied one to refill it, too. The water seemed to restore the silver-eyed boy's health, so Shion wanted him to drink a lot. He recovered amazingly quickly.

Shion sat back down and looked at the other young man eagerly, he even tilted his head.

"What?" Nezumi opened one eye to gaze back while he emptied the second bottle.

"You won't tell me your real name, am I right?" Shion asked disappointed. A strange feeling spread within the dark-haired. Was it guilt? He didn't want to upset him.

"Listen, Shion," Nezumi said after a while: "Names don't really matter…" He looked at him and smiled gently. "I'm me and you are you. That's quite enough, isn't it?"

Shion blinked and shook his head fiercely. "But… a name is very valuable. I would feel like losing a part of myself if I'd forget about my name, if I'd decide to use another one."

"Losing a part of yourself, huh? And I tell you it doesn't matter."

"It does! You should not suppress the name your mother gave you. She chose it with all her love and it feels like betrayal to use another one."

"Well, I don't know where you come from, but remember one thing: Real names can make you vulnerable. They aren't meant to be used recklessly. Besides, it wasn't my mother who named me…"

"But…"

"It's you who's wrong! You shouldn't use your name so carelessly. Do you want to expose your soul to everyone? Do you think everybody is always nice to you? Anyway, what are you doing here, all alone in such a dangerous place, huh? You don't have basic instincts at all. Didn't your great mama tell you not to talk to strangers? And how can you sleep like a log and so defenseless in the middle of nowhere? Aren't you afraid?"

Shion stared at him.

"Afraid? Of what?"

Nezumi let out an annoyed groan and slightly pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I guess it's like I thought: You're a total idiot."

"What? I'm not!"

Shion.

A boy with a flower's name. Nezumi remembered that in ancient times, it was thought that the perfume from those flower's burning leaves could drive away evil serpents. They should bring luck and protect against malevolence. A symbol of patience, a talisman of love…

The name fitted the boy. It was like a mirror to his soul.

And yes, it made him vulnerable.

Shion was like a flower in the wind: He seemed fragile and yet incredibly strong, flexible and downwind. But he also guessed it was easy to destroy this boy, to rip him out of the earth or simply trample him to death.

Nezumi rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

_Don't let other people destroy you so easily, Shion!_

"…umi?"

"Huh?" The spoken to boy raised his head.

"Aren't you feeling well? Do you have a headache? You don't look so well."

He was close. Nezumi didn't recognize that the boy suddenly was right in front of him, gazing into his eyes concerned with his gorgeous big amethysts. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead carefully against Nezumi's, staying in this position for several endless seconds. Silvery eyes flickered slightly while two cold hands touched the burning skin of his cheeks.

"You've a fever, Nezumi," Shion said, moving his head back again. He wanted to remove his hands, too, but Nezumi grabbed them without thinking and closed his eyes. They felt so good.

"Just…stay like that for a while," he whispered. Shion nodded, trying his best to cool him down.

"I'll give you some antibiotics."

"I don't want any."

"You're burning up. You should take some and rest."

"I'm fine."

"Really? I could give you a cold leg compress…"

"Geez, would you please shut up for at least five seconds?"

"I'm sorry," Shion said and continued to cool his cheeks until he heard a strange fluttering sound coming from a nearby tree. He let his gaze wander until he found the cause of it. A dark cloth floated in the breeze like a flag.

"Hm?"

Nezumi turned his head, releasing Shion's hands from his grip, looking upwards.

"Ah, that's mine."

"Your cloth? Then I'll climb up there and get it for you," Shion said and leapt up, patted the dust and grass from his pants and walked towards the ancient oak – a wonderful healthy tree with a lush crown. Nezumi followed him slowly, limping and stood next to the half head smaller boy, who started to "climb" the tree in the most awkward manner Nezumi had ever seen. He slipped down to the earth various times and in the end he managed it to hang from the branch which had captured the cloth with exposed belly, unable to move.

"Come on, I want to see an upward circle," Nezumi said.

"A what?" Shion grunted.

"Will wonders never cease… You're super athletic," the taller male teased, giving him a thumb up.

"Ha, ha… Very funny. I'm just not used to something like that. We weren't allowed to climb trees in Lost Town," the brown-haired answered and started another, desperate attempt to chin himself up – without success.

"Lost Town? Sounds depressing."

"Ah, it's not that bad," he panted heavily.

Nezumi stepped closer towards Shion and used his healthy arm to help him up.

"You have arms like jelly. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" he said and pushed him upwards by pressing his flat palm against Shion's butt. Although Nezumi was weakened he was still strong enough to give him a lift. It surprised himself. The boy was horrifying light.

"Hey, could you please stop touching me there?" the brown-haired screeched once more.

"Where?"

"Are you perverted or something?"

"Who was the little deviant that cut my clothes apart just to see my Adonis body naked?"

"A bit narcissistically, aren't we?" Shion retorted, although Nezumi was totally right – he really was an Adonis. But it was nothing he wanted to tell him right now, he rather grabbed the dark cloth, finally able to reach it and jumped down on the earth afterwards. Nezumi grinned. At least Shion was able to do that like a real man.

"Me? Narcissistically? No wonder when you dress me in such an ugly brown fluffy bear jacket."

"But it's certainly better that than wearing wet and bloodstained clothes while lying dead and face down in the mud, huh?"

"Probably. Touché."

Shion grinned proudly and handed Nezumi his cloth. He stretched his body a bit, before getting closer to the other boy, intending to support him while walking back to their provisional camp.

"You shouldn't walk that much. We don't want your sutures to rip apart."

"Good thing I ran into a doctor. Lucky me!" Nezumi answered and looked at the boy stealthily. Shion was a pretty boy – big, gorgeous eyes with long and thick lashes, slightly roundish cheeks, as if he still had a bit baby fat left and a small upturned nose. He looked like a doll, and definitely more like a child than an adult.

"Are you some kind of child prodigy?"

Shion, just piling up some soft mosses and leaves, looked up to Nezumi and blinked.

"Sorry, I'm not a child anymore. I'm already 18. And I'm also no doctor."

"You're younger than me. I turned 19 in spring."

"Ah, so it's not that long ago. Belated Happy Birthday. I'm turning 19 in September. So we both hatched in 2001, huh?" Shion said, giving him a warm smile. He helped the injured to sit down on his freshly built nest and let him lean against a soft, mossy tree trunk.

"Hatched… don't call it like that. But thanks," Nezumi said and looked like a child himself while Shion wrapped him in his cloth and the blanket tightly. He made a few steps to reach the river and fumbled around in his pants pocket. After pulling his handkerchief out, he submerged it in the fresh water, wringing it out while walking back to the other male. Shion gently removed Nezumi's bangs, those wonderful silky strands of hair, and placed the wet fabric on his forehead. He squatted next to him and used his cold hands to cool those hot cheeks once more while both gazed into each other's eyes without talking for a while. They didn't even recognize what they were doing.

"You'd be a great mother…" Nezumi whispered after a while, but this time there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But I'm a guy," Shion answered and patted one of Nezumi's cheeks slightly.

The older boy smiled warmly and raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're not a doctor, you're not a mother, and you're not a child. So what are you? Who are you?"

"I've already told you. I'm Shion," The boy answered, tilting his head in confusion.

"I know. I mean… What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm an ecologist," Shion answered. "Or better to say, I'm still a student, but right now I want to finish my studies. I've never been in a natural forest before."

"A natural forest?"

"Yes, I wanted to see a forest in its natural condition. But when I arrived here I was really shocked to see it in such a state. It is horrible. Really horrible," Shion's face was serious but also concerned. A little worry wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

"I know," Nezumi answered hoarsely.

"Although the leaves and needles should be green and healthy they're brown and fall off. Within an at least 8-mile radius entire areas died off. I wanted to know why and how it can be stopped, so I started to collect samples and made my way deep into the forest just to find this paradise!" Shion answered, slowly raising his mouth corners until a cheerful smile returned to his face.

"I'm so glad the core is still alive. Because it's not too late, Nezumi…" Shion whispered and turned his hands around. His palms were too warm now, so he used the still slightly wet and cold dorsa of his hands to cool his patient's feverish cheeks. Nezumi gulped heavily. Shion watched the movement of the grey-haired's Adam's apple.

_No! It can't be…_

"What's wrong?" The young ecologist asked worried. He had noticed that something in Nezumi's silvery eyes had changed – like dark clouds moving in front of the sun. First they looked like brewing storms in two crystalline cages, but then the great typhoon suddenly vanished and left nothing but a plain silvery sea. His pupils constricted until they were nearly invisible. Nezumi seemed terrified.

_I didn't let him in, did I? He's an outsider, a stranger. _

_What if… what if I…_

_He isn't supposed to be here. _

"Nezumi?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A short, sharp answer. He gulped again.

"Really? You don't have a sore throat, do you?" The little worry wrinkle reappeared, causing Nezumi to swallow once more.

_Why do you look at me like that? You don't even know me. There's no one in this world who's worried about me, so you also shouldn't be._

_Run away, Shion. Leave this place._

_Run, as long as you can!_

"Grlg…" a strangled sound left Nezumi's throat the second Shion forced his mouth open. The boy pulled the small flash light out of his pants pocket and examined the other male's pharynx thoroughly.

"Looks good, I can't see any oropharyngeal inflammations. And your teeth are really beautiful and pearl white, wow." Nezumi grabbed Shion's thin wrists to remove his hand from his jaw.

"What the fuck are you doing? H…hey!" Nezumi yelled until another tortured sound left his lips while Shion flashed a light into Nezumi's eyes. He whimpered miserably while seeing nothing but colorful light spots and zigzag lines, just like after looking in the sun. He rubbed his eyes, but this time it was Shion who took his wrists to stop him.

"Don't."

"Why not? You dazzled me. You're like a fucking sun!" Nezumi grumbled. Shion smiled apologetically and put the fallen wet cloth back to the older boy's forehead.

"You seemed so spaced out."

"Isn't it allowed to think or what?" The grey-haired grouched and turned his angry looking face around. He crossed his arms. Shion laughed quietly and gently covered him again with the blanket.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was just worried. I mean, you nearly died yesterday."

"But I'm alive. So there's no need to worry."

"I think there is. You'll need some time to recover," Shion answered. Nezumi narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're no doctor? I mean you even stitched up my injuries. That's nothing random people can do," he said and freed himself from the blanket, grabbed one of the bottles and drank a bit cool water. Shion closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "To be honest, it was the very first time I sutured a wound," he said and opened one of his eyes again, slightly sticking out his tongue.

"So I acted as a human guinea pig, huh?"

"Yeah!" Shion said cheerful, with a look on his face as if he couldn't enjoy himself more. "Ah, but don't worry. Of course I had theoretical knowledge. I read about it and watched a video when I was 12."

"Theoretical knowledge… What the heck?" Nezumi shook his head in disbelief. "You're a weirdo!"

"Ehh? Why? I'm just good with my hands."

"Just? Don't call it 'just'! You're incredible, but also scary. Especially that part of you," the dark-haired said and poked Shion's forehead. The brown-haired let out a strange sound and rubbed the poked spot with two of his fingers while looking at the other male pouting.

"My forehead isn't scary, Nezumi!"

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

_God, can you believe that? This guy is quite something._

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today, Shion?"

"What?"

"What?" Nezumi aped him, but all he received were glistening eyes.

"Wow, you can disguise your voice pretty good, Nezumi! Amazing!" The boy answered highly thrilled, causing Nezumi to gulp once more.

"You're killing me…"

Hearing this, the younger male closed his eyes slowly while shaking his head. "I would and I could never do that." He said calm and serious. Shion opened his eyes again and stroked one of Nezumi's long grayish strands behind his ear, looking at him with the gentlest expression the older had ever seen in his whole life. Nezumi's stormy grey eyes flickered slightly.

"I'm glad you survived."

* * *

While Shion replaced Nezumi's dressings the sun was slowly setting, and he relished an unbelievable feeling of remoteness and lack of human existence. There were just the two of them, surrounded by incredible natural attractions. Shion was still surprised at the unbelievable diversity of the forest's flora and fauna, but the fact that people like Nezumi were actually living in the woodland impressed the boy even more.

"I didn't know there's a civilization so deep in the forest."

"There are many things you don't know. We live on huge trees or in natural wood caves whose entrances are only reachable through the water."

"I'm serious, Nezumi."

"I'm also serious."

"You're mocking me again. That's nonsense." Shion answered.

"The insolence of it! You're insulting my culture. I'm deeply disappointed."

The other boy blinked confused. "Y…you're not really living in underwater caves…"

"We do!" Nezumi answered with a serious expression on his face.

"S…sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or your culture, Nezumi," Shion whispered ashamed, but before the boy could even finish his sentence, the older male burst into laughter.

"You're such an airhead. I can't believe it! You totally bought it."

"Wow, what a hoot!"

"Ah come on. I just wanted to tease you a bit."

"Teasing other people is just one of the delicate services you provide, huh?"

Nezumi laughed again. "Your comebacks aren't that bad either. At least from time to time… But as the phrase goes: Even a blind squirrel will find a nut once in a while."

Shion pouted slightly and ignored Nezumi's giggles for a moment until finishing his medical care. He bandaged Nezumi's shoulder again and cleared his throat. "Looks good." He said, trying to change the topic. "You've an incredible self-recovery. I guess it's because living in the forest keeps you in a good physical shape. I mean, you're literally forced to do physical exercise here. Not to forget all that healthy organic food. Here's plenty of everything. I'd love it when they turn the Forest park into a Forest garden. It would be a great benefit for the city…"

Nezumi smirked. "You sure talk a lot."

"Ah, do you think so? I'm just excited. The last two days I've learned more than in my entire life." Shion said while he helped Nezumi to dress again. But before he could help him to pull on the fluffy jacket, Nezumi grabbed the soft fabric and wrapped it around Shion's slender shoulders. The boy let out a startled sound.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold."

"I'm not. It's alright. You're injured, so it's necessary for you to stay warm."

"I've got a sweater, my cloth and your blanket. I'm sweating like a pig."

"But…"

"You'd give me the shirt off your back. You're way too nice. Don't you have own needs?"

"But you're injured…"

"I'm just a stranger. Every man for himself."

Shion shook his head. "People can help other people. It's not that difficult."

He placed a freshly wetted handkerchief on Nezumi's still hot forehead and assembled some larger logs that were thoroughly dry to keep the campfire burning which he had raised two hours ago. The boys had shared the rest of Karan's tasty bread and mushrooms – summer boletes cooked in a small pot right over the fire, topped off with fresh herbs. They even had a dessert, wild raspberries and other fruits that grew in abundance.

Shion took a seat right next to Nezumi, lazily chewing a blade of grass. The last two days were exhausting for the boy. He was so tired that his eyes kept on closing and he had to slap his face from time to time to keep from falling asleep. Listening to the gently streaming river and the cracking sounds of the campfire was like hearing a lullaby. It calmed him down. Nezumi watched the boy's reactions amused.

Shion looked at Nezumi's leg, so close to his own, and gently put his hand on it.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked quietly, weary.

"Just a little bit," Nezumi answered. He considered for a moment if he should place his own hand on Shion's, but he suppressed the urge to do so.

"Okay. Tell me if you need a pain pill."

"I will."

Shion yawned openmouthed. Nezumi chuckled. They kept silent for a while until Shion dared to talk again.

"Nezumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Who dared to hurt you?"

"Poachers."

"What?"

"You heard right. Poachers."

"Why should they shoot at humans? Or did they fire at you by mistake?"

"I guess not."

"That's against the law."

"Who cares? Poachers, exploiter – they don't give a damn about other people."

"But that doesn't mean they can kill you as they please. It's practically your forest!"

"That's just the point. I'm living in the forest, so I'm fair game. You know? There are hunters, and the hunted."

"How can you say something like that? I can't understand…"

"I figured you wouldn't."

Shion shook his head disbelievingly.

"Don't think too much about it. Here's a safe place," Nezumi said.

"How do you know?"

"Hm, I just know it, ok? Trust me."

The young ecologist sighed slightly. He was confused and although he was in a complete turmoil after hearing such horrible things, his fatigue embraced him tightly.

"Tired, hm?" Nezumi asked after a while; his voice calm and low, which didn't actually help Shion to stay awake.

"Yes, a bit. I'm not used to this stuff. My daily life was just going to school, helping out in my mom's bakery and working in the Forest park every weekend. But even there I was just at the Park Administration Office and operated cleaning robots. Coming here showed me that my life in No. 6 was deadly monotonous up to now."

Nezumi's eyes widened.

_No. 6? _

"Didn't you say you live in Lost Town?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a district of No. 6," Shion yawned. His eyes closed and he relaxed. A fluffy brown tuft landed on Nezumi's shoulder with a bump. The older boy turned his head, gazing at the nearly sleeping boy in horror. He skidded sideward until Shion's slim body was sinking to the ground automatically. Nezumi's breathe quickened. A sharp pain stabbed the dark-haired's head, a feeling as if a razor-sharp poisoned arrow tip punched through his forehead. The pain spread into every single cell in his body.

"_Listen…"_

Nezumi heard a voice, deep inside of his mind.

"_Listen, my beloved child."_

It was the gentle voice of his mother.

"_Remember, that you must never trust people from No. 6."_

"_Our tribe is suffering du__e to the reckless behavior of the so called Holy city.__ They are polluting our air, our soil, and our water. They are __poisoning the environment as if they th__emselves were immortal."_

His father's voice was calm but Nezumi could feel the seeping rage within his words.

"_They're poaching, they don't respect nature, they __exploit the forest's resou__rces, they play god as they please." _

"_Never trust anyone from No. 6, my dear…"_

"_Never trust anyone from No. 6, son!"_

"_Never. Never. Never."_

"_It's important."_

"_Keep that in your mind, son."_

"_**Nemesis." **_

His grandmother screamed. Unknown voices joined. Nezumi reached his hands to his head. It hurt. It hurt so much…

"_He's from No. 6!" _

"_**THEY ARE EVIL! MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN. THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE." **_

"_**DISASTER! DISASTER!"**_

"_He spells doom for us."_

"_DANGER!"_

"_**Traitor. He's nothing but a traitor."**_

"_**Never trust anyone from No. 6!"**_

"_**DANGER! DANGER!"**_

"_**NEVER TRUST ANYONE FROM NO. 6!"**_

"_**NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"**_

The voices of the long deceased in Nezumi's head cracked, the words echoed through his very being. It took a while until they finally faded. Nezumi was panting heavily and felt cold sweat running down his back and forehead. The young man gasped, relieved that his horror trip was over and shrank back, staring upon his savior.

Shion was fast asleep. He had the peculiar ability to go into an almost comatose state within seconds. His lids twitched slightly – he was in the REM phase of his sleep and seemed to be dreaming.

_Creepy._

_You gross me out._

Nezumi kept a wary eye on him, squatting in a defensive posture. The bad feeling was overwhelming, his heart rate increased andNezumi's breathing quickened even more. His whole body tensed up on alert.

_Bloody liar. _

_You're all show and no substance, you damn hypocrite. What was your intention? Helping me to gain my trust? To get into the core? To destroy everything? __To grab even more land and d__estr__oy the en__vironment in pursuit of profit?_

_But you can't fool me. Not me!_

_Those No. 6 poacher guys and you… Who tells me you're not hand in glove with them? You arrived just on time to save me. And what's up with that uncommon first aid kid of yours? It would be so easy for you to drug me, to get information out of me. I was in a horrible state…_

_Wow, No.6 is even more corrupt than I thought… _

_You know what, Shion? Not on my watch._

_You're an ecologist, huh? Don't make me laugh!_

_But the funny thing is… I really thought you cared for me and the forest._

_Well, in the end you're just a monster in human shape, born and raised in an ill-natured city. You and No. 6, you are equal. Your dazzling self is nothing but a façade. You're rotten to the core. _

The brown-haired turned around to continue his sleep in supine position, giving Nezumi a start. His face frowned and every muscle in his body tensed up, every little hair stood on end.

_I have to get rid of him before it's too late…_

Within seconds Nezumi had immobilized the sleeper, grabbing both of Shion's arms and pinning them down with one hand. He placed a knee on the bottom of the boy's slim torso and extended the other leg to the side for balance. Nezumi pressed him down hard, burying his knee deep in Shion's stomach until a choking sound escaped his bloodless lips. He whimpered in pain. Dark brown eyebrows furled and Nezumi felt the contraction of Shion's muscles to resist the pressure – a desperate reaction of Shion's body to prevent internal bruising. Although his body reacted, the boy was still dead to the world.

_I have to get rid of him…_

_He's just like No.6. If I don't kill him, he'll kill us. _

_The forest, the tribe…_

_Even if the tribe… _

_No! I have to protect my people._

_I have to… _

_They are right!_

_He will be our nemesis._

_He__** is**__ our nemesis._

_I have to get rid of him!_

Five cold fingers closed around the boy's throat tightly. A constrained smile flashed over Nezumi's face. His eyes darkened, not showing a single hint of emotion.

_I knew it. What a thin and fragile neck. Just like a peduncle. It's so easy to break._

He strangled him until his lips turned blue. Shion choked. He didn't move. Nezumi couldn't tell if he was still sleeping or already passed out.

_You're a lucky one. Dying peacefully in your sleep, huh? _

"N…e…mi…"

It was just a barely audible whisper. Shion smiled while a single tear rolled down his roundish cheek, leaving a wet path on his ivory skin until it met Nezumi's long, slim fingers which started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Ne…mi… so…glad…re ali…ve…"

_What? _

_Come on! Stop it already! _

_I already know you're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing._

"No… no…t…my…butt…perv…"

"What?"

Nezumi's eyes widened, flickering. The silvery storm reappeared, filling his irises with life. He removed his leg from the boy's stomach, straddling him while he glanced down at his sleeping face. Shion was dreaming. He was dreaming about him!

_What have I done?_

Five shaky fingers drew away from the boy's delicate throat, leaving shining red bruises. The little painful whimpers passing Shion's lips felt like knife thrusts deep into his chest. Nezumi's heart was pounding like mad. His breath quickened. He felt nauseous.

"Ne…zumi… Nezumi….Nezu…"

Merciless panic overpowered the silver-eyed young man. He stood up hurriedly; his terrified looking eyes were glued to Shion's slender silhouette as he walked a couple of steps backwards. His breath was erratic. Nezumi turned around and made his getaway – as fast as his injured legs carried him, he ran through the lush green and disappeared into the bushes.

When Shion awoke the next morning, Nezumi was gone. And the boy, who never liked it to be around other people too much, felt something he'd never experienced before…

Loneliness.

"Nezumi…"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Agony

**Author's note:**

Hello everybody!

I'm back with a new chapter! ^.^ Yay! But I don't think I can update every week… I try to be as fast as possible though.

Thanks again for your comments, for liking the story, kudos and following! I really appreciate it! And big thanks again to Yuneyn for your motivation and that you've found some of my stupid mistakes again! *gives you a NezuShi chocolate sculpture*

Warning: This chapter contains blood, pain and violence. Sounds depressing, huh? O.o It will get better, I promise! ^^ They are already in love with each other, yay.

Ah…I've created a simple fantasy language for this story! :D That was fun. Okay… I don't want to annoy you any longer.

I'm sorry, Shion. I'm sorry, Nezumi.

And I'm sorry… but English is not my first language. So if there's something weird or wrong, please tell me! Thank you.

* * *

**Agony**

It was a crystal clear night with pleasant temperatures. Normally, this kind of relaxed atmosphere created the best conditions for a good night sleep. But Nezumi wasn't able to slumber well. He had difficulties to drop off, nightmares haunted him and he was waking up bathed in sweat several times each night.

Four weeks have elapsed since the young man had left the boy from No. 6 behind in the wilderness, and Nezumi couldn't help but think about him. The young man's mind was absolutely messed up due to their encounter. On the one hand, Shion had saved his life. He had cared for him nearly affectionately, suppressing his own needs in order to make Nezumi feel better. Shion's hands were soothing, they were able to heal and his gorgeous smile and his whole being was balm for Nezumi's heart and soul. But on the other hand, Shion had spawned from the evil, murdering hell of that so-called utopia. The young man failed to understand such contradictoriness.

Nezumi closed his burning eyes. Lying on his back, his head rested on his crossed arms. He took several deep breaths slowly, trying to calm down. Dizziness spread through his body.

And then, he saw _**it**_ again. It appeared in his mind, absolutely clear – Shion's disarming smile. A gorgeous, angelic beam; also extended to those beautiful sparkling amethysts… It filled him with warmth; and with longing. The boy's whole being seemed to suck Nezumi in like a maelstrom of desire.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

At his command, Shion's smile faded away. In an instant, the light in his eyes was gone, leaving nothing but lifeless crystals; his ivory skin and dark brown hair lost all of their pigmentation and turned into flawless white. And although Nezumi didn't touch the boy, he could feel the immense coldness emanating from the once so warm body. Stunned, Nezumi looked at the boy's slender, illuminated silhouette which formed a deep contrast to the darkness surrounding their bodies floating through an ocean of pitch-black nothingness.

Dark and light.

Black and white.

"Wait…"

Nezumi stretched his arm, trying to reach the fragile body that was right in front of him and yet so far away. But before his fingertips could touch the snow-white outline, dark red flowers started to bloom on the boy's slim neck and his torso. Surprised, Nezumi drew his hand back, just as if he had burned his fingers. The red marks started to quiver and billow; curling around the boy's neck, his chest, stomach and legs like a serpent. But it was not poisonous; it was a constrictor, crushing the frail boy with all her might; breaking him into a thousand pieces. The light vanished and left nothing but an eternal sea of piceous solitude.

A distant scream caused Nezumi to open his eyes again, just to realize it was his own. He sat up in his massive wooden bed, pillow and blanked on the ground, with cold sweat dripping from his back, forehead and chin. His vision was blurred while he let his gaze wander around his room, from the red saggy sofa to the wooden table covered with dozen of piled up books; from his several bookshelves to the piano next to the entrance door of his windowless underground room which was just dimly lit by a kerosene lamp.

He removed his sticky wet hair from his face and took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose a bit. Nezumi closed his eyes until a sharp child's laugh assailed his ears. Hastily he turned his head to the direction the laughter came from. His eyes widened. A little girl was sitting at the foot of Nezumi's bed, a perky glint in her silvery eyes. The child was dressed in a simple white dress and held a petite doll in her arms. Her straight bangs reached the upper thick lash line perfectly and the ends of her waist-length dark grey hair curled slightly while touching the ruffled sheets. Nezumi's jaw dropped.

"You're such a dork!" she grouched, giving him a little pout.

"Risu," he whispered, gazing at the girl terrified. The little one titled her head slightly and crawled closer to the young man.

"Phew! You nearly croaked, you idiot. Papa and mama were really sad." The girl said and chuckled. "But you know what?" she whispered in his ear and added in a louder voice: "Even so I wanted to go and pick you up, but then this cute boy appeared out of nothing and saved you! What a hero!"

Risu looked amused and placed her doll on the bed, bent over to give the stuffed toy a kiss of life, jumped on her bare feet after that and romped around.

"No, don't die! Don't die! Keep breathing. You have to breathe!" she screamed high-pitched while jumping on the bed, causing Nezumi to cover his ears until her tiny arms embraced his neck at the same time as she slipped onto his lap. Automatically his arms moved, too, encircling the lightweight gently. He trembled.

"Risu…" he whispered anew, his voice broken.

The girl looked into Nezumi's eyes. Her laughing subsided and left nothing but a severe expression, absolutely unfitting for a child.

"He saved you…" Her voice was deeper now, nearly matured. "And what were you doing? You tried to kill him. You left him all alone! Are you sure he can survive in the forest?" She asked quietly, gently caressing Nezumi's hair. A cold shiver ran down his spine. His whole body tensed up.

"He'll be fine."

"So?"

"I'm sure he left and went back to his beloved city."

"Um, you know that he can't leave anymore, don't you?"

"He's fine."

"He's dead!"

"What?"

Dizziness and a feeling of nausea numbed Nezumi's body.

_No! No…this can't be!_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just guessed he's dead after four long weeks."

Another feeling spread everywhere in Nezumi's whole being. It was relief.

"Maybe some wolfs and bears tried to eat him alive."

"He's too skinny. I don't think he'll taste good."

"Well, even if they don't eat him, they might still kill him."

"Stop it, Risu!"

"You know, they just want to play when they use their claws to slash his stomach open…"

"Stop it!"

"They'll tear out his guts, spreading them everywhere..."

"STOP IT!" he grabbed her tiny shoulders and shoved her away, panting heavily. Risu raised her head and looked in Nezumi's eyes. In stormy, desperate silver…

The girl smiled and cupped Nezumi's cheeks with her small hands.

"Thinking about that hurts, huh?" the little one asked, earning a slight, reserved nod.

"He really cared for you," she whispered.

"I know."

"Who cares he's from No. 6!"

Nezumi kept silent.

"He didn't just pretend to be a good guy. His eyes were so truthful, so beautiful, huh?"

"Tzk." The young man clicked his tongue.

"Am I right or am I right, brother?"

"Risu…"

"Geez! He likes you even more than I do! You're just a big fat coward! Go and search for him."

Little hands stroked Nezumi's bangs out of his face and followed their way to his cheeks. A small nose prodded a beautiful shaped straight one while little giggles left pale small lips.

"Ahh, you've grown so much. Just look at you. My big brother is so pretty!" Risu squeaked. Her usual cute child's voice was back, the voice that still lingered in Nezumi's memory. It has been so long, so many years have passed since he last heard Risu's joyful laughter. Her little body was glued to his, her tiny arms around his neck, taking him closer, squeezing him, while her giggles reached her brother's ear. Nezumi's felt a tightening of his chest; his heart hurt. He tried to suppress his crying but he could not hold back the tears.

"Don't leave me…" He tightened his embrace.

"But I _**am**_ already gone."

Trembling breath ended in a desperate sighed: "I know."

"And do you also know that_** he**_ is still there?"

Nothing but a whisper left Nezumi's tremulous pale lips. "Yes…"

"Then go and search for him."

"Yes…"

"You have to find him."

"Yes…"

"Find him."

_I'm already gone. But he's still alive. I know it. He's waiting. He's straying. You have to find him. Go and find him. You should at least repay your debt. _

The words still echoed in Nezumi's head when he woke up again. His arms were empty. Risu was gone. Nezumi could still feel her tickling lashes against his cheek. The young man's fingertips wandered about his skin, trying to catch the bygone touch, but everything he felt was wetness.

_Risu._

As Nezumi got out he was greeted by the star-clear night. A gentle breeze caressed his hair. He looked at the sky and wrapped his black cloth tightly around his neck.

_It's all very well for you to talk, Risu. How am I supposed to find him in this huge forest? It's just like looking for a needle in a haystack, even if I know the woodland like the back of my hand._

_Shion!_

_Hang in there!_

_I'm so sorry._

_Shion…_

"Where the hell are you?"

_Shion._

* * *

Five days have passed since Nezumi started his search operation, strolling through the woods on a systematic basis. In the past, the lonely walker with the eagle eyes had already found a range of natural wonders like hidden, spectacular landscapes with spots of stunning beauty and not even the smallest treasures were able to shield from his view. But it nearly seemed that Shion had vanished from the face of the earth.

Every day Nezumi left his underground room at dawn, took some rock-hard bread and a small water bottle as victual, ranged over another area and returned late at night. After a few restless hours full of nightmares, everything started all over again.

For such a long time he had tried to deny the fact that he wanted to see him again, that he felt strangely drawn to this boy, that he felt more than fear or gratitude towards him. Risu was right – even if she was just a hallucination or phantasm. That night she was his remorse and also his anchor, saving him from floating out of the sea of solitude and pitch-black nothingness. He was so filled with blind hatred for the Holy city he couldn't see that Shion was probably the person he has been waiting for his whole life without knowing it. Nezumi had met a pure, kindhearted boy surrounded by a warm atmosphere. A boy who helped him without thinking about possible consequences, a boy who shared everything he had with a stranger, a boy, no, the only person in this world who has ever cared for him since his family died. He knew it from the very beginning when he opened his tired, heavy eyes and saw a gorgeous smile glowing in the sunlight, illuminated by the sun – mesmerizing, beautiful – it warmed and lightened his heart.

How could such an angelic human being come from such an ill-natured city?

For as long as Nezumi could remember, every adult of his tribe had seeded fear and hatred towards the city deep inside of him and the other children. It was a very important lecture, but also a contradiction. They lived in true harmony with the four elements, and with animals and plants, but within the forest people hatred towards the city spread like a wildfire. Nezumi was taught that every man, woman, yes, even every child living in No. 6 was wicked; and he always believed it to be true without even getting to know a single person beyond the wall. Just seeing the destroyed forest was enough to stir up hatred. Everyone in No. 6 was evil. But Risu had always doubted that.

"_Every child is born with a pure heart. But they teach us to hate other people."_

Nezumi remembered the day his two years younger sister whispered those words into his ear, tickling him with her breath and her long black lashes. It felt as though it was only yesterday.

"_You know what? We aren't better than children from No. 6. We're also sinful. Isn't that right, brother?"_

She was such an odd child – precocious and stubborn, but also strangely wise. Every now and then she seemed to be more mature and aware than the tribal elders (not that someone apart from Nezumi had ever listened to her), and sometimes she was just like every other little girl; cheerful and absolutely adorable. Nezumi loved this side of her, but feared the other one.

"_Truth can hurt, doesn't it, brother? Realizing things isn't always nice."_

A little squeak startled Nezumi out of his thoughts. He went down on his haunches and extended his arm to let a little white mouse jump on his hand, raising it near to his face.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

"Nothing, huh?"

_Screech._

Two other mice appeared on a tree trunk, a black and a brown one. But they didn't seem to be more successful than their little fellow or Nezumi himself. Three pairs of grape-colored eyes looked at their master apologetically. Nezumi couldn't stand it. He placed the little white furball next to its companions, gave them a piece of bread and stroked each tiny head for a while.

"You tried your best. The three of you can rest now. We'll see each other tonight at home, okay?"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. Screech, screech._

Muddled, upset squeaks reached Nezumi's ear, causing him to let out a sharp whistle through his fingers, stopping the mice's cacophony immediately. The young man took a deep breath and looked at his pets with a serious expression.

"Just do what I've told you to do. Got it?"

_Squeak, squeak._

"I don't care if I look tired. I can't rest until I've found him."

_I just can't. _

He shooed the mice away after they had finished their meal and continued his way. He slipped between the soft trees and bushes of the forest, and followed several paths to a glade – the foot of a hill.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Nezumi walked uphill. Due to his exhaustion and his lack of sleep he struggled to move his body any longer. Every step was arduous. The dark-haired gasped and forced his legs to go on, at least until he stumbled over a tree root. He landed on his belly and moaned, lying still for several minutes. Both of his hands grabbed a clump of grass, ripping it out.

"Fuck…" he mumbled and sat up. During his fall, single strands of his hair slipped out of his high ponytail slowly, tickling the boy's neck and cheeks. Nezumi's hand trembled and he grabbed his tuft, to untie his silky hair forcefully and without mercy. He tried to throw the hair tie against the next tree trunk powerfully, but the wind just carried it away softly, leaving an unsatisfied feeling deep inside of Nezumi's chest. He gnashed his teeth in anger; even his insides started to boil with fury until it poisoned his whole being.

"Fuck!"

He gripped a stone and threw it as far as he could; with so much power it nearly carried him off his feet. One stone followed the other. He wanted to hear cracking branches, he wanted to flush birds, and he wanted to hear the sound of stones smashing against rocks.

"Fuck… Fuck! FUCK!"

Nezumi had the urge to destroy everything and he felt nothing but hatred for the forest he normally loved so much. But the one he hated the most at this moment was Nezumi himself.

He took another fist-sized rock and slung it away with his whole might. The wanderer waited for the sound of destruction to ease his anger at least a little bit more, but this time he just heard a strange soft impact, a moan and the rustling of leaves. Nezumi raised his head and saw a furry brown creature rolling down the hill. Immediately the boy let go of the other stone in his hand to watch the scenario.

_A bear?_

Guilt overwhelmed him. He didn't mean to harm a living being. Not again. Nezumi wanted nothing more than run away, but his legs trembled; unable to move.

After a few seconds, the presumed bear stopped to roll and slid several meters facedown until it finally came to rest, nearly buried by a big and yet so familiar backpack. Nezumi's eyes widened. It wasn't an animal, it was a human being!

"Shion…" he whispered, moving one of his tired feet forward with all his might, then the other one, until he finally started to run.

"Shion! SHION!"

Reaching the young ecologist, Nezumi fell down on his knees and removed the heavy bag without hesitation, nearly putting Shion's shoulders out of joint while doing so. He threw the backpack aside and turned the lifeless body around. He gasped terrified, his pupils contracted, leaving nothing but a plain silver lake in his eyes. Shion's face was covered in little cuts and bruises and his nose bled profusely. Nezumi's shaky hand supported Shion's neck, his arm the boy's slim shoulder; the other hand slightly slapped the once so roundish cheeks. But now the boy just looked emaciated.

"Shion! Wake up! Open your eyes. Shion!"

Luckily it wasn't long before the boy's eyes fluttered open. Two gorgeous amethysts scanned their surroundings slightly confused until they found a pair of stormy silver.

"Thank heavens…" Nezumi murmured. Infinite relief overflowed his mind and the hand that still rested on the boy's cheek started to stroke stubborn brown strands out of Shion's forehead.

The young ecologist blinked a couple of times in disbelief, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered, raising a weak arm to touch the other boy's cheek as well. Trembling fingertips caressed the dark-haired's light skin as if the boy still had doubts the other young man was real.

"Nezumi…" the boy croaked again. Tears filled his eyes while a relieved smile decorated his face. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're well, Nezumi. I was so worried when you were gone, I thought the poachers came back and harmed you again…" he sniffed once more.

Nezumi bit his lip. Guilt hit him right in the guts. He felt nauseous and his heart hurt as if it was going to break in a thousand tiny pieces. The young man gulped hard and breathed heavily, trying not to start crying as well. His eyes burned.

"You should rather worry about yourself," he managed to say without sounding too desperate.

"But I thought you were dead. I was so scared. Just the thought it could be too late when I find you again was enough to drive me crazy…" Shion answered and tried to sit up. Nezumi helped seating him on a nearby trunk, wetted a small cloth using water from his glass bottle and started to clean Shion's blood-stained nose carefully while crouching in front of him. The other arm rested next to Shion's tight on the trunk and without realizing it his long fingers stroked the brown-haired's slender hip feather-lightly, although he rather kneaded the thick furry fabric of Shion's jacket. The ecologist didn't screw up his face at least once, even if Nezumi was pretty sure he was in pain. The older male looked up to his savior just to meet his gentle gaze once more. Shion's soft smile remained while he started to play with Nezumi's long strands of beautiful, silky hair.

"Shion…"

"Hmm?"

Nezumi hesitated for a second. His breath trembled.

"I don't deserve your kindness."

The younger male blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to kill you."

The smile on Shion's face faded for a second.

"Oh."

He seemed to think about Nezumi's words for a while. "I… guess you had your reasons," the boy whispered, stroking the dark grey hair behind the Nezumi's ear.

"Are you stupid, Shion?"

"I didn't know what happened – if those guys came back to kill you or if it was my fault you had to go. So I wondered if I had said something wrong back then. Something, which made you leave... But I couldn't figure it out."

He sighed and sniffed again, his nose was still bleeding.

"But I guess I know it now. It's because of No. 6, isn't it?"

Nezumi nodded slightly.

"No. 6 killed the forest," Shion assumed. "Poaching, exploitation, and not to forget all those factory's CO2 emissions, no wonder you don't like people coming from within the city. Even if they don't want to, they contribute to facilitate acid rain which causes slower growth or even death of forests. The acid rain doesn't destroy trees directly; it is more likely to weaken trees by damaging their leaves. So the nutrients are just limited available and the trees can't stand toxic substances released from the soil any longer."

The older male stared at the bleeding one horrified. He was absolutely speechless. Nezumi pinched Shion's nose between his thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the bleeding, but also to shut him up.

"Shion, I told you I wanted to kill you and you're talking about acid rain. Something's really wrong with you, weirdo."

"Butsh I shwa…" Shion tried to say nasally, gargling with his own blood.

"Gosh, shut up already, you're injured, you hopeless dork!"

He continued pinching the bridge of Shion's upturned nose and sighed slightly while his other hand comforted the boy's back.

"I'm so sorry, Shion," Nezumi whispered after a while. "I was terrified. I…I was scared to death because of you. My whole life I was taught that No. 6 is pure evil and that even every child from this city is wicked. I wanted to protect the forest, and my people. Of course that doesn't justify that I tried to get rid of you like that."

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Shion squawked.

"Shion…"

The spoken to boy blinked and removed Nezumi's hand, took the cloth and gave his nose a wipe. Finally the bleeding had stopped.

"Do you still want to kill me?" he asked calmly, gazing deep into Nezumi's silvery grey.

"Never…" The dark-haired whispered breathlessly.

_I don't want to lose you. _

"Did something disturb you or why didn't you finish me off?"

"I couldn't."

Shion's gently smile appeared again. He knew it. Nezumi's eyes spoke volumes. That weren't the eyes of a murderer. Furthermore, the young man looked worried, exhausted and had thick, dark eye circles.

"It's alright, Nezumi," Shion whispered. "Thank you for being so honest. I can understand that you don't like me because I'm from No. 6."

"Bullshit! Nothing's alright, Shion," Nezumi hissed and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Listen, stupid! I'm sorry. I really am. And I don't know how I can make up for hurting you so much."

"Like I said, it's alright, Nezumi. I'm just glad you're alive. I'm so glad I was able to meet you once more."

Nezumi sobbed slightly although he didn't cry. He felt like talking to a brick wall.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked desperately.

"I'm not."

_Idiot. You're such an idiot! You have zero sense of danger. I don't want to be the one who's ruining your life… Why did you help me? Why aren't you scared? Why do you always look at me like that? Why do you care for me so much? Do you even understand what this means to me? But maybe… Maybe you're killing__** me**__ instead…_

_You're confusing me so much._

_Why aren't you mad? Why do you forgive me? I'm just horrible…_

_I don't deserve someone like you. _

Tender hands stroked Nezumi's lose hair and rested on his shoulders afterwards.

"You're quite something," Nezumi mumbled while standing up. He picked Shion's backpack up from the ground and put it on, letting out a strangled noise while the heavy bag pulled him backwards.

"What the heck is in there? Boulders? Elephants?" he grunted and had the feeling that this backpack was even heavier than Shion himself. How was this slim boy even able to carry such a weight?

"Just some equipment. You don't need to carry it for me. Geez, I'm no girl. I can do it myself," Shion answered and stood up as well, ignoring the fact that he was a bit unsteady on his feet. Instantly, Nezumi put his arm around Shion's waist to support him.

"You're not even able to stand properly. And you've lost a lot of blood. Are you able to walk like that?"

Shion nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, leaning against Nezumi's warm body.

"Are you going to accompany me out of the forest now?" he asked and looked up at the taller boy. "I guess I'm lost. My compass doesn't work anymore. And I have the feeling I just went around in a circuit all the time."

"I'm going to take you to my home. You look ill, Shion. You need to rest. The city's at least a three-day march far from here. I don't think those jelly legs of yours could stand such a distance."

"Probably not…"

"Just what I said."

"So, you're taking me to your underwater cave?"

"Excited?"

"And how!"

"Don't expect too much. I don't think my humble cave can satisfy His Majesty's exquisite taste," Nezumi teased, while they reached the top of another hill. Looking down, they saw a beautiful glade and the ivy-clad ruins of a nature stone house which seemed to be a church or something like that in ancient times. Next to the overgrown walls was a little spring and not that far away Shion could perceive a beautiful little lake with a stony beach. The burbling of crystalline water was soothing and the light filtering among the leaves of the trees bathed the scenery in a lime green light. It seemed as if it was a place for fairies and magic.

"Wow…"

"It's no underwater cave, but I guess it's not that bad, huh?"

"It's astonishing, Nezumi! You really live here? Amazing!"

"You think living in a ruin is amazing?"

"I think it has some sort of a really nice atmosphere," Shion said while they walked downhill until they reached the remains of the old house. Nezumi pressed a section of the wall to open it soundlessly. It moved aside and let them through. The dark-haired walked downstairs into the pitch-black darkness, dragging the exhausted boy along. Shion let out a startled sound while his foot stepped into the air, searching for the ground. Nezumi tightened his grip, so that Shion couldn't slip and fall.

"Watch out," Nezumi said. "The stairs."

"Tell me that beforehand!" Shion complained. "It's so dark here. I can barely see anything."

"Too bad. Poor little guy."

"Don't tell me you're able to see something here!"

"I'm nocturnal. I'm a mouse after all."

"So that's why they call you like that?"

"Who knows?"

"Oh no, come on! Tell me!"

"Stop begging. It's getting on my nerves. Do you want me to regret my decision? I'll throw you out instantly if you get too full of yourself."

"I'm sorry."

They walked a few steps in the darkness until they reached a door. Nezumi opened it and let go of the boy to get rid of the way to heavy backpack. After that he bowed deeply, waving him in elegantly.

"Welcome, Your Highness."

The room was bathed in a dim light. Shion followed the teasing one inside and looked around curiously. He was absolutely astonished. Never in his whole life had Shion seen so many books. He took a deep breath. The smell was reminiscent of long years of enjoyment; of candlelit reading sessions on stormy nights in bed, cozy studies while bathing in the sunlight or relaxing in the shadows of the remaining ruin walls, a hint of musk, a hint of dust, vanilla and grass. They were little bites of history.

"Amazing, are those all books?"

"What else? Bread? Bricks?"

Shion didn't listen to him. He was deeply impressed. All those books, that massive bed, an old worn-out couch, the little table and the piano gave the room a cozy, warm atmosphere. Shion loved it.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll treat you to my specialty soup," Nezumi said and disappeared behind one of his bookshelves to get a bigger pot.

"Sounds great!" Shion said enthusiastically and sat down on the sofa.

When Nezumi came back just a few seconds later, the young ecologist was already dead to the world.

The taller boy clicked his tongue.

"I forgot you've the ability to fall asleep in a split second. My bad," he said and placed the pot on the wooden table, walking towards the boy afterwards.

"Geez, don't sleep there…"

The couch was way too small for a good night rest. He lifted the fainted boy up and placed him on his bed carefully. And even though Shion was alarmingly light, Nezumi was also mentally and physically exhausted, which caused him to belly-land across Shion while putting him down. He accidentally kissed the sheets and lay face down for a few seconds. Actually Nezumi wanted to get up and cook the soup after giving his eyes a rest for a short while, but tiredness spread in his body and sleep came upon him without warning. And finally, the young man was able to slumber without nightmares, without fear and without the pitch-black ocean of loneliness which had surrounded him for the last 10 years.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Shion opened his tired eyes again. First he was a bit confused, especially when he felt something that weighted his body down. The young man yawned slightly and turned his head, just to find Nezumi on top of him. His heart skipped a beat while he saw Nezumi's beautiful sleeping face, so close to his own. And although the other man was a bit heavy, it felt strangely nice to feel his weight. Shion smiled and stroked one of Nezumi's grey skeins behind his ear. With a bit effort, the boy managed to turn around, so that the taller boy lay next to him. Shion sighed calmly and removed the fabric of Nezumi's shirt a bit to check his shoulder. The bullet wound was completely healed. The scar looked good. Nezumi didn't seem to have problems when he removed the stitches. Shion felt proud; after all it was his first time stitching someone up. He wanted to check Nezumi's other injury, too, but the young man was so fast asleep and seemed to be so exhausted and tired that Shion didn't want to wake him up. Carefully he got up and covered Nezumi's cool body with the blanket, looking at his beautiful face for a couple of seconds. Long, thick lashes rested on the light porcelain skin of his cheeks, looking like gorgeous dark half moons. Nezumi's lips which were so pale when Shion had found him nearly dead had a beautiful pinkish color now, glistening seductively in the warm orange light of the kerosene lamp. And though…

"He looks so exhausted. Did he…" Shion wondered.

_Idiot. Of course he doesn't look like that because of you. He wanted to get rid of you. Why should he worry about you? Why should he search for you? _

_Don't think too highly of yourself. _

"Yes…"

He sighed slightly and looked at the sleeping beauty gently. His eyes flickered slightly and his heartbeat quickened.

"Sweet dreams…" Shion whispered breathless and raised his hand to touch Nezumi's soft skin with his fingertips, but once he realized that his fingers were bloodstained, he hastily pulled them back.

_Don't touch him with your dirty fingers, you filthy jerk. Just look what you and the Holy city have done! The forest is destroyed because of you. Because of everyone within the wall. And you did nothing to prevent that. You call yourself an ecologist, but in the end you're just good for nothing. You lived an arrogant, selfish life without considering that the things you had were stolen goods from a land that wasn't yours. _

_But it's his! It's alright for him to hate you. _

_You have no right to be here, scum…_

_You're the one who doesn't deserve his kindness._

"I know."

_If you want to preserve your remaining honor you've to do something. _

"I know. I have to stop them. But I don't know how..."

_It's your task to figure it out. _

"Yes."

Shion sighed slightly and stretched his body a bit. Then, he walked to the door on quiet feet, opened and closed it carefully. With his right hand he groped for the wall, not wanting to lose orientation in the darkness while he headed for the exit. Clumsily he searched the brick which Nezumi had used the day before and opened the wall after finally finding it. He stepped outside and narrowed his eyes; the light blinded him at first but after a short while he grew accustomed to it and was able look around. According to the position of the sun it was already mid-afternoon. Both of them were knocked out for a pretty long time. Shion stretched his aching limbs and started a little discovery tour. He explored the ruin and its surroundings; then made his way to the small river. He needed to freshen up a bit, so he kneeled down and started to wash his hands, arm and his face, ignoring the burning pain of his fresh little cuts and grazes. He didn't really remember what happened yesterday, just that he had walked uphill until something had hit his shoulder, causing him to fall. He removed his dirty jacket and the white shirt he was wearing to inspect the sore bruise placed between his collarbone and shoulder. It was the first time in his life he was hurt like that. But he didn't want to whine about it, especially when he remembered Nezumi's horrible injuries. Nezumi was able to get over his near death experience so easily, so it was just clear that he earned proper respect. Shion sighed quietly and decided to take a full bath since it was such a wonderful warm day. Unceremoniously, he stripped his pants and underwear to wade into the fresh water. The little river wasn't very deep, up to Shion's knees only, so he searched a nice spot and sat down to wash and cool his sore body. After a while he lay backwards, wetting his hair; he stretched himself luxuriously and drifted a bit while looking up into the sky. He watched the movements of the treetops in the fresh summer breeze and beautiful white passing clouds. For a moment he forgot everything, but then a little squeak startled him.

He sat up, splashing, and stroked his brown wet hair out of his face. He let his gaze wander and found three little mice sitting on the bank.

"Hello," Shion greeted the animals friendly. Little squeaks followed – they seemed to welcome him, too. The bathing boy smiled gently and pulled his knees to his body to rest his arms and chin on them, tilting his head a little bit to his left side.

"You're very confiding, huh?"

Excited squeaking.

"I see. You're Nezumi's friends," Shion whispered. "I'm glad to meet you."

_Squeak, screech, screech. _

The young ecologist chuckled. Now it sounded like a scolding.

"What? I should at least wear my underwear? As befits a gentleman? Huh? I should be ashamed? Nezumi could see my naked butt?" he asked and started to laugh, but while he thought about it, his forehead started to produce cold sweat. After all, Nezumi seemed to have a yen for his fundament.

He trudged out of the water instantly and made his way to his clothes to pull on his underwear. Shion grabbed his clothes and picked them up. He was still wet and his clothes were dirty, so he didn't want to get dressed in them again. Smilingly, he looked down to his feet. Three little mice followed him curiously.

"Watch out. I don't want to scrunch you."

After a few steps he reached the origin of the little river and went into a kneeling position to watch how the river's sweet, cool water bubbled out of the earth. He bent forward, his butt was high in the air; his upper body rested on his underarms so that it was possible for him to nearly touch the surface of the water with his nose. Totally fascinated Shion observed the little living beings at the bottom of the crystal-clear puddle, but suddenly a resounding slap flushed the birds. The mice made a quick getaway, and Shion's head dived deep into the water until his face was stuck in the mud. He flailed his arms around until he felt that someone grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled him back. Coughing, he turned around just to see Nezumi grinning like a Cheshire cat; at least until he realized that it was his hand that had slapped Shion's very inviting butt. Both boys looked at each other with palm-sized eyes, unable to speak.

_Squeak, screech, screech, squeak, squeak!_

Three furious little mice attacked Nezumi's legs and climbed onto his shoulders to screech directly in his ears. Nezumi screwed up his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay? Just shut up! Be quiet!"

Shion also narrowed his eyes. "Geez, they were right. You are a deviant, especially when it comes to butts, huh?"

"I'm not! It's just…"

"So it's just my butt or what?"

"No! Sh…Shion! It's not like that!"

"Pfff!" Shion puffed his cheeks, but started to laugh after a while. It was a laughter as clear as a bell, and as cheerful and pure as a child's. It caused Nezumi's heart to feel light and conjured a smile in his face. Shion looked back to the water puddle and waited until the mud sank back to the bottom, before he washed his face once more. He raised his head and shook it slightly to get rid of the wetness, flinching a little bit as he felt Nezumi's warm hands which put an open fresh shirt around his shoulders. Then, the dark-haired squatted down right next to Shion, also looking in the water.

"What's so interesting?" Nezumi asked and let out a startled sound when a dragonfly nearly bumped against his forehead.

"Oh, a Cordulegaster boltonii!"

"A what?"

"A golden-ringed dragonfly. It's very rare. They just live around clean, flowing little waters. Wow!"

Shion smiled happily and pointed to the bottom of the spring. "Look! Rivulogammarus puplex… um, I mean freshwater shrimps. And there are also caddisfly larvae and amnicolids. They just live in very, very clean fresh water. Isn't it amazing, Nezumi?" The boy nearly yelled in his wild enthusiasm. His beautiful purplish eyes glistened; full of life and joy. The dark-haired gulped.

"Y…yeah, I guess. You really love this stuff, huh? You're like a walking encyclopedia."

"Ah, I'm just good at memorizing. It's nothing special."

"I think it's amazing."

"Uh…" Shion blushed slightly, but he tried to hide it. "N…no, it's not."

Nezumi chuckled and stood up, looking down at the brown-head.

"Nature is amazing," Shion whispered and got up as well, turning around. Nezumi's gaze wandered over Shion's body. His smile disappeared and he started to button Shion's white shirt up. Especially that huge bruise caused him guilt.

"You'll catch a cold. Get your clothes on."

Shion stood still, but his breath quickened slightly. Nezumi was so close.

"Y…yes."

The older male bit his bottom lip and once he had finished his job he cupped the back of Shion's head with his large warm hand, pulling him closer until Shion's nose touched Nezumi's shoulder. The taller boy's other hand gently held Shion's wrist while he gave him that awkward little hug.

"I'm so sorry. Y…you look terrible. You're so skinny."

Shion's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened. The little nose that touched Nezumi's shirt still hurt, but Nezumi smelled so good that he nearly forgot his pain.

"Ah…it's alright. I wasn't much thicker when I arrived here."

"You were."

"Of all the nerve!"

Nezumi patted Shion's head and let go of him.

"You were just eating green stuff, huh?"

"Of course."

"You need some proteins."

"I'm not good at killing animals."

"I figured," Nezumi said, walking back home. "I'll treat you to some cooked chicken now."

Shion stopped and let out a horrified sound.

"Don't worry, I wasn't the one who killed it. When I found it, it was already dead."

"Urgh! Then I recommend you not to eat it anymore."

Nezumi laughed. "I bought it at the market."

"Ahh! There's a market?"

"Of course. My tribe has a settlement and also a market. We're no Stone Age people."

"But why do you live apart?"

Nezumi opened the door of his hideout and walked inside; grabbing the pot he had placed on the table the previous evening.

"Do I look like a fucking people person?"

"No… I don't know."

The older male clicked his tongue and started to peel a potato. Shion watched his skilful hands. Nezumi's knife technique was outstanding. Silver eyes caught a glimpse of the stunned boy.

"You know nothing, you a pampered little prince, huh? Now, let me get back to all those cute little animals." Nezumi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "If you want to eat, you have to kill. That is in the natural order of things. Even in No. 6 they have to kill the animals they serve you. It's not that they magically transform into steaks at the touch of a button. Someone has to do the dirty work."

"I know, but…"

"You could never do something like that, huh?"

"No… Yes… I… I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"If you want to survive in the wilderness, you have to."

"I know!" Shion yelled. "I beg you, Nezumi. Stop it now. Shut up, will you?"

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, Your Highness. Should I go get you your tea and an artificially produced ham sandwiches now?"

"Nezumi…"

Shion stood next to the book shelf, the closest to the door and clenched his wrists.

"I… I guess I should rather leave now," he whispered, staring at the ground. He felt uncomfortable.

"Like hell you will!" Nezumi retorted and raised his head again, just to see an odd colored snake on top of the bookshelf. The animal darted its tongue several times and sizzled. Nezumi hardly believed his eyes.

"What the heck!?" he yelled. "Shion! Watch out! Shion!"

But before Shion could react, the snake dashed forward with lightening speed and bit him in the neck.

Silence.

Suddenly everything was quiet around Shion and seemed to happen in slow motion: His eyes widened, just as Nezumi's. The older male jumped over the table and rushed at him with a knife in his hand. He yelled, but Shion wasn't able to hear his words, he could just see the movement of Nezumi's lips and the sheer fear in his eyes. Shion felt how the snake's fangs constantly _pumped venom_ deep into his bloodstream, and a sharp tearing pain arose which spread through his whole being. Nezumi stabbed the enormous snake, but just as his knife touched the animal's skin it vanished without a trace, causing the boy to thrust at nothing. For a second, Nezumi pondered if it was just a hallucination, but the bite injuries on Shion's neck was cruel reality.

"…ON! SHION!"

The flow of time returned to normal, and Shion started to scream.

"HANG IN THERE! SHION!"

The bitten boy grabbed his neck and stumbled sideways a few steps, until he crashed against the bookshelf. Piles of reading matter hit the ground; the boy slid down, landing on the floor asbooks fell onto his bodyone after another. Before the shelf could tip over, too, Nezumi braced himself against the wooden furniture with all his physical strength. Lying on the ground, Shion squirmed and writhed in pain. His screams of agony echoed off the walls around the room and let freeze the blood in Nezumi's veins.

"Shion!"

Nezumi felt helpless. In the midst of that terrible sight, and Shion's sounds, and scents of death that started to linger around him once again he kneeled down, straddled the slim body and grabbed the boy's arms powerfully, trying to immobilize him and sit him up. Shion cried, but the tears weren't crystal-clear, they were thick and dark red. Nezumi's eyes widened.

Blood.

Shion was panting very heavily, and also started to bleed from his mouth and nose.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"I know! I know that! Hang in there. You'll be fine, okay?" Nezumi's voice trembled, holding the wriggling boy in a death grip to calm him down. He tilted Shion's head aside and pressed his lips on Shion's neck, covering the bite injury which looked like a big black spot now, and started to suck the venom out, spitting it on the ground. Nezumi repeated this process a couple of times, but Shion's wreathing movements made it hard for the dark-haired to help him. He cupped the younger's neck and stabilized him with all his might.

"You'll be fine!" Nezumi tried to comfort him frantically; trying to suppress the brittleness in his voice. "Trust me! And don't move so much! I know it hurts, but the poison will spread!"

"Kill me!" Shion's breath was erratic.

"Shion!"

"KILL ME!" the boy whined, his fingernails dug deep into the dark-haired's skin, causing him to flinch.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"KILL ME! DAMNIT! KILL ME!" Shion cried and yelled in his agony, a gush of lukewarm blood poured out of his mouth over Nezumi's shoulder and chest, causing him to scream in panic, too.

He was losing Shion.

Shion was going to die so painfully.

_Not again! Please! Not again! Don't do that to me!_

_Don't! Please! Please…_

_Elyurias…_

"I know you can see us! Are you satisfied now?" he shouted in his despair. "Answer me! I know you can understand me! I know you can hear me!" But nothing happened. Nezumi gnashed his teeth and tensed up. The ashen-pale boy let out another bloodcurdling death cry, opening his eyes wide. His orbs were bloodshot; his irises completely dark like two black holes, looking into the nothingness which Nezumi feared so much. The boy finally fainted and stayed lifeless in Nezumi's trembling arms.

"Shion! No… Shion! SHION!"

He pressed Shion's head against his chest and looked at the ceiling.

"Iha, gaiddeasshu ife tahaa feiluashuta! Haaelu nya naliae ende galuenta ene eodeuancua," _[__Oh, goddess of the forest! Hear my plea and grant an audience,] _he tried to sing in another language, but his voice was unstable and desperate, which gave him a hard time to find the right words and sounds.

"Dei nita haoluta haun! U baaga yaio," _[Don't hurt him! I beg you,]_ he added pleadingly.

"Haa ushu en untaluidealu,"_[ He is an intruder,]_ a resonating woman voice answered slowly, piercing marrow and bone.

Nezumi shook his head, trying to control his breath and his way too fast beating heart.

"U taelileade tai haun. Haa laoshuta taluuade tai haalina! Woutahaiuta haun u woilide baa eliluaedeya deaede. Dei nita leulli haun. Naliaeshua! U baaga yaio." _[I talked to him. He just tried to help! Without him I would be already dead. Don't kill him. Please. I beg you.]_

Silence.

"Elua yaio shuolua, shuungaa?"_[Are you sure, singer?] _Elyurias finally answered.

"Yaashu. U dei nita woenta tai liishua haun." _[Yes. I don't want to lose him.]_

"Ufe haa shuolulouloashu, haa nugahata shutaeya. Baeta haa nugahata naloalu liaeloa tahaa feiluashuta egaeun." _[If he survives, he might stay. But he might never leave the forest again.] _Elyurias said and vanished into a strong wind which rumbled as if coming from deep within the earth, causing papers and thin books to fly through the air.

Nezumi protected Shion with his body and felt the boy's weak breath against his skin. His hopes awakened.

Shion wasn't dead yet.

Shion was strong.

He lifted the slim body into his arms and carried him to the bed, covering him carefully.

_If he survives, he might stay. But he might never leave the forest again._

"You have to survive, Shion!" Nezumi whispered and stroked the other boy's hair gently.

_You have to survive. I don't want to lose you. You're my hope._

"Shion, can you hear me? Shion…"

* * *

_To be continued_


	4. Penalty

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! ^^ Thank you again for reading, following and liking my story! And big thanks to Lawl, Yuneyn, Pugslover, AoYokai, Assasin8, Miki Mae, Flightless Bird and Mysterygirl for your nice comments. (Wow, so many! O,O) I really appreciate that!

Special thanks goes to Yuneyn again, for live-reading the story and motivating me so much. ^-^ *lays a life-sized Nezumi puppet in your bed*

Hmm, what's new? I've finally drawn a cover for the story. X'D And I'm sorry, but it will take a bit longer now until I can upload new chapters, but I'll try to post one biweekly. I just have a commissioned work to do and I work at least 40 hours each week, so there's not that much time left. (._.) It makes me sad, because I really love this story and would rather continue it all day long.

But enough of that. I have to warn you that this chapter contains a lot of violence and blood (again), but the next chapter will be better, I promise! :D I'm not quite sure yet, but maaaaybe I've to change the rating then.

I'm sorry if there's something wrong, I'm still not a native English speaker. XD Please let me know if there's a horrible mistake in it, then I will correct it as soon as possible.

Well, have a lot of fun. Or not? I don't know… it's pretty dark again, I guess. Sorry.

* * *

**Penalty**

Darkness surrounded Shion. The pain had receded, at least for the moment, and the boy felt nothing but coldness and solitude. He was lying on the also pitch-black ground, eyes closed, curled in a fetal position. Shion breathed calmly while tiredness overcame him and his whole body felt numb and heavy.

_Am I relieved from my pain now? _

_It's so cold. Am I dead?_

_Nezumi… Will I ever see you again?_

_Nezumi…_

_Mom..._

_Safu…_

_I'm so sad. _

Small elderly hands suddenly touched his shoulder softly, turning him on his back. He was too weak to resist. And he was too tired to open his eyes. His head was placed on a soft, warm lap and gentle fingers stroked his hair unceasingly.

"Shion…" a warm female voice purred. It sounded familiar.

_Mom?_

"Why did you leave me, my dear? I'm lonely without you."

_I'm sorry, mom. _

"A child belongs to its mother_. _I should have never allowed you to go out there all alone. You should have stayed with me."

_But I'm not a child anymore… _

Karan took Shion's hand, putting it right on her stomach.

"Do you still remember, my dear? Do you remember the time you were deep inside of me? When you were a part of me…" she said, moving Shion's hand across her belly. The boy wasn't able to move.

"Do you still remember the day you were born? You were so tiny and helpless. And you were nothing without me; not even able to survive the next day."

_What are you talking about, mom? _

"You're still a part of me, you're my one and only." Her grip tightened. "Don't you dare to leave me again… We'll be together for all eternity." Small fingers pressed Shion's wrist until he heard and felt his bones break. Pain returned, his eyes opened wide and a bloodcurdling scream left his trembling lips. Terrified he looked at his mother's face. Her eyeballs were pitch-black, the irises white, her usually so beautiful face was deformed and grimaced.

"Listen to your mother!" Karan's voice sounded distorted. "Don't leave your mother all alone! Be a good child!" Sharp fingernails dug into his scalp while stroking his hair. Shion wasn't able to move, solely anguished cries echoed through the black nothingness.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo._ _Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu._

Strange chanted words reached the boy's ears from far away, causing him to hush immediately. Although Shion wasn't able to understand the meaning of that beautiful foreign language, the song did him good. Never in his whole life had Shion heard such a gorgeous singing voice. He closed his eyes and finally the horrible replica of his mother faded into the darkness, crying thick black tears. The boy breathed deeply, relieved, and after a while he was even able to sit up, just to see the silhouette of a man right in front of him.

"You made your mother cry, monster!" The man said contemptuously. "Shame on you!" He lifted the bottle in his hand and drank directly from it, grimacing for a moment at the sharp bite of the amber liquor against his tongue. "Do you know why I left her, son?" the man asked and walked towards Shion. His entire body smelled like alcohol. "Do you know why I hit her?" he asked, crouched down and lifted Shion's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

He leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Shion's ear.

"Because of you…" he whispered. Shion's eyes flickered. He was scared.

"You ruined everything," his father continued. "She was so obsessed with you that she forgot about me. And yet, you were just an accident. Nobody wanted you. Why don't you do daddy a favor and die?" He almost spat the last word, broke the whiskey bottle and used it to stab his son in the stomach. Blood spilled from Shion's slightly opened mouth and dripped on the ground to be absorbed by the darkness. The ache was unbearable. But Shion had no strength to scream anymore. Just a moan of pure terror escaped from his lips, followed by a quiet whimper.

_E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu._

He closed his eyes once more. And again a snatch of a loveable melody reached his ears. Unbelievable lightness spread through Shion's suffering body, fighting a duel with his searing pain.

The young man mobilized all his remaining forces and struggled to his feet. His trembling thin legs collapsed under him again and again, but Shion was able to stand upright after a while. He breathed deeply and looked ahead with a blank expression in his eyes, flinching when he suddenly felt two arms around his blood drenched stomach. Slowly he moved his head to look down.

"Safu…" he sounded terrible. He had screamed himself hoarse until his voice was nearly gone.

"Shion!" The slender girl said and embraced him tight. She embraced him so tight, that his sore body started to ache again. "I've missed you so much."

"Ow, Safu. That hurts. Let go of me, please…"

Safu raised her head. Her eyeballs were dead black whereas lifeless irises formed a deep contrast to them. They looked exactly like Karan's.

"That's just fair, Shion. You hurt me, too. You have no regards for my feelings. How cruel you are to me…"

Her grip tightened once more. The boy wailed quietly and tried to push the way too strong girl aside.

"I'm sorry, Safu. But I…"

"You don't love me, huh?"

"I don't love you."

"Why? WHY? WHY NOT!? WHY?" She screamed angry, hitting Shion's chest with her small fists.

"Safu…"

"Give it back!"

"What?"

"You've stolen my heart! Give it back!"

Shion's mouth went dry because he already suspected what was coming next. It was a never-ending nightmare, and Shion's mentally and physical strength was long exhausted. He wasn't even surprised when he felt Safu's slim arm deep inside of his body, using the gaping belly wound his father had left him.

_This is hell, right? _

_I'm dead and in hell. _

_It's the penalty for my sins, isn't it?_

The boy didn't even notice that he was lying on the ground again, unable to move, unable to resist, unable to cry and yell anymore. Of course he felt the racking pain. Safu took his time after all, burying her hands deep inside of her childhood friend as she eviscerated him_._ But before she could reach his still beating heart and rip it out of the dying body the soothing melody reappeared.

_Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu…_

Letting out a shrill, ear-piercing scream, Safu's small body vanished, turning into a swarm of black butterflies. And as soon as they flew away they were swallowed by the never-ending ocean of darkness.

Again Shion closed his eyes. It was like a ritual. He wanted to sleep. The tortured wanted nothing more than resting his horrible aching body and to be freed from his pain. He didn't want to suffer anymore. The boy had always thought death would come as a release, but in the end it was just what he deserved, a never-ending suffering – the penalty for all his sins.

Five cold fingers closed around Shion's fragile throat. Another body straddled him, sitting right on his lap with such a pressure his legs started to feel numb.

_Ah, I see. Everything comes to full circle now, hm?_

A choking sound left Shion's bloodless lips.

_But somehow I wonder if I'm still in the limbo between life and death? Am I still alive?_

_Hey, are you going to kill me now, Nezumi?_

Nezumi…

A heavy longing overcame the dying boy – a feeling, which was even stronger than the pain he had to endure. He wanted to see him again. Just one more time! Just one more second – even if Nezumi was nothing but a hallucination; a shadow form in his subconscious mind; in this hell of nothingness. Shion forced his tired eyes open and it was only possible with a great deal of effort to raise one of his arms. The young ecologist cupped Nezumi's ice-cold cheek gently, and his lips formed a soft, but sad smile.

"I'm so sorry," his voice was nothing but a faint whisper. "I'm sorry my people tried to kill you. I'm sorry my people destroyed your home. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry that I wanted you to kill me. And I'm so sorry that I also have the effrontery to long for you."

A few crystal-clear droplets silently rolled down his pale cheeks, but soon the boy broke into a passion of tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry… for being selfish. But I want to see your real self again," he cried, looking deep into dark Nezumi's odd black and white eyes. Those weren't the eyes he wanted to see.

"Forgive me. Please…" the boy whispered, sobbingly. "Forgive me." Again and again apologies and regrets left Shion's trembling lips like a charm until he finally gathered the courage to tell him the truth.

"I want to live."

"That's the spirit!" an unfamiliar voice said; causing Shion to turn his hurting head in the direction the voice came from, just to notice a small girl in a white dress holding a puppet in her arm tightly while she made her way towards him. As she came nearer, Shion was able to see her clearer, looking at her astonished with a wide opened mouth. She was beautiful. Silken, slightly wavy long grey hair bounced up and down her back as her barefooted legs were strutting in Shion's direction, and once the young man saw her sparkling big silver eyes he realized that she wasn't another shadow being that wanted to harm him. No – she was different. Additionally, she resembled a certain person very much. Shion really had thought for a second that this child was Nezumi, but the little one was obliviously a girl; although the ecologist was sure the silver-eyed male looked like a girl when he was younger. He still had a feminine side. Of course Shion knew that Nezumi was male, but when he was fully dressed he had some kind of androgynous flair. The boy assumed this little girl was a former version of Nezumi or one of his people, or more specifically his sister. The similarity of their features was outstanding.

"W…What… are you doing here? Run away! It's dangerous!" he croaked absolutely horrified, ignoring the fresh rivulets of blood which spilled out of his mouth corners and nostrils due to this strain.

"Instead of me, you should rather start to worry about yourself," she said and finally reached the prostrated boy with an elegant little jump, just to poke Nezumi's temple with her tiny index finger. The moment she touched the shadow, a dazzling light pillar shoot up like a hurricane, causing Shion's and the girl's hair and clothes to flatter heftily in the wind. The strong beam of light spread through the darkness and illuminatedthe ocean of blackness within seconds.

And suddenly, everything was white. It was such a pure white that Shion had to narrow his eyes to slits. He was blinded by the glaring light, but after a while he was able to see again.

The girl still looked at the place Nezumi's shadow was before and Shion was pretty sure he could sense a sad expression in her eyes. The child appeared oddly mature looking like that. After a short moment of tranquility, she turned around to face Shion's tortured body, stared at him for a second and grimaced so that it nearly looked funny. She wrinkled her small upturned nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Ewww, so much blood! Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" the girl shrieked in a high voice, jumping around in a circle. Shion looked at her shattered, especially when she suddenly stopped and gazed at him way too concerned for a child.

"You look horrible," she whispered and sat down right next to Shion's head, shoving her outstretched legs under his neck to support him. Then she started to play with his hair while looking down at his body and at his face, which was still contorted with pain.

"You're so skinny. Aren't you ashamed to strip in front of your lover?"

Shion laughed although it caused him pain. "You're just like your brother."

Risu let out a startled sound. "How do you know?"

"A blind man could see the family resemblance. You two are birds of the same feather," he croaked with his barely audible, broken voice.

"And you'll never stop talking, huh?"

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu. E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu. Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu… Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. __Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu shuiin._

For a moment, the two of them kept silent and listened to the beautiful chant reverently. It echoed through the white eternity in full blast. Such a powerful, outstanding voice…

"It's stunningly beautiful, huh?"

Shion closed his eyes and nodded very slightly, but it was enough for the girl to see it.

"My brother is singing for you. It's very soothing, isn't it?"

Shion nodded again. She was right. Those beautifully chanted words had helped him not to become insane. Thanks to his comforting voice Shion was able to forget his pain at least a little bit.

"He helped me so much…" the boy whispered hoarsely.

"No, this idiot is trying to kill you," Risu said bitterly. "My brother has the ability to send people off to death peacefully. His singing is like a gentle breeze. It takes your pain away and carries your soul to a better place. He did the same for me and our parents ten years ago."

Shion's eyes widened and he got outright nauseous. A small gasp left his pale lips. He didn't know that Nezumi's whole family was gone.

"What?" The boy breathed bewildered.

"Shion, my big brother has lost everything. He's all alone. There's no one left who cares for him, apart from you. You saved his life although you didn't even have known him. You cared for him although he was a stranger. He doesn't want to lose you, and yet he's willing to let you go peacefully because he wants the best for you," Risu said with a sad smile on her worried looking face. Her voice was calm and low, and sounded just like a young woman's. Her whole character changed from childish and mature and vice versa within seconds. Even for Shion, who was definitely a weird guy, this kid seemed to be pretty odd. Risu bit her bottom lip and all of a sudden the scales fell from Shion's eyes. Risu was stuck in her child form, but a part of her mind was already grown up. Whether she was able to control her two sides or not, Shion didn't know. He didn't even know if this encounter was reality, or if it was just a fantasy his brain had produced to make his demise easier for him. The world the young man had lived in up to now was a methodical and rational one. No. 6 was an advanced city based on technology. People there didn't believe in miracles or supernatural appearances, they just believed in hard data and scientifically proven facts. Being in this kind of limbo boggled Shion's mind. He didn't understand if things were real or just a dream. But he knew that there was a physiology side of the "why we dream" argument. The brain created dreams from fragments of images and memories. Years ago Shion had read a paper and learned that the human mind would never invent faces and that all of them belonged to real people the dreamer had seen during his life. So, if this theory was true, Risu's and his paths should have crossed before the girl's death. But that was an utter impossibility. Shion had never left the city and people from outside weren't allowed to come into No. 6 that easily. Plus, he had never seen a human with silvery grey eyes and hair before. Risu's face resembled Nezumi's, of course, but it wasn't like that they looked totally similar…

Shion was absolutely confused.

"Please don't make him suffer again. Don't leave him," the little one said, jolting the young man out of his thoughts.

"I want him to be happy." She bit her bottom lip and chewed it slightly until big crocodile tears pooled out of her eyes. Shion furled his brows, even a little worry wrinkle appeared between them. The tortured sat up with a huge effort, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the excruciating pain.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered and embraced the girl's body slightly with his broken wrist. The other hand stroked the little one's head gently. Shion felt her face against his shoulder and her tiny trembling ones while she drenched his white shirt with tears. The older tried to comfort the child as good as he could.

"A…actually, I…I'm here…to help **you**…" Risu sniffed. She put her small hands on Shion's shoulders and faced the boy. A few crystal-clear tears rolled down her flushed roundish cheeks. Shion smiled gently and raised his healthier arm to wipe her tears away.

"People can help other people," he whispered. Risu's lips formed a cute smile and a relieved sound left them quickly. She nodded enthusiastically and spattered Shion's face with her flying, sparkling tears while she did so. Her little hands moved downwards and rested right on Shion's chest to feel a weakly beating heart.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu. _

Nezumi's chant still echoed through the white eternity. He seemed to repeat the song again and again. Shion closed his eyes and felt the palliative effect of Nezumi's beautiful singing voice once more. And yet, he didn't even notice that his body trembled and that he still whimpered of pain. He just wanted to comfort the crying child.

"Quiet, hush now. The pain will vanish," Risu joined Nezumi's chant. Her voice was as clear as a bell. A warm sensation spread through Shion's whole being, beginning where the girl's tiny hands were touching him.

_E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu._

"A breath of wind, so gentle, will take it away," she sang. A golden light embraced his body. His injuries started to heal in a matter of seconds. Shion's whimpers stopped and made way for a relieved sigh. What a pleasant feeling! Never in his whole life had Shion felt that good.

_Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu… _

"Like a tender embrace, like a soft kiss…" Risu continued; her eyes were still closed. Thick black lashes touched her ivory skin softly; like dark, thick half moons. Shion remembered that he had seen this before when he had watched Nezumi in his sleep. He was just as beautiful as his little sister.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu shuiin._

"Quiet, hush now. The pain will vanish soon," Risu let her voice fade away smoothly and kept silent for a while, but Nezumi's voice still continued to resound. Shion felt bad for him. He sat up straight and stroked one perky skein out of the girl's face.

"Thank you. I thank you so much," he whispered and looked at her with the gentlest expression the girl had ever seen in her whole life. Risu gulped heavy.

"Y… you're welcome. I just healed your soul. You body will still be in pain when you wake up."

Shion nodded, but at the same time he was a bit confused.

"You healed my soul?"

"Your soul was totally messed up," Risu sighed. "Really, boy, why do you have so many self-doubts? Be a bit more confident! And you should stop trying to suit everybody. You're not your parent's property. And love is nothing that can be forced. There's no need to feel guilty about not being able to love another person, even if that person has certain feelings for you."

"I know, but…"

"…you don't want to hurt your friends and family, huh? Is it so difficult to understand that you hurt them the most when you think like that? And you'll hurt yourself. The same applied to the destruction of the forest. Stop blaming yourself for somethingthat simply isn't your fault, you frigging idiot!"

Shion let out a choked sound. At the moment the little one wasn't cute at all. "Watch your language!"

"No, because you are one of the biggest idiots I've ever met!" She answered with her child voice, although Shion could tell it was disguised this time. She grinned perkily. "The other one is my brother."

Shion blinked. "Is your adult form talking to me right now?" He asked and tilted his head. Risu giggled.

"Oh, you figured it out, huh? Wow, you're a rock star!"

"I see. Your tongue is as sharp as your brother's."

"It's even sharper."

"That does not mean you also have a keen mind."

"Meanie!" She puffed her cheeks and pouted, pushing Shion away. She grabbed her puppet and made a few little jumps away from him.

"Hey, wait! Don't go! I don't even know your name!" the boy shouted. He stretched his arm to reach her. She stopped her movements and tilted her head slightly.

"Risu!"

Shion blinked.

"Risu? Squirrel? So your names mean mouse and squirrel?" he asked confused. The girl nodded and giggled once more. After that she turned around and wanted to make her getaway, but then she dimly remembered that there was something she had to tell the boy.

"Ah, I forgot to inform you that you're in the core of the forest, which is protected by the Goddess Elyurias. She was the one who poisoned you. It was your penalty for intruding. You're allowed to stay because you were able to survive, but you shall never leave the forest anymore. Got it?"

"W… what?" Shion shrieked. That was way too much information for his perplexed head.

Risu turned around and started to run. Her tiny naked feet carried her quickly, but suddenly she stopped like a scolded cat and faced Shion once more.

"By the way! Your white hair is really beautiful!" She yelled and waved at the startled boy.

"What?" Shion screeched once more.

"What?" she aped him and giggled amused. Then, she threw her stuffed puppet at Shion's face forcefully, causing the boy to fall backwards.

"Wake up now! Don't let my brother wait any longer!"

"Wait!" Shion yelled and sat up abruptly just to bump against the grey-haired male's forehead with his chin while the older was bent over Shion's struggling body to check his breath. Both boys let out a little shout and held the hurting spots to rub the pain away.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Nezumi grumbled but his worried expression returned once he saw Shion's agonized face. Reality had hit the smaller boy harder than expected when his searing pain returned, although Risu had warned him about that. He clenched his teeth and opened his eyes. Nezumi stared at him bewildered, looking as though he had seen a ghost. Shion's eyes which were pitch-black after the snakebite had a brilliant purple color now. Even if they already had looked like two sparkling amethysts before, the color was so much more intense and vivid now. In addition, golden speckles around his pupils had appeared. Shion's eyes looked astonishing; especially in combination with the pure white hair the boy got while he was in his death throes.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered in disbelief, gazing at the incredibly strong boy who had been to death's door and back. To be honest, the grey-haired had prepared to let him go and to free him from his pain. He wasn't able to stand by and watch Shion's struggling any longer. Furthermore, there wasn't much Nezumi could do. The venom was deep inside of the young ecologist's blood circle. He didn't have an antidote, and in the settlement didn't live at least one adequate doctor. They were nothing but quacks. Not to mention the fact that none of them would have helped Nezumi voluntarily. The long-haired was sure that Shion was probably the person with the most profound medical knowledge at this place.

_Why couldn't you spare him, Elyurias? He did nothing wrong, he was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This boy saved my life, so he also saved a part of you! Why did you want to see him dead?_

Trembling fingers touched Nezumi's cheek. The older boy grabbed the cold hand and held it tightly, looking down. Shion's eyes watered immediately and soon tears started to roll over his burning cheeks incessantly. The older was just relieved that Shion didn't cry blood anymore. It had scared the hell out of him.

"Nezumi…" Shion's broken voice croaked.

"Ah, don't cry. You'll be fine, Shion. Everything's alright," Nezumi whispered to strengthen the other one. He started to play with Shion's nearly translucent curls which shimmered a little in the warm, soft light of the kerosene lamp. He tried to be tough, but after a while he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He bit his bottom lip just the moment his eyes started to overflow, but in contrast to the other boy, Nezumi didn't sob and whimper uncontrollably. He cried absolutely quietly. Their gazes met again and suddenly it was as if someone fired the starting pistol – Shion ignored his aching body and sat up within seconds to throw his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, while the dark-haired pulled him towards himself and embraced the emaciated boy tightly. The younger's shoulders shook and his whining filled the silent room. He pressed his face against Nezumi's shoulder and soaked the fabric of his shirt nearly completely. But Nezumi wasn't better. His closed mouth was pressed against Shion's head of white hair and he was absolutely not able to stop his own flood of tears. Again and again they dripped from the tip of his nose and caused Shion to wince slightly once they met his scalp.

After a while Nezumi changed their sitting to a lying position. For sure it wasn't good for Shion to sit like that. Their clothes were still drenched with Shion's blood, but none of the two cared about it. Right now they just wanted to feel each other's presence, as a proof that both of them were still alive. He caressed Shion's back as he pulled the quivering boy closer. Both of them needed it right now, especially after such an extreme emotional outburst.

"I thought I'm going to lose you…" Nezumi mumbled against Shion's heated skin. The dark-haired's tears had stopped, but Shion was still sobbing. He wasn't able to calm down. The older boy stroked his back gently to hush him a bit, and then he used his cold hands to cool the boy's feverish neck.

Shion sniffled quietly; his fingers were deeply buried in Nezumi's shirt. He cried and once in a while the words "I'm so sorry" left his lips. There were so many things that made him feel sorry. He couldn't even count them with one hand. Shion felt sorry for causing Nezumi so much trouble, he felt sorry that the other one had lost his family when he was so young and that he had to send them off to death although he was just a little child back them. It hurt so much just thinking about it. But he also felt sorry for Risu, the wandering, restless spirit. It was obvious how much she missed her brother. It was painful. But he also cried because of Risu's words. If he really wasn't allowed to leave the forest again he would never be able to see his mother and Safu again. Everything broke out of him. It was beyond endurance.

Nezumi didn't know why Shion apologized that often, but he had the feeling he should allow him to do so if it helped him to feel better. He just let him have a good cry on his shoulder. Three little mice also joined them and snuggled up to Shion's head to comfort him on their own particular way. After a while the boy had cried himself to sleep.

Silence descended upon the two boys and the three sleeping mice. Nezumi put his superfiber cloth on the sofa and placed the tiny animals right on the soft fabric. The white one opened its eyes and looked at its master worried. The little animal stood on its hind legs and touched Nezumi's nose with its own, licking it a couple of times as the young man bent over the three of them. He flinched slightly and poked the little head.

"I know, I know. It's salty," he whispered and smiled faintly. "Just go back to sleep for a while. I've something to do now."

He didn't want them to be in the way when he cleaned everything up. Nezumi took a deep breath and stood up from his bed to get a washcloth and a bowlful of hot water. He placed the bowl on the massive wooden table, checked the temperature and started to clean Shion's bloodstained face carefully. He looked horrible. His face was still as white as a sheet, he had dark circles under his eyes and Nezumi really had difficulties to wash off all those red traces. The older was worried. Shion had lost way too much blood and he didn't know if the venom had caused internal injuries, but he also had vomited blood. That couldn't be good. Shion wasn't off the hook completely. But Nezumi was sure that Shion was stronger than death and that he would win this battle. He stroked one of his white strands out of his face and cupped the boy's cheek warily to clean the bloody regions of mouth and jaw-line thoroughly. The thick smell of vomit and blood hovered in the air and caused Nezumi to wrinkle his nose. He coughed slightly and went to the door to air the room for a while, then started to run to and fro, bringing another blanket and sheets, spare clothes, fresh water and another clean washcloth. He allowed himself to rummage through Shion's big backpack to get the boy's well-provided first aid kid. He put it next to the water bowl and opened it, gazing into it overwhelmed, and decided to take a piece of gauze and a plaster to dress the bite injury on Shion's neck. Nezumi was a bit concerned because the wound didn't look that good. Starting from the injury a red mark had curled around Shion's neck. It ended on the boy's left cheek, right under his eye and looked like a scar, but the older boy wasn't sure about it. He touched it slightly. It felt a bit rough. Hopefully it was no sepsis. Maybe it was just another change due to the venom. The brownish hair Shion used to have had turned into dazzling white during his death struggle. Nezumi didn't have the time to admire it before; all he did earlier was trying to take Shion's pain away. So he had repeated his soothing song again and again, but of course he had seen the miraculous color change with his very eyes. And yet, it was hard to believe. Shion's hair was nearly translucent now and caught the warm tangerine light of the oil-lamp beautifully. Nezumi hunkered down next to the bed and stretched forth his hand to rub one of Shion's white curls between his forefinger and thumb. It was so soft and magnificent.

"Awesome…"

Nezumi gulped and shook his head heftily. Now wasn't the time to admire Shion's hair. He had to take care of him properly.

"Sit up!" He commanded and helped the sleeping boy to do what he wanted and took the dirty clothes off, just to see that the red scar also curled around the boy's torso, his left leg and stopped at his ankle. Nezumi had never seen something like that before. While the white-haired continued to sleep like a log, totally dead to the world, Nezumi touched the charming red path and let his fingertips wander in an absolute astonishment. But as soon as he realized Shion was burning up with fever, he stopped his little field trip and started to bandage his whole body before he dressed him again. The grey-haired didn't know how he managed to put clean sheets on the bed while Shion was still inside it, but somehow it worked and he could finally cover him with a warm blanked. After that he placed a cold wetted washcloth on the pale one's forehead and started to clean the room. He mopped the floor, washed the dirtied sheets and clothes, hung his washing to dry on a flax cord tensioned between two trees, and fetched fresh drinking water. Once he returned to his room, Nezumi pushed Shion more or less gently towards the wall and fell on the bed right next to him. The young man felt absolutely exhausted. Not only because of the past hours, but also because the recent weeks were totally nerve-wrecking. Seconds passed in which Nezumi wouldn't do anything besides listening to the sounds of his room. He heard how his mice started to rustle again. They squeaked and made their way back to the sleeping boy, just to curl up on top of him. Shion breathed calmly and winced from time to time.

Nezumi turned to his side and looked at the sleeping one's profile. The white-haired was lying on his back. The dorsa of his hands touched the pillow on each side next to his head. Once in a while his fingers twitched. Nezumi chuckled.

"You're sleeping like a child, you little idiot," he said softly and sighed while he placed his slightly bigger hand on top of Shion's right one, just to stagger their fingers in each other. Nezumi took a deep breath and snuggled his forehead against their entwined hands. With the tip of his nose he gently stroked Shion's thumb and tightened his grip.

"Get well soon…" the tired beauty whispered yawningly and finally dropped off to slumber as well.

* * *

_To be continued_


	5. Alive

**Author's Note:**

Hello everybody! ^^/

Well, I have the feeling I'm repeating myself, so I want to make it short. Thank you so much for commentating, following and liking FoT! I really appreciate it and it keeps me inspired.

And again thank you so much,Yuneyn, for your motivation and for finding at least some of my horribly stupid mistakes. |D *gives you a whole jar of Nutella bananas*

Shion is finally feeling better and I want to warn you that especially Nezumi is starting to become more and more out of character (nicer, softer), but I wanted it like that. It's an AU after all and Nezumi's whole life is completely different… so it's just normal that he's different as well. :3 I hope it's okay like that. Nezumi knows what love is… so it will be easier for him to accept his feelings.

Things are getting nicer for both of them now. I hope you'll like the chapter. And when I post the next chapter in two weeks… I'll have to change the rating! ;D

(Ok, it wasn't short at all… and the chapter's pretty long, too! orz I'm just not able to make it short… And as always, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in it! English is not my first language...)

Have a nice weekend, guys!

* * *

**Alive**

The sound of wind reached Shion's ears. Albeit the underground room was cut off from most outside noises, the wind and the rain were always present.

Shion opened his eyes and turned his head to get rid of the book on his face. It landed on the sheets with a soft bump. The still tired boy took the old comedy play and placed it on the table to prevent its pages from getting even more dog-eared. Nezumi must have read it dozens of times, although "Hamlet", "King Lear", "Othello" and "Macbeth" looked worse. Nezumi seemed to love tragedies. Shion must have fallen asleep while reading Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" to his little audience – Nezumi's three mice. When they noticed their new friend was awake now, they scurried up Shion's belly and made themselves comfortable there. Two curious little animals started to play with one of Shion's white shirt buttons while the black one made its way up to the boy's face to greet him properly by pressing its little front paws against his chin. It twitched its whiskers and squeaked gently.

"Oh, I'm feeling better. Thank you. I was just tired."

_Cheep, cheep. _

"You want me to continue reading to you?"

_Squeak._

"Okay, later then."

Shion smiled seeing the black mouse scuttling back to its friends. It turned around to face the white-haired once again. The young ecologist raised both of his hands and petted the three of them gently.

"I should at least name you, huh? Even if your master's strictly against it, I think you deserve it. You're very special, aren't you?" he mentioned wearily and yawned. Euphoric squeaking followed and Shion felt excited pitter-patter of six little feet on his stomach, causing the sleepy boy to chuckle.

"I knew it! Everyone should have a name, right?"

_Cheep! Cheep! Squeak!_

He laughed and fondled the white one first.

"Hm, I think Hamlet would be a great name for you, as much as you like Shakespeare."

Hamlet let out an approving squeak and jumped from his palm back on Shion's stomach.

"I'm glad you like it, Hamlet," Shion said and looked to the other two tiny animals. He kindly cupped them with his hands. His thumb tickled the brown one's little belly now. "Your fur has a very nice color. It reminds me of cravats. That's a pastry, it's really delicious. I think you'd like it a lot. You see, my mom is a baker. I'm pretty sure the three of you would _love_ her cheese muffins," Shion told his little friends, even if talking about his mom made him sad. Would he really never see her again? He didn't even know if the little girl was reality or just a dream – or a trick of his brain to ease his pain. He wondered what Safu would say when he'd tell her that something like a spirit world existed. Well, she would probably laugh at him. Or she would scold him for telling unscientific nonsense…

He wanted to hear her laughter once more. Just one more time…

Shion was afraid to learn the truth. And he was afraid of Nezumi's reaction. Was Risu real? Or was she nothing but an illusion? He just had to mention her name and observe the grey-haired's reactions and he would know what he needed to know. But he didn't want to hurt him. If it was true what she said, Nezumi had to send Risu and their parents off to death with his soothing chants. Just thinking about nine-year-old Nezumi holding his dead little sister in his arms was enough let Shion's eyes water. He didn't want to reopen Nezumi's old sores…

Cravat cheeped delighted while the black mouse pinched Shion's forefinger slightly, jolting the boy out of his thoughts. He blinked, poked the little one and smiled gently. "Don't worry. I would never forget you," he laughed and stroked the mouse's tiny black head. "Whenever I see you a moonlit night comes into my mind. You're really pretty, Tsukiyo." Shion could bet that he saw the mouse blush, but he knew it was impossible and he was sure it was just because of his fatigue.

It has been two weeks since his near death experience. He remembered just fragments of the first couple of days after their emotional outburst – the taste of piping hot chicken soup and delicious sweet water, the feeling of Nezumi's strong arm holding his back, supporting his way too weak body; his unique scent when Shion embraced his shoulders while the young man carried him to the "forest toilet" which was practically everywhere as long as it was far enough away from their hideout. Of course Nezumi grasped the mantle to touch Shion's butt once in a while, but the boy didn't care anymore. If anything, it made him smile. He remembered the feeling of Nezumi's back against his own and those long beautiful fingers which loved it so much to stroke his white curls. From time to time he had read to him aloud, or Shion had listened to Nezumi's and the mice's conversations. Nezumi's soothing voice had brought him back to slumber, but it also had awakened him from his nightmares.

After five days Shion's fever had finally went down and his wake phases got longer and longer. Shion didn't suddenly fall asleep in the middle of his sentences anymore and Nezumi was able to leave him alone for a couple of hours without fearing the boy's condition could change for the worse. After all Nezumi had neglected his work while caring for Shion, even so the grey-haired male didn't want to tell the boy what exactly his occupation was. It made him a bit sad to know that even in this beautiful forest, where everyone could find a plenty of everything, money was very important for basic life necessities like clothes, candles, pottery, baskets, paper, shoes or soap. Even if it was possible to produce most of that things using the recourses of the forest, Shion couldn't imagine that Nezumi's superfiber cloth was self-made, just like the soap the grey-haired had used to wash Shion a couple of times in one of the ancient library's back rooms which was converted to use it as a simple bathroom, but without toilet. There was an easy trick to create something like soap in the woods by throwing some white ashes from a hardwood fire into the used frying pan after dinner. The lye in the ash in combination with the fat from the cooking would create a crude soap. So everything that was needed to create soap was lye from wood ashes and animal fat. But the soap Nezumi had used was actually fragrant, and looked as if it was machine-made, so it was probably imported. Even if Nezumi's people lived deep in the forest, they weren't underdeveloped. Nezumi's tribe lived in close touch with nature and cherished its treasures. Although the grey-haired boy was the only person he had met up to now, Shion was sure that all those people of Nezumi's tribe lived a very simple, but happy life. Even if they weren't able to use piped water or electricity, they had everything they needed to survive properly. And Shion missed all those luxury goods in no sense. He yawned silently and snoozed a little bit.

After a while the sound of heavy rain joined the howling wind. Shion opened his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. A storm came on and filled Shion with excitement. He loved all those clamorous noises. Suddenly a strong urge overcame the boy. He wanted to feel the raging wind; and he wanted to taste the sweet, delicious downpour. Almost without thinking, Shion placed the mice on his pillow, got up and made his way to the door shakily. Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo protested in strongest terms, but the white-haired was unstoppable. Shion's three little guardians followed him, cheeping and screeching without a break – but it was too late. The ecologist was already outside in the torrential storm. He tilted his head back and raised his arms. Within seconds he was soaked to the skin. But he couldn't care less and just opened his mouth wide to swallow the droplets which flew into his throat. After a while it rained even harder and Shion was suddenly overcome by the irresistible temptation to strip stark naked. He wanted to enjoy his warm summer shower without those annoying, sticking clothes, so he got undressed and spread his arms out, knowing that not a soul was watching him. There was no human being far and wide, just all those exciting natural forces that Shion experienced first-hand. The boy slightly jumped a couple of times; enjoying the splashing sounds of his bare feet on the wet grass like a cheerful, little child.

He felt alive. He was alive.

"Woooooohooooooooo!"

His shout of delight flushed birds in the nearby treetops. The three little mice which were sitting on top of a little ivy-clad wall cringed and scurried under a big, wet ivy leaf. Shion faced them and started to laugh cheerfully. His wet white hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. He stroked it away, turned around and closed his eyes while yelling again. Once he opened his lids again he saw a dripping wet, silver-eyed beauty right in front of him. Nezumi, holding a paper bag in the one hand and a giant rhubarb leaf like an umbrella in the other hand, sized the little nudist up and raised one of his eyebrows. The left corner of his mouth switched slightly. Shion blinked a couple of times.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nezumi asked sharply.

Shion's eyes widened, but instead of being ashamed he seemed to be excited like a teeny meeting a superstar. In a fraction of a second he had pried the umbrella leave out of Nezumi's hand and started to inspect it with curiosity.

"Wow, a gunnera manicata, or giant rhubarb leaf. I didn't know something like that is growing here. Amazing!" he yelled totally excited and looked at the other boy with his enormous purple orbs which seemed to sparkle like a little gay glitter fairy. Nezumi's jaw dropped, he grabbed the leaf and ripped it up with his free hand and his teeth. Right now he needed to destroy something. Shion's eyes widened comically.

"No, my leaf!" he whined. Nezumi spit a piece of it on the wet grass and cleared his throat.

"Originally that was **my** leaf, you little thieve," the grey-haired answered, not knowing if he should be pissed or pleased because Shion's condition was better now. "Ah, I forgot to mention the whole forest is full of huge leaves. What a great surprise!" he said and pelted the naked boy with some of the rhubarb leave pieces. After that he took a deep breath. "Well, let's give it another shot. What are you doing here, noisy brat?"

"Who's a brat? I'm just a couple of month younger than you."

"We're worlds apart."

"That's nonsense!"

"It's not. I've definitely more life experience than you could ever handle," Nezumi said with a grin, stepped closer and grabbed Shion's chin with his forefinger and thumb to raise his head slightly. "Will you answer my questions now, my stubborn child?" he said in a woman's voice and gazed him directly in the eyes. Shion's purple irises flickered faintly while his cheeks turned slightly pink. Nezumi's disguised voice resembled Risu's adult voice so much it started to scare the boy.

"I… I took a shower," he finally answered.

"A shower?"

"Yes. A warm summer shower. I've never felt that free before!" Shion answered cheerfully and gave Nezumi one of his disarming smiles. The older grabbed his superfiber cloth and pulled it from his neck. He shoved the paper bag between his knees and held it like that. Using both of his hands, he wrapped Shion in the dark cloth. Then he rubbed the younger's cool shoulders a couple of times and fell silent for a moment, considering how to tell him the awful truth.

"Shion…" he started and faced one of the ruin walls for a moment. They were so much more interesting to look at right now. "I… You… Geez… I don't know how to begin." The young man whispered and rubbed the back of his head until single strands of dark grey hair slipped out of his tie. He breathed deeply and faced the boy once more.

"You can't leave this forest anymore. You're in a cage. God! It's... it's so hard to explain. Fuck…"

Shion closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

_I knew it. So you're real, Risu. You're real._

Nezumi gulped hard seeing him like that. "Didn't you listen, Shion? It's nothing to smile about!" he asked almost desperately. But the smaller boy just shook his head.

"It's alright, Nezumi. I already know about that. You don't need to try so hard."

The older boy furled his brows in total confusion. Shion knew about it? That wasn't possible. He had never mentioned it before and although Nezumi didn't know it for sure, he didn't think he was talking in his sleep about things like that.

"Eh? How come?"

Now it was Shion who had to consider a proper way how to tell Nezumi the truth. He really had thought about not telling Nezumi that he had met Risu, because he didn't want to make him sad or hurt him, but it wasn't good to keep something like that a secret. He took a deep breath and started to tremble a little.

"Risu told me..." Shion whispered, not able to look in Nezumi's eyes. He didn't want to see those beautiful grey lakes of silver with a hurt expression. But after a while he dared to look up, because Nezumi was unusually quiet. Shion's heart nearly skipped a beat and he expected the worst, but the other male's expression was just full of endless love and longing.

"Risu…" The older one said breathless. He couldn't believe that Shion had met her. It made him sad and happy at the same time, because it implied that a part of Risu still existed, even if she didn't live in this physical world anymore. The little sister he had talked to and embraced a couple of weeks ago had been just as real as the trembling boy in front of him; at least in his dreams. She wasn't completely gone and Nezumi figured out that she must have been in some kind of intermediate world. He didn't know for how long she had been there, but he remembered that she had told him she had planned to pick him up at that time. Although he had thought his guilty conscience had played a dirty trick on him, letting him hallucinate a scolding little sister, blaming him for hurting Shion so much although Nezumi owed his life to him.

Shion…

If Shion was able to meet her and talk to her, his soul must have been in Risu's world. Just thinking about that filled the grey-haired with fear and fright. Shion's life had been hanging by a thread and Nezumi had been on the verge of losing him forever, just like his family. He couldn't stand this thought. A small startled sound left Shion's still pale lips when Nezumi's arms wrapped around his body to pull him in a tight embrace. Nezumi buried his face in the younger's soaked shoulder. He trembled slightly. Shion didn't expect such a reaction and started to stroke Nezumi's back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry…" the white-haired whispered after a while.

"There's no need to be sorry, Shion..." Nezumi's voice was barely audible.

"There is! You two miss each other so much. It is so horribly heart wrenching. It… it hurts to see you like that. She's so small. And she cried. A… and you also were just a child back then. I… I can't stand it. I can't tell you how sorry I feel about that…" Shion murmured next to Nezumi's ear, while he felt the other's trembling breathe tickling his own. He continued to stroke Nezumi's wet back in slow circular motions and felt how the grey-haired tightened their embrace even more.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered, cupping the back of Nezumi's head. His fingertips massaged his wet scalp slightly. "If you want to talk about her, I'll always be there for you." If Nezumi wanted to talk about Risu's death, if he wanted to ease himself, Shion would listen. He felt a slight movement and was sure Nezumi had nodded against his skin. "Well…" Shion added: "I can't leave anyway…" he chuckled slightly, although he actually was in no laughing mood. He had the affirmation now. The affirmation of a cruel truth…

"It hurts, huh?" Nezumi whispered and raised his head to look in Shion's face. His warm, slender hands cupped both of Shion's cheeks while amazing sparkling amethysts met liquid silver.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never be able to meet them again. Your family… Your friends…" Nezumi explained calmly, gently stroking the angry red scar on the boy's left cheek. Shion had to go through a similar experience like Nezumi – he had to suffer a great loss. Even if Shion's friends and his mother weren't deceased like Nezumi's family, the boy had to spend a lifetime of thinking and worrying about them. Were they alright? Were they still alive and well? Shion would have to suffer an endless uncertainty, whereas Nezumi's loss was irretrievable. Both options were horrible.

"It's my fault…" Nezumi whispered, showing Shion the hurt expression in his astonishing silvery eyes the boy had feared to see the whole time…

_Don't look at me like that. _

_Don't, Nezumi! Don't!_

_It's not your fault. _

"I let you in the core. I don't know how that could happen, but I'm sure it was because I nearly died. You saved my life, but in return you had to suffer so much pain. And you've lost everything. I am grieved," he whispered and leaned his forehead against Shion's, still holding his face in both of his hands.

"Don't blame yourself, Nezumi." Shion answered and gazed in his eyes resolutely. "It was my own decision to go into the forest and it also was my own decision to help you. I don't regret it. Even if it hurt, even if it nearly killed me, and even if I've lost those near and dear to me…" The boy said and touched the dripping wet tip of Nezumi's nose with his own.

"Even though I'm glad I've met you…"

His voice was nothing but a whisper, and yet Nezumi was able to feel Shion's breathe against his skin – wet and hot. The young man trembled slightly and buried his fingers deep in Shion's white curls as he leaned in to be closer. Shion's grip tightened as well and his long lashes rested beautifully on his pale cheeks. And suddenly the time seemed to stand still. The sounds of rain and wind were gone, leaving nothing but tranquility. All Nezumi could hear was the fast beating of his heart and Shion's slightly irregular breathing. And even though their lips were just a whisper apart, Nezumi could already feel the unknown electrifying sensation of their first feather-light encounter. The young man wanted more of that. But before Nezumi could intensify this pleasurable feeling the body in his arms lost all its tension in a split second.

Shion had fallen in a faint.

Nezumi held the lifeless body in his arms and looked at him terrified.

"Shion…" the confused grey-haired whispered. "Oi! Shion! What's wrong? Shion!" Panic sneaked into his voice while terrified silvereyes stared at the pale, unconscious boy. He shook him slightly. Three little mice left their hiding place and screeched just as horrified as their master. Fear overcame him… Second after second passed, and they felt like an eternity. But then – finally – Shion opened his eyes, although his body remained weak and limp. The sounds of wind and rain reappeared and Nezumi heaved a sigh of relief.

Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Cravat bounced around in excitement, happy and thankful that their new friend was still alive.

"Nezumi…?" Shion whispered and gulped slightly seeing how Nezumi's expression changed to angry, furious almost.

"I'm so–"

"You frigging idiot!" the grey-haired yelled with a pinkish blush on his cheeks. "You're still recovering! What the fuck are you doing outside in the rain all naked? Do you want to catch a cold, you dense shithead!"

Shion's eyes widened almost comically, especially when Nezumi started to remove his superfiber cloth around Shion's body just to wrap it around him anew – with the difference that his arms also where inside this time. Nezumi tightened the dark fabric around Shion within a few seconds, until he was totally captivated and unable to move; looking like an oversized, pretty confused white-head caterpillar.

"How can one single airhead be so immensely stupid? Such an unreasonable brat! What have I done to deserve this, huh?" Nezumi ranted at him as he threw him over his shoulder, carrying him and his soaked paper bag back to their underground room. The older boy didn't even dream of stopping his tirade while he threw Shion into his bed. While the boy was still in the air, Nezumi grabbed his cloth with one hand and pulled it towards himself with a strong jerk; causing the slim boy to pirouette and some little clouds of dust to appear from the piles of books which were nearly everywhere. A muffled yell left Shion's throat and he landed face down on the pillow. He didn't move for a moment and heard Nezumi swearing like a trooper. He seemed to be really pissed, and the boy couldn't figure out why, but he was used to the grey-haired's sudden mood changes. Even when Nezumi started to dry him off with a soft cloth, the older continued ranting and raving at him. After a while Shion sat up, took the towel out of Nezumi's hands and patted those silky grey bangs dry. He wrapped the cloth around the grey-haired's shoulders and used it to pull him closer towards himself. His lips met Nezumi's softly, just for a second, like the stroke of a butterfly wing. Once he moved back he saw a pair of stormy silver eyes gazing at him full of life, full of burning passion, although the rest of Nezumi's face was nearly emotionless. But at least he was finally quiet.

"Was that a 'thank you for everything' kiss?" he asked after a few seconds.

"No, it was a 'shut up' kiss," Shion retorted. "Seriously! Why are you so mad at me?" Shion just remembered that they got kind of close outside in the rain and that his heart had beat so fast that everything turned black after a while and he felt as if he was suffocating…

"You even dare to ask me why? Has something happened to that gifted brain of yours?"

"I don't get what you want."

"Get a grip on yourself and think properly, you idiot."

"You've lost me there," Shion answered.

"Geez, you're so hopeless. You're driving me nuts. Make an educated guess, Your Highness. It's because of that damned brainlessness of yours! You put me through all this trouble of nursing your royal ass back to health— and then you just go out in this fucking rain to catch your death! So don't give me this shit."

Shion stared at him with big eyes. Could it be that Nezumi was just _really_ worried about him? He rubbed the back of his head and grabbed some clothes to put them on. After all he was still naked, although he didn't care that much about it anymore. It was true. Nezumi had cared really selflessly for him and Shion had been so weak and hors de combat that he wasn't even able to do his bathroom deed alone. Especially shortly after his near death experience he had to rely on the grey-haired completely. There was no time for false shame.

"I just needed some fresh air. I haven't left this room for several weeks," Shion said calmly.

"You didn't just go to get a sniff! You were stark naked."

"Come on, it's pretty hot outside. The rain's warm, too."

"Weren't you afraid someone might see you? How embarrassing!"

"Ah, come on… You told me no one's coming here anyway. And in the end it was just you seeing me naked."

"**Just** me? I must be hearing things. Besides, it's not that I enjoy seeing you naked."

"Oh, my bad! And yet it was you who took every opportunity to touch my butt!"

"That's rich coming from you! Don't be so full of yourself. Like I would enjoy touching your bony ass. Where else should I touch you, huh? You were clinging to me like a baby monkey to its mother!" Nezumi retorted and blew a strand of grey hair out of his face.

Shion didn't even try to retort once more, he just smiled at the other boy and gazed at him with warm, glistening eyes. Nezumi's grey orbs widened slightly. He gulped hard. Shion confused him so much. He didn't even recognize himself anymore.

"Thank you, Nezumi. Thank you so much…" Shion whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

The past weeks were very intense and nerve-wrecking for both boys. When he was younger, Shion had assisted a doctor in a local clinic in Lost Town from time to time. One thing he had noticed in those days was that severe illnesses brought families closer together. And now he knew that it was true. Both boys had seen each other in their most vulnerable state and both of them had escaped death narrowly. Nezumi was his lifeline and he was Nezumi's. Shion was sure there was an invisible closely intertwined thread between them. Maybe it was even fate…

Shion felt his eyes water, but just at that moment, Nezumi pinched Shion's nose between his forefinger and thumb, shaking it a little. A startled sound left the white-haired's throat.

"Aren't you embarrassed of yourself? How corny are you?" Nezumi asked with a soft voice.

"I'm not corny!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"And how!" the older snapped back while changing his wet clothes. Shion peered hard at him without even realizing it.

"Don't stare at me so boldly," Nezumi ranted and threw a little thing right against Shion's forehead. The white-haired let out a shocked little cry and screwed up his eyes.

"Aww, I didn't do anything!" the boy whimpered and opened one of his purple eyes, just to see a little capsule rolling across the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

"What's that?"

"A bomb!" Nezumi answered and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Well, obviously it's a capsule."

"Well then? Do I have to swallow it?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"Is your brain out of use? Open it."

Shion did as he was told and opened the capsule to pull a little piece of paper out of it. His hands started to tremble once he realized it was a note.

"That's my mother's handwriting…" he whispered, his eyes scanning all those little neatly written letters.

"_Knowing that you are safe and alive is enough for me to keep going. Just follow your way, dear. I know we'll meet again. Never lose hope, Shion. K." _

Shion's eyes searched Nezumi's as he raised his head quickly.

"How did you manage to see my mother?"

Nezumi scratched the back of his head and turned aside while his cheeks obtained a faint pinkish color. He was embarrassed.

"Well, I though she should at least know you managed not to die. The mouse wanted to deliver it." Nezumi explained, while Cravat climbed up Shion's sleeve to sit on his shoulder. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks and he gently took the little pet in his hand.

"Thank you…" he whispered, cupping Cravat with both of his hands.

"Come on, don't you cry! Aren't you feeling awkward?"

Shion shook his head. Of course it moved him to tears that Nezumi had thought about Karan. Knowing that his mother wouldn't wait for him desperately or even crying took a load off his mind.

"But I'm really grateful. It must have been so difficult for you. You had to walk such a long way and then you also had to get past the wall. I guess you needed at least a week with your tiny feet. That's so inane! And you had to find my mom's bakery all alone. I hope you got a lot of cheese bread, Cravat."

"Cravat?"

The brown mouse squeaked softly.

"Ah yes, it's his name. The white one is Hamlet and the black one's name is Tsukiyo. They were sad because you didn't name them, Nezumi."

Hamlet and Tsukiyo were sitting on the coffee table and tilted their heads slightly. Both of them cheeped approvingly.

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. "Who do you think you are? Don't name my mice!"

Shion chuckled a little. "Well, I know who I am. And it's already too late. Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Cravat like their names, right?"

The little mice squeaked happily and gamboled around.

"See?" the younger boy said triumphantly, holding his mother's little note tightly in his fist.

_That's why names are important. They bring happiness. _

_Yes. I also feel happy when you call my name and when I can call your name, Nezumi. _

_Nezumi…_

"You're such an idiot, Shion!" Nezumi grumbled.

But the ecologist just smiled.

* * *

Another week has passed and Shion's health condition got finally better. Every time Nezumi went out to work and Shion was alone at home he had tidied Nezumi's chaos a bit. There were so many books it was hard to find particular ones, so that the young man had decided to arrange all the titles in alphabetical order. Nezumi had been less than thrilled, fearing that he would never find his favorite books again. After all he had his very own specific arrangement system. But he also had to admit that it was nice to see the floor again and the extra living space wasn't that bad either. Additionally, Shion had found real treasures while cleaning everything up – another blanket, wooden cups and spoons, a heavy cast-iron frying pan, two dented metal buckets, an ancient gramophone and some records. It was probably the biggest treasure he had found, although it didn't work yet. But Shion knew that he would be able to repair it somehow, so he had hidden it again. He wanted to surprise Nezumi; because the boy was as sure as Elyurias or some other gods made little green apples that his gray-haired friend would love it.

Shion had also found a little basket, which turned out to be a perfect pet bed for Tsukiyo, Cravat and Hamlet; and he just had to add a little self-made pillow to make it comfortable for them. In Nezumi's opinion he spoiled the three of them rotten, but Shion thought it was the least he could do for the mice. After all they have told him they would go all the way to No. 6 again to deliver little letters to his mother. Shion wanted to take advantage of that opportunity, at least once in a while. Of course he didn't want to demand too much of those little guys, since they needed at least a week to go there and back. But they got really nice rewards from Karan and Shion afterwards, like warm cheese bread from Karan and a lot of affection from Shion's side. Tsukiyo had offered to deliver a note, so that Shion was able to tell his mom he was staying with Nezumi and that the forest was kind of magical, but those letters were just too small to explain everything properly. Karan was just glad that Shion wasn't alone. And both of them were thankful that they could stay in touch, even if it was just once in a while, and even if it was just a simple: "I'm still alive and well." That was already more than they could ask for.

Shion slammed the book he was reading shut and put it back on the shelf, like he did it at least a thousand times the past days. Of course he couldn't do otherwise but skim most of those way too interesting texts, even though the result of all this was that he got scolded by Hamlet who usually stayed home together with him, keeping him company. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and turned his face to the little white mouse.

"Come on, let's go outside."

The mouse agreed and jumped on the boy's shoulder. Shion closed the door and left the hideout. It was a sunny day, the sky was very blue and everything in this beautiful green land was in harmony with nature. Shion closed his eyes and let the gentle summer breeze caress his face, he listened to the sounds of the midsummer forest - birds singing, crickets chirping, the babbling brook, even the buzzing of mosquitoes, although he didn't like them that much. In comparison to Nezumi, Shion nearly got eaten by them each night. He made his way to the little spring and washed his face and arms to get rid of a few layers of dust. Afterwards he took a couple of large gulps of the amazingly fresh water, directly out of his cupped hands. He splashed a little bit of water at Hamlet afterwards, just a few droplets, and laughed due to the tiny animal's furious squeaking.

"Ah come on! It's just water. And it's pretty hot. Don't make such a fuss."

Shion laughed once more, but stopped instantly as he saw a falcon on the opposite site of the spring, just a bit more than an arm's length away from him. The bird tilted its head and set its sight on Hamlet.

"Hamlet!"

Shion caught on pretty quickly and grabbed the mouse, hiding it in both of his cupped hands.

"You'll be sorry if you do what I think you plan on doing!" the ecologist said and unfortunately, he ended up being right. The bird attacked him like a lightening. Razor sharp claws dug into the light skin of Shion's lower arms and the pointed bill tried to get the little white tidbit out of Shion's hands. The boy flailed his arms, trying to get rid of the crazy falcon.

"What's wrong with you? Go away! Leave me alone, you stupid poultry!"

"Uzu!" an old sonorous voice yelled as sharp as a kitchen knife. Instantly the bird let up on Shion and raised itself into the air just to land on an outstretched gloved hand. The boy lifted his head and saw an old, hunchbacked woman coming out of the bushes. She had deep wrinkles and carried a walking stick in her other hand, and although it was a warm day she was wearing a long slate blue dress and a black cloak, which hood covered her eyes. Nonetheless Shion could see her long off-white hair, as two waist-long strands framed her raddled looks.

"Did my falcon harm you? I smell blood," the old woman said hoarsely and limped a few steps until she reached the boy. "I am grieved." Without hesitation she took Shion's arms in her old hands and pulled a little bottle out of her pocket. She pulled the cork out of it with a plop and poured the whole content of the bottle, a bilious green tincture, right on Shion's injured forearms. The boy gave a wince of pain. It burned horribly.

"Aww, what are you doing?" He yelled and backed away from her. "I don't want to get poisoned again!"

"I would never poison a young boy," the old woman answered and chuckled slightly. "As my way of apology I just wanted to treat your injuries."

"Treat?" Shion asked bewildered. A pungent smell reached the boy's nostrils. "Is this vinegar?" But there was a hint of something else in it. He raised his burning arms and sniffed at them, still holding Hamlet safe in both of his hands. "Wait, I think there are thyme, sage, rosemary and lavender in it. Rosemary contains camphor, a really strong anti-microbial. Lavender also has antibacterial compounds. And they are even more concentrated than in those chemical components used in cleansers. Sage contains natural phenol and thyme thymol, which is able to kill staphylococcus and salmonella. So this is a disinfectant!"

The old woman was speechless, but after a while she cleared her throat. "I told you that I would never poison a young boy."

"But you poured vinegar on my wounds!"

"My bad," she chuckled slightly. "Don't be pathetic. You are a man after all, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"May I ask your name, boy?"

"Uhm, yes. My name is Shion."

"Shion— so your name is aster! What a beautiful light-purple flower. Not only for a wonderful decoration, but they also contain very effective health benefits. Some of them are an excellent aromatic nervine, or they help to ease rheumatism, nervous debility, headache, stomach pain, dizziness; the most kinds of asters can be used internally and externally. What an interesting flower. And what an uncommon name for a Mao…"

_Mao? So the Forest people are called like that! _

Shion blinked a couple of times, open-mouthed. Hearing all this stirred his blood.

"Who are you?"

The old woman paused for a moment, but then she finally raised her head, looking at Shion with milky white eyes, making Shion cringe once more. She was completely blind.

"I am just an old witch selling herbal tinctures," the old woman said with a faint smile, wrinkling her face even more. She raised her hand, causing the falcon to fly away and took the leather glove off. Her hands were soft and boney and peppered with dozens of brown age spots_, _her fingernails were long and sharp. Her forefinger and thumb touched Shion's chin slightly, just like Nezumi did it a couple of times before.

"You should come and visit me, my boy. You are not fully recovered yet. I can tell that you are still suffering from the late effects of Elyurias' strong venom."

A startled sound left Shion's throat.

"H… How do you know all of that?" The young ecologist stammered confused.

"Eyes are not the only way to see, Shion." The old woman said, smiling mystically. "I have my ways." She turned around and laughed quietly.

"I also could need an assistant. Of course it will be profitable for you, my boy. Not only concerning your internal injuries," the old woman said and chinked the money in her pockets. "You will find my modest little cottage when you follow the river upstream until you reach an ancient oak. If you are interested in my offer, visit me anytime. But leave your little friend at home if you don't want him to be eaten." She added and disappeared into the forest, leaving a baffled white-haired boy behind.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. Nezumi was asleep, but the boy next to him wasn't able to slumber as well. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with the mysterious old woman. Actually Shion wanted to ask Nezumi about her, but when he returned back home, the older boy was already asleep, even though it wasn't even dark outside. Shion wondered if he should leave the bed to him, since it was way too small for two people. Maybe it was his fault that Nezumi felt so exhausted. But he didn't want him to get angry again; maybe he should wait until his body stopped aching. Then he could still start to sleep on the couch. He also wondered if he should search an own place to stay. After all he couldn't assume that Nezumi would let him live in his underground room forever. Probably he had already overstayed his welcome and Shion didn't even know how he should return Nezumi's hospitality some day. The least he could do was cleaning or hunting for berries, other fruits and forest vegetables. Maybe working for the old lady wasn't a bad idea, since he couldn't be a drain on Nezumi's pocket forever.

Shion groaned when Nezumi's elbow hit his side. The grey-haired young man was a horrible sleeper. It happened more than often that Nezumi flailed his arms around and slapped him, he also kicked him and sometimes he even shoved him against the wall or pushed him out of bed. The boy rubbed the hurting spot and started to scratch his itchy arms and his neck afterwards. Nezumi's ear twitched slightly, hearing those unpleasant scraping sounds. He grumbled and turned around to shove the other boy out of bed with his backside.

"Wa… wait!" the white-haired gave a shout and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He contorted his face, clenching his teeth. A white-knuckled hand still clung to the sheets. Nezumi opened his eyes and turned around to look down to Shion tiredly. But once he saw the boy's pained expression he sat up straight and lifted him back onto the mattress.

"Are you alright, Shion? Don't tell me it still hurts…" Nezumi said a bit worried. The other one didn't seemed to be in pain the last few days, so he had assumed Shion was finally completely over it and just a bit weak, which wasn't a wonder after wandering around aimlessly for about four of five weeks, just to be nearly killed afterwards. Nezumi sighed and stroked Shion's cheek gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Geez, you always have a surprise in store... Not!" Nezumi grumbled and stroked his own hair out of his face. "You're always sorry. Quit overusing the term, Shion, especially when it's not your fault. You might be a mastermind, but your linguistic abilities are more than horrible."

"But I **am** sorry. I mean, I don't want to become a burden to you," the white-haired answered. "Although I already am, I guess."

"What a stubborn child..." Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Listen. Don't worry about something like that. You can stay as long as you want. When you saved me you shared everything you had on hand with me." Shion didn't even know how much that fact had impressed the grey-haired, who had lived nearly alone for 10 long years. No one had cared a rotten nut for him, but this boy had shared so much warmth and care with a completely stranger that it had lacerated Nezumi's frozen heart. Shion had given him so much without expecting anything, he would never be able to make good for the boy's generosity and warm-heartedness.

"But that was obvious. I couldn't let you die."

"You don't understand anything. Something like that isn't taken for granted," Nezumi said and placed his hand right on Shion's mouth which wanted nothing more than answer back again. "Give it a bone. And no arguments! You'll stay right here, got it?"

Shion nodded. Nezumi smiled faintly. "Good boy," he added and patted Shion's stomach slightly, shrinking back once he saw Shion's pained expression again.

"You okay? Is it that bad? I'm starting to worry…"

"Ah, it's alright. I've met an old blind woman today. She was a bit scary and her falcon tried to eat Hamlet, but don't worry, I've protected him!" Shion said enthusiastically and nodded several times to give utterance to his statement. Hamlet raised his head and looked out of the pet bed tiredly, squeaked approvingly and went back to sleep. Seeing this, Shion chuckled. "Aww, that was so cute right now! Have you seen this, Nezumi?" the boy asked amused, but winced slightly once Nezumi stroked the scratches on his arms lovingly as a silent thank you.

"Yeah," he said softly. He was lying on his side, his bended arm on the pillow while his hand supported his way to heavy head. The other hand still caressed the white-head's arm and his liquid silver eyes gazed at the boy in front of him; sparkling slightly in the dim light of the kerosene lamp. Shion blushed, hoping that Nezumi wouldn't see it.

"S… she told me that she could treat me and she also offered me a job. I could learn more about plants. She had an herbal disinfectant and I would like to learn how to make something like that."

"If you don't mind working for an old hag, it should be fine. But I can tell you she's like a slave driver."

"You know her?"

"Of course I know her. Everyone knows everyone here. It's not like in your megapolis."

"I see. She's not dangerous then, isn't she?"

"Maybe she could poison you, but I think even you could gain advantage over an about 200 year old grandma."

"She's not 200 years old, Nezumi!" Shion said with narrowed eyes.

"Wanna bet?" the older asked laughingly and stroked Shion's arm upwards, also touching his mosquito bites.

"No!" Shion answered and started to scratch his arm again.

"Mosquito bites?"

"Yes, everywhere! I'm dying!" Shion said and sat up to scratch his neck, back and arms furiously.

"Something like that isn't going to kill you," the grey-haired said and sat up as well, stripping Shion down to take a look at his torso. "Oh wow, they really seem to like you," He said and touched the boy's bony back with his flat palm. His skin felt incredibly hot.

"Don't scratch, it's just getting worse. I'll get a wet washcloth for you," Nezumi said and got up, but before his feet could touch the ground Shion was up as well and made his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The ecologist turned around and opened the door. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Now? It's in the middle of the night! Are you crazy?"

"Huh? No one's here to scold us. There's no night curfew like in No. 6. We can do whatever we want! It's like I said a couple of days ago. We're free!" Shion said, smiled and made his way outside, heading for the nearby little lake. He stripped his pants and underwear unceremoniously while walking and chuckled as he heard Nezumi's quick steps following him.

"Even if there's no one, you just can't go out all alone in the middle of the night to take a bath. Got it?" Nezumi grumbled and collected Shion's clothes which were scattered nearly every way and placed them on a close by tree trunk. The boy was already in the water which glittered beautifully in the moonlight. Nezumi gazed at the slender boy who was illuminated in white glow and listened to the quiet sounds in the stillness of the night: The calm dabbling of the boy in the water, the sounds of rustling leaves in the night wind and the fast beating of his own heart.

"Nezumi! Come here to me! It's so refreshing!" Shion yelled and waved.

"No! Come out! Right now!"

"Don't chicken out."

Nezumi took a deep breath and started to strip as well, but in comparison to Shion he left his underwear on. He walked into the water and began to make his way in the white-haired's direction, he disappeared in the lake, just to appear again right behind the bathing boy. Nezumi stroked the wet, sticking hair out of his face and positioned himself. Shion was right. The water was wonderful, but that fragile moonlit body in front of him was more than that – it was stunningly beautiful. Two large hands scooped up cool water and splashed it over Shion's back and his gorgeous neck. The older boy bit his lip as he placed his cold hands on Shion's small shoulders, making him cringe slightly.

"Nezumi?" The boy whispered as he felt the other boy's fingertips on his upper arms. They wandered gently downwards and soon thin but at the same time incredibly strong arms embraced his slim torso from behind. Shion felt Nezumi's bare chest and stomach against his back and blushed slightly. But it was nice to feel the grey-haired beauty's skin.

"Shion…" Nezumi's low voice answered hoarsely, causing him to turn around in the older boy's strong arms, placing his own hands on Nezumi's shoulder blades. Trembling fingertips stroked the naked skin while sparkling purple eyes met shining silver. Shion blushed even more seeing the long-haired beauty in the moonlight as well. He raised his arms and bit his seductive glossy bottom lip while he let Nezumi's beautiful hair down and soon his hands were busily stroking those amazingly silky wet strands out of the young man's face.

Nezumi smiled softly and nearly stared in his face, memorizing every millimeter of it. Then he slowly lowered his head, tilting it slightly. Shion was close. He was so close he could even feel his incredibly fast heartbeat against his skin, just like he felt the younger's hot trembling breath against his lips. Shion's eyes fluttered closed and Nezumi finally closed the gap between the two of them. It was a gentle and innocent kiss; and it wasn't enough. Both boys wanted more. Their embrace tightened and their lips met and parted again and again, more courageous with every touch, so fervently and so hungrily that it was nearly unbearable to let go of each other. So their kisses lasted, and the moon was their only witness…

* * *

_To be continued_


	6. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

Hello dear readers! Two weeks have passed again and I'm back with a new chapter. How time flies! Or I'm just getting old. (^^°)

Thank you so much for your comments, following and liking the story. And I really hope you'll like the latest chapter as well.

**Reviews to Master** – Thank you so much for all those comments. I've answered your questions in a separate PM. X3

**Yuneyn** – Special thanks to you for your motivation and that I can always talk to you about stuff like that! :3 *gives you a little naked Nezumi fairy*

Well, let's get started.

**Warning:**

This chapter contains mature (boy x boy) content. That's why I had to change the rating to "M". There will definitely be more of that kind of content in later chapters! X3

And as always – I'm still no native English speaker, so please ignore my stupid grammatical mistakes… or tell me so that I can correct it. Thanks. ^^ Have fun.

See you again in two weeks.

* * *

**Moonlight**

Pale blue moonlight glowed in the night, covering the leafy canopies of the forest and the two tightly entangled bodies bathing in the crystal clear lake water. A fresh night breeze moved the treetops gently and caressed the wet moonlit skin of those whose longing for each other had reached a point where the outburst of their emotions was inevitably. Their lips met again and again, and Nezumi's kisses gave Shion more pleasure than he had ever known before, and more that he had ever expected. They were a mixture of tenderness, longing and so much more – sometimes gentle and sweet, sometimes aggressive and with wild, flaming passion.

After a seemingly endless while their lips parted and both boys regarded each other like a painting; as if they were under a spell. Shion's trembling hand caressed silky dark grey hair and made its way to the soft skin of the older male's cheeks, which was even paler than usually. The gentle touch of cautious fingertips caused thick black lashes to flutter closed for a second to hide those magnificent glass cages filled with shining liquid silver. Nezumi opened his eyes again, and his irises resembled a glowing fire, blazing up when he felt the hot and cold shivers of excitement caused by the young man he held so tightly in his arms. Curious slender fingers started to examine every centimeter of skin they could reach: Nezumi's delicate neck, his strong and yet so slim shoulders and upper arms and his finely chiselled back muscles. But when Shion found a palm sized rough spot on the older one's smooth skin he gazed at the grey-haired worriedly.

"A scar?" Shion whispered breathless and used the possibility to inhale the fresh night air deeply. Nezumi cupped Shion's cheeks.

"Yeah. But who cares right now?" Nezumi answered in a low voice and looked deep into Shion's gorgeous purplish orbs. They looked like gems, like beautiful amethysts, and they had a luscious violet color which was breathtaking and vibrant, even in the bluish moonlight. Nezumi used his thumb to sweep across Shion's tempting full lips, while his other hand wandered under the boy's chin to tilt it upward. Nezumi closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Shion's nose, then his cheekbone, and thus the head of the boy's seductive red snake which curled around his lithe body. Incredibly long white lashes lowered over the boy's exotic eyes, feeling Nezumi's hot breath and his soft lips against the sensitive scarred skin. A little moan left his slightly parted lips; and it surprised the boy who had never experienced such closeness and intimacy before, causing him to back away from the other man who aroused so many unknown, overwhelming feelings in him. It was nearly too much to handle.

"Don't…" Nezumi whispered hoarsely; and his elegant hands tangled in Shion's soft white hair to pull him closer again, locking their mouths in another, very gently kiss. He moved his lips lightly against the younger boy's, and after a while he slowly swept his tongue along the inside of Shion's lower lip. Soft nibbles followed and once the white-haired opened his mouth to let out another quiet moan, Nezumi used the opportunity and slid the tip of his tongue inside Shion's mouth, gently moving it against the boy's with light, darting motions. Shion responded a little bit clumsily, but nevertheless it didn't need much time until their tongues danced with each other in perfect harmony.

Nezumi's arms wandered around Shion's slender waist. It was a tight embrace, because he wanted to feel him. He wanted to feel his skin, the slightly flinches of Shion's scarce muscles against his own, the beating of Shion's heart. He even felt Shion's nether regions against his own, although there was still the wet fabric of Nezumi's briefs between their trembling bodies. Of course their kisses weren't inefficacious, since both of them were more than aroused. Nezumi gasped silently.

Closer.

He wanted to be closer. One of his hands wandered downwards, feeling every single of Shion's ribs. This boy was so thin, and yet was his skin so smooth and soft that it was nearly criminal. Shion was so tempting, he was more tempting that anyone. Nezumi wanted more. And while he longed to rush forward, he told himself again and again that he had to proceed slowly. Shion was still not completely fine and of course he didn't want to frighten him as well.

"Hm," Shion let out, and as if hypnotized, Nezumi found himself lightly stroking those amazingly soft and small butt cheeks with both of his hands. They were cute and round, just like a little apple and the young man couldn't help but knead them properly. Their lips parted and the younger moved his upper body slightly backwards to look into Nezumi's eyes, who gazed back lasciviously.

"Nezumi…" the young ecologist breathed, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nezumi's briefs without any prior warning. Nezumi's heart skipped a beat and his eyes lit. He wanted it! Shion wanted it, too. Without thinking the grey-haired beauty relinquished his hold on the other boy, earning a heart-breaking whimper. Nezumi raised his head and smiled encouraging while he got rid of his briefs quickly, letting them sink to the bottom of the lake. Shion gulped as his eyes scanned Nezumi in his whole stunning magnificence – his finely-chiselled moonlit features and his body, which was even more beautiful than an ancient ivory statuette.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered in a seductively and low voice, wading through the water to get closer to the other male. Reaching him, he encircled his arms around him once more and led him to the shore. Shion stumbled every now and then, because Nezumi forced him to walk backward, but he held him in his strong grip so that it was nearly impossible for him to fall. Nezumi headed for a certain spot on the stony beach, a spot which was sandy and thus more comfortable than the rest of the shore. He laid him down on the rare blackish sand; while the lower half of his body was still in the warm lake water which washed around his slightly trembling legs softly.

Nezumi, kneeling right next to him in the shallow water, smiled softly and let his long fingers brush Shion's left leg in a gentle manner to calm him down. His fingertips stroked across smooth creamy pale skin followed by the slightly rough one of the boy's meandering red scar. He followed the crimson path upwards and let his warm hand rest on Shion's flat belly, looking at the handsome boy right in front of him. Snowy white hair was splayed on the dark sand beneath his head, and he looked so fragile and yet beautiful with his warm sparkling orbs and the light blush dusted across his cheeks. Nezumi couldn't resist but bent forward to kiss those exquisite full lips again, and while Shion's hands got hopelessly lost in Nezumi's silken strands, the older started to breathlessly kiss all over Shion's body – his neck, his collarbone, Shion's quickly raising and falling chest and of course those lovely pale pink buds which were so inviting. The grey-haired enclosed one of it with his lips to suck it slightly until a quiet moan left Shion's parted lips. His head was thrown back, his eyes covered by his long white lashes and he started to move his torso rhythmically against Nezumi's pleasure giving touches, while the older one's lips and tongue traced down along the scar which coiled around the younger's slender frame like an angry scarlet serpent. His mouth bypassed the indentation of the boy's navel, but the fingers which followed the way of Nezumi's lips dipped into it until the silver-eyed male had to let go of it to continue following his crimson path. He finished the journey of his lips with another kiss right on Shion's ankle. The boy gasped, opened his clouded eyes and turned his head, fixing Nezumi's liquid silver for a second until the taller lifted Shion's foot over his head to kneel between his legs. He spread them wide and blushed seeing the boy like that. Shion followed suit and quickly sat up to throw his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, pulling him down and on top of his body. A startled sound left the grey-haired's lips and he quickly supported his bodyweight by positioning his underarms on the right and left of Shion's head. He didn't want to crush him, after all Shion was in pain just a short time ago. But it was hard for the older to control himself. The hands resting next to Shion's head started to caress those lovely white curls slightly, and Nezumi's head dipped low to kiss him again, while Shion's warm hands fondled his shoulder blades and the back of his head. After a while, Nezumi's supporting legs started to tremble and he had to lower his pelvis, not considering that it definitely was about to encounter Shion's…

Skin met skin, and heated flesh touched heated flesh – it was almost like electricity that shocked both of them. Every place where they came in contact with the other burned and prickled. Breathes quickened and they kissed hungrily as Nezumi started to rub their bodies against each other. Shion squirmed and writhed underneath the other boy, wrapped his legs around his pelvis and pulled him down onto him. He moaned into his mouth, and felt his own private parts rub against Nezumi's. He arched his back and Nezumi pulled him closer, unable to stop now. Pure dopamine flooded through their bodies and they could feel nothing else but each other: Their moans, irregular breathes, hot touches, frantic movements and all the other sensations they shared in this very special moment...

It felt good. It felt so incredibly good for both of them; and finally, after weeks of suffering Shion felt nothing but pleasure instead of pain.

Nezumi's rhythm started to become slightly erratic after a while until it was too much to handle for the white-haired. He couldn't bear these overpowering feelings anymore; his whole body tensioned and caused the older to stop. Nezumi looked worried in Shion's face, but before he could even open his mouth to ask him if he was alright Shion found relief – the older could feel it warm and sticky against his stomach and chest. Nezumi watched the other boy's reactions fascinated; the blush on his cheeks, his narrowed eyes, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows and once the waves of his pleasure seemed to fade away slowly, the boy turned his head to face Nezumi. He gazed into his eyes with his gentle amethysts, tucking some of Nezumi's hair behind his ear. He smiled slightly and started to move his hips again. He wanted his friend to feel good as well. Five fingertips caressed Nezumi's cheek, then made their way downwards to stroke Nezumi's chest and his stomach, just to slid between their bodies. But surprisingly, a simple touch was enough let the other boy fall over the edge with a loud groan. Mesmerized, Shion watched the other boy's face and let the back of his hand rest against Nezumi's clenching stomach muscles while he still panted heavily. After a while, Nezumi collapsed on top of Shion, although his arms still supported his weight. He didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt him again. It was a silent vow he made to himself in this very moment… To swear his oath, he kissed the other boy again, gently but passionately. One kiss followed the other, warm hands caressed soft skin and beautiful hair; and both boys needed hours to clean up and go back home.

But then, finally, they cuddled together in Nezumi's old but comfortable bed, sharing the one or another little peck until a deep restful slumber embraced the closely entangled bodies tightly.

* * *

"Ow!"

A sharp pain in his left earlobe let Nezumi start up from his peaceful sleep. Tsukiyo cheeped and climbed up his master's shoulder to sit on his chest.

"What the heck! Why did you bite me?"

_Squeak, squeak! Squeak!_

"What? That's none of your damn business!" Nezumi hissed, not really answering Tsukiyo's question why Shion and he had needed so much time to return to their hideout last night. But when awareness hit him right in the guts, his stormy silver eyes widened. Rapidly he turned his face to the still stark naked boy next to him. Shion was fast asleep, and his long lashes rested beautifully on his ivory cheeks. Nezumi's eyes trailed off to gaze at the boy's raspberry-colored full lips which were slightly open as the sleeping boy deeply breathed in and out. He snored barely audible and Nezumi couldn't help but think that it was really cute.

_Cute? What's wrong with me? _

Nezumi shook his head hastily to bring himself to his senses, but it was impossible to shake off his current confusion. He gripped his bangs and pulled them hard.

_What did you do to me? You messed me up! You totally messed me up. What the fuck happened last night? We were so close. Too close. This… this must never happen again!_

_But it felt good. It felt right._

Nezumi's breathe quickened, his heart rate increased and nearly every muscle in his body tensed up on alert. His face frowned.

_No! It didn't! He has casted a spell on me!_

His flickering eyes wandered to the slumbering boy next to him once more, and Nezumi still felt Shion's warm hands on his bare skin or tangled in his hair. He still felt those lovely lips right on his own. Shion's voice still echoed in his mind – his little moans and his heavy panting. He still heard him whispering his name; trembling, excited, seductive…

_I feel so weird! I don't want that, damnit! _

_He's killing me! _

All those unknown emotions overpowered the young man and panic spread through his whole being until the feeling permeated him completely. Hurriedly he stood up to get dressed in the tangerine light of the kerosene lamp. His eyes were glued to Shion's silhouette the whole time.

_Please, don't wake up! Don't wake up now._

Nezumi turned around and left quickly but soft-footed. Tsukiyo followed him worriedly and hurried through the grass towards the stream bank, jumping on a little boulder while Nezumi's head was completely underwater. The black mouse panted for breath and tilted his tiny head seeing thousands of airbubbles ascending to the surface. Then, finally, Nezumi raised his head and took a deep breath.

Tsukiyo squeaked. It sounded as if he was scolding his master.

"I'm fine," Nezumi said and faced his little companion, but Tsukiyo's grape-colored eyes pierced him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not acting weird."

Tsukiyo cheeped in disbelief. He knew his master very well. When Tsukiyo was still a little baby, Nezumi had found him nearly dead close to the ruins. The mouse knew that he was just alive thanks to his master – the young man in whose eyes he could see so much solitude and sadness. Tsukiyo had decided to stay by his side, just like Cravat and Hamlet did once the two joined their little mouse family. The mice loved Nezumi and the boy sure had a special aura that attracted the three of them. They were able to understand each other, even without words. And that Shion was able to talk to them as well was like a miracle. Generally, Shion joining their collecting life was the best thing that could ever happen. His presence was enough to change the dark and cold atmosphere in Nezumi's underground room into a warm and cozy home, into a place everyone yearned to return to and into a place where someone was awaiting and welcoming Nezumi when his work was done. Shion was like the sun – he had brought light in the midst of the deepest darkness.

But right now Tsukiyo could see so much confusion in Nezumi's eyes that he feared that something horrible had happened. The mouse squeaked a couple of times. Nezumi sighed slightly and stroked his wet bangs out of his face.

"We didn't quarrel," Nezumi answered and added a nearly silently: "Quite the contrary…"

The silver-eyed man closed his beautiful orbs just to see the white-haired in his mind's eye, looking at him so incredibly gently, so full of…

"Love…" Nezumi whispered.

_Could it be that I…?_

He shook his head a couple of times, stood up and brushed some dirt off his knees. The long-haired breathed deeply and patted his cheeks several times.

"I guess I calmed myself…" he said to Tsukiyo. "I just need some time to think about all the things that have happened in the last few weeks." Nezumi had been living in a lonesome rut for such a long time that he already had forgotten about other people's warmth. The last time he had held another human in his arms was when his little sister died. How often did he tell himself that he didn't need closeness, that he wasn't that weak and that he felt the best when he was all alone and free to do anything he wanted to! But in the end, all the things he did were working, reading and wandering through the forest.

And yet Nezumi clung to life.

He loved it to see the first snowflake in winter, the first green leaf in spring and the taste of crystal-clear delicious water. He loved to read stories about love and dramatic and passion; and he loved piping hot soup.

And although he had always told himself that he didn't need human closeness, he had started to enjoy the feeling of Shion's warm body against his own when they shared Nezumi's way too small wooden bed. It was a nice feeling to be needed.

Indeed Shion was like the sun – warm and gentle, but he also was like a hurricane. He came into Nezumi's life without a warning and turned everything upside down. Albeit, when Nezumi tried to put himself in Shion's shoes, he himself had to be the hurricane, because it was Shion's life which had changed more dramatically.

Shion…

"Are you just as confused as me, Shion? I've never felt like that before. Never in my whole life..."

* * *

It was rattling and clattering, crackling and rumbling. Two tired purple eyes fluttered open, slowly and very arduously. Everything was blurry, but after a while the still sleepy boy was able to see Nezumi's slender silhouette. The older boy busily arranged pottery, glasses and rustling paper bags. He was with his back to Shion, so that the white-haired was sure Nezumi didn't notice he was awake now. Last night's events came into Shion's mind like a lightning, causing the pale boy to blush right up to the ears. Embarrassment spread through his whole body and he tried to ban those certain thoughts from his mind quickly. Once again he faced Nezumi's slim but muscular back. Maybe it was no big deal for the other male. But Shion was totally flustered. And he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was scared. Did something change between them? Didn't they destroy their fresh and still fragile friendship with something like that?

His heart raced and he had a feeling as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Albeit those butterflies seemed to have pretty sharp teeth, just to bite him every now and then. Quietly and secretly, Shion stood up and dressed himself quickly; flinching once he heard Nezumi's mocking voice cutting through the air like a sharp knife.

"Did you have a good sleep, Your Majesty?"

"Y…ya…" Shion stammered, feeling nothing but relief. Nezumi seemed to act quite normally.

"Haven't you got a properly working tongue in your head?" Nezumi asked amused and turned around to face the blushed boy. He stood up to place some apples, bread and carrots on the table. A strange feeling spread through Shion's being, piercing his heart. Maybe last night really wasn't a big deal to Nezumi… Maybe he was the only one who was confused and irritated? And maybe, yes, maybe he was the only one who felt drawn to the other boy…

"I have one. What are you doing?" Shion asked as normally as he could manage.

"Now your eyes aren't working properly, huh? As you can see I'm restocking groceries."

"Of course. How could I overlook that? Shame on me!" Shion retorted.

"A fault confessed is half redressed."

"Do we have lame proverb-time now?"

"Guard your tongue. I'm just doing this for your royal well-being," Nezumi answered, causing Shion to blink several times in confusion.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'll leave you all alone for a couple of days and you've never visited the market place before, so I can't leave you here without something to eat."

"What? Why?"

"Why! Why! You're like a broken record. Geez, I've got work to do."

"But normally you don't need several days for it."

"It's other work. I have to leave the core. So it's different. But it's none of your business anyway, got it?"

Shion sighed and looked down at his feet. After a while a gentle hand stroked his white curls and his scarred cheek. He leaned against Nezumi's palm and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back in three days. I promise," the grey-haired whispered, earning a slight nodding.

"Why don't you go and visit Youba? Didn't you say she'll be able to heal the body of yours?"

Shion blinked once again. "You-ba?"

"The old woman you've met yesterday!"

"Oh!"

"I'll take you there. I have to go in the same direction anyway."

"Okay! Thanks," Shion said cheerfully and smiled sweetly, causing Nezumi's cheeks to gain a slight pinkish color. To prevent Shion from seeing it, he stood up and grabbed Shion's backpack.

"I've taken the liberty of borrowing your bag. Hope that's fine with you..."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks."

Both boys left the underground room and the ivy-clad ruins behind, continued their way slightly downhill through the forest, then over a small meadow and again through the woods for a while, always following the little river. It didn't take that long until Shion and Nezumi reached the ancient oak, just like the old woman had told him the day before.

"Impressive, huh?" Nezumi said seeing Shion's expression once he spotted the mighty tree. "When I was a kid, my father told me that this tree is already about seven hundred years old."

"Wow!" Shion said, nearly speechless and not able to look away. At least until he felt Nezumi's hand right on his shoulder. He turned his head a little to face the taller man and blushed seeing his amazing silver-eyes and charming smile.

"Come one. We're almost there."

Shion nodded and sighed quietly. That also meant that they had to separate soon. He didn't want to let him go, even though Shion was completely fine without Nezumi when he had strayed through the forest all alone for several weeks. But now he couldn't imagine living here without Nezumi, even if it was just for three days.

"Are you sure you want to go into the lion's den?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the witch's cottage."

"She's not really a witch, right?" Shion asked, a bit uncertain about the whole situation. It wasn't the first time he had experienced nonscientific events in this forest. Elyurias and Risu were the best examples. Shion couldn't trust his own knowledge anymore.

"Of course she is!" Nezumi answered and raised his arms and moved his finger like a witch using magic to stir her potion. "Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble." The boy continued in a disguised voice. He used his superfiber cloak like a hood which casted dark shadows on his face.

"She will unhinge her jaw and swallow you head first, om nom nom!" he added, amused that Shion lost all the color in his face.

"Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; eye of newt, and toe of frog, wool of bat, and tongue of dog, adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg, and howlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, …"

"…like a hell-broth boil and bubble… [1]" An old, scary voice added. Shion let out a startled sound once he saw the old woman appear behind Nezumi,mumbling with a dreamy, ghastly smile on her face. He took a few steps backwards and stumbled across a stone, landing on his butt.

Nezumi tried to choke his laughter and helped him to get on his feet again.

"Calm down, will you?"

"What was that?" Shion asked confused, patting his own butt to brush off the dirt.

"What was what?"

"That magic spell."

"Haven't you read Macbeth yet? I thought you wanted to read every Shakespeare book you can find in the bookshelves."

"Yes, but not all at once."

"Read it while I'm gone. When I come back I want you to know everything about it. I'll test you then."

"Are you sure you're alright? You've no say in the matter. I'm reading what I want to read," Shion said with narrowed eyes. That really was the limit.

"Uh, snappish! Geez, they hit puberty way too fast!" Nezumi answered and let out a hammy sigh. Shion wanted to give him an answer, but a little raspy cough caused both boys to stop their conversation. They turned around to face the old woman who obviously felt a little bit ignored.

"Can't you hear we're talking, old hag?" the grey-haired said rudely, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Nezumi!" Shion screeched and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"No need to bow, Shion. She can't see you anyway."

"I can see more than enough, you cheeky rascal," Youba answered and clobbered Nezumi unerringly using her cane – a natural but sanded piece of wood with a beautiful texture, decorated with a few of her falcon's feathers.

"Ow! Don't use violence on me!"

"That is what comes of it. Such a naughty boy..." the old witch said and let her blind eyes wander to Shion. "I told you to leave your friend at home."

"But Hamlet's not here."

"Who the hell is Hamlet?"

"The mouse your falcon tried to kill yesterday…"

Youba raised one of her fuzzy eyebrows and turned her head in Nezumi's direction.

"Don't give me that look!" the silver-eyed said and waved his hands in front of his face in defense. "It's like he said. He does what he wants to do! He's freaking stubborn."

"Hey!" Shion complained.

"Besides, you also named your poultry, old hag. Uzurafu, wasn't it? What a stupid name," Nezumi added, ignoring Shion's objection.

"Nezumi, an "uzurafu" is a falcon with black and white spotted wings." Shion explained, causing Nezumi to click his tongue.

"The smartass has spoken, huh?" The older male rolled his eyes. "For your information, I don't give a shit about that fucking bird."

"Nezumi! What has come over you?" Shion scolded his grey-haired friend and bowed again. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

"How can you even ask, Shion? Isn't it obvious?"

"What? I don't understand you. Can't you behave yourself?"

"Pff! You don't get it, huh? Maybe you should use your brilliant mastermind to figure things out by yourself at least once. I'm off." Nezumi said harshly, turned around and hurried away quickly.

"Nezumi!"

Shion followed him behind the house. He didn't want to quarrel with him. He didn't want to let him go like that.

"Wait, Nezumi! Don't go. Please. Nezumi! We shouldn't part in anger. Nez—umpf!"

The called one turned around once he heard Shion's strangled sound and a loud bump, just to see the white-haired lying on the ground.

"Shion?" Nezumi blinked. What was going on?

"Shion!" the older said one more time and made his way back to the boy hastily. Fear spread through his whole being. The boy had fainted.

"Not again! Shion!" Nezumi yelled, kneeled down and shoved one of his arms under Shion's shoulders to support him. He clapped his cheeks. "Oy! Shion. Open your eyes! Shion!"

"Get out of the way!" The old woman's voice cut through the air. She kneeled down as well and pulled a little glass bottle out of her sleeve. Thin fingers with long, sharp nails opened the cork with a plop and the penetrating smell of ammonium carbonate and lavender oil caused the fainted to take a deep breath. Shion opened his eyes again.

"Stinks…" he whimpered and coughed a couple of times. Nezumi sighed in relief.

"Don't be pathetic, boy. Those are just the aromatic spirits of ammonia."

"What happened, Shion?" Nezumi asked and looked at the boy in his arms worried.

"Uh… I don't know. I bumped up against something. It felt like an electric shock." Shion said slowly, confused. He opened his heavy eyelids and faced Nezumi, but once his gaze met the sky his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"T… the whole sky is shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow!" Shion said in absolute confusion, not sure if this phenomenon was beautiful or terrifying. Nezumi raised his head as well to get a glimpse of the sky.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The sky is as blue as always."

"And I tell you it's not!"

"It definitely is. What the heck, Shion! You must've hurt your head."

"Do you want to tell me I'm insane?"

"Yeah. Maybe you've a brain damage."

"Nezumi, I'm perfectly fine an—"

"Yeah, you're fine. That's why you fainted again. You're totally fine, Shion!"

"But I—"

"He can see the barrier, you stupid dimwits," Youba's sonorous voice interrupted the boy's quarrel.

"The barrier? Elyurias' barrier?" Shion asked. "Does that mean I can see it now because I've touched it?"

"Is this a question or a statement?" The old woman asked and stood up with an enormous effort, groaning, using her cane to support her weight. "If it is a question, my boy, how am I supposed to know? You should ask the singer. Only he can talk to the goddess. Only he is fully aware of Elyurias' power. I am just an old, blind herb-woman."

"But you knew that Elyurias poisoned me." Shion argued and tried to stand up, but his body felt incredibly weak. Nezumi encircled both of his arms around Shion to hold him better.

The old woman chuckled.

"I knew it because he bought antifebrile tinctures for you." Youba said pointing at Nezumi, who blushed slightly and covered Shion's mouth with one of his hands just to give him a 'Don't-you-dare-to-say-sappy-stuff!'-look.

"No, you knew it because your ugly bird is a fucking spy! If I ever catch him close to my hideout again he'll end up as a fried chicken!" the annoyed grey-head said, shoved his arm under the hollows of Shion's knees and lifted him up.

"W… wah, no! Let me down! I'm too heavy!" the white-haired complained, clinging to Nezumi's neck in an absolute vice-like grip.

"Yes, you **are **heavy! Stop that fidgetiness of yours or I'll drop you," the taller boy grunted, still wearing Shion's big backpack.

"Bring him inside, boy," Youba said and opened the old creaking door of her wooden cottage. Nezumi followed her and stepped over the threshold directly into the little living room, which was filled with knickknacks, dried and fresh herbs and flowers, various glass bottles in different colors, amulets, dream catchers, spider webs and other things which were scattered around the wooden floor. A cauldron bubbled slowly in the corner, leaving off odious smells, thick vapors and greenish wafts of mist, causing both boys to cough simultaneously. In another corner was a pillow nest right on the floor, where Nezumi laid Shion down.

Five bony fingers held a crystalline glass filled with a thick green fluid.

"He shall drink this potion and he will feel better soon," The old woman said, stroking a thick strand of her stramineous hair out of her wrinkled face.

"And you really think you'll be able to heal him with your little hocus-pocus herb tea?" Nezumi asked, disbelievingly and held Shion's upper body upright to feed him properly. The pale boy emptied the glass in one big gulp. After finishing the awful tasting herb mixture, he had to cover his mouth with both hands, trying to suppress the urge to vomit on Nezumi. After a while a little green cloud puffed out of his mouth, his nausea finally vanished, and Shion's body felt heavier and heavier until a deep sleep came upon him. Nezumi bedded Shion's head on a big cushion and gently stroked through his nearly translucent curls.

"You should not underestimate nature's power. You know that my herbal medicine is always working well," Youba said hoarsely.

"Just because I've bought one or two tinctures doesn't mean I think like that."

"You are allowed to think whatever you want, you stubborn fool. You will leave the core, right? And I tell you that he will make a full recovery until you return."

"And you're full of bullshit. You have just three days. He'll never be fully recovered that quickly. But feel free to convince me of the contrary." Nezumi said and stood up to step close to the old woman.

"But if he's even sicker when I'm back; if his condition is worse or if he's in even more pain, I can't guarantee for your safety. And I don't care if you're a 200-year old mummy. Have I made myself clear?" He whispered.

"In no uncertain manner…"

"Fine," Nezumi said. He looked at Shion once more and turned around to leave Youba's cottage. Nezumi left the protected core of the forest quickly. It was easier to leave him behind while Shion was still asleep. Nezumi needed time to think. And Shion needed time to recover, although he didn't believed in that kind of promised miracle healing. It was worth a try though.

After a while the grey-haired heard rustling sounds and stopped for a while to glance around. Tsukiyo and Cravat craned their necks out of the grass and squeaked – happy to see their master. They hurried towards him and climbed the tall boy to sit on his shoulders. Nezumi raised one of his arms to pet their little heads once they snuggled up against his neck, warm and soft.

"You're safe now. Here's no stupid falcon trying to catch you," Nezumi whispered and looked around. In fact, he wasn't even sure if it was possible for animals to survive in the dying forest. In contrast to the living forest in the core everything Nezumi could see right now was terrifying - the earth was dried out, not a single green leaf growing anywhere, most of the trees were as bare as in winter although it was midsummer. Elyurias did a superb job to protect the inner forest, but it seemed that the rest of it was already doomed. The young man continued walking at a brisk pace. Little dry twigs crackled under his feet. The sun was burning down mercilessly, casting severe shadows, but they didn't offer at least the slightest cooling. It was hot enough to suffocate a person. Nezumi wiped the sweat from his forehead and emptied one of the water bottles he had brought along. His journey was long and exhausting, and Nezumi was glad when he finally reached a little town looking as if it was stuck in an industrial revolution. The architecture was steeped in industry, with most houses made of metal and hardly any vegetation to be seen anywhere, standing in marked contrast to the primitive wooden and adobe huts or natural stone houses of the forest village. The iron town revolved around various coal refining facilities and other factories. The flourishing place throve with the frequent trains that brought imports from No. 6 and workers from surrounding villages. Of course it was obvious that No. 6's government had the town under its thumb. The majority of the population was made up of factory workers and laborers, although most of those people used to be forestry workers and farmers in bygone days. But now they had no other possibility. They needed to sustain their families. Nezumi hated the town, but on the other side it was the best place to earn a lot of money quickly, because it was also a place for various forms of entertainment and night life. Some of the workers had to stay in sordid dorms during their long and hard working periods and especially those who had come from far away, so that they weren't able to see their families for a long time, enjoyed their boozy nightlife when the day's work was done.

After a little walk Nezumi reached a small run-down theater. It looked rather inconspicuous from the outside and the inside wasn't much better. The boy went in the back way and followed a dark, constricting corridor. Just a few steps later he reached the backstage area and sneaked a peek at the empty auditorium. The dark metal walls swallowed every single ray of light, but Nezumi was used to the darkness and had no problems to recognize the dozens of simple wooden seating rows which awaited the audience eagerly. The stage was small, but it had all it needed. In order to lift parts of the set design, tackles run from the wall of the stage via the drawing floor, ready to be lowered from the stage ceiling, but it was rare that they actually used set decoration. As an atmospheric effect, lights were usable for all purposes, whether they needed spotlights or indirect lightning. However, the heavy ruby-colored velvet curtain was probably the theater's only luxury good.

Nezumi wanted to continue his way upstairs to his dressing room, but before he could set a foot on the stairs his sharp ears heard a sound behind him. He turned around instantly.

"Eve! Where the hell have you been?" a huge-grown middle-aged man slurred. He had strong, broad shoulders and his face was neither handsome nor ugly. He wasn't corpulent but fleshy, and his short brown hair and his moustache were neat and trimmed. The man wore a badly cut suit, but it was also possible that the suit had a perfect sit when he was a number of years younger and a couple of kilos lighter.

"That's got shit all to do with you, old man!" Nezumi said with narrowed eyes.

"It has a lot to do with me, you cheeky brat. Do you forget who's paying your little ass?"

"The customers, I guess."

"The customers, huh?" the man answered, getting a little metal bottle out of his jacket. He opened it and took a big gulp of his booze. After that he wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, suppressing his urge to belch with closed eyes. He opened them again and walked a few steps towards Nezumi, just to stop right in front of him. "You're brilliant on stage, but your real self is nothing but an insolent brat with a way too sharp tongue. Stop your little ego trip or I'll give you a job where your acting skills are definitely not enough to please the auditorium. Did I make it clear enough?"

"Are you telling me to take customers or what?"

"Got it."

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. "I guess the alcohol has gotten to your brain, old man." He shook his head and laughed quietly. "The best joke ever…"

"I mean it, Eve!"

"I couldn't care less," Nezumi said in a low, steady voice.

"Eve!"

"You know what? If it's like that I won't come here anymore. And? What will you do without the poster boy for your sleazy theater?"

Nezumi knew that most of the men just visited that place to see him. He was the main attraction, and it was the fact that they were allowed to watch him but not to touch him that made up the charm of it. In the end, most of those guys who visited the playhouse were married but lonely workers, far away from their families. They had their needs, but the worst thing they did was undressing Nezumi with their eyes or imagining some things they wanted to do with the long-haired beauty. There were exceptions, of course, but Nezumi was always on guard and able to fight back. His knife skills were outstanding as well.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," the tall man named Rikiga answered.

"Well then. Find someone better. I'm off." Nezumi said, absolutely aware of his own value, and made his way back towards the exit. Rikiga's brownish eyes grew wider.

"W… wait, Eve! Wait!" he said, following him quickly. The man grabbed the fabric of Nezumi's dark muscle shirt, causing him to stop. He didn't want to admit it, but Nezumi was right. Without him the theater would go downhill. Even if he just stopped by for two or three evenings each month, it was more than enough to keep the theater alive, or better to say precisely because his presence was rare people paid vast sums of money to see him.

"Why? Just take one of your sluts and when she fails to recite Shakespeare she can still show her boobs to please the high-born audience. It'll be fabulous when they storm the stage to get her – then it would be just another house of pleasure, huh?"

Rikiga took another big gulp out of his bottle. "How much do you want?"

"Four gold coins."

"Four? You're a racketeer!"

"For each performance," Nezumi said and showed him eight of his fingers. He didn't know why but one thing was clear – Rikiga didn't want to abandon the theater. Maybe it was because the man clung to the past; or he simply loved this kind of culture and wanted to support it; maybe there was a certain someone he still wanted to impress without telling the person that he owned a number of brothels. Or he just wanted to deceive his own person; telling himself that he still was the decent man he used to be in his younger years…

"It's my final offer."

"Fine, fine! Eight gold coins. I'll give you two coins in advance of each performance and two afterwards."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Go ask," Nezumi said in a woman's voice. Elegant fingers fixed the simple mask he was wearing. He looked stunningly beautiful in his pale blue dress, and a pretty white flower formed a contrast to his gorgeous long and loose dark hair. Although it was a wig it looked silky and very realistic. Another actress in disguise moved to the other side of the stage for a short moment. Nezumi followed her with his gaze and continued: "If he's married, I think I'll die rather than marry anyone else."

The audience watched every single of his movements solemnly and open-mouthed, absolutely mesmerized by his voice and his acting.

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague, The only son of your great enemy," the nurse said once she was back. Nezumi – or better to say Juliet – turned his head aside and talked to himself and to the auditorium. "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathèd enemy."[2]

It was the masked ball of Juliet's father. Juliet fell for the disguised Romeo, a Montague and thus an enemy of her family. The young woman had nothing personal against the Montagues, but there was no way she could escape being a Capulet…

_I saw him too early when I didn't know him, and now I realize who he is too late. It's a horrible beginning to love that I must love a hated enemy, huh? _

Nezumi had never loved before, apart from his family. So he knew a kind of love, but the feelings which confused him so much right now were completely different from that. It was nothing he had ever felt before and it scared him like hell, because he wasn't able to fully capture it and he wasn't able to control it. Whenever he saw Shion he felt the urge to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, he wanted to tease him and to comfort him afterwards when it was too much. Nezumi enjoyed it when Shion tried to give him comebacks and even when the boy could be as annoying as a leg loving puppy when he talked about different types of plants or strange animals he had found in a spring, the grey-haired loved the way Shion's eyes sparkled while chattering, and his smile and his incredible enthusiasm. Nezumi was anxious but nervous at the same time and yet he felt completely comfortable around him, although he normally hated it to be around other people. But Shion wasn't like other people. He never was…

_She fell for him before she even knew that he was a Montague. Maybe I also fell for Shion even before knowing that he's from No. 6. _

Nezumi remembered their first encounter. He saw those magnificent eyes that glinted purple due to tears in the boys eyes. He remembered Shion's gorgeous smile and his whole appearance – gentle, caring and warm. He was like the sun that illuminated the darkest night. And Shion had saved him without even thinking about the consequences once. Although they were nothing but strangers, Shion had treated his injuries and he had shared everything he had without expecting anything in return. The grey-haired bit his bottom lip.

_I fell for Shion, didn't I?_

The young man recalled the morning after his near-death experience. It was as if the two of them had known each other for ages. And yet – learning that Shion was a resident of No. 6 had felt like betrayal.

_But it doesn't matter anymore. He always was on the forest's side, and on my side. Even though I tried to kill him; and even though he had to suffer so much because of me…_

Nezumi was afraid of his confusing feelings, but he was even more afraid to lose Shion. Because he deeply knew that he would never be able to get over another loss of a person he cared for.

_I fell for him. _

There was no use in deceiving himself any longer. Shion and he were closer than they should be. And there was something between them. Yes, there was something between them right from the beginning when their eyes had met for the very first time – a tiny little feeling of affection that had grown more and more each day until it became unbearable, until it yearned to explode, which happened just the night before…

_I'm in love with him, although he should be my enemy. It scares me so much. _

_What if it ends like this tragedy?_

Thunderous applause jolted Nezumi out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, realizing that the performance was already over.

"Eve!"

"EVE!"

The thrilled crowd thanked him withlong-lastingcheering, whistling and standing ovations. Nezumi and his colleagues bowed several times and left the stage after a while to head back to their dressing rooms.

"You were even more brilliant than usually, Eve! Great work!" Mercutio's actor praised him and patted the boy's shoulder. Nezumi shook the hand off and gave him one of his charming fake smiles.

"Thank you."

"He's right. You were absolutely phenomenal!" another actor said. "You were so in love! It was magnificent, Eve!"

"We should celebrate! Let's go for a drink or something," Mercutio cheered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm tired. Good night." Nezumi said and disappeared in his dressing room. He locked the door and sighed in relief.

"Finally alone…" he whispered and took a few elegant steps until he reached the dirty old window. A little smile flashed over his face once he saw Tsukiyo and Cravat sleeping huddled together on the window sill. Nezumi touched the mice's little backs softly with his fingertips and earned squeaks with pleasure. After fondling the two of them for a while he pressed his long fingers against the glass and raised his head slightly.

_Finally alone, huh? But I'd rather be with him right now. I wonder how you are, Shion. Do you feel better?_

Pale blue moonlight kissed the beauty's face gently. It awakened memories.

_I'd like to hold you in my arms right now. _

_Geez, I'm such a fool. _

_Shion…_

Nezumi didn't know that said boy was also watching the moon at this very moment. And he didn't know that Shion missed him as much as Nezumi did.

_Maybe I'll return a little earlier…_

But first he had another four gold coin job to do.

_Just wait for me a little longer, Shion. _

_Just wait for me. _

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

[1] William Shakespeare; Macbeth, at the beginning of Act 4

[2] William Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet Act 1, scene 5, 134–141


	7. Names

**Author's Note**

Hello! :3 Thanks again for reading, following and your nice motivating comments! I cherish them so much! And Yuneyn, thanks for life-reading although you are so horribly busy right now! *gives you a NezuShi moving package and lots of chocolate treats*

This chapter was really hard to write, because it includes way too many characters. I'm sorry for my English. Writing this chapter was unusually exhausting. (Or it's because already I'm overworked at the moment…)

Ah, btw. if you're using Tumblr… I posted a few Forest of Tranquility artworks there. My nickname's also ahikuboruchi.

Well, until next time!

* * *

**Names**

Tired eyes opened slowly. Purple orbs looked up to the ceiling and discovered a round roof window. The view to the outside was blurred and Shion wasn't sure if it was due to his tiredness or the dirtiness of the glass. But he could see enough to recognize the full moon shining brightly in the dark night sky. The boy bathed in the pale blue light. Memories flooded Shion's mind and caused him to blush slightly.

"Nezumi…"

His body felt heavy. And it did not take long until sleep overcame him again. It was a long, dreamless slumber. Surrounded by silent nothingness, Shion neither was able to think nor to feel. He didn't witness the changes within his own body. But when the boy woke up the next morning, he felt incredibly refreshed. His pain was completely gone and Shion felt like a new man. Even though it was a strange feeling at the first moment – after all, he had got used to his always slightly aching body.

"How are you, boy?" Youba asked and removed the cork of a glass bottle with her teeth. The old woman seemed to have a nature-healthy dentition, causing the boy to remember Nezumi's toothpaste smile – white and perfect, enviable teeth…

"I feel unexpectedly good..." Shion said confused and sat up. His hair was a total mess, standing in every direction even more than it normally did. Combing his stubborn curls with both of his hands, Shion looked up to the woman standing in front of an old-world stove.

"How did you do this?"

"My medicine is good," the old woman answered.

"Bu—"

"You just needed a good night rest and the right medication."

Shion sighed. What an unsatisfying answer! Somehow he had the feeling the old woman didn't want to explain her miracle healing methods. He sulked a while, gave up on trying to control his white curly-head and raised his body to have a good yawn and stretch. He walked a few steps until he stood right beside the smaller by a head old lady. The moment when the smell of food reached his nose, his stomach started to growl loudly.

"S… sorry!" he blushed although the old woman couldn't see it.

Instead of answering, Youba chuckled and handed Shion a wooden bowl full of cooked aromatic rice with herbs, bamboo shoots, carrots and mushrooms. The boy's mouth watered instantly. Nezumi didn't have that many recipes in his repertoire, although his soups were indeed delicious. Shion remembered the taste of piping hot chicken soup the older had fed him every time he woke up after the snake attack. Comforting and warming…

"Eat. This will do you good," she said and gave him a smile, causing papery skin to fold around her milky white eyes. The wrinkles around her mouth and eye areas were particularly deep. Shion gulped slightly. The elderly woman's face was lined with the wisdom of decades, and he didn't remember meeting such an old human before. Karan had always told him to respect elder people; and when he looked at Youba he felt nothing but high esteem.

"Thank you," he said solemnly and took the wooden spoon the old woman handed him as well. He looked around and sat down at the table. Shion blew on his spoonful of the rice dish a couple of times to cool it down and tried it finally. The bamboo flesh was fragrant and fresh and the herbs and carrots added a special aroma to the probably imported rice.

"It's really delicious," Shion said enthusiastically. "Especially after several weeks of nothing but soup, apples and bread…" He murmured, but once he realized his own words he covered his mouth quickly. As a matter of the course he didn't want to be ungrateful to Nezumi and his culinary skills.

Youba gave a loud, hearty laugh. "So his cooking skills are still lacking in variety, huh?" she chuckled again and finished her own serving. "I can show you how to cook. It is surprisingly easy."

"Oh yes, that would be great! In return I'll share my mother's special bread recipe with you. Ah, my mom is a baker. She knows what she's doing," Shion said, not even realizing the hint of melancholy in his voice. But Youba did – her senses were sharpened due to the loss of her eyesight. She nodded and smiled again. Her long, white hair flowed, unbound, down her back.

"What a nice offer. I never use that old stove anyway. There is no possibility to bake in the remains of the old library, am I right?"

Shion shook his head. "Ah, so it really was a library back then? I always thought it was a church or a school."

"The building is from over one hundred years ago. The old books in there are real treasures. I also used to read all of them in my youth. Although I have never expected someone would live in there one day. But I guess it is a nice hideout for a youngster with a bohemian lifestyle like Nezumi."

"Bohemian? So you mean he's an artist?"

Youba raised one of her furry white eyebrows.

"How come you have to ask such a question, boy? It is obvious, or not?"

"It's not. Yesterday you've said he's a singer. But that was totally new to me. Well, I think his singing voice is really outstanding. Unfortunately I just had the chance to hear it subconsciously. Risu told me he tried to… kill me like that."

Youba gasped.

"You met little Risu? So you have been in a place between life and death. Elyurias did not have any mercy on you. But let me tell you one thing: Nezumi is not able to kill people with his chants, although his voice is soothing. And it has a special effect when someone is dying, because it frees the struggling soul and carries it away to a better place. But well, if you just let him sing for dying people he sure will think that he is able to kill with his voice."

Shion bit his bottom lip.

"What does that mean?"

"Think, my boy! Just think about it. Do you want to tell me you do not know what he does for a living?"

"He refused to tell me what exactly he does."

"Requiems. He sings requiems for dying people. Whenever a family member or sometimes even their animals are on their deathbeds, they call for Nezumi to make sure that their dying relatives can find the eternal slumber peacefully."

"Active euthanasia…" Shion whispered ashen-faced. "That's horrible…"

"You might call it like that. Indeed, some people think he is a murderer. And I could imagine that he is probably thinking the same, although it is not the truth. He is nothing more than a palliative. It is such a shame. This boy should not be forced to do so, since he is so talented, so outstanding."

"Yes." Shion agreed quietly. "His voice is beautiful. I asked him to sing several times, but he got really mad. Now I can understand why... G… god, I didn't know… I should have never asked him to sing so selfishly," the boy added breathlessly.

"There is no use in blaming yourself, boy."

"I… I know! But I feel like… I'm the worst."

"There is no need to feel like that. I think you had enough punishment and the way Nezumi acted when he cared for you showed that he thinks the same."

Shion blushed slightly, glad that Youba wasn't able to see it.

"Okay," Shion said quietly after a while and breathed deeply. "So the snakebite was my punishment?"

The old woman nodded.

"Yes, the goddess punishes everyone who dares to intrude the inner forest. The elimination of invaders is the sin qua non of the forest protection. And you shall never leave so that your lips will never reveal our secrets."

Shion blinked. "I see."

"Every life born to this forest is blessed by the goddess."

"And because they are blessed they can come and go like they want to? They don't even see the barrier, right?"

"That is correct, boy. Every blessed life in this forest is divinipotent, even if it is just a little bit. Most of the Mao people are not even aware of it. An absolute necessity, because it allows them to live a normal life without the impression they are imprisoned. But there also are the ones who are more blessed, just like Nezumi. He is a chosen one, born into a highly regarded family of singers."

"So he has more power than the other Mao?"

"Indeed. A singer is deeply connected with the goddess and has the ability to talk to her. A part of her power is within every singer. But that also means that the goddess's strength is affected when a singer dies."

Shion gulped. It dawned on him. "I… guess I understand. When I met Nezumi he was nearly dead. So he really was the one who let me in, right?"

"Yes. The weakening of the barrier was due to Nezumi's critical condition. This must never happen again since Nezumi is the last of his sort."

"This is horrifying…"

_Nezumi! There are so many things I didn't know. And so many things I still don't understand. I will always protect you. You and the remaining forest... That's a fact. And a promise!_

He clenched his fists and stood up, grabbed the wooden bowls and spoons and washed them properly to distract himself from his thoughts a little bit.

"Why do you know so much?" Shion asked and dried his hands.

"We are talking about my own people. And as you can see, I am already really old."

"So you're sharing your wisdom with me? For what reason? I'm an outsider after all," Shion said, although he was glad and thankful to know more about Nezumi and his people.

"I can see it in your face that you are eager to know all those things, even if I cannot see you at all," Youba answered and raised her hand to touch Shion's face, examining his features with her fingertips. The boy tensed up. He didn't feel comfortable, but he let her do so.

"My, what a pretty boy," Youba said after a while, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You must have a face like a doll's."

"I'm a guy. Of course I don't look like a doll," the boy answered flustered and stepped back.

"There is something about you. But I cannot tell what it is. Nezumi changed for the better and I think you are the reason for it. He never cared for another person apart from Risu."

"I didn't do anything special."

"Oh, I think you did more than enough."

"May I ask you another question?" Shion asked after a second of silence.

"You are asking a lot of questions. But go ahead. Never stop your curiosity."

"Nezumi has a grudge against the other Mao. I guess I can understand why. But does Nezumi also have a grudge against you?"

"Well…" Youba said and turned her head to face the boy. "He's a mouse and I'm a falcon. I'm his mortal enemy."

Shion swallowed hard and turned around, his face as white as his hair.

"You'd never harm him," he whispered. "If anything I have the feeling you care for him."

Youba chuckled.

"Your observation skills are not bad, my boy. Of course I do care for him, since this boy is my only relative."

"What?"

"I am his grandaunt. But I guess his parents never told him about me. I used to travel the earth and once I came back the boy was all alone and so embittered that he had chosen the way of solitude and hatred towards those people who had abandoned him, and those, who just talk to him when they want him to sing requiems."

"So he also had to sing people to death when he was still a child?"

Youba nodded, causing Shion to feel his eyes water. Hot tears pushed against the back of his eyeballs.

"This is cruel! So cruel. How can someone deal so ill with a little child? And then they also have the trinity to call him a murderer? They should be ashamed! Shame on them!" he cried, not able to hold it back anymore. He felt so sorry for him. It hurt so much to think about Nezumi's past. He had lost his home and his family, just to be all alone, forced to see people die every now and then. No wonder that Nezumi was a loner. Shion wanted to see him again. He wanted to hold him in his arms and protect him from all the harm he could imagine. The white-head sobbed and looked up once he felt Youba's bony old hand on his shoulder.

"Wipe off your tears, boy. Your crying helps no one at all."

"I'm not crying!"

"Are you trying to fool me because I am just a blind old hag?"

"N… no, of course not, Youba-san!"

The old woman furrowed her fuzzy eyebrows.

"Youba?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"Of course not! I told you earlier that I am a falcon. My name is Taka. Youba means 'old scary woman'."

"But Nezumi told me…"

"I might have guessed. That insolent brat…"

"And you're sure you didn't do him a mischief?"

"Well, Uzurafu killed one of Nezumi's mice. But it happened years ago."

"What?" Shion asked breathless. "I… didn't know that."

"Of course not, you dork. How the hell should you?"

"You're right there, but… I wish he would tell me more, rely on me more. I want him to be happy."

Youba smiled softly and stroked a thick strand of her long hair out of her wrinkled face.

"Shion, this boy is already relying on you. And as I told you earlier, he is also caring for you. He definitely opens up to you. Just give him time," Youba said. "You are probably the only one who might help him. That's why I beg you, my boy, please take care of him."

Without hesitation, Shion nodded eagerly. "I will. Of course I will! Always…"

* * *

Three eventful days had just flown by and Shion had learned and experienced more than he could ever read and learn from books. The old herb woman had to admit quickly that Shion was not only extremely talented when it came to memorization but also incredibly curious. From time to time he brought his teacher with questions nearly to desperation. Nevertheless she taught him many useful things – like the production of traditional medicine, extensive knowledge and experience concerning the forest and plants, although Youba was surprised to discover that Shion used to be a walking encyclopedia. But he definitely was lacking practical experiences. However, he was a quick learner and absorbed every bit of knowledge he could get like a sponge.

It was early evening when Shion thoroughly cleaned a glass jar and its lid. He hummed while he combined four tablespoons each of dried thyme, sage, rosemary and lavender with two cups of Youba's self-made vinegar. After that he covered the jar tightly with the lid.

"Allow the mixture to cure for a month to six weeks. Put the jar in a warm, dark place and shake it from time to time. This will help to incorporate the herbs," Youba explained and used her cane to point at one of the messy corners of her cottage. Shion grimaced and grabbed an old worn out blanket with the tips of his forefinger and thumb to lift it up. The moment he moved it, a thick cloud of dust whirled in his face, causing him to cough.

_No doubt they are related… What a mess. _

He sneezed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Taka-san, it's really dusty. Let me clean out the room later," he offered. After all she paid him generously. Shion felt bad to accept a reward for just helping her a bit, especially considering that she shared her whole wisdom with him, which was way more valuable than all the money of the world.

"I feel pretty bad. You're paying too much."

"Oh, wait and see. You will be busy, my boy. No worries. Once the scallywag is back he will show you around. When you know the place better I will send you on errands as soon as possible. At the moment you still get special treatment, since you have to get used to everything."

"That's just fine with me. I don't want any special treatment. Let me work properly."

He was sick of lying around and not being able to do anything. And of course he didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially not to Nezumi. In addition, now that he finally felt better he was bursting to explore the settlement and the tiny unknown world inside the core. Shion wanted to learn more about the Mao, their customs and traditions, their lifestyle and the way they lived in harmony with animals and nature. And he wanted to learn more about Nezumi, to understand him and his whole being better.

He sneezed once more and shoved the bottle under the dark and warm blanket, just to grab another, ripened one.

"What's the next step, Taka-san?" Shion asked and placed the bottle on the table while opening the lid.

"Strain it. The fine-mesh strainer is next to the stove."

"Ah, yes. I found it."

He did as he was told and wrinkled his nose. The vinegary odor spread throughout the room. He coughed slightly and finished his task quickly.

"I'm done. And now?"

"Mix equal parts of it and water and add them to smaller bottles. You can have one of them."

"Really? Thank you," Shion answered enthusiastically. It was his very first self-made disinfectant and he was thrilled to use it at home.

At home… maybe it was better to say at Nezumi's home. Shion wasn't sure if Nezumi wanted him to stay any longer – his health condition was fine now after all. His thumb stroked the cool glass of the bottle absent-mindedly, until the sound of a small bell hanging above the entry startled him out of his thoughts. The boy turned around while Youba opened the window to use it like a sales counter. A middle-aged man with thinning hair stood in front of the cottage and placed a couple of bronze coins on the window sill.

"The usual stuff."

"Right away, Sir!" Youba said and faced Shion. "The hair restorer. Bring it here, boy. It is in a twisted phial."

"Yes!" Shion answered and looked the phial out for Youba's customer. Luckily he found it quickly and handed it to the old woman.

"Who's that kid? I've never seen him before. Rumors came up that a stranger is living with that dirty singer slut. So it's true, huh?"

_Dirty singer slut? _

Shion clenched his fists and grit his teeth. What a cheek!

"How can you dare!?" Shion yelled, but Youba outstretched her arm to restrain him from jumping out of the window.

"You have my sincere apologies, Sir. He is distant relative of mine. As you know I used to travel all through the country. Unfortunately he followed me from the Southern Colonies."

"No, I—" Shion wanted to say, but Youba clobbered him with her cane to shut him up.

"He was able to find his way in the core due to my poor health. I assume full responsibility. Please be assured that Elyurias has punished him severely."

The man raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, whatever," he said, grabbed the twisted bottle and left in silence. Shion clenched his fists again.

"Why did you lie? Why did you—"

"You should not tell them where you really come from. Never. For your own safety. The Mao people bear a grudge against the City."

"I'm not the City."

"But the City is the place of your birth. Your heart's home… You cannot deny that fact."

"I don't want to deny that fact. No. 6 is a part of me. Of course it is. But my heart belongs to the forest and to—"

_My heart belongs to Nezumi. _

Youba chuckled.

"Talk of the devil, and he is bound to appear."

"What?"

But instead of giving an answer, Youba nodded in the direction of the door.

"He is back."

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered and hurried outside to find the grey-haired beauty leaning against the door frame; obviously exhausted from his long journey and the heat of the day. Tired silver eyes met vibrant purplish one's, and while Shion beamed with joy, a faint, but honest smile flashed over the older male's face. He raised one of his hands to greet him.

"Yo!" Nezumi said, softer than he wanted it to sound.

"Hi…" Shion answered shyly. Nezumi laughed and ruffled the boy's white curls.

"What's wrong, huh? Speechless with admiration?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. You're all sweaty; I don't even dare to breathe without a respiratory mask."

"Aha, listen to this. And you're re—"

"Excuse me?" the voice of a young woman interrupted their conversation. "Where's Taka-san? I would like to buy some painkillers," she said and nodded to Nezumi with a diffident smile on her face. The long-haired also gave her a nod. After that she greeted Shion as well.

"Hello!" he said and turned his head to shout for the old woman. "Taka-san! You've a customer."

"Yes, yes! Coming!" Youba replied and made her way out of the house, holding a little leaf bag in her bony fingers and handed it to the brown-haired young woman.

"Here you go. How are you, Akitsu-san?"

"Thank you. My back is killing me!" she said and paid for her medicine. "And the baby's moving a lot recently."

"What? You're pregnant? I just thought you got a little fat!" Nezumi said bluntly.

"Nezumi!" Shion answered indignantly and threw the girl an apologetic look. "Honestly! Sometimes you're pretty horrible."

"What!"

"Apologize!"

"Why?"

"Why? Jeez, seriously, Nezumi!" the younger boy sighted and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb in desperation.

A laughing, as clear as a bell, interrupted the boys. Akitsu covered her mouth with her hand while several cute chortles left her pinkish lips.

"You're funny. I'm glad you found a friend, Nezumi-kun!" the young woman chuckled, and her dark brown eyes sparkled in enjoyment. "So the rumors are true, huh?"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Ah, come one. Everyone is talking about it. We were a bit afraid that a stranger's in the core now." Akitsu said whilst her gaze wandered to Shion. "But you don't seem to be dangerous. I'm relieved."

"Scared to have another monster living near the settlement, huh?" Nezumi indicated emotionless, causing Akitsu's smile to disappear instantly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No shit! Really?" Nezumi answered with more than just an undertone of irony.

"Nezumi!" Shion said sternly and grabbed hold of his arm. "Give it a bone. I'm sure she didn't say it in bad faith."

_What did they do to you? Why are you like that? I think neither Taka-san nor this girl have a grudge against you. Quite the contrary, they care for you. _

_Well, I have to admit that the baldhead-to-be said a horrible thing about you earlier, but you're so embittered that you don't realize there are still people left who like you. It's not fair that you tar everyone with the same brush. _

"Shut up, Shion! What business is it of yours? What do **you** know, huh?"

"I know a lot more than you think!"

"Oh, is that so? The old hag gave away private details, huh? But you know what? Unfortunately it's nothing but lies."

Shion sighed. "I don't think so. Besides, it was you who was lying, Nezumi. Why did you tell me her name is Youba?"

"Because nearly everybody calls her like that, it's no secret at all."

"But you're not everybody! And Taka-san is a nice person. I think you shouldn't badmouth her, especially si—"

"You think?" the grey-haired interrupted. "You know what, Shion? Why don't you stay with your oh so great precious _Taka-san_ then?" Nezumi answered, his voice dripping with mockery, hissing the old woman's name.

"Nezumi…" Shion answered in a low voice and looked squarely into Nezumi's eyes – eager, confident, determined. Nezumi had never seen such a look in the other's gentle face before…

"Because I want to stay with you… Because I'm worried about you… Because I care for you….Because I'm drawn to you…" The white-haired said calmly, without taking his piercing purple eyes off the other boy. Nezumi gulped hard.

"And because I lo—"

"Ahhhngh!" Akitsu's heart-wrenching scream and a loud swashing sound caused the two boys to stop instantly. They turned around to face the young woman in horror. Her face was ashen-pale, she held her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Akitsu?" Nezumi asked and squatted down to support the young woman's back with his arm. "What's wrong?"

"The baby… ahhh! The baby's coming!"

"Holy shit! Is that really necessary now? Can't you keep it inside?"

"Nezumi!" Shion yelled and kneeled down as well. "The amniotic sac has broken already!"

"So what?" Nezumi shouted back.

"We have to do something!" Panic spread and infected Nezumi as well.

"And what? Should we cut the baby out of her?"

Akitsu tensed up and screamed again, not only because she was in a horrible pain.

"Are you insane, Nezumi? How can you even think something like tha—urgh!" Shion started to yell at the other boy, but before he could finish his sentence Youba hit his head with her cane. After that she gave Nezumi a hard jab as well.

"Calm down, everyone. Why do I only have idiots around me?" the old woman asked and knelt down right next to the whining girl. She took her hand with her bony one and stroked Akitsu's arm gently to comfort her.

"Relax. Keep breathing. Everything will fall into place, my child," She said in a sonorous and soothing voice and even Shion felt how his tension suddenly disappeared.

"Nezumi, we need hot water. And send Kanahebi a message. Shion, bring towels and a couple of pillows." Youba bossed the boys around, stipulating clearly and precisely that she wouldn't tolerate any objections.

While the boys were busy, Akitsu's screams echoed through the chilly evening air.

"Ahhhh! It hurts so much! Ahhng… I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "I want ahh to see ngh…I want to see Kanahebi!"

"He is certain to come soon. Nezumi sent him a message."

"Kan…aaaahhh… I'll kill him! God! It hurts so much! Ah… AHHHHH!" Akitsu screamed, so loud and bloodcurdlingly that Shion gave a jump and spilled one of the buckets filled with the hot water Nezumi had prepared just a minute ago.

"Hot! Hot! Aww!"

"Burned?" Nezumi asked and looked at his white-haired friend worriedly; glad to see that Shion shook his head. "It's alright. Sorry that you've more work now…" he said and heard another horrible wail of pain from outside. Shion narrowed his eyes and felt nothing but helplessness. Did Nezumi feel the same when Shion was in his agony because of the snakebite back then?

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Shion asked quietly and grabbed some of the pillows he had slept on a few days ago. Nezumi stroked Shion's cheek softly. "Don't underestimate the Forest people. We're strong."

Another horrifying scream was to be heard. It made Nezumi cringe as well.

"Calm down, girl," he heard Youba's voice from the outside. "I bet when you made the baby you did not scream like that."

"How do you know?" Akitsu yelled and broke out into a cold sweat. She was scared.

"What is taking so long, boys? Hurry!" the old woman shouted and instructed the pale girl how to breathe properly, then started to undress Akitsu down below. Shion hurried out of the house to bring some blankets and pillows, but stopped instantly once he saw the girl's exposed private parts. His eyes widened, he dropped the blankets and turned around to make his way back inside the cottage. But before he could enter it, one of Nezumi's elegant hands grabbed hold of his shoulder, turning him around once again and shoving him back to the two women.

"No, no, no, no. They need your help here!" Nezumi said with a grin, slightly amused about Shion's reaction. In his other hand he held a metal bucket full of hot water. Once he had placed it next to the screaming girl, Youba hit him again.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You looked between her legs!"

"I didn't, you horrible old hag! I'm not Shion."

"What? I didn't! Never! I would never…" the white-haired stammered, extremely blushed. Nezumi chuckled slightly and began to make it a bit more comfortable for Akitsu, using the pillows and blankets. He stayed right behind her; the back of her head rested against Nezumi's stomach and his hands supported the young woman's shoulders. His panic was gone, although he couldn't tell why.

"Shion, sit down between her legs and take the baby out," Youba commanded.

"What? Why me?" Shion cheeped. Suddenly his face wasn't red anymore, but as white as his hair.

"Because she's blind, you idiot! And I would probably drop that brat. Furthermore, the only one who has medical knowledge in this forest is you."

"But I just have theoretical knowledge when it comes to childbirth. I'm no doctor."

"That's more than enough. And it's amazing that you can remember so many things," Nezumi said. His voice was low and calm. The long-haired didn't notice it, but it didn't only encourage Shion, it also softened Akitsu's pain. Shion blinked and looked into Nezumi's stormy eyes while he positioned himself right between Akitsu's spread legs.

"Why don't you sing a bit, Nezumi. It's soothing for her," Shion said and looked in the young woman's face. She gasped and opened her heavy eyelids.

"Oh, yes, please, Nezumi-kun." Akitsu whispered. He felt her trembling body and sighed.

"You're definitely not going to die. Don't make such a fuss."

"Nezumi, you should sing to ease her pain, not to kill her. You can do it. I have first-hand knowledge of your abilities."

Nezumi bit his bottom lip. "You're wrong…"

"I'm not. I experienced it myself. I would be dead without your chants. The pain was unbearable, but every time when I heard your voice the pain flew away."

"Nezumi-kun… please." Akitsu begged.

"Believe me. Trust me."

Nezumi breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Fine. But you'll just get a hum for free."

"Nezumi!" Shion protested, but Akitsu's face lit up, her white teeth contrasting vividly with her slightly tanned skin.

"Thank you…"

"You… were always nice to my sister."

"I was nice to you as well, Nezumi-kun."

"Y… yeah, thanks…" Nezumi said barely audible and started to hum. It didn't take long until the singer's little audience calmed down completely and the three of them entered a trance-like condition. Akitsu's precipitate labor was demanding for her body and mind, not to mention that it was dangerous, but thanks to Nezumi's soothing she was able to keep calm and it didn't take long until Shion could see a blackish shock of hair in a place he didn't really want to see.

"I… it's coming out!" he yelled, and his voice was suddenly up by and octave.

"Push now!" Youba said sharply and held Akitsu's hand to support her. Nezumi stopped his humming and used his body weight to stabilize her. The young woman breathed deeply and did as she was told to do.

A loud baby's scream echoed through the night air.

Shion stared at the little boy in his arms. He was so tiny and fragile and yet so incredibly strong. The obstetrician cried without recognizing it and even Nezumi had to swallow hard. Youba's wrinkled face formed a smile and she patted Akitsu's hand a couple of times.

"Well done, my child. Very well done. Firstborns usually take their sweet time, and the birthing process can last about several hours. You sure are a lucky one."

Tears of joy flooded Akitsu's eyes, when Shion placed the tiny body right on her chest and into her outstretched arms.

"Thank you. Everyone. Thank you so much," she whispered. The pain of giving birth was finally over and the young woman started to forget the agony quickly while holding her newborn. She didn't even realize that she delivered the placenta and the empty bag of waters attached to it. But Shion did, and it caused his face to lose all its color once again.

"You can go and vomit now, Shion," Youba advised him. The boy nodded slightly, got up and disappeared in the bushes.

Nezumi grabbed one of the bigger pillows, shoved it between Akitsu's back and the forest floor and stood up. He darted a glance at the two women.

"Follow him. We will manage alright without you," Youba said and shooed her grandnephew away.

After a few minutes in which Nezumi has fought his way through the bushes as well he finally found Shion near the river – spewing. The older leaned against a tree and watched the other male while he rinsed his mouth, washed his arms, hands and face. He also removed his bloodied shirt. Underneath he wore a white fine rip undershirt.

"Sexy!" Nezumi said amused, startling the boy who apparently didn't notice his presence so far. Shion turned around. A light dust of pink decorated his cheeks.

"What?"

"You're undershirt."

The older male laughed and made his way to the still squatting boy. Two long fingers started to play with one of Shion's soft white strands of hair.

"Feeling better?" Nezumi asked softly and helped him to get up, just to pull the boy into his arms. Shion immediately circled his arms around Nezumi's back and closed his eyes to nod against the other's shoulder. Nezumi pressed his mouth against Shion's head, and after a short while he gently detached himself. It was his own way to tell him: 'Well done! Good job!' and luckily Shion was able to understand the deeper meaning of this hug.

"Let's go back, okay?" Shion whispered. There were still a lot of things to do. The baby needed a bath and they had to clean everything up.

"Yeah," Nezumi said softly and put his arm around Shion's shoulder while they made their way back to the two women.

"Your first time seeing a woman naked, huh?" Nezumi whispered close to Shion's ear. The boy could feel the grey-haired's hot breath and cringed slightly.

"Well, so what?" Shion answered and turned his head to face Nezumi, who clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"What a pity. I thought I could tease you a bit, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, a real shame."

Nezumi laughed and ruffled Shion's curly-head once again. But when they arrived at Youba's cottage, both boys stopped instantly when they saw that Akitsu was fit and well again. She bathed her baby in the little metal bucket and looked up to face the boys.

"Are you feeling better, Shion?" Akitsu asked smilingly and lifted her squeaking boy out of his little bathtub. She dried him off and wrapped the tiny body in a clean and warm cloth. The little man seemed to enjoy this treatment and snuggled up against his mother. He yawned.

"I should ask you that question!" Shion answered flustered. "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Taka-san gave me one of her special tinctures. I feel like a new woman!" The brown-haired chuckled. Shion raised one of his eyebrows. So maybe it was this kind of horrible tasting green magic cure which had healed him as well.

_I'm not buying it. No one can recover that fast. That special tincture aside… It's just abhorrent to the rational mind. But on the contrary – Nezumi also recovered way too fast back then, so fast it was beyond nature…_

"I told you the Forest people are strong," Nezumi said and patted Shion's shoulder, jolting the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Shion said and bend over to pick the pillows and blankets up from the ground to bring them back into the old woman's cottage.

"Are you in need of help?" he asked Youba then, but the place was clean now and it was in the middle of the night. Shion could imagine that Nezumi was tired after his exhausting journey back home.

"It is fine. You can go home now, unless you want to experience the naming ceremony."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and sighed excessively.

"Was it really necessary to mention that?" The grey-haired asked annoyed. He was tired and sweaty; and he wanted nothing more than to freshen himself. But it was already too late – Shion's eyes sparkled and had their most prying expression. He had no chance at all. The younger tilted his head.

"Hm, but you look really exhausted. We should go home." The subtle disappointment resonating in Shion's voice felt like a punch right in Nezumi's gut. "Or we'll meet up at your room later."

"No it's ok. I'll stay."

"Have you ever seen that so-called naming ceremony?" Shion queried curiously.

"Yeah, Risu's."

"That was a lifetime ago. You were just two years old then," Akitsu interposed, holding her newborn tightly in her arms. The little boy was already fast asleep.

"I agree with Akitsu-san. You should be more aware of our customs."

"What do I care about that?"

"Nezumi!" Shion sighed and took his hand in his own, slightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. He gave him a look, signalizing him not to be so mean. "Please don't."

Nezumi gazed at him for a second and opened his mouth to give him a response, but before he could answer he heard quick steps coming nearer. His ears switched slightly and Nezumi didn't even realize that he shoved Shion behind his back automatically while he tried to figure out the origin of the running sounds; slipping out his knife in the midst of it all. His body tensed up on high alert. Even if the core of the forest was a protected place there was no guarantee it wasn't dangerous at this late hour. But after a second, a lanky young man jumped out of the bushes – completely out of breath and soaked with sweat. His black hair stuck to his forehead. The man removed it with the back of his hand, the other one rested on his knee while he tried to recover. Dozens of freckles decorated his face and his eyes gleamed once they finally spotted Akitsu and her baby.

"Kanahebi! Where have you been so long? You've missed everything!" Akitsu pouted, but walked the few steps, until she reached her husband.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you," Kanahebi said and embraced the young woman and their child tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Fortunately, I had great help from the three of them," the young mother said cheerfully and nodded in the direction of the two boys and Youba.

Kanahebi detached himself and allowed his gaze to wander from the two boys to the old woman. He blinked, bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists while he bowed deeply.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, everyone!" Kanahebi gave his profuse gratitude.

"N…no problem at all," Shion answered flustered and patted Nezumi's back, who finally relaxed and put his knife back in his pocket.

"At least you are early enough to join in the naming ceremony."

"Yes! I'm so glad!" Kanahebi nodded enthusiastically.

The decreasing moon covered the little clearing with a sheet of pale blue light. Shion raised his head. Thanks to his ability to see the barrier, everything was very oddly colored. But nonetheless there was the most impressive starlit sky to admire he had ever seen; and a myriad of fireflies glowed and flickered beautifully. The scenario was so surreal that Shion wondered if he was under the influence of drugs.

The baby was lying on a soft pillow in the middle of the clearing. He was fast asleep, but all alone. The little boy's parents and Youba crouched behind an elder bush, carefully observing the newborn child through the leaves. A few meters away, two young men huddled together behind a hazel bush.

Four pair of eyes watched the scenery attentively. Just those beautiful silver eyes seemed to be bored, because heavy eyelids began to hang heavy over a while his head rolled on Shion's shoulder, burying into the curve of his neck. Shion's heart started to beat quicker. He turned his head slightly to lean his cheek against Nezumi's head.

"Tired?" He whispered barely audible and raised his arm to stroke the wanderer's back gently.

"Hm-mmmh. I nearly forgot that naming ceremonies are freaking tedious," Nezumi mumbled and yawned open-mouthed.

"Uh… so the ceremony has already begun?" Shion asked confused. "But we're just hiding here. And the baby's all alone. I feel uneasy about that."

"You wanted to see this stupid ceremony."

"Yeah, but… I didn't expect something like that."

Akitsu watched the two of them secretly for a second and let her gaze wander back to her child.

"Nezumi-kun is like a completely different person when he thinks he's alone with Shion," she chuckled. "But I'm glad that he found someone who's able to get through to him."

Kanahebi nodded. "You were always worried because of him."

"Meeting Shion was probably the best thing that ever happened to him." The young woman considered, slightly tilting her head. She touched her chin with the tip of her forefinger.

"Not only to him. This boy is worth a mint. He knows the forest better than most of our own people. There is a scent of change around him."

"A scent of change, huh?"

Youba nodded and folded her hands in prayer.

"But now let us pray for your child."

"Please grow into a healthy young man!" Akitsu whispered with closed eyes, folding her hands as well.

"And please be kind and strong," Kanahebi added.

"Gaiddeasshu ife tahaa feiluashuta! Naliaeshua baliasshu tahaushu cheulide. [Goddess of the Forest! Please bless this child.]" Youba mumbled again and again in the ancient Mao language.

Shion blinked and felt the other male's heaviness against his own body. A little snore reached his ear and Nezumi's hot breath sent shivers up his spine.

"Nezumi…" Shion tried to raise him out of his sleep. "When you want to sleep you should rather go home. You can't be comfortable like that. Impossible."

"I'm comfortable enough…" Nezumi murmured drowsily.

"It's rude to sleep during a ceremony."

"He's no relative."

"Jeez, that's even more impolite!"

"But this is gonna be boring like hell. We have to wait until an animal touches him," Nezumi slurred half asleep.

"What?"

"Like I said..." Nezumi yawned.

"Come here, Nezumi," Shion said softly after a couple of seconds and circled his arm around the older boy's back. His other hand supported Nezumi's shoulder while he placed his head on his lap. Surprisingly, the grey-haired cooperated. Akitsu, Kanahebi and Youba didn't notice them anyway, preoccupied with their prayers. He made himself more or less comfortable on his side and snuggled up to Shion's thin legs.

"You're so raw-boned. Way too skinny. Did you eat when I was gone?"

"Of course. In addition, Taka-san taught me some simple recipes. We can finally eat something apart from soup."

"What's wrong with my soup?" Nezumi asked slightly pissed.

"Nothing at all. It's delicious, but from time to time it's also nice to eat something else."

"Uh. Someone's picky, huh?"

"If you think so."

Nezumi turned around on his back to look in the pale, doll-like face of his uncomfortable pillow.

"What's wrong with you? No comeback today?" Nezumi asked and closed one of his eyes when Shion's gentle fingers brushed one of his long strands out of his face.

"Don't feel like it."

Nezumi chuckled and regarded the other boy's moonlit face like a painting – the gentle smile which played around the corners of his soft glistening lips, his upturned nose, those sparkling purplish eyes covered by thick and long white lashes and the tempting red scar on his cheek. Tender fingertips touched the slightly rough skin nearly reverently and followed their way to stroke through translucent hair, shimmering light bluish in the moonshine. Shion closed his eyes and felt Nezumi's comfortable weight disappear from his lap. But the hand in his hair stayed and cupped his neck the moment Shion felt Nezumi's incredibly soft lips on his own. He pressed them against Shion's for a couple of seconds and detached himself with a little smacking sound. The white-haired exhaled soundly through his nose while his fingers dug deep into the fabric of Nezumi's black muscle shirt. This time it was Shion who closed the gap between their mouths to kiss the other man longingly. Forgetting everything around him, his grip grew tighter and his kisses more and more frantic.

"I missed you," Shion whispered desperately between two longing kisses. "I missed you so much." Lips met again and again, fervently, every single encounter a burning touch.

"Shion…" It was the only answer Nezumi was able to produce. He was infected with the other boy's desperate urge to feel his counterpart.

But Akitsu's "Ah!" interrupted the boy's desire and caused both males to turn their heads to look at the newborn. A little bird fluttered next to the boy and hopscotched on the lawn until it reached the newborn to peck him curiously. After a while it landed right on the baby's hair to poop on his forehead. It chirped relieved and flapped away.

Akitsu and Kanahebi looked at their dirtied baby open-mouthed while Nezumi tried not to burst into laughter. Shion elbowed him.

"That's not funny at all! Poor baby," he whispered, earning a snort.

"It **is** funny! Definitely."

"My baby!" Akitsu yelled and quickly made their way to her newborn son, picking him up to clean his forehead thoroughly. Kanahebi followed her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Could be worse, dear," he said softly and chuckled slightly. Akitsu sighed.

"Yes, you're right. So he's a little bird, huh?"

"Shoukin," Youba's sonorous voice cut through the air. "That is what he should be called."

"Shoukin," Akitsu said softly. "A nice name, don't you think so, Kanahebi?"

The black-haired nodded. "Yes. Shoukin. My son."

Shion blinked and stared at the little family for a while. Slowly but surely the truth behind the Forest people's names dawned upon him. The little bird was the first animal of the forest Shoukin made acquaintance with, which meant that they were named by Mother Nature herself. So Akitsu's animal was a dragonfly, Kanahebi's a lizard, Taka's a falcon, Risu's a squirrel and Nezumi was chosen by his mice.

"So it is your real name then, huh?" Shion whispered and gave his friend a warm smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me once that your mother didn't name you. But that was a lie."

"You're talking bullshit, Shion."

"No. It was another mother who named you. An almighty mother."

"Elyurias gave me another name as well. My true name."

"It's not your true name when there's nobody who knows it. And I didn't refer to Elyurias. I meant the forest, a giver of life."

"Would you please stop that, Shion? It's getting awkward."

"No. It's not. I think it's beautiful. I'm glad I was able to experience this naming ceremony."

_Nezumi is Nezumi. Yes… He always was and he always will be…_

Shion smiled and took the older male's hand.

"Let's go home, Nezumi."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Youba and Akitsu's little family Shion and Nezumi walked back to the ivy-clad ruins in silence. The moon lit their way back home and the air was crisp and filled with the sounds of a late summer night.

Shion shivered slightly. Since his shirt was dirtied with blood he wore nothing but his tiny undershirt. Goosebumps covered his whole body in an instant, causing every little hair to stand up on end. Nezumi watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. Although he didn't wear much more than Shion he didn't freeze.

"Cold, huh?"

"A bit," Shion answered. A shy smile flashed over his face. "Luckily we're almost there."

"Yeah," Nezumi said in a low, melodic voice. He lowered his eyelids and stopped next to one of the ivy-clad walls, just to press the freezing boy against the cold natural stones. Shion gasped with a start, not knowing that his opened mouth was just what Nezumi was waiting for. A skilful, agile tongue dipped between his parted lips and warm arms circled around a cool, skinny body. Shion's eyes rolled upwards and fluttered closed at the same time, and he was trying to get support by stroking frantically across the older boy's back and shoulders.

A little moan left Shion's throat and trembling lips, and he pressed his body automatically against Nezumi's. Closer. Tighter. More.

Their lips parted and hooded silver eyes met flickering purple, staring for eternal seconds. Both bodies where so close that they absorbed the other's heartbeat. Faint muscles twitched while elegant fingertips touched them. Nezumi let his hands wander and breathed against Shion's trembling skin. Nezumi licked his lips, his gaze was lasciviously.

"I want you, Shion," he whispered close to his ear, nibbling it carefully.

"I want you right now."

The white-haired gulped, feeling the movement of his Adam's apple more intensive than usually. His grip tightened again.

"M… me too." He answered breathless, tremblingly.

_I'm scared. And yet, there's no one I want more than you, Nezumi. _

_No one in the world… _

* * *

_To be continued._


	8. Temptation

**Author's note: **

Hi there! ^^ Thanks again for your comments, reading, following, liking and Yuneyn for reading it in advance although you're so busy at the moment. *gives you power NezuShi chocolate*

Well… mega fat warning: This chapter contains sex. A lot of sex. And when I say a lot of sex I mean it, okay? :D When you don't like boy x boy action it's better for you to skip the whole chapter.

I warned you and I won't accept any complaints. XD

Okay then. See you next time. Have a lot of fun. ^-^/

* * *

**Temptation**

Trembling lips glistened in the moonlight. Nezumi's gaze was as soft as his smile while he watched the younger boy's reactions. His warm hands wandered across Shion's back and he leaned forward to kiss him, slowly, gently and no longer surprised that he wanted him so badly. Urgently his mouth roved across his face with tender touches that met his cheek and the end of his angry red snake, the tip of his nose, his chin and forehead, causing Shion to chuckle joyously. His laugh tickled Nezumi's skin as he lifted him off his feet to drag him downstairs, just to press him against the cold wall once more, unable to rule his needy lips and restless hands. Shion moaned and outstretched his hand to open the door. The older pushed him backward into their hideout. They walked across the room, going round the table at least two times, until Shion's legs finally hit the side of the massive wooden bed. Giving him another shove, Nezumi made Shion fall back to sit on the bed and climbed onto him, straddling his hips and pressing himself against the bulge in Shion's black pants.

"Needy, huh?" Nezumi purred.

"That's rich, coming from you…" The boy gasped and grabbed between Nezumi's legs without flinching. But Nezumi did. He didn't expect such a trinity.

"Still waters run deep and dirty, eh? Cheeky little prince."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about, Nezumi." Shion panted, while his slender fingers moved to the button of Nezumi's pants, slowly unfastening it.

"Just a second ago you trembled like a freezing puppy in a snowstorm, all cute and innocently. And now you're totally cheeky. What's with that sudden change of mind? Not scared anymore?"

"I **am** still scared." Shion whispered and removed Nezumi's muscle shirt nearly skillfully, just to bury his face in the crook of the taller boy's neck. "Quite a bit, I guess." He mumbled. "It's my first time, after all."

Nezumi kissed Shion's head and pressed his lips against his soft, white hair. Strong but at the same time slender arms encircled Shion's slim torso. Elegant fingers played with the seam of the white fine rip shirt. He smiled against his lover's head and tightened their embrace.

"There's no need to be scared, Shion. I promised myself that I'll never hurt you again."

"Huh? When? But you didn't hu—"

"I've hurt you more that enough. You shouldn't sugarcoat it. I tried to kill you, I gave you a bloody nose and it's thanks to me that you'll never see your mother and your friends again. You had to suffer so much."

"It's not your fault. Furthermore, I've never blamed you."

"You should have done it."

"Knock it off already, Nezumi."

"I can't…" The older whispered, but Shion cupped his neck with both of his hands and pulled him closer into a desperate kiss.

"You can!" He breathed into his mouth and tilted his head slightly, moving his lips nearly frantically against Nezumi's, bruising him a tiny bit. Nezumi moaned and made short shrift of Shion's fine rip undershirt by ripping it apart. A startled sound left Shion's lips and he detached himself. His face was priceless – red, swollen lips, flushed skin and a more than confused look. Even his hair was more tousled than usually and stood wildly in every direction. Nezumi chuckled slightly and kissed Shion's cheeks, then moved his head back to regard the porcelain doll like body in his arms like a painting. His long fingers exposed the slim pale torso embraced by a vibrant red snake. Just like the snake charmed Eve, it managed to turn Nezumi's head as well. And even if it wasn't able to bury its poison fangs deep into his flesh, the snake's aphrodisiac venom clouded his mind. The dark-haired gulped while his fingers traced the red seductive path, his lips moved down onto Shion's neck, gently nibbling his soft ambrosial skin until he reached his chest. Shion shivered as the air grew unquestionably sexual and he felt Nezumi's warm and wet tongue sliding over nearly every millimeter of his body, moving down to his slightly erected pale pink nipples. The older earned cautious little moans for his actions. Silver eyes lit up in excitement, but Shion looked away in embarrassment.

"All shy again, huh? Just as it's befits a little prince."

"Shut up, Nezumi!"

Chuckles left thin rosy lips, tickling the sensitive skin around the little bud in his mouth. He bit Shion's nipple teasingly and stroked his naked stomach, lightly, slowly – he wanted to feel every little muscle contraction, every trembling and even the slightest goose pumps his very own fingers caused on Shion's soft skin. Nezumi enjoyed it – Shion's reactions, his sounds – and he wanted more. The grey-haired wanted him to scream his name, begging for more, he wanted Shion to melt under his touch like ice in the sun. He wanted to see and hear his pleasure. But he also wanted them to take their sweet time. Shion didn't seem to know it, but it was Nezumi's first time as well. Some of the people in the village feared him, so he never had the possibility or the wish to get closer to them. He could have slept with several metal town people and Nezumi knew very well that he could use his appearance to allure people and he would get everything, but he had still some proud left. He was no whore and those men who looked at him like that disgusted him more than anything else in the world. Their wanton looks rather stirred up his slightly developed misanthropy. Taking everything he had, they still wanted more. They wanted his voice, his beauty, his whole being; they wanted to hurt him, and to break him into a thousand pieces.

No, he never wanted this kind of closeness. It wasn't necessary to survive. Furthermore, Nezumi didn't want to forget the feeling of Risu's lifeless body in his arms. Just the thought that he might forget the feeling of everything that was left of her scared him to death.

Shion was the first human he had touched in all those years. It was against his rules. But Shion was special. It felt good. It felt just natural, and the closeness did Nezumi the world of good. In the end, the young man always knew that there was something missing; something of utter importance, even if he didn't want to admit it.

_Love…_

It was so warm. Being together with Shion awaked longing in him. He wanted to feel his presence, his closeness and he had the unbearable need to touch him again and again to make sure Shion was still there and a part of his reality. Nezumi felt vulnerable; and it scared him, but it was also wonderful.

"Shion..." Nezumi whispered. The spoken to boy opened his sparkling purple orbs and gasped a little.

"Nezumi?" He answered in a low, gentle voice.

Nezumi gulped.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. But it was so incredibly hard to do. He bit his lower lip, but the words just didn't want to leave his throat. So, instead of declaring his love, he just kissed his forehead, his nose, cheeks, the corner of his mouth and after that his lips, slightly nibbling on Shion's pout.

"You're warm." Nezumi whispered against the other's skin while his fingers touched Shion's belly low, just under the edge of his pants. "Living things are warm, huh?"

"Yeah." The white haired answered quietly. Delicate fingertips caressed Nezumi's neck slowly, shoulders, his spine and his arms, repeating their way again and again. He heard Nezumi's breath, quick and deep and realized it was his own as well. The older male's tongue traced Shion's upper lip. He opened his mouth to permit him entrance. Nezumi pressed Shion's lithe body with his own weight against the mattress and dived deep into his mouth cavity.

"Hmm…." Shion moaned muffled, arching his back to press his body against Nezumi's. He breathed out through his nose, but after a while he hit Nezumi's back a couple of times, causing him to break his passionate kiss. Shion puffed like a grampus.

"Are you alright?" It was a soft, nearly worried voice that asked this question.

Shion nodded and smiled slightly, stroking Nezumi's cheek.

"Yeah. Just thought you want to suffocate me…"

"Breathe through the nose." Nezumi suggested.

"Easier said than done…"

"Pff!" The older kissed his lips again, softly. His hands pulled Shion's pants down, without opening them, until they were off his hips. Nezumi kneeled over him and removed the white-head's pants, socks and underwear not exactly ceremonially. Elegant fingers of one of his hands slipped between their bodies and glided across the boy's belly, beneath his pubic hair line – a few unnaturally soft white curls. It was more like fluff, and Nezumi wanted nothing more than burying his nose deep inside this softness. But first he followed his way upwards back to Shion's navel. The boy shuddered and tightened his embrace around Nezumi's shoulders. The older smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Your Majesty's navel is pretty sensitive, huh?" He whispered right in Shion's ear, playfully licking it before biting it slightly.

"Hmmm… y… yesh…" Shion moaned. Nezumi's finger dug into his belly button, and the sensation was hitting the boy like a golden electric shock. He didn't know that he had such an incredibly sensitive spot. Automatically, his trembling lips found porcelain pale skin, biting and sucking it to control all of those overwhelming sensations. Shion's breath was hot and wet, and he didn't even notice that he accidentally left a lovely red mark right on Nezumi's shoulder.

Meanwhile, the grey-haired's breath came in short gasps. Shion's whole being aroused him – his scent, his sounds, his movements, his taste…

It was almost too much.

Shion's tongue slid over his neck and he breathed heavily against his skin, sending hot and cold shivers down his spine. He was definitely more active now, but Nezumi liked it like that. The taller leaned in and kissed him anew. Shion's hands found their way back into Nezumi's soft hair, untying it until those long, silken strands fell free around his face while their tongues enjoyed another dance with each other. Shion's fingers entangled themselves in dark-grey hair and he squirmed and writhed underneath Nezumi's touch. His abdomen convulsed beneath the other's warm palm until his whole body shuddered in excitement.

Nezumi planted kisses all over Shion's face and down his neck, following the red path downwards eagerly. He enjoyed his journey and decided to take a little rest just to dive his tongue deep in Shion's sensitive indentation. The boy threw his head back, moaning, he arched his back and tightened his grip on the singer's long silky hair. It was nearly an aching pleasure when Nezumi left open mouthed kisses around his navel area, across his scar and then even more downwards until he finally reached Shion's most private parts. The younger boy gasped once he felt Nezumi's nose nuzzling his downy pubic hair. It confused the dark-haired that it was so soft and not at all wiry and coarse. His warm hands stroked those thin trembling legs of his beloved Majesty, who held up one shaking hand in front of his face, while the other one kept Nezumi's hair in some kind of death grip. He nearly felt how Shion's blood boiled in his veins, and how it was sending waves of heated pleasure through his whole being.

"You're a mess. I didn't do anything at all…" Nezumi giggled. His hot breath brushed Shion's heated, most intimate flesh.

"B…beca-ahhh!" Shion moaned, incapable of even beginning to frame his answer. He arched his back again once he felt Nezumi's wet tongue licking his whole length repeatedly. The younger's groans filled the air and echoed off the walls of the ancient library. Nezumi's hands, his tongue, his hot breath, it nearly drove him out of his mind. But the grey-haired beauty felt absolutely the same. Shion's scent, his taste, his moaning voice, it was driving him totally crazy. He wanted more…

No, he needed more!

Hastily Nezumi got rid of his own pants, throwing them right on the coffee table. He straddled the younger and positioned himself, guiding Shion's length into the desired position.

"N… Nezumi, what are you doing?" He whispered; his voice slightly hoarse. "Nezumi?"

"Don't worry, little prince. I told you I won't hurt you. For that reason – shut up and enjoy the show!" The grey-haired answered and lowered his pelvis until the tip of Shion's most sensitive part made its first encounter with a tight little muscle ring.

Shion's eyes widened.

"Nezumi, are you totally insane?"

"Huh?"

"Stop it!" He said urgently, but it was already too late and he felt Nezumi's incredibly hot tightness hugging him. Shion bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah…ahng…" Automatically, his hands wandered to rest on the older male's hips. Shion opened one of his eyes and observed Nezumi's whole body. He was tense; and Shion could tell that he trembled slightly and that he was obviously in pain, even though he tried not to show it. But his body language told Shion something else. The white-haired clenched his teeth and shoved both of his hands under Nezumi's thighs. A surprised sound left the taller male's throat once he suddenly found himself lying on his back.

"Idiot!" Shion yelled, sitting right between Nezumi's legs. "It's all very well that you don't want to hurt me, but it doesn't help anyone at all when you hurt yourself instead. The anus needs to be prepared before you can put something in there. It's a really tight muscle ring and you risk a severe injury when you don't take care of it. You have to maintain its elasticity. And you can't do this without a lubricant. It's a necessity! Don't you understand?"

"No need to deliver a lecture! Geez, you're so awkward."

"I'm not awkward at all. I'm just worried. You hurt yourself, Nezumi."

"I didn't. I'm totally fine. By the way, what do **you** know, you super virgin?"

"I know enough. Have you already forgotten that I was an assistant in a medical office in Lost Town? That's why I have lots of—"

"Let me guess: Theoretical knowledge." Nezumi interrupted. "Why don't you put it into practice then, doctor?" He asked and spread his legs widely; causing Shion to cover his nose with both of his hands to prevent his blood from gushing out like a fountain. His face was as red as a beetroot. Nezumi laughed and sat up to encircle his arms around Shion's lithe body.

"That face of yours is priceless…" He chuckled; his hot breath brushing Shion's reddened earlobe. He kissed it slightly. "Even your ears are red. Cute."

Shion cheeped and pressed his hot cheek against Nezumi's cooler one, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not cute. I'm a guy."

"Whatever. What are you waiting for, huh? Why don't you start your oh-so necessary preparation then?"

A small sound left Shion's lips. His eyes flickered and he detached himself slightly to look straight in those beautiful silvery eyes. The luminescent color seemed to glow brighter than usual – excited, even wantonly. Shion gulped hard.

"Are you sure you want it like that?"

"Yes." Nezumi answered in a low voice. "I want you, Shion."

Their lips met once more and both of them nearly drowned in a maelstrom of temptation. It was an impossibility to resist. Nezumi fell back on the bed again, and this time it was Shion who was on top, but the alluring feeling of warm skin against his own was the same. Shion gave him kisses of aching sweetness on his cheek, his neck, his collarbone; while the soft curls of his hair glided across Nezumi's throat, tickling the sensitive light skin slightly. More little pecks followed and Nezumi had to grin once he noticed that Shion was copying his actions from before – just a tiny bit shyer, nearly innocently. But it was enough to set Nezumi's skin on fire, to send hot and cold shivers down his spine and to let not only one moan escape his slightly parted lips.

_Beautiful. He is so beautiful…_

It was Shion's only thought while he explored Nezumi's body – statuesque, and like a prime example of absolute perfection and beauty.

"Hmmm, Shion."

Oil-soaked fingers caressed the tiny and a short while ago so violently opened bud. Shion was glad that the old woman had taught him how to produce vegetable oil, although he never thought he would use it for something like that. The moment his tongue melted in Nezumi's mouth, he also penetrated him gently with one of his slender fingers. He didn't know what to do, so he followed his basic instincts and paid attention to Nezumi's body reactions. But the older was completely relaxed and even started to move his pelvis against the stimulating, pleasant finger.

"Uh, yeah, right there." He whispered hoarsely against Shion's lips and stroked the back of Shion's head, to pull him closer. Their lips met again and Shion added another finger to massage his lover carefully, while his thumb caressed the soft skin of Nezumi's testicles, causing one or another moan.

"It's alright! Do it now." Nezumi commanded, kissing Shion briefly.

"You sure?" The boy panted.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

Shion used a generous amount of oil to coat his length properly. He trembled slightly. Excitement spread through his whole being. He took a deep breath and positioned himself between Nezumi's legs, stroking his thighs gently to calm him down, although the older wasn't the one who needed calming. Carefully and slowly he entered him, a bit at a time, always anxious not to hurt his friend. He was so tensed up that his body started to tremble uncontrollably. His breath was totally frantically as well. Nezumi stroked Shion's arms and gazed into his purple sparkling orbs with a smile on his face.

"It's alright, Shion." He whispered and pulled the light body on top of his own. "Relax." He stroked the slim back of the boy until he reached his butt.

"Hmmm, you feel so good." Nezumi whispered in Shion's ear and kissed it playfully before his hands grabbed those cute little bottom cheeks to massage them properly.

"Move your hips. Move, Shion." He commanded and raised his pelvis to encourage the boy. He rocked his hips against the younger's and finally, Shion began to thrust as well – pulling it out nearly completely and penetrating him anew. He repeated the procedure three or four times until he brushed a certain spot inside of Nezumi, causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly. Unfortunately, the older grew so tight that Shion reached his limit instantly. He moaned and shivered from head to toe, buried his face in the crook of Nezumi's neck and was nothing but overwhelmed by the waves of his pleasurable orgasm. Nezumi felt Shion's very essence deep inside of him – hot and flowingly.

The younger still shook on top of him, breathing heavily until he automatically slid out of him and little mumbles left his lips, again and again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nezumi smiled softly and snuggled up to his lover, gently stoking his back.

"It's okay."

But Shion just shook his head.

"It's not." The white-head answered and raised his head to face his lover all blushed. "B…but I'll make up for it! I promise."

"There's no need to, Shion."

"But I want to." He whispered breathlessly and crawled downwards to take Nezumi's neglected arousal in his hands. Purple eyes drew him the most innocent but at the same time lasciviously look Nezumi had ever seen in his whole life. It caused his length to throb. He couldn't handle so much contradiction.

"Shion…"

The boy's wet and inexperienced tongue was a completely new sensation. He was clumsy and once in a while he accidentally used his teeth, but the slight pain was like an aphrodisiac. Nezumi's hands found their way back in Shion's white curls and let his fingers ran through those ambrosial strands of hair. After a while Shion seemed to aim at pleasurable points purposely, and Nezumi didn't even know they existed, although he had touched himself not only once in all those long and lonely nights. It was certainly more of Shion's theoretical knowledge…

"Mhh… ah!"

Hands, lips, hot breath and a perky little tongue. It was too much.

"Sh… Shion, I… " Nezumi warned him, but the boy didn't retreat. And while Nezumi's orgasm rippled through his whole being, way more intense than he had ever expected, Shion swallowed everything of the liquid heat he got.

Nezumi ran his hands through Shion's pure white locks once more, affectionately stroking his face and the soft skin behind his ears, until the boy raised his head to look at him. He was totally out of breath, but a smile of warm satisfaction decorated his face. He was incredibly happy that he was able to release Nezumi as well. Shion crawled back into Nezumi's outstretched arms and snuggled up to him tightly.

Soft, but already swollen red lips met each other gently to share hundreds of little kisses. Tender fingertips couldn't stop to explore the foreign and yet so familiar skin. But after a while tiredness spread through their whole beings and pulled the tightly embraced bodies into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

After a few hours Nezumi was the first who opened his eyes again, just to find a warm, curled up body in his arms. A soft smile decorated his face and his long fingers found their way back in Shion's hair, playing with his curls tenderly. Like in trance he watched the peaceful face of the sleeping boy. He looked like an exotic doll and Nezumi couldn't believe that this precious creature belonged to him alone now. Gentle lips kissed Shion's forehead, causing the boy to smile in his sleep. It warmed Nezumi's heart. But it scared him as well. His feelings scared him – and that one single person was enough to rock his entire world.

Nezumi got up cautiously. He didn't want to wake Shion up, since his biological clock told him that it was still very early in the morning. He was sweaty and needed to relieve himself, thus he left the underground room on soft feet. Leaving the door open to air the room, Nezumi climbed the stairs and left the ruins to walk into the bushes. After doing his business, the young man found a nice spot in the little river to take a refreshing bath. The water was freezing cold and prickled on Nezumi's skin. He breathed in the aroma of the forest that surrounded him and enjoyed the cool morning air. It was at dawn when the moon was setting over the mountains and three busy little mice gathered beechnuts and acorns. The three of them showed the bather their rich booty.

"Oh, the beechnuts are ripe now, huh? The summer is going to end soon." Nezumi said smilingly and rubbed his cold arms. Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo looked at him open-mouthed.

"What?"

The black mouse tilted its head and cheeped a few times.

"I'm terribly cheerful this morning? I sounded just like Shion? What is that supposed to mean?"

Nezumi folded his arms and sat cross-legged in the river water. He was sulking. Well, otherwise it was definitely something that ecofreak would say. Abruptly he stood up, the crystal clear water drops dripped off his chiselled body, letting his alabaster skin glisten in the first rays of the golden morning sun. He sneezed and made his way back home quickly.

Shion was still asleep, lying on his stomach. He held the pillow tightly in his arms and pressed his face against its softness. It smelled like Nezumi. The older, who had dried his body up to now, walked towards the bed and sat down to kiss Shion right between his shoulder blades. His wet, untied hair touched the boy's warm skin, causing goose bumps. Shion shook slightly and hugged the pillow even tighter, grumblingly, but those sounds turned into a slight moaning once Nezumi kissed his spine downwards until he reached his little butt. And even though Nezumi's face was still cold, his hands were warm again and left blazing heat on Shion's shuddering skin. His hands found their way to the boy's bottom cheeks as well, massaging them lightly. They always had a great appeal on him, even though Nezumi didn't want to admit it. He bit one of them carefully and pulled them apart, curious to see what was in-between them. He gulped once he saw the tiny, pale pink bud. It was gorgeous. And Nezumi was absolutely not able to resist the temptation. He lowered his head and brushed the exposed flesh with his lips, enjoying the little moan his actions caused. Encouraged, the dark-haired's tongue slid over the sensitive spot.

"Hmm…"

Nezumi lifted the younger male's hips from the mattress to find a more comfortable position for continuing his current activity and tapped the tip of his tongue across Shion's most private area a couple of times. The little bud smelled sweet of soap, even though Nezumi was sure that the last time Shion had the possibility to wash his body was the previous day, before he went to see Youba. Nezumi always had the impression that the pleasant and mild scent lasted abnormally long on Shion's skin.

"Hmm, w…what are you doing?" The sleepy white-head murmured slurred. He turned his head a bit so that he could look asquint at his pleasure giver, but it took quite a while until Shion realized what was going on.

"Licking?" Nezumi asked amused and raised Shion's hips even more to press his flat tongue against the twitching pinkish opening.

"Ahh. N… No, stop it." Shion moaned desperately. God, it felt so incredibly good. But reason told him that he needed to stop Nezumi immediately. "Nezumi! Th… this has potential health risks… Do you wanna get hepatitis? Ahh, poliomyelitis, parasites, hmmm… human papillomavirus… Ahhhng, god! T… throat cancer!"

"Shut up, Shion." Nezumi said with a grin in his voice and licked him even more demonstrative.

"I won't get sick. We forest people have an extraordinary immune system. Furthermore…" He gave him another few devilish licks. "I guess you're more than clean."

Shion was always very tidy and hygienic. In addition to that he was born and raised in No. 6, and this was as much as to say that he probably was vaccinated against nearly everything, even if it was absolutely harmless.

Nezumi continued and Shion enjoyed it more than he wanted to, and despite his protests he couldn't help but moan and shiver with every flick of the older one's hot and wet tongue. It was an amazing, incredible feeling. But probably it was no wonder since a lot of nerve endings used to be on this particular spot. His whole body was ablaze, trembling and his moans and groans were totally out of control.

"More please."

"Hmmm?" Nezumi hummed softly; his lips still on the heated flesh. He increased the intensity of his teasing, but it wasn't what Shion actually wanted.

"N… not that… More of you! Nezumi! Please." Shion begged and raised his butt even more. He wanted to feel him inside.

The dark-haired blinked and sat up, still between Shion's parted legs and massaged his bottom cheeks for distraction.

"What do you mean, Shion?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Shion." Nezumi sighed and patted his butt a few times. "I don't think this is a good idea. Like I said, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Or did I hurt you yesterday?"

"No. But you actually don't have enough to hurt someone."

"The nerve of it!" Shion protested enraged and tried to turn his body, but Nezumi held his buttocks in a vice like grip, kneading them like bread dough. It seemed to calm him. He chuckled slightly.

"Well, mine is definitely bigger than yours. You just can't deny it, Shion."

"So what? It doesn't matter. That's so unfair."

"It's not."

"Please, Nezumi. Don't let me beg you so much. I want it. And even if it hurts, I can bear it. Because it's you! I want you." Shion said confidently. He turned his head and upper body to face the other boy while talking, showing him that he was absolutely serious.

"I trust you. And I know you'd stop when I really can't bear it anymore."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can… Jeez, Shion, you're fucking seductive. It's not easy to control myself."

"No need to. Just do it."

"Shion."

"Damn it, Nezumi. Take me! Fuck me!" Shion yelled, completely losing his temper. He managed it to get rid of Nezumi's hands and turned around as fast as lightning to jump at the other male, pinning him against the mattress while kissing him like a crazed leech. Nezumi threw his arms and legs around Shion's lithe body with palm-sized eyes. After a while he kissed him back, closed his grey orbs and let his fingers run through Shion's pure white hair to calm him down. Once their mouths parted, a string of salvia connected their lips. They were both panting hard while Nezumi took Shion's face in his hands and rubbed both of his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Okay. You win, Shion." He whispered smilingly and let his hands wander to cup Shion's neck. He pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time gentler, detached their bodies after a few seconds and positioned the boy back on his stomach skillfully.

"Come one. Raise your hips a bit." He said and helped his lover to do so. Warm hands wandered across Shion's slim back and along the curve between his bottom cheeks, pulling them apart once more. The dark-haired's grey eyes scanned the coffee table until they found the little bottle Shion had used a few hours before. Nezumi removed the cork with his teeth, spitting it across the room. Then he tilted the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil onto the boy's little entrance. The yellowish fluid ran down the pale skin, leaving a greasy film on Shion's inner tights. Nezumi massaged them with strong fingers, moistening them as well whilst his tongue slithered along Shion's spine until it rather followed the red path downwards. But then he moved his head back and made himself comfortable between Shion's legs. He pinched one of those cute round cheeks slightly and laughed at Shion's shrill squeaking.

"It's ok. Relax." Nezumi said softly and rubbed the little bud slightly, anointing it with the oil properly. Then he slowly pressed his finger inside him. There was no pain, although Shion's body tensed reflexively around the intruder.

"Hmm… mh…"

"Does it hurt?"

"N… no, it's good!" Shion moaned and turned his head slightly. His face was flushed and he closed his eyes while the older little by little pushed another of his digits knuckle's-deep into him. Then he cautiously began to thrust them in and out; spreading them once in a while to soften the boy's tensed muscles. He didn't dare to touch Shion's throbbing arousal, since he knew that Shion was fast and he didn't want him to come that quickly.

Incoherent mumblings passed Shion's lips, moans for more, for Nezumi's whole being. The older gulped and breathed deeply, and wetted his up to that time neglected length with the oil as well.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Nezumi growled with a low voice while he rubbed the tip of his arousal against Shion's tight entrance.

"Yes! I want it! Don't let me wait any longer. I want you, Nezumi!" Shion groaned, begged. His whole body trembled with excitement.

"At your desire, Your Majesty."

Not able to resist any longer, he kissed Shion's neck tenderly and sank his teeth into the soft skin as he penetrated him from behind. The younger threw his head back and moaned the dark-haired's name loudly. A cold shiver ran down Nezumi's spine. It was so tight and warm. What an amazing feeling. He moaned as well and joined Shion's trembling, until he finally had the feeling that Shion got used to the intruder. Slowly, Nezumi pulled back just to thrust inside the tight bud even deeper.

"Oh… oh god, Shion! So tight!" He hissed. His vision turned black for several seconds.

"Ahhhngh!" The white-haired wasn't even able to answer him properly, since he was nothing but a moaning mess. Nezumi's hot breath brushed his neck and his skin was ablaze where Nezumi touched and teased him – his nipples, his flat stomach, his arching back. Sweat glistened on their skin, mixing with each other and the oil that had left a sticky sheen on them.

"N… Nezumi! Nezumi!" Shion mumbled unceasingly and moved his hips as well, circling his pelvis until the older brushed that certain point deep inside of him. A scream cut through the air, giving Nezumi the shivers. But he could tell that it wasn't a wail of agony, but a cry of pleasure. Shion's hands grabbed hard at the sheets with another groan. Every single thrust sent pleasure through the boy's nerve endings and endorphins through his whole body. But Nezumi didn't feel different. Shion's heat, his heartbeat, his trembling – he felt everything and it was driving him absolutely crazy on about a thousand different levels at once.

"God, you feel so good! Shion…"

He wanted to see his face; therefore he quickly pulled out and rolled the boy onto his back, ignoring his furious protests due to the sudden emptiness. Nezumi slipped between his legs, spread them wide and drove his length back into Shion's warm and wet tightness. His hips started to rock and soon Nezumi found himself searching the boy's sweet spot again. He arched his back once Nezumi brushed it, and the dark-haired tried to hit it again while his glistening silver eyes watched Shion's seductive face intensely. Shion pressed the back of his head into the pillow, arched his back more and more, and wrapped his legs around Nezumi so tightly so that he had to slide deeper into him. His moans echoed off the walls while the other one rammed into him nearly forcefully, faster, harder, until his rhythm started to become slightly erratic. His muscles quivered and he bit his lips as he started to feel the prickling sensation of an orgasm in his spine, so he decided to give Shion's length a bit more attention now.

"N… no, don't touch me!" Shion cried with a sudden shrill note in his voice, but it was too late and his body jerked upwards while sporadic convulsions rippled through him in continuous waves. He wiggled, and squirmed underneath Nezumi's heated body. His white teeth rested on his raspberry colored glistening bottom lip as he closed his eyes and turned his head away to moan even louder while the waves of pleasure refused to stop for a while.

But the feeling wasn't just intense for the white-head. After another couple of hard thrusts Nezumi felt an intense heat exploding deep inside of his being as well. The pressure was unbearable and he came with a loud groan that he muffled in the crook of Shion's neck as he spent himself deep inside of his lover.

"Ahh… hh!" He couldn't stop shaking, it was impossible. The grey-haired felt soft fingertips caressing his face, his shoulders, arms and the scars on his back, causing him to shudder even more. It was the most intense feeling he ever had and it still overwhelmed him.

Gulping for air he didn't realized that his semi-hard length slid out of Shion's warmth. He still shivered in the aftershocks of pleasure. Shion cradled him against his chest and kissed his dark hair softly. His cheeks still dusted in a faint pink color he continued his endearments. The older raised his head, kissed him softly and rolled onto his side afterwards, snuggling up to the other boy. He took Shion's hand, without saying a single word and without doing anything other than meeting those amazing, sparkling eyes with his own liquid silver one's...

Neither of them dared to move. Neither of them breathed for a while. They just gazed at each other, felt the other's warmth and existed together.

* * *

Nezumi looked at their bare feet, resting side by side on the massive wooden coffee table. He lazily played with Shion's white curls and turned his head once in a while to kiss the soft strands gently. Shion's head was resting on his shoulder and both gazed at the kerosene heater as if they were in trance. The wind raged outside. And the smell of Nezumi's specialty soup lingered in the air while the pot bubbled on the fire.

"We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow." Nezumi said after a while, yawningly. It was early evening and both boys were more than exhausted since they had spent the whole day in bed, starving for each other.

"Okay." Shion answered slowly, kissed Nezumi on his cheek with a loud plop and giggled.

"The beechnuts are ripe now. Autumn is coming soon. That means we have to stock up for the winter season." The older said phlegmatically and returned the kiss while snuggling even closer to the other boy.

"Okay." Shion whispered once more, amused.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not!"

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"You should. I'm not lying. I never would…"

Nezumi clicked his tongue and ruffled Shion's hair. They fell silent then and gazed in the direction of the kerosene heater again while listening to the sounds of the stormy wind. The three little mice cuddled up to each other in their pet bed. It was nice that everyone was able to sit inside, enjoying each other's warms even though a cold summer storm raged outside of the protective ruin walls.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked after a while of silence and turned his head to face the other. His stunning purple eyes met Nezumi's stormy silver.

"Hmmm?" The older hummed in a low voice. Shion felt resonance even in his own body and shivered slightly. He raised his arm and stroked a strand of silky dark hair behind Nezumi's ear, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"I love you."

A small startled sound left Nezumi's parted lips. His eyes widened and his heartbeat fastened. Shion was able to feel it, too. Smilingly cupping Nezumi's neck he pulled him closer to kiss him softly. Strong arms encircled his body to hold him tightly. Their lips parted with a little smacking sound. Nezumi breathed in through is nose and rubbed Shion's earlobe between his forefinger and thumb.

"Sh…Shion, I…"

"It's okay, Nezumi. You don't need to say it."

"But…"

"It's okay!"

Nezumi showed his love more than thousand words could express. Even though Shion knew that his friend tended to be moody and harsh, he was also very kind, caring and affectionately. And he felt loved, so incredibly loved…

The beauty's breath was shaking. Shion didn't know, he didn't understand that Nezumi wanted to tell him that he loved him as well. But it was so difficult.

_I love you, too, Shion! I love you more than anything else in this world. And I want you to know that you mean everything to me. _

_Why am I such a coward?_

Nezumi buried his face in the crook of Shion's shoulder and hugged him so tightly that he nearly crushed the lithe body in his arms. He felt vulnerable; and he hated this feeling…

"Shion…" He mumbled against the boy's skin, again and again, holding him tighter, nearly desperately. Shion's eyes widened.

"Nezumi, that hurts!" He whispered and caressed the older boy's back to calm him down. Nezumi reduced the pressure immediately.

"S…sorry… I'm the worst. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't force yourself."

Nezumi shook his head and bend forward to kiss Shion's forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and his chin repeatedly, and then hugged him again after a while. Shion closed his eyes and stroked Nezumi's hair and back until he was finally grew quiet.

He patted Nezumi's head and pulled his ear slightly, giving him one of his disarming smiles Nezumi loved so much.

"Dinner's ready. Let's eat. I'm starving since I've lost at least half of my body fluids today and yesterday." Shion said, causing Nezumi to chuckle.

"What a naughty boy. But I don't want you to dehydrate. And you should eat more; you're so skinny, I'm afraid I'll break your legs when I touch you."

"Aww, I'm not that thin, Nezumi!"

"You are! It's not funny at all. Seriously."

Shion pouted and Nezumi laughed. The white-head was just glad that his friend seemed to feel better now. The two of them enjoyed their candlelight dinner in intimate togetherness and talked calmly until dawn was breaking. Then they finally fell asleep - arm in arm.

* * *

_To be continued._


	9. Tribe

**Author's Note:**

Hello :3

I'm back with a new chapter! This time I publish it a bit earlier, because this week is "No. 6 Week" on Tumblr. Check it out! (^_^)

Anyway, today is "Alternate Universe Day" – and that's why I tried my best to finish chapter 9 as soon as possible.

Thanks to Lawl-ya, VarisVaris, Yuneyn, Pugslover and AoYokai for your comments and thanks to everyone who've read, liked and followed the story so far.

Have a nice day and if you're on Tumblr as well, my dear reader, enjoy the No. 6 Week as good as you can!

* * *

**Tribe**

Around noon the strong wind which had started to howl the night before changed directions and blew weaker from the mountainside. The young ecologist was still fast asleep, tired from Nezumi's and his lovemaking. But after a while he became restless, opened his eyes, and looked around his familiar home with shining eyes until he finally found the dark-haired singer, sitting on the dusty red couch – absorbed in a book. To Shion's surprise it wasn't one of Shakespeare's dramas which Nezumi loved so much. No, this time he was reading a specialist magazine. Shion rubbed his eyes and crawled, wrapped in a blanked, from their way too small bed on the couch and cuddled up to his friend.

"You're reading a professional journal about ecology?" Shion asked interested. Of course he knew that Nezumi had a good amount of nonfiction in his little library, after all he had sorted the entire book collection a couple of weeks ago. But he didn't know that Nezumi was interested in ecology as well.

The dark-haired turned his head and smiled vaguely, then put one of his arms around Shion's shoulders to pull him closer. He kissed him on his forehead. Shion lowered his long white lashes to close his exotic eyes and nudged Nezumi's cheek with the tip of his nose.

"I didn't know you're interested in ecology. I'm thrilled."

"Well, just so-so. I left the core, as you know already. The rest of the forest looks horrible," Nezumi said seriously and closed the book. Shion gulped.

"The forest is dead. And I wanted to know why."

"I took samples back then and wanted to examine everything in No. 6, but well. It's definitely not because of pest infection. I assume that it's mainly due to acid rain."

"Acid rain? So your skin will corrode when you touch this kind of rainwater?"

"No, it looks and tastes just like normal, clean water and your skin won't get corroded. It doesn't do any harm to people when you drink or swim in it. But the pollutants that cause acid rain, nitrogen and sulfur oxides, can damage the health of human beings."

"And how?"

"It's the wind."

"The wind?"

"Yes. The wind is transporting fine sulfur and nitrogen particles, even when it comes to long distances. Inhaling those particles can cause heart and lung diseases."

"Does that mean people in No. 6 are damaging themselves as well?"

"Uh. Yeah. I guess that's right…"

"And how does it affect the environment?" Nezumi queried and massaged Shion's shoulder slightly while looking at him with the most curious expression Shion had ever seen in the taller male's glass cages filled with liquid silver. Purple eyes sparkled with joy, glad that Nezumi showed so much interest in his specialty.

"Well, it affects the environment in several ways. It can, for example, leach nutrients from the soil, so that they are unavailable to plant life. Ah, it affects the growths of plants as well. Many of them have a specific soil pH for their optimal growth, but when the rain changes the ionic balance in clayey soils it will affect the structure. And it also can free up metals in the soil that can be taken up by the plants and contaminate their seeds or fruits. It's also bad for fish and other animals," the ecologist explained. Nezumi observed the movements of Shion's mouth while talking.

"I don't like fish anyway," he interposed.

"Nezumi!" Shion scolded his student.

"Just a joke. Don't get upset," he said with a faint smile on his face and ruffled through Shion's hair. Then, he sighted dramatically. "The bad thing is that your profound knowledge doesn't help at all, Shion. The rest of the forest is still dead and it's impossible to bring it back alive. And I guess the government of No. 6 is searching for the core already."

Shion gasped.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"The Forest people leave the core to carry on trades. What if there are spies among the farmers. Or some of them just sell information since it's hard to feed their families in these dark times. The forest isn't only the earth's life-support system."

"Hm."

"Speechless, Your Majesty?"

"Probably."

"A miracle!"

Shion turned his head to face Nezumi again, staring at him with his piercing purple eyes.

"You know what, Nezumi? When I studied ecology in No. 6 I wanted to write a thesis about the differences between No. 6's forest park and a forest in its natural state. The forest park is an artificial recreational area in the middle of the city and it's under human control."

"Ok, he isn't speechless at all," Nezumi mumbled.

"I just thought that nature should be surpassing human intelligence and influence. It shouldn't be managed."

"Yeah."

"But when I finally reached the forest it was already dead. And there's nothing I can do about it. I mean there are steps to stop emissions, like growing your own food. Berry bushes right next to your house are an example. My mom always wanted that, but we didn't have a garden in Lost Town. Instead of the Forest Park they should rather make a Forest Garden. A low-maintenance system for sustainable food production and agroforestry would be amazing. Urban farming, you know?" Shion said dreamingly and sighed. "But I can't even leave the core anymore to stop No. 6's government."

A small startled sound left Nezumi's throat. "Wait, you thought about overturning the government?"

"I guess not. More about convincing them…"

Nezumi looked at him baffled for a few seconds, but then he cracked up with laughter until little tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh god. You… Incredible! You're such a natural."

"Huh? What's up?"

"You want to convince them, huh?" Nezumi chuckled and detached himself from his lover to fold his hands. "Oh, please, pull down all those bad factories and start reforestation before it's too late! Why don't you plant berry bushes on the roof of the city hall? And don't forget the fucking carrots!" He said in a disguised voice. "This is bullshit, Shion. Words avail very little. What you need is a miracle."

"A miracle?" Shion asked, blinkingly. "Well, the core is a miracle. And you're like a miracle, Nezumi."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're a singer. You can talk to a goddess and sooth suffering people."

"Well?"

"You could ask Elyurias. Maybe she'd be able to convince—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shion. She's not omnipotent and she isn't that strong anymore. It's hard enough for her to maintain the barrier."

Gentle long fingers run through Shion's white hair repeatedly. "Don't agonize over it too much, Shion. It doesn't help at all. And furthermore it's like you said. You just can't leave anymore. So live properly, help that old hag and enjoy the remains of the forest," he said and stood up.

"Easier said than done…"

"Ah, come on! Let's go for a walk to blow the cobwebs away."

Shion raised his head and tilted it slowly.

"Right, you wanted to show me the settlement today," he said excited and jumped to his feet.

"It's so easy to distract him…" Nezumi muttered to himself and stretched his upper body until Shion was finally dressed and ready to go.

"Cravat, Hamlet, Tsukiyo!" Shion shouted and reached out his arm to the bookshelf. The three little mice scurried up his arm to sit on the boy's slender shoulders. They tickled his cheeks, causing him to laugh cheerfully. "We're ready, Nezumi," he said and followed the older outside. Shion breathed in deeply. It was a chilly day, heralding the start of autumn.

"I guess it's beautiful…" Shion said while trying to keep in-step with Nezumi.

"What?"

"Autumn in the forest," the boy answered, exited like a little child. "I want to go hiking around in the mossy woodland with red golden leaves. We'll find thousands of mushrooms, berries, nuts and colorful foliage."

Nezumi smiled softly. "What do you plan on doing with the foliage?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Don't forget you've work to do. Did you already forget? I told you Youba's like a slave driver," Nezumi said and followed a small path over quite steep hills that led the boys to a bigger dirt road.

"Stop badmouthing her, Nezumi. She's a nice old lady and very generous. I want to work properly. It's the least I can do."

"You're correct as always, huh?" The dark-haired asked and left the dirt road again, guiding his lover through the jungle-like vegetation until they had to cross a bubbling little brook. "Watch it, the rocks here are oozy," Nezumi said and jumped to the other side elegantly. Shion watched him deeply impressed, followed suit and slipped on the slick stones.

"I told you to watch it, idiot!" the older yelled and grabbed Shion's collar to prevent him from falling; then pulled him more or less gently toward a little meadow.

"Jeez, keep your hair on, Nezumi!" Shion said and freed himself from the taller boy's grip, fixing his clothes. "What's gotten into you?"

"Let's see… I think it's the carelessness of yours. Your head is always in the clouds and the forest is oh-so beautiful. But you forget it's also dangerous here."

"I don't—"

"You underestimate nature's strength. Luckily you were so exhausted yesterday night that you didn't run outside to enjoy the storm again. You practically beg to be struck by lightning! Or crushed by an uprooted tree, huh?"

"No, I…"

"Aside from that there are also monsters that lurk behind all of the shadows, you also might meet wolfs, bears or raccoons. But knowing you I guess you'd feed and pet them instead of being scared."

"I wouldn't! Damn it, Nezumi! I'm not that naïve!"

"Really? Then you know that you should have gear with you to deter, scare and possibly even tranquilize the animals that threaten you, huh? We've talked about that one. You'd never be able to harm another living being, right?"

Shion bit his bottom lip. He remembered the conversation about killing animals. Of course he remembered it since it was the day the oddly colored snake poisoned him. Just thinking about it caused him pain.

"You know, there are also poison snakes, spiders, and toxic plants in this forest," Nezumi said with nothing but coldness in his voice. Shion's face turned pale, his eyes grew wider and he touched his neck with trembling fingertips. He gulped while his purple eyes scanned their surroundings. And soon the boy looked like an apathetic little rabbit.

Nezumi's gaze softened and he raised one of his arms to rub a strand of Shion's white hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"Probably it's not even your own fault. You're just a pampered little boy and you lived in a protected little world without any dangers," he said and stepped closer, to hug the slightly shivering one.

"I scared you, huh?" Nezumi whispered in Shion's ear. He rubbed his back.

"Breathe the pure, aromatic air of the woods, Shion. It's okay to feel in harmony with nature, but you should also be a bit more cautious." His voice was low, his words soothing. Shion felt his fear fading away and the tensed shivering muscles of his body finally relaxed in the other male's warm embrace. In the end, Nezumi was just worried. He cupped Shion's cheeks with both of his hands and stroked the smooth skin with the tip of his thumbs lovingly while gazing into the boy's shining amethysts with golden sparkles. What a magnificent color. So charming…

Nezumi leaned in and kissed Shion's soft lips. The boy's gorgeous big eyes fluttered closed. He tilted his head and replied the kiss after a few seconds. Shion loved kissing. He loved the feeling of Nezumi's warm lips and how perfectly they fitted his own. The kiss grew more intense and passionate quickly and Nezumi started to nibble on Shion's lower lip, biting and licking it carefully before he sucked at it slightly. The smaller let out a little moan, his hands clinging in Nezumi's dark sweatshirt, opening his mouth willingly, but before the older male's tongue could intrude the wet cave Shion detached his body from Nezumi's and let out a shrill scream.

"A snake!" he yelled and made a quick getaway. Of course he had grabbed Nezumi's wrist to drag the taller boy along, since he didn't want to leave his love to such a cruel fate. After a while Nezumi stopped, using his weight so that Shion wasn't able to move him anymore. Not even a tiny little bit. The boy's feet pawed on the forest floor and rustling dry branches and leaves, but he wasn't able to get anywhere.

"Shion," Nezumi said, but the boy didn't seem to hear him. "Shion!" he repeated sternly and freed his wrist out of Shion's vice like grip, rubbing it lightly. "Do you want to break my bones? You're pretty strong, damn it!"

The white-head looked at the red hand print he had left on Nezumi's alabaster skin.

"S… sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered and took Nezumi's arm to kiss the bruised wrist gently.

"It was just a branch, Shion. I lied, okay? We don't have poisonous snakes here."

"But you've said that—"

"Yes, I wanted you to be more careful. But it doesn't help at all when you're frightened to death. I didn't consider Elyurias' snake," Nezumi said softly and stroked Shion's neck. Although his fingertips were just brushing the boy's sensitive skin, he felt Shion's way too rapid heartbeat and bit his lip. The white-haired was terrified.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm sorry. Come here," he whispered and pulled him into a tight embrace. His large, warm hands stroked Shion's back repeatedly. Then he pulled a piece of a rootstock out of his pants pocket and placed it in front of Shion's lips.

"Open up. Say ahhh!"

Shion furled his eyebrows and opened his mouth a little bit suspiciously. Nezumi placed the root on his tongue.

"Chew it. This plant has sedative properties."

Shion did as he was told, but after a while the trees and bushes surrounding them started to look distorted, the clouds moved faster and the oddly-colored grass suddenly grew tall within seconds.

"Oi, Shion! What's wrong?" Nezumi asked, and Shion could swear that his mouth was right on the older boy's forehead. "Your pupils are as big as suction cups!"

The young ecologist rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. Everything looks so weird."

"Weird? Then spit it out! Come on!" Nezumi yelled and squeezed Shion's cheeks to open his mouth again. "Spit it out! Hurry up!"

Shion got rid of the plant slurry and wobbled in Nezumi's direction. The taller sat under a beech tree and helped his friend to take a seat next to him; handing him a little water bottle.

"Here, rinse your mouth. And drink," Nezumi ordered and put his arm around Shion's shoulder to pull him closer; so that the boy could rest his head on the dark-haired's shoulder.

Shion nodded and drank the whole bottle in one go. He closed the lid and panted heavily, leaning against the taller. "What did you give me? Did you want to poison me again?"

"Of course not! I got this from Youba. She told me I should eat it when I'm enraged to simmer down. And she said it's fitting since this stuff is called rat root."

"Rat root?" Shion asked and raised one of his eyebrows. "This is sweet flag. Didn't you know that chewing the rootstock can cause visual hallucinations? It's possibly due to alpha- or beta-asarone."

"Um, no?"

"But it's also widely employed in modern herbal medicine due to its sedative, laxative, diuretic, and carminative properties. So it's true, it really is a sedative," the younger said and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the other male.

"And beyond that it causes the shits, huh? Oh, this horrible old hag! Just you wait, you little battle-axe!" Nezumi added. "See? You can't trust her."

"Seriously, you go overboard with Taka-san, Nezumi. I told you at least 100 times she's really nice."

"No!"

"No?"

"I just say laxative!"

"Ah, come on! Maybe you looked as fierce as a dragon and she though you've chronic constipation. She's just worried about you; I mean she's your grandaunt."

"My what?" Nezumi raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me, Shion? God, you're so gullible!"

"Why should she lie about that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nezumi retorted and faced his friend. "Do you still have hallucinations?"

"No."

"Need to take a shit?"

"N— Jeez! Nezumi!" Shion said embarrassed, blushed to the roots of his white hair and got up, although he still staggered slightly. "I'm fine. Is the settlement still far away?" Shion asked and gasped. Suddenly the scales fell from his eyes. "Wait! Don't tell me you always had to carry the groceries back home through this obstacle course!"

"Yes, I did carry it all the way. It's just a matter of habit."

"We'll start to grow our own vegetables immediately."

_We? Our?_

Nezumi's eye grew very childlike while thinking about Shion's words. His heartbeat quickened. It was a strange feeling. A decade ago when his family died Nezumi's sense of unity had passed on as well. During all of those years of his reclusion he had neither thought about being together with someone, nor about using the terms "we", "our" or "us" once more in his whole life. But now a strange feeling was welling up deep inside of him.

It was happiness.

A little gasp left his lips when Shion's cold hands touched his cheeks. He placed his own on the backs of Shion's hands, warming them.

"Please yourself. But I'm no gardener," he said with a faint smile on his face and pecked Shion quickly on his lips. "Let's go now."

Shion nodded and both boys continued their way, which led them through a clearing and later through a light pine wood, always following the larger growing river until it turned into a lake, stretching as far as the eye could see, cool and inviting. It was more like an ocean, at least in Shion's opinion since he had never seen the ocean before. Along the western waterfront was a series of houses and stalls.

"Welcome to the settlement, Your Majesty!" Nezumi said and made a bow while elegantly raising his arm to show Shion the Mao village – the center of the forest core. Although the boy thought it looked more like a little medieval town with its picturesque half-timbered houses, old dirt streets and alleys, but he also spotted wooden houses and hollowed trees – the skyscrapers of the forest. But the social and cultural heart was definitely the market place and the lake. Children bathed and some teenagers fished. People were ambling back and forth, pausing to examine goods like nuts, fish and vegetables with the unhurried patience of those at ease in their natural environment. Shion discovered a little open air school where a teacher and five little children learned the Mao language and inside of a willow tree house a small group of middle-aged women seemed to pray.

"They worship the God of the Forest and prey every day for protection and isolation," a familiar voice said, giving the boys a start. Shion turned around.

"Akitsu-san!" he said and smiled cheerfully. "How are you? How's Shoukin?"

"Fine, fine! Here you go!" she laughed and placed the little man right in Shion's arms.

"Waah!"

"Ah, it's alright. Just hold his head," the young woman said with a little laugh in her voice and tilted her head to face Nezumi. Akitsu smiled brightly and Shoukin babbled happily in Shion's arms while his little hands grabbed the young man's chin and nose.

"Thanks again for your help the day before yesterday."

The dark-haired turned his head away to hide the pinkish dust on his cheeks and clicked his tongue. The young woman laughed warmly and put her hands on Nezumi and Shion's shoulders, shoving the two of them slightly. "Come along with me. I have something for you!" she said and dragged the two boys to one of the stalls.

"Kanahebi! Look who I've found!" Akitsu said and chuckled. The short-haired young man raised his head and smiled happily. He bowed his thanks again and handed Nezumi a jute sack full of dried fruit and nuts. "It's nothing special," Kanahebi said and rubbed the head of his back. "Just my mother's trail mix."

"You shouldn't have!" Shion said, returned the little boy to his mother and bowed slightly, kicking Nezumi secretly.

"Thanks," the dark-haired mumbled and rubbed the hurting spot. "Well, then."

"Ah, I guess you've a lot of things to do, right?" Akitsu asked and took both of Shion's hands in her small ones, looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Please let us know if we can do something for you!"

"Urgh… Y…yeah, okay, thanks!" Shion said and rubbed the back of his head until his hair was even more tousled than usually. Automatically Nezumi smoothed it down. He didn't realize that Akitsu and Kanahebi looked at each other smilingly.

"Let's go, Shion. Take good care of that little brat, Akitsu!" he said and waved slightly. After Shion, Kanahebi and Akitsu had said goodbye the boys finally continued their little shopping tour.

"They're so cute…" Akitsu said and chuckled slightly. She held her baby tightly and stroked Shoukin's soft black hair. "Shion changed him."

"Yes. I just hope he can change some of the others here as well," Kanahebi answered and wrapped more of his dried goods. Akitsu nodded and helped her husband.

"Me, too."

* * *

"_It's the death deity!"_

"_Oh no! What is he doing here?"_

"_Someone is going to die today! Someone is going to die!"_

Murmuring spread through the air. Two elderly women spoke about them in whispers; children and young teens were hiding behind bushes and trees, between stalls and wooden houses and mumbled without cease.

"_What are we supposed to do, mama?" _

"_You may never talk to him, Houjaku! Do you understand me?"_

"_I'm so scared!"_

"_The angel of death is back!"_

Shion bit his bottom lip and grabbed Nezumi's sleeve like a frightened child, following him closely. This was horrible. And Nezumi had to endure this every time he visited the settlement? Tears welled up in Shion's eyes. He felt so helpless.

"Ah! Shion!" Nezumi said and turned around, facing his friend smilingly. "They sell good meat over there. Let's take a look at it," he said and took Shion by his hand.

"_He's holding his hand! Does that mean he's the next?"_

"_He'll die! He'll die!"_

"Shut up!" Shion whispered with a trembling voice, although it wasn't the only trembling thing. He slightly pressed Nezumi's hand.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shion?"

"Everyth—"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! A filthy rat, huh? Too bad it's not dead yet," the stall owner – a middle-aged corpulent man with walrus moustache - gnarled.

"_You'll die! You'll die, you white-head!" _

The whispers continued. Shion clenched his fists and teeth.

"_Don't you know he's the death deity?"_

"We want one of the birds," Nezumi said calmly and opened his money-bag. "How much is that?"

"I don't want your dirty money," the man answered disparagingly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Stop canting, you little slut. You know perfectly well what I mean. Shove your whoring money up your ass!"

"Shut up…" Shion whispered again. His bangs casted dark shadows on his face, hiding his eyes.

"Huh?" the man with the moustache turned his head to face the white-haired.

"Who are you, boy? It's true then. The little slut keeps an exotic stranger as a pet."

"_So the rumors are true!"_

"_Food for the mantis."_

"_You're the next! The next who's going to die."_

"Shut up!"

"Listen boy, I don't know how you managed to come inside the core. But you should rather run. He'll eat you alive! Don't fall for his seductiveness or his alluring voice. It will be your death."

"SHUT UP!" Shion yelled. Pure anger spread through his body until it reached even the tiniest muscles. He grabbed his own money-bag full of bronze coins and dashed it right in the corpulent man's face. He gave a short cry when Shion grabbed him by the shirt and caused him to fall to the floor. A terrified murmur went through the people surrounding the stall. Nezumi stared at the boy with widened eyes.

"I have enough! How dare you to say something like that?" Shion yelled and straddled the man, shaking him roughly. "What do you know? How dare you to talk to him like that? Shame on you!" He yelled and cried uncontrollably.

"Shion!" Nezumi's hands slid under the boy's armpits, dragging him backwards before he could beat the living daylights out of the unfriendly seller. "Shion, calm down!"

"You Mao people are nothing but a keen disappointment! He was just a little child when his family died! You left him all alone! I thought you live in harmony with nature and with each other!? But you abandoned a child. You forced a little child to sing requiems! You were the ones who confronted him with death again and again! And then you even have the brass neck to badmouth him? Shame on you! SHAME ON Y—"

"Enough, Shion!" Nezumi covered Shion's mouth with one of his hands, his other arm was put around the boy's waist, lifting him up and carrying the featherweight slightly away from the knot of absolutely speechless people.

Nezumi seated the trembling boy on a trunk and pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket.

"Come on. Blow your nose! There's snot coming out. And stop crying," he tried said calmly while crouching in front of his friend, patting his thigh a couple of times with one hand while the other cleaned Shion's nose carefully.

"What a surprise, Shion. I didn't think you'd resort to violence," he said and took his hand, caressing the back of it with the tip of his thumb. "But I guess even you boil over with anger from time to time, huh?"

"It was the first time in my life…" Shion panted.

"I bet. You're a mess," Nezumi assumed and looked at the boy so full of love that his gaze alone was enough to calm him down.

"Why aren't you angry, Nezumi?" Shion whispered.

"I'd be pissed all year round. Furthermore I'm used to it after 10 years. It's no big deal, really."

"But… No! That's just not right!" Shion yelled with cracked voice. "They just can't talk about you like that. It's not true. You're not like that. Your singing doesn't kill people. And you're no w… whore."

"And what if I am?" the dark-haired answered. His voice was as cold as ice and the pupils in his plain silver lakes as small as a pin point.

Shion's eyes widened as he gasped. "No… You're not!" White teeth bit his suddenly paled bottom lip, so hard that little red droplets appeared to discolor his beautiful pure skin. Immediately, Nezumi grabbed Shion's chin to open his mouth.

"Don't bite yourself, you idiot. You're bleeding!" he yelled angrily and stood up. "You're right. I'm no whore. But even if I deny it, it doesn't help at all. Do you think they'd listen to me?"

Shion shook his head. His trembling hands grabbed Nezumi's and held them tightly.

"Why did you say that? You scared the hell out of me."

"Huh? Because I told you I'm a whore? But I do sell my body, Shion. Well, or something like that..." Nezumi said, stunning the boy once more. He patted his hands and smiled faintly. "But to soothe your nerves – it's not for sex."

"What are you doing then?" Shion whispered, obviously relieved. "I… I mean, it's not that I wouldn't love you anymore. But I…"

"I know. It's okay, Shion. To be honest I'd kill everyone who'd dare to touch you inappropriately," the older whispered. "You're mine."

Shion blushes slightly, his heartbeat quickened once more. "When you understand me, just don't go there anymore. I don't want you to sell your body. And why don't you tell me what you're doing?"

"Will you finally be quiet when I tell you my little secret, my stubborn child?" Nezumi said in a woman's voice and caressed Shion's cheek with soft and elegant fingertips. "You have three guesses."

The younger stared at Nezumi for a few seconds and then, suddenly the scales fell off his purplish eyes. For the second time that day Shion had a realization.

"Wait! Are you an actor?"

"Finally using the smart head of yours, huh?"

"But… what? That's amazing!" The ecologist said with sparkling eyes. "I always wondered why you move so elegantly and gracefully."

Shion imagined Nezumi in a beautiful costume, looking like an aristocrat in the Baroque period, dressed in a coat, a decorative lavishly embroidered waistcoat and a lace jabot tied around his neck. And of course he wore breeches which stopped at his knees, with white stockings underneath and heeled shoes with large square buckles. He imagined Nezumi illuminated on a dark stage, his unique voice echoing through the silence, captivating his audience with its variability and his elegant movements.

Nezumi poked Shion's forehead.

"What are you imagine in that cute head of yours, huh? It's just a playhouse in one of the bigger metal towns."

"What's a metal town?"

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows.

"You don't even know that?"

"Know what?" Shion asked, gazing directly in Nezumi's silvery eyes. The actor sighed theatrically.

"I'm surprised that you don't know those places exist since they're under the thumb of No. 6. Those places revolve around various coal refining facilities and other factories. Nearly all people who live there are factory workers and laborers, although most of them used to be farmers before the forest died. Many of those men live far away from their families and homes. That's why there are a various forms of entertainment and night life. Most of them are brothels."

Shion gulped.

"The playhouse isn't much better. Most just come to find some kind of satisfaction when they don't want to cheat on their wives, girlfriends or whatever at home. Touching isn't allowed, so they have to use their imagination. I'm mostly playing female leading roles."

Shion gazed unblinkingly at his friend.

"I still think it's amazing. Don't underestimate your voice, Nezumi. Hearing it soothes people, it's alluring. You don't sell your body; you make people forget their worries and loneliness for a while," he said with a soft smile in his face and stood up as well, circling his arms around Nezumi's waist. Shion tilted his head and closed the gap between their faces until their lips were just a hair's breadth apart. "This is a good thing. Never talk in such a degrading way again," he whispered and kissed Nezumi gently on his lips, but before the dark-haired was able to respond the kiss, the younger moved his head back.

"What's your stage name?"

"Eve."

"Like Adam and Eve?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you choose this name?"

"Is this a game of questions and answers?"

"No. I just would like to see you like that. I'm sure you're beautiful," Shion said dreamingly.

"Tcha, unfortunately I can't take you along," Nezumi said triumphantly and this time he was even glad that Shion wasn't able to leave the core. The last thing he wanted was this boy being at such a place. Additionally, Nezumi had to admit that Shion's pout was incredibly gorgeous. He couldn't help but stroke his lips with his thumb.

_But even if I could, I wouldn't…_

_I don't want those sleazy guys to look at you like they look at me, undressing you with their disgusting eyes. I'm pretty sure they'd like you, since you're looking like an exotic doll._

Nezumi's fingertips brushed the boy's cheeks slightly.

"That's mean, Nezumi!" he whispered disappointed.

"It's not. Don't go making a scene now."

"I won't…" the white-haired sighed but flinched once he heard quick footstep coming closer. Both detached their bodies and turned around to face a young, crying girl.

"C… Come with me, p…please! Grandpa is dying!" she yelled in tears. "He's suffering, please stop his suffering. Here! This is all we have!" she cried and held two gold coins in her tiny hands.

"Fine," Nezumi said. The cold expression returned to his face. "Shion, go to Akitsu and wait there. I don't want you to see that."

Shion gulped and grabbed Nezumi's wrist. "You wish, huh? Forget it! I'll come along and I'll show them you're not a murderer!" he said with the most severe expression in his face Nezumi had ever seen. "As you know I've medical knowledge. Maybe it's not too late."

"Shion, it's her grandfather. He's probably pretty old."

"Yeah. So what?" Shion asked and faced the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Chou."

"Show us the way and pocket your money."

"Hey!" Nezumi complained. "I don't work for free."

"Yeah, he's a racketeer," an unknown boyish voice joined the conversation and a small, tanned person kept up with the spurting boys. The teen was accompanied by a large white dog.

Nezumi screwed up his face. "What do you want, Inukashi?"

"Don't wanna miss the show!" Inukashi said and grinned.

"I don't know what you're on about," the dark-haired replied.

"You dragged up an interesting guy, even though he's kinda airheaded if you ask me!"

"I don't ask you, mongrel. Get lost!"

"Nezumi!"

"Right! Nezumi," Inukashi aped Shion. "Don't be such a bitch!"

"Jeez! Let's talk about this later. We're there," Nezumi stated and stopped. "Oh god, is that really necessary?"

The dark-haired sighed overdramatically and wiped his hand over his face. The dying old man was surrounded by a gaping crowd. Chou, Nezumi and Shion tried to find their way through the knot of people, followed by Inukashi who was more than curious to see what was going on.

"Not this guy!" Nezumi hissed once he was finally able to sneak a peek at the old man lying on his back, his face looking pale while he struggled for air. "He hit me with his shoe when I was small," he whispered, so that the little girl wasn't able to hear their conversation.

Shion narrowed his eyes and patted Nezumi's shoulder.

"This is just another reason to safe him," the white-haired said and pressed himself through the stubborn crush of people.

"Huh?"

"I want him, no, I want everyone to regret hurting you," Shion breathed barely audible and looked Nezumi straight in the eyes. His purple orbs blazed with the desire to whitewash his friend's reputation. The older male gulped.

_What has come over you? Why is it so hugely important to you what those people think about me? _

_Shion…_

"But let's talk about it later, Nezumi. We have to help this man first," he said once he finally reached Chou's dying grandfather. Shion helped the man to sit up.

"Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?" he asked, but the man was too confused to answer and just held his chest.

"Your chest hurts? Please try to breathe more slowly, Sir. And take deep breaths."

"I don't think you can do that much without equipment," Nezumi whispered so that no one apart from Shion was able to hear it.

"We'll see about that."

Shion wanted to prove everyone that Nezumi's singing wasn't meant to kill people. He wanted to prove that Nezumi was no death deity.

"Mama…" the little girl cried and looked at her mother who sat right next to her father.

"Chou! Good you're back. Say good-bye to your grandfather," the middle-aged woman said tearfully. "He's going to pass away soon."

The little girl nodded and bit her bottom lip while even more tears welled up in her dark eyes. Little shoulders trembled and her small hands touched the old clenched ones of her grandfather. Shion noticed the muscle spasm in the old man's hands and feet.

"I love you, grandfather! G…go—"

"Would you please stop it?" Shion said softly and pulled the child away. "We're trying to help him, but we can't when you're in the way," he added gently but also firmly and shoved to girl in the arms of her mother. "He's not going to die!"

"Why are you so sure about that? The death deity is here! He'll kill him! There's no other way. Are you blind? He's obviously dying!" a man within the crowd yelled.

"Right!"

"I agree!"

More shouts followed, everyone yelled chaotically, and Chou's crying and the voices of people all speaking at once drowned out the stertorous sounds of the old man's mortal agony.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Shion raised his voice and silenced the crowd in a fraction of a second. "You should be ashamed! Your craving for sensation is disgusting," he said while he continued examining the old man. "You should rather help, but all you can is stand and stare."

Silence spread throughout the mass. Solely the choking sounds of Chou's grandfather echoed through the air.

"W… what are we supposed to do?" the little girl's mother asked weakly and held her still sobbing child.

"Let me see to that. Let Nezumi sing and I'll prove you that he's not able to kill people with his chants," he added and took the old man's pulse. He had tachycardia. "Nezumi, sing for him. He needs to calm down!"

"Why are you so sure he doesn't kill him? He's singing requiems for dying people since 10 years and every one of them died due to his chants," the woman argued.

"I was dying as well, but I survived. Thanks to him," Shion said and palpated the old man's stomach. "So, please be quiet now and let us help your father! It's horrible enough that I have to argue with you while he's in such a condition."

The white-haired turned his face to Nezumi. "Sing for him, please."

But Nezumi just stared at him horrified.

"Nezumi, I won't repeat myself again!"

"Okay, okay!" the dark-haired mumbled and breathed deeply before he started to sing beautifully.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu. _

A wind blew up at them; his chants were picked up by the breeze and reached every corner of the forest, even the remote places, causing Youba to close her blind eyes to enjoy the music in her faraway cottage. The crowd calmed down, the old man finally relaxed and all people sat perfectly still while they listened to Nezumi's magnificent voice as if they were in a trance.

_E baluaetaha ife wounde, shuu gaantali, woulli taelea uta ewoeu. Liulea e taandelu anbaluecua, liulea e shuifeta leosshu…_

Shion checked the man's pulse again.

"Hmmm, let's see. Muscle spasms, chest pain, palpitations, shortness of breath and confusion. He's just hyperventilating. And definitely not going to die," the ecologist said and asked the old man to follow his lead with his slow and deep breathing.

_Kyuoûta, haosyu niwo. Tahaa naeun woulli loenusyu shuiin._

"You're doing fine. Relax, Sir," Shion said and Nezumi's chants soothed Chou's grandfather additionally. After a while the old man finally regained his natural breathing and Shion let Nezumi hum until the old man was totally fine.

He looked at the two boys in confusion; then turned his head to face his daughter and grandchild.

"Hachi, what happened?"

"Oh, father!" Hachi yelled and embraced him desperately. She cried without cease. Chou hugged her grandfather as well and snuggled her small wet face against his stomach. "Grandpa! I'm so glad…"

Shion stood up and turned around to face the baffled crowd.

"See? He's still alive," the white-haired said and took Nezumi's hand, pressing it slightly. "Well done, Nezumi," he whispered and stroked the back of his lover's hand with his thumb.

"But you were the one who—"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hachi cried loudly and bowed low. "Nezumi, I don't know how to thank you. And you, my boy, you—"

"His name is Shion."

"Shion. You have magical hands. You're a healer."

"What? I'm not. Like I said, he wasn't going to die. If it happens again let him breath into a paper bag. Calm your father down and you should stay calm as well."

Hachi nodded and bowed again and again.

"Let's go, Nezumi," Shion said and pulled him through the still amazed clasping crowd.

"Isn't it way better like that?" he asked and smiled at his friend.

"No."

"What? No? Why not? I don't think they'll insult you anymore now."

Nezumi sighed and put his arm around Shion's shoulder.

"People won't change their opinions that easily. Not after such a long time."

"It's not that they have to love you, but—"

"Let's keep it that way. It doesn't matter, okay? I don't care if they hate me," Nezumi interrupted exhausted.

"You do."

"Like hell I do!"

"When Akitsu gave birth to Shoukin you told me, '**We** Forest people are strong.' It's your tribe. I'm pretty sure that you felt sad because of their hatred towards you."

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel, Shion! I wasn't sad. You were the one who was sad because people here are like that," Nezumi grumped.

"I was angry because they treat you so horribly."

"Whatever. I just want to go home," he said and headed to the next vegetable stall.

The boys did their shopping quickly, even though it was easier said than done. The news of the old man's "miracle healing" spread like wildfire through all the stalls along the western waterfront and most of the Mao people didn't know how to handle the whole situation. They didn't dare to insult the grey-haired beauty, but they also didn't dare to praise him for his wonderful singing voice. The atmosphere was so unpleasant that Nezumi and Shion made a quick getaway. The tribe was in a flurry, but Shion was sure that everyone would simmer down again soon.

He held his bag filled with imported rice and vegetables tightly in his arms and followed Nezumi back through the obstacle course leading back to their home.

"Normally they never sell me rice or other rare goods," Nezumi said slightly surprised, carrying two bags full of potatoes and meat. He didn't want to admit it, but the situation had improved. Although the boy doubted that it was an enduring success. But it would make their preparations for the upcoming winter season so much easier. Nezumi sighed calmly.

"Shion," he whispered and stopped to put the heavy bags down for a while. The younger did the same.

"Do your arms hurt? I'll carry one of yours then," Shion said, but Nezumi just pulled him into his arms to hug him tightly.

"Nezu—"

"You did an amazing job, Shion. But you scared me as well. I just don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" Shion asked and stroked Nezumi's back slightly. He was confused. "I don't want to scare you, Nezumi."

"I know. It's just… that I don't get your personality. You're serene and gentle, but you can also be violent and all those people listened to you so easily. And you were nearly obsessed with the thought of punishing my tribe. Or making them regret everything. Whatever."

"I did."

"See?"

"Yeah, because they've hurt you. Again and again."

"Shion," Nezumi breathed and cupped both of the boy's cheeks. "You –"

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Nezumi. I love you. That's why I'd do everything for you."

The older gulped heavily.

_But I don't want you to do cruel things because of me. I want you to stay Shion. My cute and gentle Shion... _

"Nezumi?" Shion whispered and looked at the other male with big flickering eyes.

_Yes, I want you just like you're looking at me right now. _

Gentle fingers caressed the scar on Shion's neck and Nezumi leaned in to kiss the smaller boy tenderly, but once he heard a rustling sound he detached himself immediately, pulled his knife out of his pocket and shielded Shion with his own body automatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone followed us," he whispered and narrowed his eyes. For quite a while Nezumi had the feeling they had a tail. And he always could rely on his basic instincts.

"Who's there? Come out!" Nezumi voice cut through the air – as sharp as one of his knifes.

"What do you want, huh?"

* * *

_To be continued_


	10. Mother

**Author's note**

Hello! ^^ It's time for a new chapter. Thank you again for following and liking my story and of course for your comments! I really appreciate them! :3 Sorry if I don't always answer everyone personally.

This chapter contains mature content. So please don't read if you don't like boy x boy action. XD

Concerning the next chapter… I'm not sure if I can manage it to upload it in two weeks. I'll try it, but I have a horrible shift schedule, we have summer season and I have another little job to do in my remaining free time, so that I'm not always able to continue this story nearly every day like back then when I started to write it. But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. If I can manage it, I'll update in two weeks, if not, I'll definitely update in July. (Or maybe I'll upload a slightly shorter chapter then. I mean the chapters are pretty long anyway...)

Well, I hope you'll stay tuned.

Like always... I'm sorry if there's something wrong. I don't speak English. ^^

Until next time then!

* * *

**Mother**

"Who's there? Come out!" Nezumi voice cut through the air – as sharp as one of his knifes.

"What do you want, huh?"

Shion was stuck between a big tree and Nezumi's back. He wasn't scared at all and looked over the older male's shoulder curiously, not even sparing a thought about all those dangerous creatures that might lurk in the shadows of the forest. Furthermore, Nezumi seemed to be pretty sure that their follower was a human. But in contrast to Shion, Nezumi was at the end of his patience and threw his knife in the direction the rustling sounds came from. A frightened yell resonated through the air and the sharp metal got stuck in the trunk of a birch tree.

"Nezumi!" Shion yelled shocked and grabbed his shoulders, but the dark-haired ignored him and pulled his spare knife out of his pocket. The leaves rustled and then, finally, their follower crawled out of the bushes. A small surprised sound left Shion's lips. It was the tanned, long-haired teen they've met before in the settlement. But because of the whirl of excitement that old hyperventilating geezer had caused, Shion had totally forgotten what happened before their rescue operation.

"S… Simmer down," Inukashi shrieked with widened eyes, raising two thin arms in defense. "Oh my fucking god! What crawled up your ass and died there, Nezumi? Throwing with knifes!"

"What do you want?" Nezumi's hissed once more, but his tensed muscles relaxed slowly and he let his knife slip back in his pants pocket; then stepped forward to make room for Shion and to get his other knife back. "Why did you follow us?" he asked, pulling the sharp blade out of the trunk. It cut through the wood as if it was butter. Inukashi gulped loudly.

"Y… You didn't really want to kill me, did ya?"

"Why… did…you…follow…us?" Nezumi said word for word.

"You put on quite the show and then made such a quick getaway."

"Well?" Nezumi asked.

"You didn't introduce us."

The dark-haired affected a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Slowly but surely he developed a headache. It was simply too much for him.

"No need for it. I guess you know him already."

"Yeah, for sure, but you've awkward manners, stinky rat."

"And that coming from a snooping fleabag!"

"Nezumi!" Shion interrupted and took a few steps until he reached the short, boyish teen with dark waist-length hair, black eyes, jeans shorts and a baggy shirt. Never in his whole life had Shion met a more androgynous person.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "My name is Shion."

"I know," Inukashi answered.

"Then fuck off," Nezumi interfered in their conversation. "You wanted to be introduced. But there's no need for it."

"Nezumi! That's rude," the white-head stated and hit his friend's shoulder slightly – not enough to actually hurt him, just to bring him back to reason.

"He's always rude," Inukashi retorted with narrowed eyes.

"That's not true," Shion defended his love and sighed. He had the feeling he was caught in the middle, since he felt sympathy for Inukashi.

"I ask you for the last time! What do you want?"

"The little one's sick, okay?" Inukashi yelled with flushed cheeks.

"See? I knew you had ulterior motives."

"Well, so what! It was on the recommendation of that old hag! And my dogs also told me he's the right one for this job."

Nezumi clicked his tongue.

"No problem. Like I said, I'm no doctor, but I can take a look at your child," Shion said softly and smiled gently. "Just come to the ruins. We'll be there."

"No way!" Nezumi yelled. "That's not alone your decision, Shion!"

"But my first aid kit is there. I'll treat the child outside. What's wrong with you?"

But Nezumi didn't answer; he just turned his head away from the white-haired and clicked his tongue. Shion raised one of his eyebrows and sighed, patted Nezumi's shoulder a couple of times and gave Inukashi one of his disarming, charismatic smiles, causing the tanned one to gulp hardly.

"Until later then," he said gently and grabbed the paper bags filled with groceries.

"Y… yeah."

"Let's go, Nezumi," Shion said and thrust one of the bags back into the dark-haired's arms. They left Inukashi behind and set off for their home.

"Is that really necessary, Shion? Do you understand what you've done? You gave that mutt an invitation to hang around in our territory."

Shion's jaw dropped open. "What?" Shaking his head in disbelief he took a running jump at the little brook, this time without slipping. Nezumi followed suit.

"If someone asks for help, they'll get help! Calm yourself. I'm pretty sure they won't hang around in your so-called territory."

"Jeez, are you that dumb, Shion? Switch your brain on if you have one!" Nezumi gnarled. "You helped that old geezer and then you'll help Inukashi at home. You really want those people to pester us for curing their little aches and pains all the time, huh?"

"Oh."

"Oh!" Nezumi aped his lover. "You made a special effort in not using that gifted head of yours today, huh? And I've already told you I'm not a fucking people person, Shion."

Both boys made their way through the bushes and crossed a clearing with beautiful wildflowers. Shion gasped. Either he didn't see this wonderful sight due to his excitement when they headed to the Mao settlement, or they took another way back right now.

"Wow, this is amazing!" the younger gasped again, feeling slightly muzzy because of the flowers' heady aroma. "My mom would love this meadow. She loved wild flowers, especially asters – that's why she called me Shion."

"I thought so. And you've already told me that one," Nezumi whispered and placed the paper bag on the grass, stepped towards the astonished boy and embraced his lithe torso from behind. "It's a beautiful name."

Nezumi's lips were right next to Shion's sensitive ear, brushing the light skin with his hot breath, just to send shivers down the younger's spine. Purple eyes fluttered closed and a little moan left his throat once the older started to place open-mouthed kisses on Shion's neck. He removed the fabric of the white shirt a bit to expose the ecologist's shoulder, biting and nibbling it until the skin was slightly bruised. Satisfied with the red mark he had left, Nezumi used the opportunity to bite him a second time, since Shion tilted his head, permitting his lover to do whatever he wanted to do with his neck. Nezumi's slim but strong arms held the thin body tightly, nearly forcefully.

"You're mine," the older whispered hoarsely against the reddened skin; frightening himself with those words. He didn't know about his own possessiveness. What a terrifying feeling! Since it was his very first time being in love with someone, there was no way of knowing all those foreign emotions Shion aroused deep inside of him. Nezumi didn't want to admit it, but at the moment he just wanted to be alone with this precious boy. He wanted to hold him tightly, he wanted to hear his laugh and he wanted him to smile just for him. Shion's moans and his flushed face when he was aroused belonged exclusively to Nezumi. He bit his own bottom lip. His breath quickened.

"I need you, Shion. Now!"

"What?"

While pressing the obvious bulge in his pants against Shion's butt, needy hands ripped the grocery filled bags out of the boy's hands and threw them on the grass.

"What are you doing? We have to go back. Inukashi will—"

"We'll make it quick," Nezumi panted and turned Shion around. The younger gazed into Nezumi's eyes – liquid silver full of burning desire, full of powerful passion, like a gathering storm in a glass globe. Purple orbs flickered slightly as they observed Nezumi's facial expression. He was vehement like a wild animal, and Shion had never seen them like that before. Nezumi wanted him. He really wanted him.

"Nezu—" Shion started, but greedy lips prevented the boy from finishing his sentence. Magnificent purple fluttered closed within a second and soon the ecologist was melting in Nezumi's arms, absolutely enjoying their connection. It was a deep, slow and very wet kiss, and Shion didn't even recognize that Nezumi's skilful fingers unbuttoned his shirt quickly. He flinched slightly once he felt Nezumi's wonderful warm hands on his bare chest while continuing the passionate dance of their tongues, a kiss that caused Shion to get weak in his knees. A deep moan left the white-head's throat, swallowed up by Nezumi's open mouth. Elegant fingers unbuttoned Shion's pants as well, hooking into the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down over his lover's hips and thighs. Nezumi nearly dragged the boy to the ground, straddled him and kissed a path along his neck and chest downwards; enjoying Shion's smooth and lean body without excess, massaging his bottom cheeks which awaked the most primal hunger for more deep inside of his being. Shion choked out a husky whine, giving Nezumi the chance to enter his mouth with two of his fingers.

"Wet them properly."

Shion nodded, not able to even utter a word in response. His gaze was heavy lidded and yet so lasciviously, and while Nezumi's tongue dig in the boy's navel, Shion's hands reached down and buried themselves in Nezumi's long, silky hair, of course after untying it.

The fingers in Shion's mouth were more than wet now and Nezumi decided that they had enough foreplay for a quickie; therefore he fingered his slightly younger lover gently, loosening him up properly. Even though it was just a pretty quick lovemaking he didn't want to hurt him. But since they had an extremely extended first time not that long ago, Shion was still soft and didn't need that much preparation.

A soft moan escaped Shion's trembling lips as the other hand of his pleasure giver wrapped itself around his already slick arousal, collecting Shion's precum to use it, his own and a bit more salvia as a natural lube after freeing his way too long neglected length from the disturbing fabric of his pants and underwear.

After a minute, Shion reached down for Nezumi's head and brought him back to eye level, gazing into his lustful liquid silver, and suddenly unusually dark, clouded eyes. Gentle fingers cupped the older boy's delicate neck, pulling him closer to share another wet, fervently kiss. He pushed into the boy, slowly and yet with one single flowing motion.

"Shion!" he groaned. Finally! That was just what he needed right now!

Shion found the strength to put his slightly shaking hands on Nezumi's chest, slipping them under the thin, black fabric of the older male's black muscle shirt. After stroking the other's muscles he moved his hands around his lover, caressing his back – especially the scars – fascinated. A throaty moan escaped his lips, shocking himself. Was that weird sound really inside of him? But it seemed like that, judging by Nezumi's low giggle in his ear, followed by a groan when Shion moved his hips against the older male's groin, breaking the other's immobility. Actually, Nezumi just wanted to give Shion time to get used to the intruder deep inside of him.

"Nezumi," Shion murmured coarsely against the soft skin of the grey-haired beauty's neck. His lips brushed the Adam's apple slightly, feeling every movement – even the slightest twitching. The older responded with another loud groan and his first slow thrust, just to keep still again afterwards. The white-head whimpered. That was torture!

"Nezumi!" he whined before his mouth claimed Nezumi's, tongues tangled with each other. Both moaned, especially when Shion moved his pelvis once again, this time more intensive and in a circular motion. Heat flooded between his thighs, and he wrapped his legs around the slim waist of his lover, pulling him even deeper inside his warm tightness. Nezumi gasped into Shion's mouth as he started to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first; and the younger pulled him closer, his hips moving of their own accord while both boys' breathes came out in short, frantic gasps. Shion gave his body to him and felt himself floating away, as if he was completely lost in the other's being – his voice, his warmth, his touches. Nezumi filled his heart, and it was a warm and welcoming feeling which spread through his whole body until it reached even the tiniest cell. A moan left his trembling throat and was caught by Nezumi's soft lips.

"Shion…" the older breathed and closed his eyes, quickening his movements. They were so close. And it was hot, so incredibly hot and soft inside of his lover, and he felt how Shion's heartbeat slowly took possession of his whole being, causing an unprecedented feeling of warmth in his very core.

"Sh… Shion…"

Trembling fingers grabbed his hair, the boy threw his head in the neck and Nezumi watched his blushed orgasm face while he felt the sticky spurts of Shion's cum between their bodies; ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his black muscle shirt, which absorbed the wetness quickly. The younger bit his own fingers while the aftermaths of his climax still sent waves of pleasure through his whole entity. His muscles contracted rhythmically, which caused Nezumi nice sensations as well, but alone seeing the boy having an orgasm was enough to make him finish as well. Nezumi's white teeth bit his glistening red bottom lip while giving Shion a last hard thrust before spilling his liquid heat deep inside of him. He moaned. It was a leg-shaking, mind-blowing, holy-shit orgasm – better than every feeling he had experienced before.

Gentle fingertips caressed his hair, his face and shoulders while he fought against the trembling of his body. Nezumi opened his eyes and met sparkling purple ones. A soft smile played around the corners of the white-haired's mouth.

"Are you feeling better now?" he whispered and brushed one of Nezumi's dark-grey silky tendrils behind his ear, chuckling slightly once he saw the singer's blushed cheeks. His light grey eyes flickered slightly seeing Shion's white hair splayed on the rich green grass beneath his head, surrounded by vibrantly colored, fragrant wild flowers. But the most beautiful flower was Shion with his purple eyes and his ivory skin. It was Shion with the nearly translucent, shimmering hair and the most gorgeous smile in the whole world.

"Yes," Nezumi whispered barely audible and stroked those full lips with his thumb before kissing them anew; full of love and affection, and full of tenderness. After that he placed wet little smooches all over his face, causing the boy beneath his body to laugh happily.

"It tickles, Nezumi! Stop it!" he giggled, then grabbed his shoulders and gave him a serious look. "I mean it! We have to go! They're probably waiting."

"Geez, you're ruining the mood," Nezumi complained and pulled his still semi-hard length out of his lover. Both boys closed their eyes and shuddered due to their current over-sensitiveness. Shion gasped slightly and wanted nothing more than enjoying their togetherness for a another while, but the thought of letting Inukashi and the sick child wait for too long caused him a bad conscience.

"Business before pleasure, Nezumi," Shion said and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean his stomach and Nezumi's and his own private parts, even though the older struggled a bit.

"Stop it! I'm getting horny again!"

"Jeez! I'm just cleaning you! You can't put it back in your pants like that!"

"Said the one who came all over my shirt, huh?"

"Waaaah? That wasn't my fault!" Shion shrieked, blushing right up to his ears. He covered his face with both of his hands, totally ashamed. Laughter dripped from Nezumi's lips. He raised his arm and ruffled Shion's hair.

"Come on, let's go home," the dark-haired said softly and dressed himself properly. Shion nodded and buttoned his shirt up. In the meantime Nezumi searched the white-head's pants and underwear, since he had thrown the disturbing garments far away during their lovemaking. He held them out to Shion afterwards, still chuckling from time to time, especially when he caught sight of the flushed boy who tried to hide his private parts clumsily.

"Idiot, I know exactly how you look like down there. And how you taste like…" Nezumi said and made a large step until he stood right in front of the smaller boy. A cheeky hand cupped Shion's private parts and soft fingertips started to massage the sensitive skin once more. Shion's hands found their way to the taller one's slim and yet muscular shoulders, a row of pearl-white teeth captured their own bottom lip and a slight dust of pink decorated his cheeks while he closed his eyes and gasped.

"Nezumi, don't…" It was just a whisper, barely loud enough for Nezumi to hear. "Don't tease me so much," he pleaded desperately while shivers run through his whole body. A heavy sigh left his lips and he lowered his head to rest it on the teasing beauty's shoulder. Finally Nezumi showed mercy and let his hands wander to Shion's butt, massaging the cute cheeks slightly.

"Too bad, you're so cute right now. I don't want to go home to that mutt."

Shion sighed in relief and grabbed Nezumi's hands to remove them from his bottom. The other yelped in disappointment, causing Shion to smile. Nezumi was totally clingy today. It was weird, but also sweet and it nearly broke his heart to upset him. He was all too well aware that Nezumi was moody and Shion wanted nothing more than give him all the love the other male needed at the moment, but he also wanted to be true in his words. Especially because of the fact that he was a stranger and wanted to gain people's trust, since he had to stay in the forest to the bitter end.

"Nezumi… Don't badmouth other people. I have the feeling I'm like a broken record. How often have I to tell you until you'll finally stop that?" he queried and managed it to put on his pants at last. He cupped the taller one's cheeks then and gazed into Nezumi's silver orbs before kissing him gently.

"Let's go back now. After treating the child we've still time left for a second round," Shion said with a smirk, rubbing his lover's back.

"Aha, listen to this!" Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows and grabbed all three paper bags. Shion stretched his body to give the dark-haired another kiss and took one of them off Nezumi's hands simultaneously. Both boys finally made their way back home, freshened up at the river and reached the ruins of the ancient library after another little walk through the late summer forest.

* * *

Inukashi and an approximately three year old, sleeping boy awaited their arrival sitting on a low ruin wall, together with the huge white dog from before, another older brown one with sad eyes and a little blackish brown ankle-biter with white spots. He growled once Nezumi and Shion stepped closer, hurried in their direction and barked at the boys while baring his teeth. But before the dog reached the boys, he suddenly stopped and lay down whimpering before Nezumi could even think about pulling out his knife.

"Good boy," Shion said softly and Nezumi noticed that the younger had stared at the animal the whole time. "No need to be aggressive."

"Heel!" A sharp command cut through the air. Inukashi leaped up, eyes widened. The dog hurried back to his master.

"Nezumi! Where did you find this airhead! Jeez, didn't ya know? Direct eye contact is a sign of aggression to a dog. Never look directly at a dog you're approaching for the first time."

"Huh? But it's a good dog. It recognized me as something like an alpha dog immediately."

"Alpha dog? You?"

"When you look into one another's eyes, you'll both sense the sincerity of the other," Shion said and tilted his head.

"Jeez, Nezumi! What's with that guy?"

"Not my problem."

"Didn't you teach him the forest can be dangerous?"

"I tried, but he does as he pleases. He's stubborn."

"Hey!" Shion complained and put the heavy bag down. Nezumi followed suit.

"Whatever!" Inukashi sighed, looking at the two of them annoyed. "Where've ya been so long?" The teen sniffed a couple of times. "And you stink! And there are leaves in your hair and pollen all over your back…" The tanned one said with wrinkled nose, tugging Shion's shirt a couple of times. The white-haired gulped and blushed slightly. He was horribly embarrassed.

"Knock it off and stop sniffing. You're a pain in the neck," Nezumi grumbled, rolling his eyes. He grabbed all three grocery bags and darted a glance at his roommate. "I'll put the groceries away, Shion. Treat the brat," he added and narrowed his eyes while looking at Inukashi. "And then fuck off! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Nezumi clicked his tongue and disappeared in the direction of his underground room, leaving a confused Shion and a slightly pissed Inukashi behind.

"Why is he so angry?" he asked and knelt down to the little boy who was totally dead to the world and slept huddled up against the big brown dog. "Does he hold a grudge against you?"

"One of my dogs killed one of his mice years ago," Inukashi explained, causing a sweat drop to run down Shion's temple. It gave him a pretty strange déjà-vu.

"It was an accident!" the younger yelled furiously, but sighed after that. "But I'd be pissed, too."

"When something like that happens to one of your dogs?"

Inukashi nodded slightly. Long dark lashes covered nearly black eyes heavily and a tendril of dark-brown hair slipped down over the young tanned face.

"Or to your child, huh?" Shion asked softly. Inukashi blinked.

"He's not my biological child."

"I thought so. He doesn't resemble you. But that's not important. Family is family, right?" Shion said softly and gave Inukashi one of his disarming smiles, causing the younger to blush slightly after a little gasp left the pretty teens full lips.

_What's up with that guy! He confuses me so much!_

"Yeah. He's a foundling. Just like me," Inukashi explained, trying to wake the child up gently.

"Well, now that you mention it, your name is pretty uncommon for a Mao, huh? Nezumi called you Inukashi. Is that a nickname, just like Youba? Is your name Inu then?" Shion asked and blinked. Head-shaking was the answer.

"I'm no Mao. People here call me Inukashi 'cause I'm lending dogs, ya know? When people wander around or leave the core it's safer when they've a dog with 'em." My mother brought me in the core when I was a baby. It's safer here than in West Block."

Shion narrowed his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head. That was impossible.

"But that's not possible. Your mother had to break through the barrier, unless – yeah unless she's a Mao. But then you'd be one as well," the white-head concluded.

"My mother's a dog. That's why she could come and go just as she liked."

"Could?"

"She's already dead," Inukashi whispered with lowered head.

"I'm sorry," the ecologist breathed and he got outright nauseous. He remembered Karan, his mother, and even though he wasn't able to see her again, he was glad to know she was still alive and well. The mice delivered messages once in a while. And Shion was deeply grateful. It was his only connection to the world outside of the core, the only connection to his previous life. The only connection to his mother – and just the thought about Karan being dead caused a horrible pain in the boy's chest. He felt so incredibly sorry for Inukashi and also for Nezumi.

"Can't be helped. Death comes to everybody. Shouldn't ya know that?"

"I hope all beings can continue to be living beings. Life shouldn't be unfairly wrenched away from people who want to live."

Inukashi stared at Shion with wide, black eyes openmouthed.

"What an airhead! I've never met someone like you. Such an idealist, no, I'd rather say you're quixotic."

"My mother told me to never give up hope," Shion answered and sat the little boy up. The small one opened his brown eyes with purplish speckles, causing the ecologist to gasp slightly.

"He looks a lot like you," Inukashi whispered. The boy rubbed his tired eyes and smiled at Shion, then snuggled up against the dog lender.

"Mama, who's that?" he asked high voiced.

"Hello. I'm Shion. Your mama told me you're not feeling well. What's your name?" Shion asked gently.

The child hesitated and looked at its foster-mother, who played with the boy's hair teasingly and answered, "He doesn't have one."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't have a name."

"You should name him! It's important. How do you call him anyway?"

"Little one, kiddo, there are a lot of possibilities."

Shion shook his head in disbelief. "That's not right. He should have a name. You're his mother. Just pick one for him. We don't want him to get an identity crisis when he's older." A heavy sigh left his lips and he stroked the boy's head gently. But first of all he wanted to examine the child.

"Where does it hurt?"

The child raised his hands and grabbed his throat.

"There? Your throat hurts?"

The little one nodded shyly and pointed at his head and stomach as well. "Here, too."

"Since when doesn't he feel good?" Shion asked and pulled the little solar-powered flashlight out of his pants pocket. He always used to take it along; some parts of the forest were really dark after all.

"Open your mouth. Say ahhhh!" The would-be doctor instructed and shone the light onto the back of the little boy's throat, looking for severe redness or red patches near and on the kid's tonsils and the roof of his mouth.

"It's red. When you take a sip of water, do you have to gulp it really hard? And does the liquid feel as if it's getting stuck in your throat?" he asked and placed his hand on the child's warm forehead. After that he felt the glands lying where the back of the kid's jaw line met the top of his neck, searching for lumps. But fortunately the boy's lymph glands weren't swollen.

"Yeah," the child answered slightly coarsely, answering Shion's question.

"Did he have to vomit?"

"No, but he doesn't wanna eat. Is it serious?" Inukashi asked, and little worry wrinkle decorated the normally so smooth tanned skin of the young mother.

"No. It's a cold and a strep throat. Let him sleep a lot, sleeping gives his immune system time and resources to fight the bacteria. Go to Taka-san and buy one of her natural antibiotics. You should cover him up with blankets and let him gargle with saline solution."

"What's that?"

"Just a fancy name for salt water. He shouldn't swallow it. You can also let him gargle with chamomile tea. And give him lots and lots of liquids. He should rest his voice and stay away from other people. Don't kiss him until he feels better, you don't want to be the next, right?" Shion advised.

"I won't kiss him! I'm not like you and the rat!"

"Oh." A light pale pink dusted Shion's cheeks. Inukashi grinned.

"Nezumi normally doesn't give a shit about other people. And then he falls for such a white-haired weirdo, huh? What a strange twist of fate," Inukashi giggled, but the expression on the teens face was probably softer than Inukashi wanted it to be. Shion smiled slightly.

"You like him."

Now it was Inukashi's turn to go red from embarrassment. "Me? That stinky rat? Never! I'll never like him!"

"You like him," Shion repeated. "Close as I can figure it you two are pretty much alike in some ways. I guess the Mao people aren't very fond of you."

"Yeah," Inukashi whispered and stroked the little one's short brown hair. The kid was sleeping again. But that was a good thing. He had to cure his cold after all. "They're a weird bunch, living horribly isolated. They tolerate my presence, but in the end they're just ignoring me. The goddess let me stay, since I was just a tiny baby back then. Just like the little one. My mother's brother found him outside of the core and brought him to me."

"I see."

"He found him lying in a dead woman's arms. She died in the forest while trying to find something edible. Probably because of exhaustion…"

Shion gulped.

"The goddess let him stay. He was just an innocent baby after all", Inukashi said and stood up, lifting up the sleeping boy carefully.

"That's good."

"You're also a good one, aren't ya? I mean you're allowed to stay," the younger stated while the little boy circled his arms around his mother's neck and his legs around the teen's slim waist. The sight of those two caused a faint smile on the white-head's face.

"I had to pay the penalty for my sins. That's why I look like that," Shion explained while touching his white hair and the end of his scar on his cheek slightly. "I nearly died. It was just thanks to Nezumi I was able to survive. And also thanks to Risu..."

"Risu? How's that even possible? You've met her? Then you really must've been dead!"

"Yeah, almost."

"Risu was my friend," Inukashi whispered. "She gave a shit about me not being a Mao. She respected everyone."

Shion nodded slightly. "She's great."

"Y…you didn't laugh when I told you my mother's a dog, just like Risu and Nezumi," Inukashi sighed.

"A mother is a mother. Whether she's your biological mother or not doesn't matter as long as she loves you, right?"

A slight pink color dusted Inukashi's cheeks.

"Are you always that awkward?"

"He is," Nezumi interfered. He leaned against one of the ivy-clad walls; his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted while his cold silver eyes glared at the three of them. "And he's a total sap."

"Nezumi!" Shion answered and raised one of his white eyebrows. Inukashi let out a guffaw and laughed until little tears welled up in the corners of the teen's black eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. No need to hear your awkward dirty talk. I've to get my little Shion out of harm's way. Heel!" Inukashi commanded. The three dogs followed suit, even though the big brownish dog licked Shion's hand first before returning to its master.

"Little Shion?"

"Oh, my dog seems to like ya. But come one now, girl. We've to put Shion to bed and get some medicine for him later," the long-haired purred while walking away at a leisurely pace.

"You've named him after me?"

Inukashi stopped and turned around for a short moment, grinningly.

"Yeah. You've told me he needed a name, didn't ya? And he looks a lot like ya, so I just thought he should be called like that."

The tiny, light-brown haired Shion opened his purplish eyes and smiled weakly.

"I like that name, Mama," he whispered and snuggled his little face against Inukashi's shoulder.

"Happy to have a name, huh?"

"Get lost, you uncreative cur!" Nezumi yelled, grumbling once he saw that Inukashi waved at him with a perky grin before disappearing into the shrubbery. A startled sound left his lips when Shion suddenly was right in front of him. The boy had moved soundlessly. Nezumi's heart was in his mouth as Shion gently cupped his face in his hands, just to kiss him gingerly.

"I like it to have a namesake. It's nice not to be the only flower amongst nothing but animals."

"Scared you'll get eaten, huh?" Nezumi whispered and put both arms around Shion's waist, pulling him closer. Finally alone!

"As long as it's a certain mouse," Shion murmured with a slight chuckle in his voice and closed the gap between their lips for a longer and way more intensive second time. Both boy's eyes fluttered closed and they lost themselves in their pleasurable connection.

* * *

Time flew by and the hot summer was slowly coming to an end, just to be followed by a golden autumn. It was predominantly sunny and the mild temperature kept the boys spirits up. A soft breeze caressed the tall grass and all the treetops of the beautiful colored Northern forest. Brilliant, colorful leaves and the last insects collecting pollen from wild asters along the little river warmed his heart. Autumn berries grew in abundance and invited the two wanderers to snack on them while Shion enjoyed Nezumi and his endless strolls through the woodland, in the most impressive sceneries the boys had ever seen: The breathtaking beauty of the countless valleys, hot springs, crystal clear lakes, and green meadows; and Shion had to ascertain beyond doubt that the core of the Forest was huger than expected, which gave him a whole new feeling of liberty. He felt free, even though he was still a prisoner, and yet he had experienced the most satisfying and fulfilled months in his entire life. Shion enjoyed every second together with his great love, but he also cherished his time with Taka-san, who was like a grandmother to him, but also his mentor; he loved his conversations with Inukashi and little Shion's happy laughing when he played with his mother's dogs, and he loved it to deliver medicine to those people in the settlement, just to stop by at Akitsu's stall to chat a bit. Even though not all of the Mao accepted the former death angel Nezumi and Shion, who obviously was an intruder, the atmosphere was so much more at ease now when both boys visited the settlement. And there were even people who respected them and called on their healing and soothing services. Shion was glad that Nezumi didn't have to sing people to death that often anymore, even though it happened from time to time.

No one lives forever.

It was the ordinary run of things. At least, the Forest people had started to appreciate Nezumi's abilities. Admittedly, it wasn't all love, peace and harmony, but the situation had improved. And Nezumi didn't want to spend that much time there anyway. He enjoyed his togetherness with Shion the most, but from time to time he also went on a stroll all alone. Sometimes he just had to clear his mind, and he still was a loner. Old habits die hard, after all. But it took never long until he started to miss his white-head badly, even though he still wasn't able to tell him how much he loved him. Shion knew it, though. It was absolutely obvious. Shion felt Nezumi's love with every fiber of his body, every time their lips met, every time their bodies melted together to become one, every time when elegant fingers played with Shion's slightly smaller ones, every time Nezumi's eyes found his own and every time the older called his name. But he also felt it when Nezumi teased him, when they argued and quarreled, when Nezumi was worried and pissed or when he was angry. He loved their quarrels, because amazing reconciliations followed and afterwards Shion felt even closer to his friend than before. They made love, and even though they had embraced each other nearly countless times they still were able to learn new things about the other one and sharing impressive and absolutely mind-blowing experiences.

Shion was happy. Of course he missed his mother and Safu a lot, but thanks to Tsukiyo, Hamlet and Cravat Shion and his mother were still able to share some short messages from time to time.

When Nezumi had work to do or when he had to leave the core, Shion's duty was to help Youba to find herbs and healing plants and prepare enough of them a for the whole winter season. She had passed nearly her complete knowledge on her student, even things like preserving fruits and vegetables, since both boys had to stock up their winter supplies as well.

But time lapsed away, and the colorful autumn days were over all too soon, just to be followed by a cold winter. It was exhausting, at least for Shion, who had never experienced such a harsh life before. Back then in Lost Town, they've always had a warm house thanks to his mother's baking oven. Admittedly, Nezumi's kerosene heater did a good job in keeping the ancient library more or less warm as well, but it couldn't really compare to the warmth in their house in Lost Town and the pleasant smell of his mother's freshly baked bread lingering in the air. He missed her the most during those cold days. Nezumi comforted him a lot, even though Shion tried not to burden him with something like that too much. In those moments, Nezumi's closeness and warmth did him the world of good.

But it was also a very beautiful season. The winter forest scenery had a very charming side. Former meadows turned into endless snowfields which sparkled in the winter sun and the snow-covered branches glistened magnificently. The forest was beyond beauty.

Nevertheless, the two of them spent most of their time at home. Nezumi didn't leave the core anymore. It was too dangerous to take on the long way. Of course it was still the easiest way to earn a lot of money, but since he lived together with Shion, he didn't need that much anymore. The villagers had stopped to charge horrendous prices for their goods when Nezumi wanted to buy something, like they did before Shion's little tantrum and the day they could help that old, hyperventilating geezer. Even though Nezumi was sure the man just started to hyperventilate because he was in town. He remembered the day Shion had found out about the fact that he and also Inukashi had to pay more than the other Mao. Shion gave them hell. The usually so serene boy had shouted the whole market down, and aside from that he had started to grow their own vegetables and to use the forest gifts to make useful things like wicker baskets or pottery.

"You made these?" Nezumi asked, looking at the dishes Shion had made with his very own hands.

"Yeah. I thought we could need more tableware. And I was bored. You weren't here after all," Shion explained. He didn't need to work for the old woman every day and Nezumi had left the core. The boy needed to do something when he didn't want to get sucked in a maelstrom of loneliness and melancholy. The fact that he'd never be able to see his mother and Safu again hit him right in the stomach when he had too much time left to think.

"Hm? And how did you do it? It's not gonna hold water or fluids if it's not kiln-fired."

"Even in Neolithic age people were able to fire pottery without a kiln."

"I see. And how did you do this then?"

"I just had to dig a hole and fill it with a layer of sawdust. That's all. Then you can add your pots. It's important that the pots aren't wet anymore, but there are so many rooms within these ruins, so I found a good place where the stuff could dry. I built up layers of sawdust and dry wood around the pots, lit the fire from the top and allowed it to burn," he explained.

"It might break easily and can't be used for liquids. It's definitely not made so that we can use it forever, but it's good enough to use it for a while; at least for dried food."

Shion never failed to surprise him. This boy was extremely good with his hands. He had laid bamboo canes and made something like a simple improvisational faucet so that they had running water inside of their hideout. They didn't drink this water, but it was good enough for washing their hands or using it to wipe the floor. But the most impressive thing was, that Shion had managed to repair an old gramophone he had obviously found while cleaning the room when he recovered from the snake bite. Nezumi didn't remember it, but he absolutely loved it. He loved it to hear music while cuddling with Shion during their candlelit reading sessions on cold winter nights in bed, and they had danced not even one time – sometimes passionately, sometimes wild, but most of the time tightly embraced.

"Aw!" Shion let out while he threw himself on the couch after another wild dance, completely exhausted. "It's a full-body workout!"

"Still not used to it, huh? Pampered little prince!" Nezumi grinned, grabbing the water pitcher. "Here, you should drink a bit," he added while looking into the container. "But unfortunately it's empty. I'll go and fetch some water for your illustrious well-being. On His Majesty's Service," Nezumi teased the still panting boy and made a bow. Shion narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need a purveyor to my Royal Household, knave! I'll go all alone."

"Knave?" Nezumi mumbled, slightly amused. "Your Majesty, I do not think it is advisable for you to go outside all alone. Our home pastures are full of dangers in these dark times."

"Don't exaggerate," Shion laughed and grabbed the water pitcher to make his way outside.

"I'm not! Don't get the yellow snow again, Shion!" the dark-haired cat-called at his lover who narrowed his eyes.

"I've never brought yellow snow before! Jeez, Nezumi!" the insulted shouted back and stepped outside. What a magnificent white landscape, even though it wasn't really white. It was multi-colored, just like the barrier Shion was able to see. It was a really fascinating sight. The colors glistened outstandingly bright. The boy took a few steps until he reached an untouched area with pure, fresh snow and squatted down to get some of the desired, frozen water. It was freezing cold, so the boy hurried to shove some of the snow into his jug, using his bare instantly reddening hand. His breath came out in white clouds, warming his face slightly and his nose started to run slightly.

He sniffed a couple of times and wanted to stand up again, but a sudden crackling sound attracted his attention. It sounded just like braking ice and he wondered if he stood right on the frozen little river which was totally covered in snow. Was he going to fall through?

"Wah!"

Carefully, the young man tried to slide backwards, but he slipped and landed right on his back. He screwed up his eyes and heard another cracking noise, but this time he was able to pinpoint it better. It wasn't beneath him, it was above him! He opened his orbs and stared at the sky.

It was the barrier.

And a huge piece of it was going to come off.

Shion's eyes widened and his loud scream resonated through the chilly winter air.

_To be continued_


	11. Tranquility

**Author's Note: **

Hello, hello! X3 Well, are you still reading this story? o.o It's going to end soon. I guess I'll be a bit sad, but it's not that I can continue this story forever… And especially at the moment it's really stressful. But maybe I'll return to Forest of Tranquility one day and write a sequel or some short stories based on the main story. ^^ I think I won't get away that easily.

Thank you for your comment Pugslover! :3 And thanks to everyone who has read and liked this story so far.

Here's chapter 11. I'm sorry if there are any grammatically or spelling mistakes in it or if I used some words incorrectly… I tried my best. XD But I'm still no native speaker.

Have a nice weekend.

* * *

**Tranquility**

It was the barrier. The barrier had a huge crack and a good piece of it was going to come off. Shion's eyes widened and a loud, horrified scream left his throat. What was going on?

And then, a bookshelf-sized piece of it fell down, causing Shion to let out another panicked scream, but before it could reach the boy it shattered into a thousand colorful sparkling pieces. They didn't move for a couple of seconds, just as if time stood still, and then they suddenly vanished without leaving a trace.

Shion was still lying on his back and his terrified eyes with pupils as small as pinheads looked up at the blue sky. After a while he heard crunching footsteps, and he heard Nezumi yelling his name. His breath took a shaky turn when Nezumi's running steps came closer.

"Shion!" He shouted and kneeled down right next to his friend. "Are you alright? Shion!"

The ecologist turned his head. "Nezumi," he whispered. Nezumi sighed in relief. Shion was awake and recognized him. It was as if a stone felt from his heart.

"The sky is blue."

"Huh? Yeah. Of course, idiot!" the older scolded and helped Shion to sit up. "You're all wet and cold. What happened? Are you hurt? Can you stand?" he asked worriedly.

"The barrier!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's broken. A piece of it fell down."

"What?" And suddenly the scales fell from Nezumi's eyes. He'd totally forgotten about the fact that Shion was able to see the barrier. He didn't talk that much about it, probably because he'd gotten used to it.

"Do you think something's wrong with Elyurias?" Shion's shaky voice asked while Nezumi steered his friend back into their room where he started to dry and warm the boy up.

"I'll ask her," Nezumi answered and looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking at the sky. Even though, he still kneeled in front of the boy who sat on the couch and held his cold hands to warm them up, lovingly stroking the freezing skin with his thumbs while his beautiful singing voice echoed off the bare walls of their hideout.

"Gaiddeasshu ife tahaa feiluashuta! Haaelu nya naliae ende galuenta ene eodeuancua. _[Goddess of the forest! Hear my plea and grant an audience.]"_

He repeated those words a couple of times, just as if it was a spell.

But nothing happened.

"She doesn't answer," he whispered. "Normally she answers immediately when she's hearing my plea."

"Maybe she can't hear you."

"I have no idea," Nezumi murmured and bit his thumbnail. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Let's go to Taka-san. She definitely knows more about the barrier and Elyurias."

"How do you know? She's just an old herb hag. I don't think she knows more than we do."

"Don't be so sure about that. Truth to be told, I think she knows way more than we do."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and sighed slightly annoyed. "Fine then," he stated and fished some warm clothes out of their clothes box standing under the bed. He threw a thick, warm cardigan in Shion's face. The younger let out a tortured cry and flailed around until the soft fabric landed on his lap with a soft rustling sound. His brown, knee-length hooded coat followed, but this time Shion was able to catch it. He got dressed quickly and hurried to the exit.

"Tsukiyo, Hamlet, Cravat!" he yelled. The three little mice's tiny feet pattered across the wooden shelf boards quickly. Hamlet and Cravat jumped on Shion's shoulder while Tsukiyo scurried toward Nezumi, hiding in folds of the superfiber cloth wrapped around Nezumi's neck. He zipped his black leather jacket up and followed the white-haired outside. The younger rushed straight to snow-covered path along the river, following it upstream, heading for the ancient oak. Shion was able to find the way to Youba's cottage in his sleep. After all he had visited and helped her countless times. Nezumi nearly had to run after him. And apart from their breathing and fast, crunching footsteps in the snow, he heard nothing. The forest was absolutely silent. But it wasn't the calm and peaceful tranquility Nezumi had enjoyed not only one time – it was a frightening silence. And it was scaring him; it made his flesh crawl and it was obvious that Shion felt the same. The younger acted apathetically, and in contrast to Nezumi, Shion seemed to hear something from above. He flinched from time to time, but never stopped to fight his way through the snow. His shaking breath was enough for Nezumi to know he was about to turn on the waters, so that he finally caught up with him. Grabbing his thin wrist, he pulled his arm, so that the warmly dressed boy flopped against Nezumi's slightly taller body. Shion gasped, even though his arms encircled the other body nearly automatically. The older patted Shion's back a couple of times, holding him tightly. Everything was dead silent.

"What do you hear?" Nezumi asked after a while, breaking the tranquility. "What do you see? Tell me." His voice was a mere whisper, and yet incredibly loud.

Shion raised his head and looked straight in Nezumi's worried, stormy grey eyes.

"The barrier is bathing the whole scenery in a multicolored light."

"That means you were quasi always on drugs?" The long-haired asked in disbelief. Even though Shion had told him about that, it simply was a weird imagination. But he was also glad Shion was able to see it, since the last time he accidentally touched the barrier had caused him to keel over.

Shion nodded slightly.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it after a while. It looked really beautiful."

"I see. And now?"

"It's crackling, just as if it's ice or glass. And pieces of the barrier are falling down, but before they can reach the ground they shatter and disintegrate into thin air," the white-head explained. "Everything's white now. The snow, even the sky, although it was blue just a short while ago… It's just like back then when I've met Risu." He whispered his last sentence. "Do you think the forest will disappear? Or turn into nothingness?"

"Don't be stupid, Shion. The forest can't disappear. It existed for millions of years without a barrier. Elyurias just created it to protect the core from destruction and exploitation."

"Yeah, that's right. But if the core isn't protected anymore…"

"Don't worry too much. The Mao people are a strong folk. They'll defend their homeland," Nezumi tried to calm Shion down. He didn't want to tell him that he wasn't that sure about it, since it was a fact that the Mao people were absolutely pacific and rather chose conflict avoidance and harmony instead of war. They had lived in isolation for centuries. When they left the core to carry on their trades they never talked about the core to keep it a secret. But Nezumi was sure the City knew about it. He just didn't want to worry Shion, since he also had no clue what was going to happen now. Nezumi placed a kiss on the white-haired's forehead and rubbed his back a couple of times. At least Shion seemed to be calmer now.

"Maybe you'll be able to leave the core soon," Nezumi stated casually, even though his voice had a slightly cold hidden hint and Shion noticed that the taller boy tensed up. "You'll see your mother again; and all of your oh so dear friends. Good for you, huh?"

Shion raised his head to face his lover and hugged him tighter. He had the feeling Nezumi was afraid he'd leave him behind.

"Did I ever tell you why I worked in the Forest Garden administration back then?"

Nezumi looked in Shion's eyes. His silver eyes were like plain seas and his pupils nearly invisible. Shion shivered slightly and continued. "I didn't like talking to other people that much. It was so tiring and exhausting. Safu is my only friend. And we didn't have that much time, since we both had Gifted Curriculums and other specialist subjects. She's a neurologist and left the City to study abroad for two years."

"I see."

"We didn't meet that often, since both of us were pretty busy. And she was in love with me," Shion whispered. "I guess I hurt her a lot back then."

"Poor girl. Got rejected, huh?" Nezumi asked. A little smirk decorated his lips.

"Yes. Even though she's very dear to me, I never saw her that way."

"Too bad you're more into guys."

"I'm not more into guys, Nezumi," Shion stated and blinked before snuggling closer to the grey-haired. "I fell in love with you. And it's not like I can control my feelings. It just happened." He looked straight in Nezumi's face, but closed his stunningly purplish orbs then to whisper: "I've never had feelings for another person before. I love my mother. And I love Safu like a sister, but my love toward you is completely different. I don't love you because you're a man. I love you because you're Nezumi. And I'm drawn to your person. Not your gender."

Nezumi gasped slightly. Hearing this made his heart ache. The plain silver turned into a storm while soft fingertips stroke one of Shion's pure white strands behind his ear. His gaze softened, just like his smile and he looked at the younger boy so full of love that Shion got weak in his knees; but Nezumi held him so tight that it was impossible to slump down.

"Shion…" Nezumi breathed and nearly pressed the lithe body against his own before kissing his nose, and the end of his scar on Shion's cheek as well as his lips gently. Shion's eyes fluttered closed, affording the taller the opportunity of kissing his lids as well while long fingers were running through his curly, nearly translucent locks.

"I love you, too."

It was nothing but a whisper, but since their whole surrounding was in a state of tranquility, the boy was able to hear it perfectly well. His mouth was open, his eyes widened. Tears started to well up. Even though Shion had always thought he didn't need to hear those words out of Nezumi's mouth, because his friend showed his affection otherwise, it felt so incredibly good to hear them after nearly six months. It was heart-balm; soul-balm – and it did him incredibly good.

"H… hey, don't you cry!" Nezumi panicked slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shion raised his head and smiled at him – the most beautiful smile Nezumi had ever seen. Tears glistened in the corners of Shion's eyes, but nevertheless he looked incredibly happy. He shook his head slowly and cupped Nezumi's neck with his hands, pulling him closer to share one of the sweetest kisses they've ever had. After a few seconds, Nezumi moved his head back, finishing the kiss with a slight smack sound. Shion's eyes were still closed, his cheeks flushed. He was so kissable that Nezumi nearly forgot everything around them. He just wanted to hold this precious boy in his arms and kiss him again and again. But right now they had more important things to do. They hadn't the time to get distracted.

"Let's go," he whispered and kissed Shion's forehead once more; then took his hand and pulled him along, following their way across the snow-covered landscape until they finally reached Youba's cottage.

"Taka-san!" Shion yelled and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"We're coming in!" Nezumi said and opened the door, entering the small house quickly together with Shion. They found the old woman lying on the ground.

"Taka-san!"

Both boys hurried towards her and kneeled down. Shion checked her pulse and breathe, then looked around and quickly grabbed the little bottle full with smelling salt. He removed the cork with his teeth and held the opened phial under Youba's hooked nose, nearly sticking it in one of her nostrils. Nezumi grabbed Shion's wrist and shook his head.

"Nobody wants to use that again when it was in her nose!"

"Stop kidding, Nezumi! That's not funny at all."

"I'm dead serious!"

"You're dreadful!"

"You two are both dreadful," a weak old voice interrupted the boy's conversation. Blind, white eyes fluttered open, but since it was arduously for her to keep them open she closed them again. There was no difference anyway. Everything was pitch-black.

"Taka-san! What happened to you? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head weakly.

"Did you fell?" Shion asked and looked at Nezumi. "Come on; help me to carry her to her bed." The white-haired grasped Youba's clothing underneath her shoulders. While Nezumi grabbed both of Youba's ankles, Shion also supported her head by keeping an arm along each side of it. Together they carried her away, putting her to bed carefully.

"You're pretty heavy, old hag. Heavier than Shion anyway…" the older male grunted.

"Nezumi!" Shion scolded his friend and covered the old woman with a blanket. Afterwards he looked around and grabbed another bottle filled with a bilious green fluid.

"That's your special herb medicine, right? You made me and Akitsu drink it and then it did wonders. You should drink some of it now," Shion suggested, opened the bottle and supported her head once more to help her drink. She emptied the bottle and burped. A green cloud left her old, wrinkled lips, causing Nezumi to screw up his face.

"Ewww!"

"I am inconsolable about that, boys."

"Never mind, Taka-san," Shion said softly, but his eyes were dead serious, even though the old woman wasn't able to see it. "Actually, we're here because we need your advice. It's—"

"Listen carefully, boys," Youba interrupted the white-haired. "This herbal tincture is a strong sleep-inducing drug. So I do not have much time to explain." Her voice was barely audible. Shion and Nezumi stepped closer to be able to hear her words. "Go to the forbidden cave."

"The forbidden cave?" Shion asked and looked at Nezumi.

"It's behind the tricolored waterfall."

"Is she hallucinating? Maybe there was sweet flag in that drink."

"No, I know this place," Nezumi answered. "What are we going to find there?"

"Information… about…"

"About what? Hey, don't fall asleep!" Nezumi yelled and shook her slightly, but the old woman was already dead to the world. "Damn! She passed out," he grumbled and stood up. "Let's go, Shion."

"But we can't let her all alone! She's in a critical condition. Nezumi, her pulse is very weak. Maybe that's the reason why Elyurias can't maintain the barrier. Taka-san told me once that Elyurias power weakens when Mao people die or are in a serious condition. Like back then when you let me into the core."

"This shouldn't happen. Normally it doesn't weaken the barrier that much. I mean it's not unusual that old Mao people die. I've sung more than enough requiems for them. You should know that already, Shion."

"Yeah, but—"

"It doesn't help when we just stay here. Use that cute head of yours. I'll send Hamlet with a message to the mutt. That should be enough company for that old hag. She's sleeping anyway," Nezumi said and patted Shion's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, Shion. Like I said, Mao people are tough. When spring comes that old slave-driver will let you run errands until the feet of yours start to bleed. You'll see," he tried to calm his lover, even though Nezumi wasn't so sure about his own words. He didn't know Youba's age and although he always insisted that she was about 200 years old, he had absolutely no clue about that topic. He just hoped that he was right. She was a Mao after all. Shion nodded slightly.

"Okay," he whispered and stood up as well. "Let's go then."

* * *

After two and a half exhausting hours of walk through the conifer part of the forest and crossing the frozen lake near the Mao settlement in the bone-chilling cold they reached the frozen waterfall on a gravelly path. The little stones were iced and slippery. Nezumi held Shion's arm and pulled him along while trying to find the entrance of the cave.

"So you really didn't lie when you told me about an underwater cave back then."

"Lies out of my mouth? Never, Your Majesty", he teased him. "Watch out. Don't slip."

Shion nodded and held Nezumi's hand tighter. The white-haired's nose was red, his lips blue. It was obvious that he was freezing, even though he carried it off well.

"Hold on. I'm sure the entrance is just a few steps from here," Nezumi said softly. White clouds left his mouth and nose while he breathed and talked.

"Even the waterfall is frozen," the younger mumbled. "Why is it called tricolored? It's just white."

"I though you're such a super ecologist. It's white because there are dissolved gasses inside."

"I know. Pure water is colorless. Both, when it's liquid and solid, but liquids have the ability to dissolve a certain amount of gas and as temperature decreases, the ability of a liquid to dissolve gasses decreases and the gasses come out of solution. So there's just air inside. No wonder, since it's a waterfall. I just wanted to know why it's called tricolored waterfall."

"Wow, I didn't expect a lecture," Nezumi sighed. "But to answer your question, Your Majesty. It's just a matter of the season. The water appears light blue in spring and summer, greenish turquoise in autumn and white in winter. I guess there's a great scientific explanation, but unfortunately I can't help you with that."

"Probably it's because of algaes. That would be an interesting research theme."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nezumi asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"That old hag seems to be on her deathbed and the barrier's going to come off. And you've nothing better to do than thinking about algaes and iced waterfalls."

"It's an exceptional situation."

"Then don't snap, okay!"

"You told me she's strong. And that I shouldn't worry too much." Shion bit his lip. There was a slight hint in his eyes that he was hurt. Nezumi sighed slightly and ruffled his lover's hair. The second hand followed and grabbed the hood of Shion's brown coat, pulling it on Shion's head.

"Just seeing you wearing nothing upon your head makes me feel uncomfortable. You're as cold as ice."

The taller one looked in Shion's deep purple and lovingly smoothed down the brown fabric. This boy fitted so well with the winter forest. He looked like an ice sculpture with his pale skin and white hair. Nezumi couldn't help but imagine him naked in the middle of the frozen lake, merging perfectly with his surroundings and the snow falling from the white sky. The only contrasts are the vibrant, red scar meandering around his body and his deep purple eyes. Beautiful.

"Your head is also uncovered, Nezumi," Shion said, startling the other boy slightly. He chuckled slightly and wrapped Nezumi's superfiber cloth carefully around the grey-haired. Nezumi leaned over while encircling his arms around the boy's shoulders and kissed those cold, bluish lips gently. Shion breathed out of his nose and pressed his body against the warmer, other one tightly, kissing him back even though his lips hurt a bit. But it helped him a lot to warm up. After a while he moved his head back and leaned his forehead against the taller boy's shoulder while Nezumi's hands rubbed his back.

"You're way too thin. It's your own fault you're freezing now."

"You're also pretty cold, Nezumi."

"I bet my lips aren't blue." Of course he felt cold, too, but just seeing Shion like that made his blood run cold. They hugged each other tightly and suddenly lost the ground beneath their feet with a loud crack. It was like a trapdoor. After two of three seconds of free falling, both bodies hit the ground and slid through a frozen chute. They held each other tightly and a couple of muffled yells left Shion's lips, just to be swallowed by the leathery, stout fabric of Nezumi's jacket. The older had no time to yell, since he had the presence of mind to wrap his superfiber cloth tight around Shion's and his own head for protection. After a while their glissade found its end and both bodies came to a stop on the cold stone ground of the underground cave. Both didn't move, but after a while Nezumi let out a groan and sat up.

"Shion, are you alright?"

The younger opened his eyes and panted heavily. His heart ran one mile per second. He sat up as well and nodded.

"Y…yes. Of course. And you?"

"Yeah. It was a bit scary, though."

"Amen to that", Shion breathed and looked around. "But at least we've found the cave. I guess we made our way in here through a ventilation shaft or something like that."

"Seems like that."

"I wonder what we're supposed to do now."

"You better get out of here!" a deep, angry voice interfered. "You've no business here!" Both boys turned their heads and looked at a huge-grown man with ashen-colored skin and long, black hair. His dark eyes glimmered perilously in the darkness.

Suddenly, the man let out a shrill whistle, eliciting the creatures lurking in the shadows. They attacked the boys immediately, as fast as lightning and without mercy. Big, grey rats climbed the boys' limbs, trying to get their teeth into the skin of their victims. But thanks to the thick winter clothes, it wasn't possible for them to get through the fabric that easily.

"Watch out, Shion!" Nezumi shouted and armed one of the rats away that was dangerously close to Shion's unprotected neck. The rat squeaked and started a second attempt to hurt the intruders, but another whistle echoed through the air, silencing the rat's squeaks immediately. But it wasn't their master's command, it was Nezumi's. Anyway, the rats stopped to attack both boys and rather made their way back into the darkness. Two fat ones stayed on Shion's shoulder and nuzzled against the white-haired's cold neck. He had the feeling as if the animals tried to warm him up.

"What are you doing?" the man yelled angrily, facing Nezumi. "Get them!" But the rats didn't even want to listen. "What have you done?" he screamed, grabbed Nezumi's collar and brought the significant smaller and lighter one down. He buried one of his knees deep in Nezumi's stomach and extended his other leg to the side to help finding his balance, pressing him down hard while he tried to find his way through Nezumi's superfiber cloth to strangulate him. Nezumi struggled and tried to get his knife but the heavy man's strong hand grabbed his wrist and turned the boy's slim arm, trying to put his shoulder out of joint and causing him to scream in pain.

"Nezumi!"

_How dare you?_

Shion moved soundlessly and grabbed the crook of the man's elbow, digging two of his fingers deep inside of the tanned flesh. The man gave a howl of pain and let go of Nezumi's arm immediately. Nausea spread through his whole being.

_How dare you to hurt Nezumi? _

"What the heck?" the man yelled and wanted to hit Shion, but the boy pressed another point on the other's elbow, causing the man's arm to go numb and cramp up, preventing the other person from punching him. The taller one screamed and removed his weight from Nezumi, who watched the whole matter with widened eyes.

_Destroy! I'll destroy you! _

Shion hit the slightly concave part to the outside of his collarbone on the man's chest with his elbow. He was absolutely aware that he'd cause him pain, nausea and dizziness. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to knock him out completely. After that he aimed at the back of the man's neck, a little below the cerebellum, but above the spinal cord, trying to press a certain point. He wanted to paralyze him, to stun him, or at least to hurt him really bad. But before he could do this, two warm arms circled around his body, lifted him up and dragged him away.

"Shion! Stop it! Shion!" Nezumi yelled. He even sounded as if he was about to cry. "Come back to your mind, Shion! What are you doing?" he asked and cupped both of Shion's cheeks with his gloved hands.

"Punishment."

"Huh?"

"He deserved it! It was his punishment for hurting you!"

"What?"

"I'll never allow someone to hurt you again."

Nezumi stared at his friend unbelievingly. His hands trembled slightly. But he knew it. He always did. It wasn't new to him. Shion had a strong protective instinct. Nezumi had witnessed it not only once when the Mao people had treated him like dirt. And even though Shion did it to protect Nezumi, it scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to see Shion like that. His gentle, caring Shion, who wouldn't even hurt a fly…

It hurt seeing him like that. It choked him.

"Shion," he whispered and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Don't. It's okay. Please don't do something like that."

"What's with that guy?" the long-haired man pressed through gritted teeth, holding his tortured arm. "He knows what he's doing. He's dangerous and coldblooded! A monster! He's a monster."

"You were the one who attacked us without a warning and without even listening to us. And you think you're better than me?" Shion asked angrily. "You tried to hurt Nezumi! No, you wanted to kill him!"

"You have no business in the forbidden cave!" the man spit out and slapped Shion across the face. "How dare you to talk to me like that?"

Shion held his hurting cheek and was pushed behind Nezumi. "And how dare **you** to hit him, you bastard!" the dark-haired growled, pulling his knife out of his side pocket. "Come on, Shion. We're going back to Youba. It doesn't help. This guy won't give us any information about the barrier. Let's go. I'll try to contact Elyurias once more."

"I will grant an audience," a deep voice pierced through the darkness.

"But— you can't! These boys are dangerous" the huge man indicated.

"Leave it to my direction, Sasori," the deep voice answered. "Come here to me, boys."

Nezumi and Shion looked at each other, nodded and headed into the darkness. They followed a little path surrounded by crystal-clear water – an underground lake. In the middle of the lake was a natural stone platform. The boys stopped right in front of it.

"What do you want?" the voice asked.

"We need information. About the forest. And Elyurias. The barrier is breaking," Nezumi explained. "Youb— no, Taka-san told us we'll find answers here."

"Taka-san?"

"Yes."

A snap was heard and the silhouettes of two men carrying a palanquin with another man in it appeared out of the eternal darkness. Shion gulped once the picture became clearer. It was a white-haired old man who had lost both of his legs from the knees down. The hem of his pants hung lifelessly, nothing was filling it. The two men placed the palanquin in the middle of the stony platform, carefully, bowed and disappeared in the shadows again. Sasori stood behind Nezumi and Shion, prepared to attack them if necessary.

"Shall I ask your name? What are you called, boy?" the man asked, facing Shion.

"My name is Shion."

"What a beautiful name. But it is indeed a very uncommon one for a Mao."

"Th—thank you. Uhm, that's probably because I'm not a Mao, Sir," Shion answered and nodded slightly to support his own words, then turned his head to look at his lover. "Ah, and this is Nezumi."

"He is known far and wide."

"I'm honored to be so well-known. Maybe I should consider hiring a bodyguard."

"You will be just fine without one, boy. It has been brought to my attention that your knife-skills are outstanding. You indeed make good use of them."

"I'm thrilled to hear that, even though I feel kind of stalked."

"Nothing in this forest remains unseen or unheard."

Shion blinked. Right – the Mao lived in harmony with nature and some of them were able to understand their animal friends.

"What's your name?" Shion asked suddenly.

"How dare you to ask him such a question?" Sasori hissed and grabbed Shion's hair, pulling it forcefully. He ripped out a tuft of his pure white hair. "Don't you know who's in front of you? Show more respect, you mons—"

Nezumi punched Sasori hard in the face.

"Sorry, my fist meant to caress the face of yours," he said, rubbing his slightly hurting hand before he put his arms around Shion's shoulders.

"Does it hurt?"

"Quite a bit," Shion answered, rubbing his head. His purple eyes met Sasori's sand-colored one's, blinking several times. "I asked him because I wanted to know to whom I'm talking to in the first place."

"Rou," the deep, sonorous voice of the man answered.

"Rou? That means 'old person', right?" Shion asked.

"Indeed."

"So this is not your real name, Sir?"

The old one kept quiet for a while, then sighed slightly while pressing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"No one here places importance on names, boy. Has Nezumi not taught you that?"

"I tried to, but he's so stubborn I bet his Mao name would be Roba," the grey-haired answered.

"Roba? I'm not a donkey, Nezumi!"

"Calm down, Shion. We've got other problems at the moment," the older interposed and faced Rou with a serious expression. "Like I said! The barrier is breaking and Elyurias doesn't answer me anymore. The old hag told us you can give us information."

The old white-haired kept silent for a while, then nodded slowly. "I see. Elyurias. She is a great sovereign. I met her a long time ago, when the forest was still alive. Lush green was everywhere – springs, rivers, meadows and huge ancient trees. The entire forest looked like the core nowadays, yet it was even more beautiful. It was a paradise. A world without a barrier," the elder whispered and cleared his throat.

"But that was long before you boys were born. At that time the Mao people did not give her a name, but you were in awe of her, just as you revered the sun and the moon. But you also feared her power. Yes—she is a great sovereign, but she is also cruel. You should be aware of that, Shion."

The ecologist nodded hesitantly. He didn't like to remember the day of his punishment. He looked at the elder and suddenly the scales fell off his eyes. That man was not old – not as old as Taka-san. Rou was probably middle-aged; he just appeared older due to his white hair and the shadows of his underground realm.

"You—"

"Certainly," the elder said, his voice even dropping lower. "I am like you. And you are like me. We are survivors of her death penalty."

"Death penalty?" Nezumi asked. So she really tried to kill Shion back then. Without Risu he'd probably be dead now. Just the thought let his skin crawl.

Rou nodded slowly.

"When the forest was still a paradise, I met Elyurias in the forest. I discovered her power and reported it to No. 6."

"Does that mean you are from No. 6?" Shion asked surprised.

"Yes. I was fascinated—no, I would rather say I was obsessed with her. It awakened the interest of No. 6's upper echelons and they supported my researches to the full extent. No. 6 desired Elyurias and her power. Fame and success were my constant companions, but I had not realized that I had wandered off the path I intended to walk. I wanted to protect her and the last paradise on earth. But it could not escape the destruction of humankind. The dominant organizations of the City had assembled a military force in discretion. They exploited the forest and burned it down, and they tried to bottle Elyurias up, regardless of the consequences."

The elder cleared his throat once more and took a wooden bowl of water that one of the men offered him.

"But Elyurias protected the forest. She created the barrier and killed every foreign human existence that tried to gain entrance to the core."

"Just like you and Shion, right?" Nezumi queried.

"Indeed."

"Do you think she's going to die now?"

"Her power has definitely weakened over the years. Especially since many singers had found their deaths."

Shion blinked a couple of time. He remembered one of his long conversations with Taka-san. She once had told him that every life born to the forest was divinipotent, even though most of the Mao weren't aware of it. It allowed them to live a normal life without the impression that they were imprisoned, since they were able to leave the core and come back like they wanted to. He remembered that Nezumi was born into a highly regarded family of singers and had more power than the other Mao, because of his deep connection with the goddess and his ability to talk to her.

"A part of her power is within every singer and Elyurias' power is affected when a singer dies, right?" Shion whispered.

"That is correct," Rou's sonorous voice said lowly.

"They knew it…" Nezumi whispered.

"Correct. That is why the City's military force tried to kill as many Forest people as possible and the reason why they killed your family, Nezumi," the elder explained.

"What role did you play?" the grey-haired whispered, clenching his fists. Shion took one of Nezumi's hands in his own, stroking the cold skin softly with his thumb.

"I tried to stop them after learning that they had planned on a massacre, but I ended up in the core, unable to leave, and I received Elyurias' punishment."

Shion opened his mouth – he had a question right on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't dare to ask. Even though he really wanted to know what exactly happened to Nezumi's family, he didn't dare to ask. He didn't want to hurt Nezumi and he was able to figure it out considering all the pieces of the puzzle he had gotten so far. Nezumi's family had lived a placid life and even though they were a little bit isolated, they enjoyed a good reputation. All of them were singers, and especially Nezumi and his sister were blessed. But their life in harmony didn't last very long. No. 6's military force burned parts of the forest down to the ground, together with Nezumi's house. Shion didn't know what happened then. He didn't know if Nezumi was at home, but Shion knew that Nezumi had a huge fire scar on his back. And he knew that Risu had died in Nezumi's arms.

Shion felt Nezumi's hand slightly pressing his own.

"I should tell you, huh?"

"What?" the white-haired asked startled.

"I know you. And you're face speaks volumes," Nezumi whispered and sighed quietly. "I'll tell you, even though I don't like to remember that night back then…"

It happened in a warm spring night, 10 years ago. Nezumi's parents and his sister were fast asleep, but the young boy wasn't tired at all, so he got up and sneaked out of the house. He loved it to prowl around, to observe the stars while his face and hair was caressed by a soft night breeze. In those moments he felt even more in harmony than usual. It was a true harmony with the wind, the earth, the water and the sky. His mother, Inari, hated his nightly adventures, though. In the end she was the one who had to wake him the next morning, to send him and Risu to school. Apart from useful things their teachers nearly rammed one fact down their throats – namely that No. 6 was an evil empire and everyone living in the so-called 'Holy City' a spawn of the devil. No. 6's cupidity was the reason for an irreversible ecological decline;and the city's factories caused air pollution and the loss of drinkable water. The city wanted the forest's natural recourses and claimed new land through slash-and-burn clearance – even though the land didn't belong to them. Farmers and woodworkers were forced to leave the rural areas to work in the so-called metal towns.

But even though, nobody would probably have expected at that time that No. 6 had forced a special troop that had the task of killing important singer families to weaken Elyurias' power. Thanks to Rou's research they were aware of the fact that singer had a characteristic appearance – grey hair and silvery grey eyes. It was a simple matter to locate and kill them without attracting too much attention. And although Elyurias' protected and watched over the forest, she wasn't almighty and the barriers didn't yet exist back then.

One of the families was poisoned, the second one vanished without a trace and Nezumi's family, or better to say his family's house was burned down to the ground in the middle of the night.

When Nezumi returned home after his night walk, his parent's house was blazing fiercely. The family lived not that close to the main settlement and nobody apart from Nezumi himself had noticed the inferno.

Widened plain silvereyes were bathed in a flaming red light, and pure horror was writ large in his face. A sustained scream left his shaking lips.

"MAMA! PAPA!" he cried. "RISU!"

The crackling sounds of the fire swallowed his screams.

"MAMA! PAPA! RISU!"

"Br...t..er…"

The boy gasped as he heard a thin voice.

"RISU!"

Without wasting much thought on what he was doing, he made his way inside through the window. Stinging, acrid smoke filled his lungs. He coughed and pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, looking wildly in all directions. His eyes burned and began to water. The smoke was everywhere. Nezumi wasn't able to breathe standing up and the only way to see the floor was to get on his knees. Disorientated he crawled around, calling for his sister.

"Risu! Risu! Where are you?" he coughed.

"I'm here!" she cried, gasping for air. A little hand met his slightly taller one. Immediately he grabbed her, lifting her up. Then he jumped out of the next window, and both of them rolled through the grass. Nezumi held her tightly, protecting the little body in his arms with all his might. Once the siblings finally came to a halt, the older brother sat up, ignoring the horrible pain of his burned skin. Risu was miraculously uninjured. It took a load off Nezumi's mind. He didn't know that she had a smoke intoxication. Risu's lips were blue, her skin even more pale than usual and she took plainly audibly painful gasps of air.

Nezumi's eyes flickered and he stroked her cheeks, then her hair. "You'll be fine. Everything's okay, Risu. I'm right here. Hang in there, okay? Just answer me one question. Where are mama and papa?"

Risu didn't answer. She shook her head slightly while tears welled up in her silver eyes.

_Dead. They're dead._

Nezumi bit his bottom lip. His small shoulders trembled, but he didn't allow himself to cry. He wiped his dirty face with his arms, but they also were blackened with soot and didn't help at all. But he didn't care. He grabbed his barely conscious sister, holding her small and yet so heavy body in his arms while spurting through the forest, heading toward the settlement. They needed help. Risu needed help.

Panicked shouts cut through the chilly night air, awaking the residents of the settlement rudely. A few people left their houses; others just stared out of their windows. But nobody helped. Instead they just stared and murmurs spread through the crowd.

"_Inari and Shika's children?"_

"_They don't look too well, huh?"_

"_No wonder. I always told you Inari is a horrible mother. Way too young. Way too young!"_

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_It's in the middle of the night. Stop screaming, brat!"_

"_Right, the nerve of it!"_

Shaky Mao chants left Nezumi's lips, trying to invoke Elyurias' help, but he wasn't able to sing properly. His voice was broken. She didn't hear his desperate pleas, hence she didn't answer him.

"I'm… tired" Risu whispered.

"You can't sleep, Risu! Stay awake! Don't leave me alone!"

"Let me… sle…ep…"

"No!"

"Pl…ease…sing…" she panted. It sounded hurtful. Nezumi bit his bottom lip. Trembling arms hugged the tiny body of his two-year younger sister tightly. His silver eyes watered and it didnt't take long until tears streamed down his cheeks. The young boy hummed, unable to form words. Risu took a deep breath and closed her eyes – her dark lashes in contrast to her porcelain skin.

"F…eels…so…go…od…" Her thin, blue lips formed a faint smile. She breathed out, fell asleep and never woke up again.

"Risu!"

"_What happened? Did he kill her?"_

"_He's one of the singer brats! They've a power beyond control. Of course he killed her." _

"RISU!"

"_She smiled."_

"_You'd better watch out or you'll be the next."_

"_The next! The next!"_

"Open your eyes, Risu! Hang in there!" He yelled, shaking the little body. "RISU!"

_Elyurias! Please! Don't let her die. Take me instead. _

_Elyurias!_

"Elyurias didn't answer me and Risu died in my arms," Nezumi whispered. "I—should also have died, back then."

"Don't say something like that!" Shion answered. Hot tears pushed against his eyes and left them constantly. It hurt so much. A loud sob left his lips and his arms circled around Nezumi's neck, pulling him closer while he held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and buried his face in the crook of the taller one's neck. Nezumi raised his arms and stroked Shion's back softly.

"Don't cry, Shion. That happened a long time ago. And that's the reason why I didn't want to tell you earlier. I don't wanna see you cry."

"I don't understand why Elyurias didn't want to help you. I thought it's also important for her that her singers stay alive," Shion said and sobbed slightly. He wiped his face and leaned against his friend while blowing his nose. Nezumi patted his back and sighed.

"I have no idea."

"She had no time," Rou said lowly.

"No time?" the grey-haired asked.

The elder nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "Nezumi, I am sure she never wanted Risu to die that early – but she had to prevent a massacre."

"What?"

"Did she tell you why she created the barrier?"

"She wanted to protect the remains of the forest."

"Yes. Due to the barrier outsiders are not able to see the core of the forest. It is like a mirror and shows nothing but barren land or a bottomless pit."

"How do you know?"

"Elyurias' told me. She created the barrier in the night of your sister's death. They had already murdered the other singer families. Yours was the last one. They knew that the death of the last singers would weaken her power exceedingly—and that it was the best possibility capture her. Soldiers with flamethrowers burned everything down."

Trembling fingers pressed the bridge of his nose, rubbing it slightly. He cleared his throat and continued his remarks.

"The plan concerning the massacre came to my notice thanks to one of the soldiers. His name was Suifu. He refused to fight and died a couple of days later—causeless. But I am sure the city executed him."

The two boys gulped heavily.

"This is horrible," Shion whispered.

"Indeed," Rou answered and opened his tired eyes. It was obvious that the whole conversation was extremely exhausting for the elder. "I hurried to the forest to warn Elyurias, but it was too late. She did not want to grant an audience."

"I really wonder why you're able to talk to her. You're not a singer," Nezumi stated, tilting his head.

"I felt her presence and she made contact with me. I do not understand her intentions—but I think she was interested in me. But that particular night she did not want to talk to me. She created the barrier and killed every single intruder instantly, myself included. But I survived her punishment and paid the penalty for my sins," the elder stated.

Shion gasped slightly.

_His legs, his hair, even his hands are scarred. _

"So you're able to see the barrier, just like me?"

"Yes."

"And you're not able to leave the core?"

The elder shook his head.

"Did you talk with each other again?" Nezumi asked.

"Yes. From time to time. But that is insignificant," the elder answered and opened his eyes to gaze into Nezumi's stormy silver.

"What do you think is she going to do know?" The young man asked and gazed back, sternly.

"From what I know about Elyurias, and what I have seen, it seems fairly certain that she may want to destroy the City with her remaining power."

"Because it—it is the only way to protect the core when she is gone?" Shion whispered.

"Yes. The City has to disappear. The forest people have nothing to fear as long as the City is no more in this world."

"Nezumi, we've to do something…"

"Why— why should I?" the grey-haired whispered.

"What?" Shion's eyes flickered. He felt nauseous. Realization hit him right in the guts. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it must be hard for you. But Nezumi – my mother is still in the city. And maybe Safu. And Lily. She's our neighbor. She loves to visit my mom's bakery and she often helps her out. She's just seven, Nezumi."

_Just like Risu when she died. _

Shion knew that it was a dirty trick. He knew that he tried to manipulate his friend. He grabbed the older one's hand and pressed it gently. Nezumi sighed.

"Nezumi, many people will die—innocent people; and perhaps the two of you are the only ones who can stop her. You must hurry," Rou said urgently.

Nezumi clicked his tongue and squeezed Shion's hand a bit. "Fine."

The elder nodded, smilingly. "I entrust it to you. And now I wish to rest. I have not spoken this much in a very long time."

"Thank you very much!" Shion said, bowing. "Good bye, Rou-san."

"I'll guide you outside," Sasori growled, albeit it was friendlier than before. "Follow me."

"Oh, you're still around? Has the cat got your tongue?" Nezumi asked, narrowing his eyes while walking behind the giant.

"Watch your mouth, you demon!"

"I thought Shion's our little monster?" Nezumi asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Hey! Nezumi!" the white-head pouted.

"Yes. That was my first impression. But monsters don't show so much love toward other people," the huge man answered, stroking his long, black hair out of his face. He turned around. "And they don't cry because of other people."

Shion flushed instantly, hiding his face behind his boyfriend's back. Nezumi laughed, grabbed him and put his arm around the younger's waist.

"Watch out, it's slippery here," he whispered, holding him securely.

"Okay," the smaller answered and followed the other males through the cave, alongside some small frozen lakes until they reached a straight course which allowed constant optical contact to the exit.

"You can get out there. Go down the stony ravine and you'll reach the beach of the Mao Lake close to the settlement."

Both boys nodded.

"Thank you," Shion said, giving him one of his beautiful, disarming smiles; causing Sasori's dark skin to redden slightly. Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows; then cracked up with laughter.

"Shut up, filthy rat!" the man shouted and quickly made his way back, just to stop once more. "I wish you good luck."

The boys nodded and looked at each other.

"Well then, Shion! Let's go. Let's go to No. 6!"

"Yes!"

* * *

_To be continued._


	12. Danger

**Author's Note: **

Hello guys! I'm sorry for the late update, but I wasn't able to focus on FoT properly. Work kept me more than busy and I'm super stressed and it's still super hot here. (At least too hot for me, not my working temperature. ^^°) I really had a little struggle with this chapter.

Nonetheless, here's part one of the finale. The next chapter will be the last and I hope I can finish this story this month. I also hope you'll stay tuned until then.

Thanks to MadameVonPresident, Pugslover and Reznikov for your comments on and AO3. ^^ And also thanks to every reader and everyone who followed and liked the story. As always, I'm sorry for my mistakes. Please don't be too strict, it's not my mother tongue.

Warnings: blood, violence, character death

Well, then until the next time. Take care of yourself, guys.

* * *

**Danger**

"Let's go to No. 6!"

"Yes!" Shion said enthusiastically, but then a little worry wrinkle appeared right between his soft white eyebrows. "But do you really think I'll be able to leave the core now."

"You said the barrier is breaking, right?"

Shion nodded.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I don't see it, but the gifted eyes of yours can tell that, right? We'll find a way out for you."

The white-haired smiled slightly and took Nezumi's hand. The older felt the coldness of Shion's fingers through his leather glove and pressed them slightly.

"Are you okay? You're still freezing, right? Before we leave we should return home and get some warmer clothes and food."

"Yeah, and we should also get some other equipment. It's a long way," Shion added and looked at the sky. Night would arrive soon. And it snowed again.

"Let's go."

Both boys slithered down the stony ravine, supporting each other. Even though it was better to say that Nezumi supported Shion by telling him where he should place his feet, or he held him to secure his friend. Shion thanked him with sweet smiles and was more than glad when they finally reached the beach of the Mao Lake, just like Sasori had told them.

"I bet it's really nice here in summer."

"No, it's not. Too many brats. Good thing we have our private lake, huh?"

Shion rolled his eyes. "Stop kidding. We have to hurry, Nezumi."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah means: Lick my ass," Shion stated, his vibrant eyes narrowed. The other male chuckled and started to fight his way through waist-high snow. Shion followed Nezumi's path.

"The amount of snow is just insane."

"Really? It's normal. I'm used to it. I guess they even control the weather in your city, so you never have to freeze your little asses off. So it's probably too much for a pampered little prince like you."

"You're right," Shion whispered and lowered his head. "We're nothing but sissies and not used to pain, heat, coldness or labor including our bodies."

Nezumi stopped and turned around, causing the smaller boy to bump against his body since his gaze still stuck on his feet.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Shion. I can't even imagine wanting to hurt you."

"You didn't. But you're right. We're like that. Because we don't know it better. We're born into the city. It's not that we had a choice," Shion whispered and raised his head, looking straight in Nezumi's face. "Nezumi, I love this forest. But I can't deny my origin. I'm still a resident of No. 6."

"I know. I'm sorry," the young man whispered, putting his hands gently on Shion's shoulders. "I should have thought a little more about your situation. I nearly forgot about it, you know. I mean it's just as if you've lived here forever." He turned his face to the side and blushed slightly. "Everything's better now. And I'm sure it's all thanks to you." Nezumi looked at Shion again, stroking a strand of white hair behind the smaller boy's ear.

"I don't want to hurt you."

A faint smile decorated Shion's face. He nodded slightly and gave the older boy a little peck right on his cold lips.

"I know. Let's go, Nezumi."

"Yeah."

* * *

It took a while until the boys reached the ruins. The snow and their exhaustion gave them a hard fight. They rested a while, drank hot tea to warm up and packed some clothes, food and other necessary things in Shion's big backpack. When they were ready to set off, Shion turned around and let his gaze wander once more. Like back then, when he had seen Nezumi's underground room for the very first time, it was bathed in a dim light, giving the hideout a cozy atmosphere. Purple eyes scanned some of the book titles of the books standing neatly in the bookshelf next to the door and he remembered all those hot summer days he had spent in the pleasant coolness of their room, recovering from Elyurias' failed death penalty while reading and sorting hundreds or even thousands of Nezumi's books. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of grass, vanilla, dust and musk – the smell of old books and the memories bound to them. Candlelight reading sessions, stormy nights, cozy studies, reading aloud or listening to Nezumi's beautiful voice, enjoying his acting…

Shion loved it. He loved the old ruins, the books, and the atmosphere of their little private part of the forest. He loved the little spring and its fresh, delicious water, and the crystal-clear lake where they had their first really sensual kiss. Shion loved the fresh air and the sound of rustling leaves; and the feeling of a gentle breeze caressing his face; the herbs and berries, the warm sunshine and refreshing rain, the harmony, tranquility and peace, and the whole beauty of their woodland. It was like magic, like a fairytale. He loved the forest and its wonderful charm.

But it was also thanks to Nezumi. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Throwing a last glance at the room, huh?"

Shion flinched slightly and turned around to face Nezumi.

"Last glance? We'll be back soon."

Nezumi blinked in confusion.

"So you want to come back here?"

"Of course. Who or what gave you the idea I don't want to return to the forest? I love this place. It's our room."

"Our room…" Nezumi whispered, a faint smile flashing over his face. "Yes. It's our room."

Shion nodded slightly and took Nezumi's gloved hand. They left the room and closed the door. None of them looked back, since both of them knew they would return to their peaceful, fulfilling life as soon as possible...

* * *

At dusk they trudged on foot through the snow again to reach Youba's cottage. It was still silent and neither of them was able to enjoy their natural surroundings in all their peace. They were trapped in the white darkness of ignorance, and of unknowingness what was going to happen.

"The fastest way out of the core is the path behind that old witch's house," Nezumi panted. White clouds of air left his nostrils and lips. "I hope you can leave it there. And we can check on that old hag once more."

"Are you concerned about her?"

"Stop kidding, Shion. I'm just concerned that you'll keep bothering me the whole march back to your precious city", the older answered, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you want to admit that you're also worried? She's your grandaunt after all, Nezumi. She's your only relative."

"She is **not** my grandaunt, Shion."

"Not again. She is, Nezumi!" Shion sighed, slightly annoyed. Why was this man so horribly stubborn?

"Jeez, Shion. Stop it, will you? You're going on my nerves. Always the same old story," Nezumi muttered. "Let's check on her and after that we should get out of here."

The younger male nodded slightly, following his friend quickly, but before they could reach the cottage, two uniformed men blocked their way. Immediately, Nezumi stopped. His silvery eyes flickered slightly, his body trembled. Nonetheless he raised one of his arms and shielded Shion with his body. Shion bumped against the taller male's back, letting out a startled sound. He blinked confused.

"Nezumi?" he whispered, catching sight of the both men as well. They were wearing dark grayish blue uniforms – a thick jacket with four golden colored buttons, two breast pockets and stiff stand-up collars and unit patches and also matching trousers, tucked into robust black boots. In addition to that they had black multifunctional belts around their waists. Shion gulped seeing the unit patches. They showed the landmark of No. 6 – the city-hall and place of administration, the "Moondrop". The building looked like a gigantic hive and the city's logo was also half of an ellipse with a couple of hexagons, just like honeycombs.

"It's a small world, right?" one of the men said looking at Nezumi. He was brown-haired. The man curled his lips. Shion gulped. What a sardonic smile. He used his white-gloved hand to shove his light-framed glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"What does he mean? Do you know him?" Shion whispered, grabbing the fabric of Nezumi's jacket firmly.

"Poachers," Nezumi answered quietly. Shion's eyes widened.

"What? No way…"

A vague memory made its way in Shion's mind and became clearer. He remembered one of their very first conversations, the day after Shion had saved Nezumi's life.

"_What happened to you?" - "What do you mean?" - "You know perfectly well what I mean. Who dared to hurt you?" - "Poachers." - "What?" - "You heard right. Poachers." - "Why should they shoot at humans? Or did they fire at you by mistake?" - "I guess not." - "That's against the law." - "Who cares? Poachers, exploiter – they don't give a damn about other people." - "But that doesn't mean they can kill you as they please. It's practically your forest!" - "That's just the point. I'm living in the forest, so I'm fair game. You know? There are hunters, and the hunted."_

There are hunters, and the hunted. Those words resonated right in Shion's mind and he remembered them as if it was yesterday. His eyes widened. They weren't poachers. They had tried to kill him on purpose, to get rid of him. Because they knew Nezumi was connected with Elyurias.

"Excuse me for not properly introducing myself last time, singer. My name is Rashi and my real profession is a military special force instructor. Our aim is to find the core and capture Elyurias."

"What are you? Some kind of cliché villain? Telling us your evil plans before you finish us?" Nezumi asked. A bitter smile decorated his face.

"Sharp tongue, huh?" Rashi murmured. "But you'll soon be laughing out of the other side of your face. This time I'll make sure you really breathe your last, my boy. Too bad, though. You're a pretty tough one. I'd rather recruit someone like you, but unfortunately we have to get rid of you. For the sake of No. 6. For the sake of finding Elyurias."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Shion yelled. "The forest doesn't belong to the City. The same applies to Elyurias."

"Shion, stop it," Nezumi whispered.

"Shion?" Rashi asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "I've heard that name before."

"There was an elite student named Shion who went missing a couple of month ago," the other uniformed men said. His chin-length black hair fluttered in the cold winter breeze. "They said he left the Holy City because he was a spy."

"A spy, huh? So you're in cahoots with the forest people?"

"If you want to call it like that – yes, I am!"

The black-haired man grinned slightly. Rashi clicked his tongue.

"Shion," he said slowly. "I suppose you are a smart boy, since you were one of our child protégés back then. Unfortunately, you're not smart enough. But well, you're still young."

"What's your point?"

"I accuse you of high treason against the Holy City. My rank allows me to inflict a penalty on you. In your case it's the immediate death sentence. Be glad. You're allowed to die together with your forest friend – the last singer."

Two gun barrels were pointed their way.

But before they were able to shoot, a resonating deep woman's voice cut through the air. The voice sang a harsh melody but cracked once in a while. It seemed to be old Mao language, but even Nezumi wasn't able to understand those words. He shivered due to the song's disharmony. Once the singing voice fell silent, the earth started to quake. The armed men lost ground and both of them shot uncontrollably. One of them graced Shion's hip, the other Nezumi's shoulder. Pain tore through their injured body parts. They looked at each other, then at the ghostlike person that stood right between the boys and their attackers.

It was the old woman. Her long, yellowish white hair fluttered in the wind. It looked like swirling tendrils and gave her a scary atmosphere.

"Taka-san!" Shion breathed, his eyes glued on the old lady.

"As long as I live, I will not allow anyone to hurt my boys!" the old woman said. Her voice was low but sonorous. The soldiers looked at her horrified.

"What's with that woman?" Rashi yelled.

"She caused an earthquake!" the other man answered, trying to stand up. "She's a witch!"

"No," Rashi murmured. "She's a singer. And on top of it a mighty one!"

He stood up, grabbing his gun.

"Kill them! Kill all of them!" he shouted and fired a couple of times.

The boys' eyes widened and both saw a red blossom blooming on the grayish white nightdress of the old lady. After a while she slumped down. Nezumi supported her automatically.

"Taka-san!" Shion yelled panicked.

"Bastards!" Nezumi added, kneeling behind the old woman.

"Don't worry! You'll be the next ones!" Rashi grinned, but before he could fire his last bullet at Nezumi, a piercing pain raced through his chest. The gun slid through his fingers and hit the frozen ground. He got on his knees and his trembling gloved fingertips felt the knife handle protruding from his chest. A thin rivulet of blood left the corner of his lips and he raised his head, his eyes meeting intense purple ones.

Nezumi turned his head in confusion, looking at his heavy panting boyfriend who sat next to him. He felt that his pocket was empty. His knife was gone.

"Shion…" he breathed. "Did you…?"

But the boy didn't answer, instead he grabbed Nezumi's spare knife and started to run, letting out a sustained, deep-throated scream.

"SHION, STOP IT! SHION! SHION!" Nezumi cried.

"Nao…nusyu…nanta," left the old woman's pale lips.

"What?" Nezumi asked breathlessly. "Punishment?"

A barely audible sound reached Nezumi's ears. Buzzing. Just like the buzzing of insects on a warm summer day. Suddenly, a little swarm of bees appeared out of nothing. They crossed Shion's way and caused him to stop, staring at the insects bewildered. In a matter of seconds they reached the men and surrounded them, stinging them even through their thick uniforms. Both men screamed in pain and horror and collapsed to the ground. They died fast but in agony. It happened in the blink of an eye, even though it felt like an eternity.

The knife in Shion's hands slid through his fingers and hit the ground, sinking into the fresh snow.

"They're dead," he whispered and turned around. His face was pale, nearly white. He gulped and crawled back until he reached Nezumi and the old woman. His eyes watered, his lips trembled. "Taka-san…"

"Elyurias' poison… is strong," Taka whispered, raising her arm weakly, although it was nearly impossible. "You are a strong boy." She managed to touch Shion's hand. He grabbed her fingers and pressed them slightly.

"Don't move. Don't talk," the boy said in horror. "You won't die! Nezumi, sing for her! Where's my first aid box?" Shion quickly rummaged through his backpack, pulling the big metallic box out of it. But before he could staunch the profusely bleeding wound, the old woman weakly touched his hands once more, preventing him from doing more.

"What are you doing? Let me help you!" he cried and pressed the sterile gauze against the bullet wound in her stomach. His sobs cut through the silence and after a while, Nezumi started to sing quietly.

"Mao words…are mighty," Taka inhaled the cold winter air deeply. "A…Always ponder…them carefully," she advised. "You… will learn it… when you… are older…"

She panted and closed her once silver-grey but now milky white eyes slowly, listening to the beautiful singing voice of her nephew. Suddenly, she felt as light as a feather, gently carried away by a melodic spring breeze. Nezumi's voice embraced her soul and accompanied her last final journey.

Taka opened her silver eyes and was able to see the landscape below while she flew across the highest mountains, freshest rivers and most beautiful and greenest forests she had ever seen. It was spring – her favorite season. The air was fresh and clean, the azure sky clear and her heart felt young and delighted. The spring breeze caressed her long, beautiful grey hair and Taka's curious silver eyes observed the world at her feet. She heard a baby cry, and then a young child's laughing while small shadows in white dresses hurried through the lush green. Nezumi and Risu – Inari's pride and joy. Taka heard Inari's soft singing voice resounding through the air. She knew the beautiful old lullaby; after all she had sung it together with her beloved younger twin sister nearly every day when they were still young.

Tori.

Inari's mother.

Tori's face crossed Taka's mind. Back then she was beyond beauty – sharp silvery eyes with long lashes, long silky dark-grey hair, porcelain skin and a resonating voice. She was a mirror of Taka's younger self and a classic example for a singer's magnificence.

"Our… family resemblance is… remarkable, my boy," the old woman whispered. Shion knew that she talked to him. "Leave… this rude rascal… as soon as possible. He will—" she started weakly, but talking was exhausting for her. A small rivulet of blood left the corner of her mouth, but she breathed in shakily and continued; her voice nearly silent: "He will look like me when he gets old."

"Stop talking like that…" Shion cried, trying to stop the bleeding desperately. His whole body trembled.

"Shion," Nezumi whispered. The younger looked at him; his watery purple eyes flickered while the older shook his head.

"It is… al…right, dear," the old woman breathed. "I lived…. a long…and fulfilled…life. 103… years..."

"What?" Shion gasped and sniffed horribly. "I don't believe you."

"Let... me go."

Even more tears filled Shion's eyes, but then he nodded slightly.

"…kay." Trembling, blood-stained hands searched old bony ones, holding them tightly while Nezumi's clear, low voice echoed through the white forest, soothing her again. He held the old, weak body in his arms while one of his gloved hands stroke Taka's fuzzy yellowish white hair tenderly.

A smile decorated the old woman's face and a single tear rolled down her wrinkled, cold cheek.

The old woman breathed her last and passed away peacefully.

"Good bye," Nezumi whispered after stopping his singing and humming.

"Good bye," Shion cried and let go of Taka's lifeless hand.

Nezumi laid her down gently. A red flower bloomed on the snow, right under the old woman's body and stood in deep contrast to the pure white snow. After that he pulled Shion into a tight embrace. He let him cry. Shion was very close to the old woman and she was his mentor since they had a common interest regarding plants and medicine. Sometimes Nezumi had even felt a bit jealous because of their good relationship. But well, Shion was quite a mama's boy. He knew how much he was worried about his mother and how much he valued the possibility of their little 'mice mail' to stay in touch with her. They older boy didn't think Shion saw in mother figure in the old woman, but maybe she was like a grandmother to him. Or an aunt, even though she was Nezumi's aunt, and he always had refused to believe it. He bit his cold lips and closed his burning eyes. Something hot pushed against the back of them. Nezumi swallowed hard and embraced Shion tighter.

After a while, the younger moved his head backwards. His face was wet and it was so cold that the wet traces on his cheeks slowly turned into a thin coating of ice. The dark-haired slowly raised one of his hands to free Shion's face from it, but the sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him and caused him to grit his teeth in pain.

"Ah, your shoulder is bleeding!" Shion yelled in realization, his wet purplish eyes widened. Everything had come so quick and fast the white-haired didn't even notice that Nezumi got injured. He also felt a slight burning pain at his left hip but ignored it. The adrenaline did a good job in easing the pain.

"Inside. Let's go inside. There's a disinfectant. I'll treat you there," Shion said while grabbing his bag and shoving Nezumi in the direction of the old woman's cottage, but before they could open the door, a small framed person tightly wrapped up in a superfiber cloth and two large dogs came running, heading the boy's way. Dark eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Inukashi panted heavily, voice trembling. Hamlet was sitting on the tiny shoulder and squeaked in terror after seeing his master and Shion in such a mess. The white mouse made a lionhearted jump right on Shion's shoulder, snuggling up against his neck.

"Hamlet!" Shion let out and patted the small animal. "You've found Inukashi. Well done."

"But unfortunately it's too late now," Nezumi added and sighed slightly, turning around to face Inukashi to answer the earlier asked question. "Two No. 6 soldiers intruded into the core and tried to kill us. The old ha— I mean my aunt saved us, but unfortunately—"

"I see." Inukashi's boyish voice was low.

"Something's wrong with Elyurias. The core isn't safe anymore. No. 6 tries to capture Elyurias forcefully," Shion added. "Inukashi, please warn the people in the settlement. And please tell them to— tell them to,"

"Tell them to take care of Taka-san," Nezumi helped him, stroking Shion's back with the hand of his uninjured arm.

Inukashi nodded. "I will. And what are ya going to do now?"

"We'll go to No. 6, trying to stop them," the dark-haired answered, his voice was nearly emotionless.

"That's insane," the tanned one breathed.

"We don't have another choice," Shion said and pushed Nezumi towards the cottage. "And now hurry, Inukashi. And get little Shion out of harm's way. There's a cave behind the tricolored waterfall, which is hard to find. I think you all will be safe there."

"Understood! Good luck, you two!" Inukashi said vigorously and turned around. A sharp command followed. "Heel!" Gaspingly, the dog lender turned around and hurried in the direction of the Mao settlement.

The boys followed Inukashi's small frame with their eyes for a while until the tiny body was nothing but a small dark dot surrounded by pure white, then both of them entered the old woman's house.

Shion made Nezumi sit down on the bed and removed Nezumi's cloth and jacket, then pulled off the boy's bloody sweater carefully. Shion was sure it hurt, but he needed to treat him properly. After all, they had a long way to go.

"How could this happen?" Shion asked and washed and disinfected his hands. "You had the cloth wrapped around your shoulders."

"It doesn't help if you don't wrap it tightly enough."

"Why didn't you wrap it tightly, then?" They white-head asked and cleaned the injury with water. Unfortunately he didn't have sterile saline solution, but Nezumi's immune system was beyond good and evil, so he didn't worry too much about it.

"I didn't expect something like that would happen," the older admitted. "They must've already been in the forest, close to the core. They've found it way too quickly."

"Do you think they've combed the forest for a sign of the core?"

Nezumi nodded slightly while Shion patted the injured area dry with a clean towel. The older flinched.

"Sorry. Bear it a bit longer. I'm almost done," he whispered and kissed Nezumi's cheek gently, then applied one of the sterile dressings he found in his still well-organized first aid kid. Luckily they didn't got injured that often during the past months, so Shion's little supply of medical tools, medicine and bandages was still nearly complete. And the Mao people Shion had treated preferred homeopathic quack remedies, according to the motto: 'I won't eat anything I've never seen before'.

"Do you want a painkiller?" Shion asked after finishing his treatment. But it wasn't a question, he was already freeing one white little pill out of its plastic prison.

"I don't need—" Nezumi started and automatically swallowed the pill Shion had thrown into his mouth while he dared to open it. He coughed. "What the heck, Shion?

"Just a precaution, I mean, we still have a long way to go. And I don't want you to catch a fever."

"And what about you?"

"I'm fine."

The older clicked his tongue. Shion didn't look fine at all. He was even more pale than usual, but it was no wonder. It was probably the first time he had seen human beings die in front of him. Nezumi didn't know it for sure but it was also Shion's first time he had lost someone beloved and important to him. Long gentle fingers wrapped around the younger boy's thin wrist.

"You did it to protect me," Nezumi whispered, even though it wasn't what he wanted to say.

_Why did you throw a knife? Why did you try to kill another human? _

Nezumi pulled him closer and leaned his face against Shion's chest. He felt gentle hands stroking through his messy, long hair.

_It's soothing. You're so gentle. But you can also be so cruel. Why? _

_It's scaring me. You're scaring me._

_You're a healer, not a murderer. _

"_Because he loves you, you horrible idiot! You'd be dead without him – again!"_

_Huh?_

"_And because he loved auntie. You'd do the same! In the end it was nothing but a kneejerk reaction in an exceptional situation. Now stop thinking stupid things and come off your high horse. Or do you want to blame him for helping you? He didn't even kill him. Auntie gave him the rest, you dimwit."_

Nezumi flinched slightly. His silvery eyes widened and he encircled his arms around Shion's slender waist.

_Risu…_

"What's wrong?" Shion asked worriedly. But Nezumi just slightly shook his head against Shion's chest.

"Nothing. Just—let me stay like that for a while," he whispered against the rough fabric of Shion's coat.

"S…sure," the white-haired answered and continued his endearments. He kissed Nezumi's hair tenderly and stroked his back and his head without cease.

"_He had no other choice."_

_I know. _

"We should leave now," Nezumi whispered thoughtfully. He leaded Shion's hand to his lips, giving him a long kiss on the back of it. Shion blushed; then nodded.

"Yes. I thought it might be better to wait until dawn breaks, but if there really are soldiers out there and searching for the core, we should go right now. Maybe those two were just on night patrol."

"Hopefully. Didn't one of them say he was an instructor? I hope they weren't able to report their discovery. Wouldn't it be strategically more advantageous to fall upon the core under the veil of darkness?"

"Of course," Shion answered, rubbing his chin with his thumb. "But how did they know that the barrier was getting porous? Did they think Elyurias' power might weaken during wintertime?"

"I don't know." The dark-haired stood up and patted Shion's shoulders. "And it wouldn't help to know at the moment. Let's borrow their uniforms. This should keep us save when we meet other soldiers."

Shion nodded. That wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

After changing clothes in Youba's house, both boys left the core without difficulty. It was a strange feeling for Shion to go that easily. Even though he was trapped he had never felt like a prisoner, it was quite the contrary. The boy had never felt that free before. He was free to think whatever he wanted; he was free to feel the rain, the wind and the sun. It was a simple life and yet it had taught him the most essential things in the world. He didn't want to miss it anymore. But in the end, home was there where Nezumi was. That was also crucial.

He sighed. Seeing the dead forest made his chest hurt. Shion had nearly forgotten that the core was the only part of the forest that was still healthy. Anger began to take root, and also the feeling that he wanted to protect the remains of the forest. Their home….

They had to stop the City, even though it was already way too late.

The boys walked in silence for a while. Both were exhausted and just their heavy panting cut through the dead silent air. The two of them bypassed ditches and frozen streams, and the forest was even more deadened by winter. Shion carried the heavy bag since Nezumi's shoulder was injured, but after a while he was at the end of his rope. Nezumi stopped and turned around to smile at him encouragingly.

"I know you're tired. Hang in there," he said softly and grabbed his hand, tugging him along. "Pull yourself together for a little while. We can't rest here."

Shion nodded. Even though it was freezing cold, his forehead was damp with sweat. He felt hot, but he also didn't feel his fingertips anymore.

"I know," he breathed. It was barely audible, but nonetheless it reached his friend's ears. He was just glad that they hadn't met other soldiers yet. Again he put one foot before the other. His legs felt like lead. The boy slipped and was in danger of falling, but Nezumi encircled his friend's hip and grabbed him hard to prevent Shion's tumble, stabilizing him again.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Concerned silver gazed into glassy eyes. "Shion, what's wrong?" Nezumi voice was more serious now. He grabbed the black peak of Shion's military cap and lifted it a bit, then came closer to touch Shion's forehead with his own.

"You're burning hot. Damnit, Shion, why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, really. It's okay."

"It's okay? Nothing's okay you idiot!" Nezumi said and removed his hand from Shion's hip. He narrowed his eyebrows. Why did his hand feel so wet? Thanks to the darkness he wasn't able to see it properly, but he was pretty sure that his hand was full of blood. He could smell it.

"You're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?" He yelled, panicked. "Don't tell me they struck you, too?"

"It's just a graze wound."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Nezumi asked angrily.

"I don't know. I forgot about it when I saw you were hurt, and after Taka-san—"

Nezumi sighed, then clicked his tongue.

"Really, it's hard to take care of you. You're just hopeless," he said. "There's a trunk. Sit down. And give me the flashlight."

The younger did as he was told, hanging his head. Somehow he felt like a scolded little kid. But he was so confused when all those things happened – Taka-san's death, the bees and the soldiers, Nezumi's shoulder injury – he had forgotten about his hurting hip. It was just a graze wound, anyway.

"Take one of those pain killers. They are also antifebrile, aren't they?"

"Yes..." Shion said and too the pill Nezumi gave him. Meanwhile the dark-haired removed the fabric of Shion's pants carefully. The boy trembled.

"You've to bear with the cold a bit. Stay still. I don't wanna hurt you even more, Shion. Hold the flashlight."

"Okay."

"I can't clean the wound properly here. So we definitely need to take care of it later," Nezumi said and used one of those magical sprays Shion had in his high-tech first aid kid. It stopped the bleeding immediately. Nezumi cleaned the injured area provisionally and applied a compression bandage.

"Really, what an idiotic little prince," Nezumi breathed and cupped both of Shion's cheeks with his hands while looking straight in Shion's eyes. The younger closed them slowly, lowering his long, white lashes. It felt good, so nice and cool. "You'd be a good pocket warmer," the dark-haired whispered and kissed the tip of Shion's nose, then hugged the weak body tightly. "Don't scare me like that again," he mumbled, pressing his lips against the boy's sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry," the white-haired answered, wrapping his arms around Nezumi's waist. "I'm sorry, Nezumi."

"Hey, what are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Both boys flinched and turned around, facing another group of two soldiers. Nezumi was able to feel Shion's heartbeat. It went at least 100 miles per second. He pulled the visor of Shion's cap and tried to cover his face a bit to avoid questions about Shion's scar and white hair, then did the same with his own head covering. It was dark though, but Rashi seemed to know about singer's typical grey hair and eyes, so it was better to hide them properly.

"He's injured," Nezumi said. "He slipped and one of the frozen branches pierced his hip," he lied perfectly. Shion blushed slightly and looked up at his friend in awe. It came in handy that Nezumi was an actor by chance.

"Oh, really?" one of the two young soldiers answered. "Then let's call it a day. The radio communication to our instructor is broken off a couple of hours ago and we don't know why."

"That's right. We can't reach him as well," Nezumi said and nodded several times. It was cold, but several beads of sweat formed on his forehead and temples. Good thing they had removed the characteristic golden stripes on his and Shion's collar, so that the uniforms looked like ordinary ones. Otherwise they'd have a big problem now.

"March unit?"

Nezumi faltered, but Shion answered for him. "Yeah," he said with a weak voice, a plan was forming in the gyri of his brain. "I can barely walk anymore. You're from the ATV team, right? Could you give us a ride back to No. 6? He injured his shoulder a few days ago and I told him like 100 times he should take a sick day, but you know. Keeping your work is important for the less privileged."

"Yeah, man! Fuck the elite system. I have a little daughter and my wife is pregnant with our second child. It's hard to earn enough money to feed all of them," one of the men said. The other nodded. "Right. I'm still bachelor, but it's barely enough for myself. But it's not that we have a choice." Even though both of them seemed to be in their early twenties, they looked exhausted and spent.

"Shut up, man! Who knows if they're wiretapping us…"

"Do you think so? Jeez! That's scary!"

"Yeah. They are capable of anything."

"Uh-huh!"

Both sighed in unison while Shion and Nezumi looked at them open-mouthed.

"Ah, right, we should bring our injured buddies home, right?" the taller, dark-haired male said. "Our AATV is right there. You're lucky ones, we've a four seater."

"It's not far away. Can you walk there, kid?" the other soldier said. He had short, dishwater blonde hair.

"Yeah, I think I can manage it," Shion answered and stood up. His legs were shaking, but he was able to stand. Nezumi supported him and the taller soldier carried Shion's big backpack. Luckily it was a good quality No. 6 product, so it wasn't suspicious at all.

"Thanks for your help, that's very good of you," the white-haired breathed and grabbed hold of Nezumi's uniform jacket while walking. Fortunately, the amphibious all-terrain vehicle really wasn't that far away.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" the blonde soldier said enthusiastically.

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. Never in his whole life had he seen such an ugly thing. But well, as the saying goes: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

"S…sure," he pressed through a fake grin.

"Six-wheel-drive, the body is vacuum-formed ABS plastic, and she has a 2-cycle recoil-start gasoline engine. The tubeless tires were specially designed. Her name is Polly. Get in, guys!"

"O…okay," Shion said and managed to climb in. Nezumi gave him a lift with his uninjured arm and followed him. He chuckled slightly while he remembered their very first encounter. He had placed his hand right on Shion's little ass, helping him to climb up a tree.

Shion leaned against his boyfriend. He was tired, exhausted and he struggled with his fever, and all Shion wanted was a snatch of sleep. Nezumi put his uninjured arm around his shoulders and let him rest, gently patting him every now and then. The taller soldier turned around while his colleague was focused on driving "Polly".

"You sure are close, huh?" he asked while Shion's eyes fluttered closed. Nezumi's thumb stroked Shion's shoulder tenderly. He wasn't aware of it, but the young soldier apparently saw it immediately.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your comrade?" Nezumi asked, his voice low.

"I don't know," the soldier answered, earning the other man's sharp protest.

"Hey!"

"Simmer down, man. I'd do everything for you! Everything, got it?"

"Somehow I can't believe you anymore", the blonde answered. He pouted.

Nezumi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly breathed out through his nose.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Shion whispered.

"No, it's ok. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"That's good to hear." A faint smile flashed over the singer's tired, pale face. Both boys kept silent for a few seconds, listening to the babbling of the young soldiers and the cracking sounds of dead branches and frozen puddles while their chained vehicle moved through the plethora of damp and fresh powder snow. But there was another sound – one the boys couldn't recognize. It was a strange sound. Just like a buzzing, or rather like a hum. The sound was barely hearable first, but it became louder and louder.

"Do you hear that, Nezumi?" Shion whispered in Nezumi's ear. The older shuddered slightly.

"Yes. It sounds just like—"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" the taller soldier yelled horrified. His dark eyes were widened, flickering, his face ashen-pale.

The boys turned around, slowly. Both of them caught their breaths. Behind them was a massive, swirling wall of swarming, blackening the early morning sky slowly.

"Bees," Shion breathed in disbelief.

"What?" the driver shouted in panic.

"There are thousands of bees behind us! No, millions of them! Get going! Hurry!" the taller soldier instructed and turned around once more.

"What shall we do now?"

"Shion!" Nezumi said sharply.

"Yes?"

"What's the highest point in No. 6?"

"Uh, the Moondrop, why?"

"Get me there. I hope Elyurias can hear me when I'm on the highest possible spot."

"What are you guys talking about?" the taller soldier asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Nezumi shouted back. Shion grabbed his arm and patted it slightly to calm him down.

"Listen, he's probably the only one who can stop her. We've red alert, do you understand? Those bees can kill people instantly. I've seen it with my very eyes," Shion explained.

"What are you talking about? Killer bees?"

"Yes," the boy answered, looking in the dark eyes of the taller soldier with steely determination. The man gulped.

"Your eyes…"

"My hair, my scar. I've survived Elyurias' poison for intruding the forest. She punishes everyone. And when you tried to destroy the forest she'll punish you even more."

"W…what? That's a joke, right? We didn't have a choice."

"Shut up! We don't give a shit about that. It doesn't matter at all. You were a part of it," Nezumi panted with rage. "Whether you liked it or not, you all made a contribution to the destruction of the Northern forest."

Shion nodded.

"Not just you soldiers, but everyone in the City. Elyurias' forest is almost dead," he said.

"Correct. Every man, every woman, even every child in this damn city is a delinquent," Nezumi added. "That's why every single one has to pay a penalty."

"You're kidding," the blonde said while steering the vehicle until the walls of No. 6 finally came closer.

"I'm dead serious."

"Who the hell are you?" the other soldier breathed.

"That's none of your business. If you want to help to rescue that rotten hell of a city, stay calm and do what we're telling you to do."

"Or else?"

"Or else we have to get tough," Nezumi whispered with a grin, flipping his spare knife out of his pocket. "You can choose how you want to bite the ground, then. So, what do you prefer? Bees or rather a sharp blade, huh?"

~ to be continued


	13. Home

**Author's Note:**

Hello my dear readers!

Today I want to present the last chapter of this story. Forest of Tranquility is very important to me and I really enjoyed writing it. I think it was the first time that I worked on something with so much passion and patience. About five month have passed and there was not one single day I didn't work on this story. It was an exhausting but also very fulfilling time.

Thank you all so much for your nice comments, thank you for following and reading the story.

The last chapter is the longest so far. Please be prepared for a mature scene. If you don't like that, you shouldn't read it.

I'm still sorry for my English, but please bear with it another chapter. :3

Well, thank you! Take care and have fun!

* * *

**Home**

"You can choose how you want to bite the ground, then. So, what do you prefer? Bees or rather a sharp blade?"

"Nezumi, stop it!" Shion grabbed the other boy's wrist and helped his friend to lower his arm with soft power. "Put your knife away." He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. **We** are sorry."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the blonde soldier spitted. "And why do you call him Nezumi? What a stupid name!"

Shion contracted his eyebrows. "Don't dare to insult his name. He's one of the Forest people. No wonder he's angry. Don't you get it?"

"Shion! Don't tell them—"

"It's okay, Nezumi. Trust me. They've to learn the truth or nothing will change," the white-haired said firmly and turned his head to face the taller of the soldiers. "You told us you don't like your job. The City forces you to do this. It's against your will, am I right?"

"Shut up, boy! We'll run into troubles when you—"

"You already **are** in trouble. You know what will happen when you find the core, don't you? Didn't you tell us you've a little girl at home? When you reach the core you'll have to kill innocent children, innocent women and men. Don't you have principles? Will you be able to square it with your conscience?" Shion queried the man firmly.

"You seem like fine young men to me," Nezumi interjected. "Smart enough to prefer life to death, correct? Have your choice, then. The first possibility is that you believe our words, the second is Elyurias' death penalty for intruding and your assistance in destroying the forest."

The two soldiers looked at each other, and then the blonde focused on the icy road again while the other turned his head around.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Shion and Nezumi smiled at each other, and especially Shion sighed with relief. It was not his nature to extort other people, but it was a matter of life and death, and it didn't just concern the four of them, it concerned the whole megapolis **and** the Forest tribe. The Mao massacre ten years ago did a lot of damage to the forest and its inhabitants, but taking revenge upon all those innocent people in No. 6 – eager students like Safu, children like Lily, the little girl that used to visit Karan's bakery nearly every day, loving mothers like Karan or Lily's mother Renka and, hardworking family fathers like Getsuyaku, the girl's step-father or the tall, dark-haired soldier who had his own little family – all those people were in mortal danger.

"Ok, listen," Shion started after thinking for a while. "First you've to get us into the City. I'm a citizen of No. 6, but I've lived in the Forest for several months and my physical appearance changed dramatically, that's why I think my ID card won't work anymore. And he's one of the Forest people and didn't have an ID card from the beginning; ergo we won't get through the security gates."

"I see," the blonde guy answered. "But we can't throw you over the wall to get you in."

"Yeah," Shion answered and grabbed his bag after a sudden flash of inspiration. "Nezumi, we have to get changed."

"What? Why?"

"We're captives."

"Huh?" the taller soldier grunted. "Why should we bring captives to No. 6?"

"Specimens," Shion answered quickly, pulling out spare clothes and throwing them on Nezumi. "It's enough to change your top," he added and helped him, then removed his own military jacket to put on his reddish brown coat.

"Specimens? What are you talking about, boy?" the dishwater blonde man answered.

"Are you too dense to put one and one together?" Nezumi grumbled and tied Shion's hands up, then his own, using his teeth. Of course he left the ties very loose, so that both of them would be able to get rid of them easily. "I bet that hell of a city would pry us out of your hands with the greatest pleasure. He survived Elyurias' poison and I'm one of the Mao, thus I'm connected with her."

"With whom?" the dark-haired soldier asked, causing Nezumi to let out a loud, annoyed groan.

"Oh my god, Shion!"

"With Elyurias!" the white-haired said. "We're valuable specimens. Tell them you want to bring us to the Moondrop."

"O…okay," the blonde said and finally reached one of the security gates of the city. "This is the craziest thing I've ever done!"

"I'll never forgive you boys if this goes awry," the other soldier said.

"We'll pay the penalty, then," Nezumi assured and looked at Shion. "I know you don't have any thespian abilities, but at least try to sound dramatic. You're captured, you're scared, they want to dissect you. Try to empathize with your role."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Nezumi!" the insulted boy let out angrily.

"Just saying… And now shut up! Here we go, action!" the actor answered and took a deep breath until he let out a horrifying bloodcurdling scream. "Let us go! We didn't do anything wrong! It's our forest! I'll finish you off, I tell ya!" he screamed and squirmed as if he was trying to get rid of his ties. He also kicked against the seats of the vehicle and nudged Shion, who just stared at him – his jaw dropped. The white-haired shook his head slightly, getting his nerves. Cold sweat formed on his forehead, his face got even paler, his eyes were widened in shock and the whole slender body trembled. He acted like an apathetic little rabbit. Nezumi slightly chuckled to himself. Shion seemed to be absolutely terrified and Nezumi knew Shion well enough to be sure that his performance wasn't an act. Even though he didn't wanted Shion to be scared, it was just fine at the moment. The more realistic the better...

"What's happening here?" one of the security officers asked once the vehicle had passed the gate. "Your names and Citizenship Numbers, please."

Both soldiers passed their silver cards to the security officer. He put the cards in his portable card-reader and checked the numbers, names and photos.

"Let us go! Hey!" Nezumi yelled.

"Suzuki, Ren," the blonde soldier answered. "Xx-77218."

"HEY! Untie us, immediately! That's abuse of human rights!" the dark-haired screamed. His voice sounded absolutely panicked. Shion was in awe, even though he still struggled with his stage fright. So he just sat in the corner of his seat, trembling and ashen-pale, while his boyfriend raised hell.

"Kobayashi, Daiki," Ren's partner followed suit, obviously stressed out thanks to Nezumi's hue and cry. "My number is Xw-82112."

"Hey! Assholes! Let us go!"

The officer nodded and handed the cards back. "And what's with those boys."

"LET US GO!"

"Shut up, damnit!" the taller soldier named Daiki yelled and grabbed his gun. The barrel was pointing towards Nezumi's head. "Be quiet already."

A grin curled up on Nezumi's face. That was quite a drama, but nonetheless he let his grey eyes widen and flinched, then pressed his back against the fixed recline. Shion grew even paler and his face was nearly as white as his hair. He gulped.

Ren coughed and raised his head to face the security officer.

"They are specimen and hostile to the City. One of them is a Mao, the other one a traitor," Ren explained.

"We've already interrogated them, Sir. The white-head was a former inhabitant of No. 6, but changes his appearance with help of Elyurias."

"Elyurias?" the security officer said. "Boy, what's your Citizenship Number?"

Shion looked at him scared and shook his head slightly.

"Tell me your number or he'll blow your brain out!"

"Qw-55142," Shion answered quick like a shot and bit his lip. The man entered his number in his portable device and shook his head. "Shion, huh? I remember you. You went to the Northern Forest because of your ecological studies and you never returned to the City. You made common cause with the Forest people, huh? We should execute you instantly, you little traitor. You passed our state secrets on to your Forest friends, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir."

"Don't play the innocent. You've even changed your physical appearance, because you know that you've to pay the penalty for your betrayal."

"He said he survived Elyuria's poison. That's why we're instructed to bring the boys to the Moondrop," Ren explained. "They're valuable specimen."

"I see. But I can't let you pass. In order ensure to the safety of our state I'll induce that both of them stay in preventive detention. Out of the car, boys. They're also of use in the Correctional Faciliy."

"But we…" Daiki interposed.

"This is an order! You should be aware that the Security Bureau is the Military's superior. You're nothing but henchmen. What's your unit? Who's your instructor?" the man queried. Another security officer got closer to the group.

"What's wrong, Abe?"

"Those two soldiers defy my orders."

"We didn't—"

"Don't interrupt me. Get out of that car! All of you," the man growled and grabbed Nezumi's collar and wanted to pull him out of the vehicle, but the avant-garde of the bee swarm quickly entered the city, surrounded the security officers and killed them within seconds. The two soldiers watched the whole incident with huge eyes.

"GET GOING!" Nezumi yelled and freed himself from his ties to climb into the driver's seat, pushing the traumatized dishwater blonde soldier aside. He stepped on the gas and moved the vehicle away as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the all-terrain vehicle wasn't that fast, but at least it was enough to put some daylight between the wall of bees and themselves.

"They died. The bees killed them," Daiki whispered. His whole body shook, trembled, his face was ashen-pale. His coworker didn't look better.

"We need a better car," Nezumi interrupted the two of them. "Shion, where's that stupid Moondrop."

"Just follow the street. It's that huge building in the middle of the city."

"This thing that looks like a beehive?"

"Yeah," Shion said and bit his ties to remove them. "We need a car with loudspeaker to warn the people in the city."

"Ok, but where can we get one of them?" Nezumi asked.

"A police station," Shion suggested. "You guys, Ren-san and Daiki-san, we'll drop you in front of the next police station. Please explain everything and help the police to get all people out of harm's way. They should stay inside and they shouldn't open doors and windows. You've seen that those bees can kill people instantly."

"Y…yes. You didn't lie," Daiki said. He was still shocked, but he tried to pull himself together. He was a soldier after all, and the city and the people living in this city needed his help. Ren also nodded.

"Okay. And what are you doing?"

"We're going to the Moondrop. We hope that Nezumi will be able to placate Elyurias' anger."

"We don't understand a word, but you boys didn't lie before. We believe you," Ren said and looked at Shion. "You… wait. I think I remember you. You're the hot baker's son."

"Hot baker?" Shion asked and tilted his head. "But yes. Karan is my mother."

"Stop your hen party. I'll kick you out now!" Nezumi announced and stopped the red ATV.

"Good luck. We're counting on you," Shion said and bowed slightly. The soldiers nodded.

"Take care!" Daiki said. Both hurried inside and Nezumi placed his foot on the gas pedal once more to bomb down the street.

"And? Glad to be back again?" he asked after a while.

"I don't have the time to enjoy it. But well, it didn't change that much in my absence, except for the matter with that bee plague."

"Let's see what we can do about that. I just hope my singing will work on her now."

"I hope so, too. Drive on the right," Shion said and looked back. "They're coming. Hurry!"

People screamed, some tried to shoo away the aggressive insects or fled inside of shops, but some were stung and collapsed within seconds on the sidewalks or even in the middle of the road, causing Nezumi to brake hard. So hard that his head crashed into the steering wheel and Shion went flying and hit the back of the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" asked the white-head and leaned forward, his upper body resting between the front seats. "Nezumi!"

"I'm fine," the singer answered and rubbed his red forehead.

"You'll get a dumb. Let us cool it later. Can you go on?"

"Yeah, of course," Nezumi said and once again he set the car in motion, but soon one of the cars in front of the boys hurled into a lamppost.

Shion's eyes widened and he grabbed his bangs, pulling them hard. He trembled and his breathing quickened.

"I know. It's horrible, right? It's the cruel reality. But don't close your eyes to it, Shion. This is what happens when nature strikes back."

The ecologist nodded. He knew it just too well. Although the bee plague was caused by Elyurias' anger, it wasn't uncommon that people got killed due to the blind forces of nature. Those people seemed to be innocent victims, but in the end they also were the cause. Without knowing it they were overloading the atmosphere with carbon dioxide. Coal, natural gas and oil were burned for energy and the loss of forest due to deforestation caused global warming. The result of all this were rising sea levels, a growing number of large wildfires and dangerous heat waves; extreme storms, more severe droughts and other consequences with significant and harmful effects on people's health and the environment...

"I know," the boy repeated barely audible. But it wasn't the right time to think about this matter.

The vehicle stopped.

"We're there, Shion. Get out of the car!"

The boy nodded and followed suit, limping a bit. The dark-haired kicked the door open and hurried around the ATV, then wrapped his cloth tightly around Shion and his own body. He didn't know if those bees would affect him since he was a Mao and a part of Elyurias' soul was deep within his body. But he didn't feel like getting stung. And he was worried about their influence on Shion's health. He didn't know if his friend was immune now, or if he had to endure another horrible death struggle. Shion was strong and something in his body was able to cope with Elyurias' poison, but Nezumi never wanted to see him in such a horrible pain again.

"Run!"

Nezumi held Shion tight, dragging him along. They hurried upstairs and stormed the building past bureau workers who just reported for their early morning duty.

"Stay inside, close all windows, people are killed by bees outside," Shion yelled in passing.

Sirens sounded and a male voice echoed through the streets, lifting the state of emergency and calling for the inhabitants of No. 6 to stay inside and to keep windows and door closed. The streets were dead silent now, apart from the steadily humming of the bee swarm. The corpses of those who weren't able to get into safety were lying on the pavements, on stairs, streets and in cars. Those people who were in safety stared out of the windows in horror, some cried or screamed, some mourned for their deceased parents, daughters, sons or friends. Others tried to seal up every little crack that could allow the deadly insects to get inside...

Shion and Nezumi finally reached the mayor's office and knocked on the door. They didn't receive an answer, instead the door slid aside in front of their noses without making a sound. The mayor was sitting in an enormous leather chair behind a wide writing desk near the wall. His face was pale, his hair neatly gelled, and he was younger than expected.

The mayor's gaze shifted from Shion to Nezumi. His eyes grew wider. "Grey hair and eyes? You're—"

"Correct, he's a singer." Shion answered. "Let him use your balcony. We have to speak with Elyurias."

"What's the use of that?"

"What's—" Shion shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Are you serious? People are dying! We have to stop her. And you have to stop it to!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to capture Elyurias. She existed long before the birth of humankind; and she always protected her land – the Northern Forest," Nezumi said angrily. "No. 6 can't hold her. You can't captivate her. It's her punishment, don't you get it?"

Shion nodded. "He's right. But it's not only Elyurias. You destroyed the forest to weaken her power and you wanted No. 6 to profit by the forest's recourses. But you overdid it. The forest is dead. And unless we take immediate action to address it, the consequences will continue to intensify. They'll affect the entire planet," Shion explained.

"It was just a matter of time until both nature and Elyurias would attack suddenly. You went too far."

"Way too far!"

"She's at the end of her patience, don't you get it?" the dark-haired hissed. "She wants revenge. What kind of ruler are you? Letting your people die without batting an eye, huh? But you know what? If you're not going to move soon, you're city will be nothing but a ghost town!"

"Open the window!"

"Just do what he wants, or I'll smash it with that slippery head of yours!"

The mayor gazed at the boys emotionless, motionless, just like a store window mannequin. He didn't say a word, but after a while he muttered: "I should open the window then, huh?" and pushed a button on his desk to open it.

"Finally. Shion, you stay inside until it is safe."

"Okay!"

The singer stepped out onto the balcony and raised his head to look at the glowing red morning sky. A cold wind blew up at him and it started to snow again. Nezumi closed his eyes and sung. His voice was as clear as a bell and echoed through the whole city. People in their houses and shops immediately stopped their crying and yelling and listened to Nezumi's soothing voice in awe. Shion put one of his hands on his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes while Nezumi's song flowed into the world. Shion was choked with emotion.

But even though Nezumi's voice was loud and clear – Elyurias didn't answer him. Instead, bees found their way up in the air, aiming at the boy's body.

"Nezumi! Watch out!" Shion yelled and spurted towards his beloved. Without thinking he tried to protect him with his own body. Nezumi turned around and quickly wrapped his arms around Shion. He wanted to get him inside, he wanted him to be safe, but before they could even blink an eye, both boys were surrounded by a small swarm of bees. Nezumi and Shion embraced each other as tight as possible and closed their eyes, prepared to receive Elyurias' punishment as well. The goddess uncontrollable anger didn't seem to make a distinction between friend and foe. Both boys clung to each other desperately, awaiting unbearable pain and both were willed to share it together. But the expected pain failed to appear. The black seething mass of bees turned into a glowing golden light and bathed the boys in a wonderful, soothing warmth. Tears filled their eyes and spilled without cease. It was a wonderful nostalgic feeling that embraced their hearts and caressed their souls, and it caused the boys to find their inner peace.

They tightened their embrace and the light spread and turned the bees into an even brighter light that covered the entire city in a magnificent, warm glow. It was a wonderful feeling – like the first day of spring, the first smile of an infant, the first kiss of tender love or a motherly hug…

And then, suddenly, a girl's happy giggling echoed through the air. Nezumi and Shion raised their heads and gazed at each other in utter confusion.

"What happened? The bees…" the white-head whispered, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves to dry them. It caused Nezumi to smile. He looked so innocent like that.

"As idiotic as ever," a cheeky high voice chuckled.

"Risu…"

Both boys turned their heads. The little girl stood on the balcony rail. Her white dress and long grey hair fluttered in the wind and her petite body glowed in golden light.

Nezumi and Shion stared at her openmouthed. Then both put one foot before the other, slowly, reluctantly, before they started to run. They grabbed the girl with outstretched arms, pulling her from the railing, slipping to the ground. She landed on Nezumi's lap. He embraced the small form tightly. Shion sighted in relief and kneeled close to the two of them.

"Be careful, you'll fall," the dark-haired mumbled, his mouth pressed against Risu's soft hair.

"That was dangerous," Shion underpinned Nezumi's statement.

But Risu just chuckled.

"Jeez! You're so stupid, the both of you! I **am** already dead," she countered, her nose up. A cheerful giggle followed.

"How can you be dead when you're right here?" Shion asked reverently.

"Even though I'm dead, I'm still existent", she explained, her voice and expression matured.

"But how can it be, that—"

"You don't understand it, don't you? You should know that there are things without a scientific explanation. Put up with it," Risu said, looking at Shion. She stroked Nezumi's arms.

"The body of yours is cold," he whispered. His voice trembled slightly. "So cold."

Living things are warm. Dead things are cold. And yet, she was there. She was able to talk to them, touch them, but she wasn't alive. It was indeed hard to understand.

"Listen, you two. Brother, Shion," the child said and let her gaze wander. Her vivid silver eyes stared at the white-haired, then moved back to look at Nezumi. "Elyurias melted into thin air before my very eyes."

"She melted into thin air? What does that mean? Is she—" Shion asked and earned a slight nodding.

"She died. But she's a goddess and I know that she will resurge like a phoenix from the ashes someday."

"She's dead...? That's why she couldn't her me, right?" Nezumi asked, hugging Risu's dead and yet so lively body tighter. The child nodded.

"Yes. She was angry. Very angry. She wanted revenge and spent all her energy bringing off the bee plague. She **couldn't** hear you and she didn't** want** to hear you, brother," the girl explained. "But I heard you. That's why I took Elyurias' place."

"You were the one who stopped it?" Shion asked softly. She nodded again.

"I didn't want more children to die..." Tears were welling up in her eyes and little sobs left her shaking lips. Immatureness returned to her voice, arousing the protective instinct of both boys.

"You did very well," Shion praised her, stroking her head. Nezumi agreed and both hugged the slightly trembling body.

"It's going to be a hard time for everyone," the girl said after a while. "We should sooth their souls, brother. That's why I'm here in the first place. Let's sing together."

The singer nodded and started to sing once again. A lovely melody left his lips. Risu joined her brother's song, sweet and yet with enormous strength. Both of them had an outstanding talent, and the sibling's soothing and charming voices wandered beyond all bounds. Tender melodies reached every corner, every place in the city of No. 6, even if very remote. The wind carried their chants away, over hills and valleys until the singer's voices reached the Mao settlement and echoed through the hidden cave where the Forest people, Inukashi and toddler Shion had sought shelter from the soldiers. The siblings looked at Shion, whose tears spilled over without cease. The singing reached his very inner core and awaked feelings he had never felt before. Both of them took his hands, tiny cold one's and very warm large but elegant ones, and he felt their soothing energy floating through his entire being. Warm, gentle, calming…

He felt connected with them, with Nezumi, with Risu, with Safu, and with his mother. And it made him thankful.

Thankful for being alive. He was thankful for being able to meet and love Nezumi and that he would see his mother and Safu again. He was thankful he was allowed to meet Inukashi, Akitsu and all the other Mao, and he was thankful that he had found the best mentor in the whole wide world and that she was like a grandmother to him. And he was grateful that Nezumi could meet his little sister once again.

The ecologist remembered the first note his mother had sent him.

"_Knowing that you are safe and alive is enough for me to keep going. Just follow your way, dear. I know we'll meet again. Never lose hope, Shion. K." _

Never lose hope, huh?

She was right.

After a while Risu and Nezumi stopped their wonderful duet. Shion opened his eyes. He was afraid that Risu had to go now. After all she was still dead and all they could see was her astral body. Risu wasn't a human anymore, she wasn't alive and she wasn't dead. She lived in another world and Shion was sure that she would be a great ruler. Even though she was still a child she had more wisdom than anybody else.

"Don't go," Nezumi whispered, and it broke Shion's heart.

"I'm always there, my brother," Risu whispered and stroked her brother's face with her tiny hands. "You have Shion. I'm still sure he loves you even more than I do!" she giggled. Nezumi held her tighter.

"I love him, too, more than anything else. But—" Nezumi didn't even try to fight his tears back. He gulped and sobbed slightly. "I also love you."

Risu's eyes widened nearly comically, so much that it ruined the mood. Her pale cheeks suddenly glowed in a bright red. Shion grinned a bit geeky while a sweat beat formed at his temple.

"This… is the first time you tell me—I mean I always knew it, because I know you, but—" Risu uttered indistinctly. She looked flustered and yet incredibly happy. "You've changed so much," she added and looked at Shion. "You changed him. You softened him." Tiny arms wrapped around Shion's shoulders. He returned her hug and held the cold tiny body tightly. "Please take good care of my brother. He's stupid and needs you to stay alive," she yelled while tears as beautiful as crystal-like glass beds dripped from the tip of her small upturned nose. Her dark lashes were wet. It intensified the color even more. Nezumi looked the same… It was magnificent. Shion stroked Risu's back gently and held her shaking body for a while until she lifted her head and kissed the scar on his cheek.

"Ah!" he blushed and felt her little feet on his tights, but just for a moment, because she jumped back into Nezumi's arms and snuggled up to her brother.

"Ahh, you've grown so much. Just look at you. You're so pretty! My big brother!" she squeaked with her most childish voice and ruffled the singer's dark hair until it was a complete mess, then rubbed her wet cheek against Nezumi's before she kissed him as well. The siblings gazed into each other's eyes. Shion had the feeling it lasted an eternity until Risu finally opened her mouth again.

"I will watch over you. I will watch the world. I will always take care of you," she said with her adult's voice and gently wiped her brother's tears away.

"I will be there for you, my beloved brother. I will be there for you, Shion. Always."

"Risu…" Nezumi whispered and held her little hands until they vanished into a glowing light. He slumped to the ground and bit his bottom lip.

"Risu…"

Shion put his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, carefully, because if his injury. He didn't want to hurt him. His hands cupped behind Nezumi's neck and pulled him closer. The older wrapped his arms around Shion's body while the shorter male stroked his back soothingly.

"It's always so hard to let her go," Nezumi whispered after a while.

"I know."

"But she doesn't belong to our world anymore."

"Yes. She's destined for greatness."

Nezumi nodded and wiped his tears away. He sniffed.

"I bet I look horrible."

"You look beautiful."

A faint smile flushed across Nezumi's face. He stood up and helped Shion to get back to his feet. "Can you walk? We have to take care of your hip later."

"I'm fine. Your voices have soothing abilities and I think you'll be able to heal other people when you're older," Shion said.

"Huh?"

"Taka-san was a healer. It makes sense now, doesn't it? Back then she gave me and Akitsu a soporific and after a short nap we were completely okay. I think she healed us with her singing ability."

"Hm, yeah. Sounds reasonable," Nezumi replied and rubbed the back of his head, making his hair even messier. "You think I'll be as mighty as her one day?"

"She said you and Risu were the most talented singers she has ever met in her life."

Red dusted Nezumi's cheeks; he tried to hide it but failed. Shion laughed slightly. "It's okay. You are good. Very good."

"It sounds so dishonest coming from you."

"I'm not dishonest, Nezumi! What a nerve! I mean what I say. I've always thought so."

"Yeah, yeah."

"That means 'lick my ass'!" Shion countered, having a sense of déjà vu.

"Maybe later."

Now it was Shion's turn to blush. "What?"

"What?" he aped him while laughter left his lips but he fell silent when the boys went back inside the mayor's office.

A bee was sitting on the wide desk. Both boys balked slightly. What was that bee doing here?

The mayor turned his head to face the boys smilingly, then raised one hand to touch his lips with his index finger.

"Shhh!" he said and outstretched his other hand in front of the insect. The bee crawled on his hand stung him.

Shion turned away. He didn't want to see another human die. Nezumi put his uninjured arm around the boy's shoulders and both left the death silent mayor's office quickly.

The door closed. And it was finally over.

* * *

The city conveyed a sense of abandonment, just like the dying forest. Even though Risu was able to avert the worst, both were shocked due to the great extent of the catastrophe. People were still in their houses and afraid, even though they were able to win peace thanks to Risu and Nezumi's singing. Both boys were sure that the inhabitants of No. 6 were deeply traumatized and it would take a while for the city to recover completely. But maybe it wasn't even possible...

After a while the boys reached Lost Town. Both were tired and exhausted. Their shock was profound and the boys were clinging to each other, acting as each other's anchor. Both of them needed the other male most at that very moment. Shion pressed Nezumi's hand and smiled slightly.

"We're there," he whispered. The smell of freshly baked bread was in the fresh morning air. The shop sign of Karan's bakery swayed in the winter breeze softly .

"You're mama is working? Even though—"

"Yes. She's always working. No matter what…"

Nezumi was astonished.

"Let's go inside," Shion said after a second. "And don't worry. I'm sure she'll like you."

"I wasn't worried. It's just that I—" He was nervous.

Shion smiled encouraging and opened the front door. The familiar chimes hanging above the entry greeted the boys with their beautiful harmony. Shion's body trembled slightly. He was home.

The young men stepped in. The little shop was sweet with delicious pastries and freshly baked bread. The goods were sitting in rank and file on the shelves and tables in the cozy selling room. Karan was sorting various buns with the back to the entrance.

"Karan-san? I think the muffins are ready!" a child's voice shouted and it didn't take long and a small brown-haired girl with two cute ponytails in a warm yellow dress entered the room.

"Ah, Lily, thank you. I'll be there in a second," Karan answered with a soft voice.

"Ma'am, I think the multi-grain bread is also done," a young woman assumed and made her way into the selling room as well, leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks so much, Safu. You two are a great help," the gentle mother said and turned around, finally noticing the two boys. She opened her mouth in disbelief and dropped her oven mitt. Safu also stared at the two of them.

"Customers!" Lily let out and pulled Safu's sleeve.

"Hello mom," Shion said with a gentle smile on his face. His mother bit her bottom lip, her eyes watered and she took a flying leap, enfolding both boys in her arms. She cried and squeezed them tighter, leaving Nezumi with a more than shocked face. He didn't expect such warmth, but now he had the feeling he understood Shion's character better. Shion strokes his mother's back, hugging her as well. After a while she moved back, looking at both boys, then touched the cheek of her son slightly. Shion could guess the question rising in Karan's thoughts.

_What in the world happened to you, my dear? _

But she didn't voice it yet. It wasn't the right time and it was better to ask him when they were alone. She gave her son a watery smile and took Nezumi's cold hand.

"I thank you with all my heart, my boy. Nezumi," she whispered and pulled him into the warm bakery.

"Come in, you two. You look tired."

"Y…yeah, we are. We came here last night. Normally it's a three-day march from the forest to the city." Shion nodded in agreement. He had the feeling he was an inch shorter now after walking so much.

"I'll cook some tea. And we have some stew left; I'll heat it up for the two of you. You must be starving," Karan said excited. "Lily, would you please help me?"

"Yes!" he said and grabbed Nezumi's wrist, pulling him along. Tsukiyo and Hamlet scurried out of Nezumi's cloth and jumped on the girl's small shoulders.

"Mice!" She screeched happily while the tiny animals snuggled up against her neck, so soft and warm.

"Cravat, come here!" Nezumi said and waited for the mouse to jump from Shion's head on his outstretched hand and placed the brown mouse next to Tsukiyo.

"Could you find something to eat for them? They are cold and starving."

"Ah! I'll take care of them!" she said enthusiastically with bright red cheeks and ran in the direction of Karan's kitchen. "Ma'am! Do you have some cheese bread left?"

Nezumi chuckled slighty, then looked at Shion. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, give us a second," he said. Safu was staring at him; her big dark brown eyes watery. The dark-haired nodded and followed the little girl. Shion had told him about Safu, so it was just fair to let them enjoy their little reunion. Once Nezumi was out of Shion's sight, he looked gently at his childhood friend.

"I've missed you, Safu," he whispered and went one or two steps, embracing the girl tightly. She stiffened first, but then wrapped her arms around Shion's thin waist instantly, crying against his chest. He stroked the back of her head.

"What happened to you? You're so thin. I thought I'll never see you again!" she mumbled against the fabric of his coat. After a while she raised her head and looked at him. It was hard to recognize him, since his appearance had changed so dramatically.

"That's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it," Safu said, looking at him curiously.

"I'll tell you everything later. But what are you doing here, Safu? Aren't you supposed to study in No. 5?"

"How could I?" Safu asked and shook her head, grabbing Shion's coat. "How could I when you're missed."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to worry you, Safu," the white-haired said softly. "You helped my mother. Thank you so much."

Shion placed his hands on Safu's small shoulders and bit his lip. He had to tell her that he loved Nezumi and maybe it was better to tell her know, before he fueled her hopes once again.

"Safu, there's one thing—"

"About Nezumi, right? That you love him?"

"What? How do you know?"

"Ah, I just need to look at the two of you. It's pretty obvious. I don't even need my female intuition."

"I see," Shion said and scratched the back of his head, hanging it in shame. That was embarrassing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Safu clicked her tongue. "Idiot. You're way too nice."

"But…"

Her gaze softened. "Shion, I'm still in love with you. But you've told me that you don't love me. He's your choice and it is just fine like that."

"But I don't want to hurt you, Safu. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"You're my best friend."

She smiled slightly and a little dust of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Shion. You're also my best friend. And I always want to stay your friend," she whispered while leaning her forehead against Shion's shoulder. "I'll need a bit of time, but I think I'll be able to move on."

The boy nodded.

"I'll go back to No. 5 as soon as possible."

"Yeah," he said and smiled gently. It was good to see her again.

"And now eat and sleep. You look horrible." Safu grabbed Shion's wrist and tagged him along. He winced.

"Ah, be careful, my leg is injured," he said and followed her slowly, slightly hobbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he answered and was greeted by the incredibly smell of his mother's delicious vegetable and meat stew. He sat down, took the bowl and emptied it in three big gulps. He didn't even chew the solids, he just swallowed them. Nezumi, Safu and his mother looked at him with huge eyes.

"You're starving you poor thing!" Safu let out and looked angrily at Nezumi.

"What?" the boy answered, slowly eating his portion. "You're an incredible cook, Karan-san. It's delicious."

"My, I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you want."

The boys nodded and enjoyed the rest of their meal. After finishing Shion brought Nezumi to his room, even though it was more like a storeroom… But none of them cared about it; they just collapsed on Shion's bed and immediately fell asleep, holding each other in their arms. After a while Karan entered the room and covered the boys with a blanket.

It was late in the evening when Nezumi finally opened his eyes. Shion was still fast asleep. He watched him a while, then removed Shion's coat carefully and placed it on the ground, stood up then and stretched his arms and shoulders. Nezumi left Shion's room soft-footed and went downstairs; just to find out that Karan was still in the beautiful woman looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes. And you're still working?"

"I'm nearly done. Would you mind to assist me?"

"Not at all," Nezumi said, slightly excited. "Where are the girls?"

"I've sent them home. It's already late. Come here. Dust the pastries with powdered sugar," she answered him and gave him a small sieve. Her small hand wrapped around his wrist, showing him how to dust the cake properly. The young man blushed slightly and continued his job eagerly. It was the first time he did something like that.

"Not so much on this one, dear!" she laughed and moved his hand. There was already a little mountain of sugar on the puff pastry.

"Ah!"

Karan giggled. Little charismatic laugh lines appeared around her eyes and mouth corners. "Fine. I'm going to clean the sink," she said, rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

"I'm sorry," the singer whispered after a while.

"Did you mess up another one?"

"No. I—I mean. I'm sorry for... for stealing your son."

Karan stopped her activity and turned her head to face the tall young man again.

"You didn't steal him away. I'm glad the two of you met each other. You know that we've exchanged little letters. He's happy," she whispered softly and caressed Nezumi's arm motherly. "I thank you so much, Nezumi. Thank you for taking care of him. Everything is fine as long as the two of you cherish each other." Shion's gentle mother raised her arm and stroked Nezumi's cheek slightly.

"I will always love him. That's a vow," the boy answered and dusted another puff pastry with way too much icing sugar.

* * *

"Where's your mother?" Nezumi asked, scratching the back of his head. A couple of weeks have passed. Slow but steady the daily life routine returned. People demanded restructuring and the two boys supported the Reconstruction Committee, aiming for a peaceful coexistence between the forest and the city. Shion did a great job and even assured the reforestation of the Northern Forest...

The white-haired tilted his head.

"Mom? Oh, she's visiting our neighbors and helping Renka-san a bit. Getsuyaku-san has work to do, and Renka-san in the late stages of pregnancy, so my mother's staying overnight, just to be on the safe side."

"That's decent of her. But she has to get up early, doesn't she?"

"Tomorrow's the bakery's closing day, so it is just fine. She's working way too hard. I'm glad when she takes a break."

"She's an amazing woman," Nezumi said. He was absolutely serious; there was no single hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes," Shion whispered while a soft smile appeared on his face, reaching his eyes as well. The corners of Nezumi's mouth also turned upwards and he raised one of his arms to stroke Shion's cheek gently. He leaned in, his mouth brushing over Shion's in the tenderest of all kisses. Taking him in his arms, he held him very close for a moment and then planted a long, wet smooch on his forehead.

"Ewww, Nezumi!" the white-haired let out with a little pout, earning a low giggle. But instead of detaching himself he just snuggled up closer to the taller male. Shion raised his head and met Nezumi's gaze. He saw himself reflected in those beautiful silver eyes – a mirror to Nezumi's soul.

"I love you," the shorter male whispered, his hands playing with some strands of Nezumi's lose hair. They dark-haired bend forward and buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck.

"I love you, too," he breathed against the boy's soft, ivory skin, attacking it with his lips. "I love you so much, Shion."

A quiet gasp left Shion's slightly opened mouth. He inhaled deeply. Nezumi's words, his love declarations were driving the air from his lungs. It was the second time he heard that magical spell and even though he knew that Nezumi loved him with all his heart, because every fiber of the singer's body told him so, it was still an incomparable wonderful feeling. Crystal-clear small droplets formed at the corners of his eyes. They wetted his long, white lashes and rolled down his cheek, leaving cool traces on his skin and burned on the end of his sensitive scar.

"Hey, don't cry," the older whispered and kissed Shion's tears away, while his thumbs drew little circles on Shion's back. He added more pressure until he massaged him carefully while his hands wandered upwards,reaching the boy's delicate neck. He let his fingers run through Shion's soft, nearly translucent hair. Restlessly, they found their way back to Shion's shoulders and cupped them with strong hands before he bent to kiss him again.

Shion loved Nezumi's kisses. They were sweet but also full of passion, they were sensual and they took his breath, they unraveled him and they whet Shion's appetite for more.

"I don't cry," the boy whispered. He was breathless and placed a couple of gentle pecks on Nezumi's chin, the corner of his mouth and his neck, while his chest pushed against the taller boy's body, giving both a prickling sensation on their skin.

"Liar," Nezumi answered with a little giggle in his voice and pushed his hands underneath Shion's white shirt until they slid over the boy's taut belly.

"I'm just happy," Shion answered. His skin and little muscles twitched when Nezumi's fingertips caressed them and a soft moan escaped the boy's throat, causing Nezumi to grin in amusement. He could feel the huff of Shion's breath over his face.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Hmm…"

Shion reached for the hem of Nezumi's shirt, giving it an impatient pull and hauled it over the taller boy's head.

"Nezumi?" he whispered and dropped the baseball-style sweatshirt to the floor.

"Hmm?" the older answered; his voice deep and low, while he unbuttoned Shion's shirt fast and skilled. Elegant fingers wandered under the stiff collar of Shion's garment, letting the white fabric slide down the boy's slim shoulders to his feet.

"We have the whole house just for the two of us…"

"So?" Nezumi hummed, grinning slightly. "Is that an invitation? Naughty boy." He circled Shion's wrists with his long fingers, raised his hands and placed them against his chest, holding them there for a few seconds, then brought one hand to his mouth, just to kiss each fingertip before finally sucking Shion's index finger into his hot and moist mouth. The white-haired gasped. This feeling sent a thrill down his spine. He licked his lips and lowered his hands to Nezumi's waist, fumbling with the button of his pants, slowly peeling them over his hips and down his legs until the gathered around his ankles. His own dark pants followed suit together with his underwear and both stepped free. Shion's cheeks were dusted with a red shimmer, his gaze lascivious as he hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of Nezumi's briefs to pull him closer to his own body.

"You're an impatient little prince," Nezumi breathed and placed hot kisses on Shion's neck while his hands traced the boy's seductive red path.

"Well, so what? You're not better," the prince answered. The corners of his mouth went up thanks to the noticeable bulge between Nezumi's legs. Shion cupped it gently and earned a sweet little moan. Encouraged, he sent his hand seeking into his underwear until his fingers wrapped around his lover's arousal. His breath caught and his lips brushed across Shion's shoulder, nibbling a path to the column of his neck, then sank his teeth into the pale flesh of his shoulder. Shion moaned.

"Hmm…."

"Does that feel good?" he husked against his hot skin, licking the spot where he'd bitten his friend.

"Y…yeah… Mmmmh…Nezumi…" Shion's five trembling fingers moved tenderly across one of Nezumi's most intimate parts, but even though they seemed to be innocent they found the right spots skillfully. Shion definitely knew what he was doing…

Nezumi dragged his open mouth down his midline, kissing and licking him until he left a wet trail between his collarbone and his navel, dipping his tongue deep into it. He knew it was one of Shion's weak spots and he closed his eyes to enjoy Shion's sounds, his moans and gasps even more. His wet tongue licked him thoroughly and he kissed every inch of his abdomen until he reached the small tuft of soft white hair, just to bury his nose inside it.

"I like this. It's so soft," he whispered and looked upwards with a boyish grin on his face. Shion blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You're entire body is soft."

"I'm not. That's just your imagination, Nezumi… And don't lick me, I'm sweaty."

The older clicked his tongue. "I couldn't care less," he said and placed another wet kiss right next to Shion's belly button. The boy flinched slightly.

"Let's take a bath together…"

The older blinked in confusion; but then a grin flushed over his face. "Fine. At your desire, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Ahhh…. Ah…. Nezumi! Hmm…"

Water slopped out of the bathtub and disappeared in the drain embedded in the floor of the little bathroom. Nezumi grabbed the edge of the tub, his knuckles as white as snow while he supported his own body that was straddling the flushed boy sitting in the warm water. Shion buried his head in Nezumi's chest, nearly melting while losing himself in the warm tightness of his lover. His wet hair cooled Nezumi's heated skin and the nails that dug deep in the flesh of his back left nothing but a burning desire as he moved with even more passion – harder, deeper, faster…

"Shion… Shion!" The name left his lips countless times, and once Shion's hips finally started to rock hard against the body on top of his own, Nezumi wrapped his strong arms around his lover, pressing his face against Shion's white hair.

The room was filled with moans, the sounds of sloshing water and the deep calling of each other's names. And it was hot – it was so incredibly hot. The skin of both boys was wet with spray mist and the mirrors steamy.

"G…god… Shion! Ah…"

"Nezumi," the younger moaned again and fell over the edge, spilling his hot passion deep inside of his love. He leaned his head back while every muscle in his body flinched and the pure sense of pleasure flooded his whole being. White teeth buried themselves deep into his lips, red and swollen thanks to hundreds of shared kisses and his long lashes touched the flushed skin of his cheeks slightly. Nezumi was so mesmerized watching the orgasm face of his lover, he even forgot about his own neglected needs. The still heavily panting Shion opened his sparkling purple eyes slowly, causing the other to bite his lips. He was so damn sexy…

The boy smiled, while his soft fingertips found their way to Nezumi's cheeks, gently stroking them, following the line of his beautiful neck and his shoulders downwards, teasing the two little buds they found, then they rested a while on Nezumi's taunt stomach until one of them finally reached the singer's length, encircling it carefully. A couple of skilled strokes were enough to bring him over the edge as well. Nezumi's body jerked upwards and tiny sporadic convulsions rippled through his body in continuous waves. He moaned, especially when the pleasure refused to stop. Husky sops welled from his throat and his arms embraced the wet head of his lover securely. Once the feeling slowly faded away their lips met each other again, passionately, hungry. And even though both boys were tired they were craving for more...

After they had dried their bodies, Nezumi and Shion had managed to get in Shion's bed. Lying on their sides facing each other, they shared sweet and endless kisses. The younger wrapped his legs around Nezumi's waist and heavy lids hung over silver eyes as Nezumi shuddered and gazed into Shion's cloudy stare, slowly entering the boy after a proper preparation. He used the rest of the baby oil on his fingers to massage Shion's back a bit while he started to move his hips lazily. They embraced each other tighter and quiet moans left the younger's lips just to be swallowed by Nezumi's mouth cavity. Their entangled bodies moved in symbiosis and melted together in unity. They were one.

The pleasure was like a razor's edge, intense and breath-taking, sensual and wonderful. Both were powerless to stop, powerless to suppress their desire and lust. Nezumi's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the clasping heat of Shion's tight body.

"Shion!" Nezumi growled hoarsely and trembled at Shion's touch. He felt the younger's fingertips giving tender touches on his face, neck and down his arms. And then, both boys found relief, nearly simultaneously. Nezumi felt the wetness between their bodies while his lust tore from him in waves, spilling deep inside his lover. Shion let out a long, breathless groan as his eyes squeezed shut and he was mouthing the syllables of Nezumi's name intoxicated with love.

Their lips met each other again and again. Fingertips brushed oversensitive skin until sleep embraced the entangled couple, guiding them into a world of wonderful dreams and tranquility and ending another wonderful day in the warmth of Shion's home...

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed and the long, cold winter days finally belonged to the past. It was a warm, peaceful day. The air smelled fresh, the first flowers sprouted and the spring awakened from the hibernation!

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Karan asked, a concerned look on her face. Shion chuckled. It was just like back then.

"Yes, mama, we're fine," Nezumi said and kissed the small woman's cheek. She returned the kiss and repeated the process with Shion.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be back in a couple of days."

"Take care of yourself," she said and nodded slightly. Nezumi and Shion walked down the stairs to the train station. The three of them waved each other goodbye until they were out of each other's sight.

"I hope our room is okay," Shion said after a while, holding Nezumi's hand while walking.

"Yeah, I hope that mutt didn't steal our books."

"I don't think Inukashi would do something like that," Shion answered. "Ah, when Safu's back I want her to visit us in the forest. I want to introduce them to each other. Safu will love the forest."

"You bet!"

After a while the boys reached the new train station and bought two tickets for the new maglev train.

"Good thing I could push my will through. The forest is only a stone's throw away thanks to the new train system. And it is unrivaled when it comes to noise emission, energy consumption and land use."

Nezumi furled his eyebrows. "What have I done to deserve one of your lectures?" he asked theatrically and shoved his lover into the train, earning a happy chuckle.

After one and a half hour they reached the outskirts of No. 6 and it didn't take long until the train passed the dead part of the forest. Both boys raised their heads and stopped to bury themselves in their books. Shion gasped.

"Nezumi, look!"

Between all the dead trees and branches were countless speckles of vibrant green.

"Germ buds, little trees, seedlings! Nezumi, the forest isn't dead!" Shion shouted and pressed his hands and his nose against the cold window glass.

"Yeah," Nezumi answered in disbelief, but after a while a bright smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sure it was just thanks to Risu and your song. The two of you revived the forest!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure!" the boy said enthusiastically. "Nezumi, you've to sing everyday! The forest will grow. It's still alive." He was absolutely sure – it was all thanks to Nezumi and Risu. It was time for blossoms, birth and new existence. Death angel Nezumi would be a giver of life.

Shion was overwhelmed with joy. He held the singer's hand and raised his head to touch Nezumi's lips softly with his own. The train passed the blooming scenery kissed by a gentle morning sun, and headed for the last stop deep within the forest: The Mao settlement.

It was time to return home.

**The End. **


End file.
